


It's Not Divine, But Here's Set Nine: More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 90,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my ninth (good grief, how did this even happen) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also follow me on tumblr at seasonofthegeek. Enjoy!





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: hi hi can you please do “It’s okay, you’re allowed to cry, just let it all out.” w pre-reveal ladynoir? you’re writing is amazing by the way I absolutely fell in love w your writing for marichat May!! :-)

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to cry, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir soothed, rubbing her back. “Just let it all out.”

Ladybug curled her fists. “This is so stupid,” she sniffed. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

“Well, the akuma did insult your spots,” Chat Noir teased.

She laughed, wiping her eyes. “Yeah, I’m really sensitive about that obviously.” She pulled in air through her nose and released a breath through her mouth. “I feel like I’m on a hair trigger lately.”

He frowned. “Is something going on?”

“No and yes? Like there isn’t any one thing that’s happened. I think I’m just feeling a little overwhelmed by life in general.” Her earrings let out a warning beep and she sighed. “And now I have to go.”

“Wait.”

“Chat, I really can’t do this right now.”

He shook his head. “No, not anything about our identities. Do you want to go get recharged and meet up again? It’s still early.”

Ladybug looked out towards the city. “I don’t think I’m going to be very company.”

“You’re always good company, my Lady. We’ll both go recharge and meet back here in, what, fifteen minutes?”

She worried her bottom lip as her earrings let out another warning beep. “Okay, Chaton, fifteen minutes.”  
_________________________

“If patrols are getting to be too much, I can take on more,” Chat Noir offered, swinging his legs over the beam high up the Eiffel Tower.

“I know you don’t have a lot of free time. I wouldn’t ask you to do that,” Ladybug frowned. “Besides, it’s not even that. I honestly don’t know what it is. I have a lot going on but I also have time to get it done. And I could say no to some things.”

“Sometimes life is just overwhelming,” he nodded.

“Right? Some mornings I wake up and everything is fine and I feel like I can handle anything and then other days, the tiniest thing has me questioning everything about myself. I feel like my self-confidence fluctuates between zero and a hundred with no in between.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

She shot him a hopeful look. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve been fencing with a friend lately. We’re both working on being the best but there can only be one best, right? And some days, I know I’m the best, but then other days, I think she is levels ahead of me. And it isn’t even something that’s important, but on the days I feel behind, it makes me feel behind in every other aspect of my life.”

“And I don’t know if it’s this way with you, but I can’t really explain that to my friends sometimes? Like they immediately want to assure me that I’m doing a good job and I appreciate that because I really do love them and love knowing they have my back but…” Ladybug trailed off. “Now I just sound complainy.”

“I know what you mean,” Chat Noir nodded. “Don’t worry, Bug, we’re on the same page with this.”

She reached over to squeeze his hand. “Thanks.” She wiped at her eyes again with her free hand and huffed. “And now I’m feeling all teary again. It’s so annoying.”

“Maybe you need a break from being Ladybug?”

“I don’t want a break though. I really love being Ladybug.”

“I love you being Ladybug too,” he grinned. 

She knocked her shoulder against his. “Thanks for this. I think I needed just to be able to talk about it.” 

“You can talk to me any time you need to, about anything.”

Ladybug linked their fingers, leaning against him. “Thanks, Chat.”

“You’re welcome, Bug,” he murmured contently.


	2. Marinette and Carapace

“You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Carapace grinned, landing on the back patio with a soft thud. 

“Maybe I was too excited about the prospect of seeing my superhero boyfriend in action,” Marinette teased, standing and stretching. “Also I wanted to show off my new pajamas.” She did a slow turn to showcase the turtle tank top with matching pants.

“Just when I think you can’t get any cuter.” He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “How’s your night been?”

“Good. I think I’ve finally got the living room unpacked and decorated. As long as I don’t look at the rest of the condo, I feel really accomplished.”

Carapace peeked in through the patio doors. “That looks really great. The blue was a good choice. I’m glad we went with it.”

“I think so too. It really works with all of our stuff and the painters did a really great job.”

“I like when you say that,” he murmured, pulling Marinette back into his arms.

“What? Our stuff or painters?” she purred. 

“Painters, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Her eyes lit up and she pointed to a blue pot of flowers by the door. “Oh! Alya brought us these right after you went out as a housewarming gift. Aren’t they pretty?”

“They’re beautiful. That was really sweet of her. Adrien said we should be expecting a delivery tomorrow around noon.”

“That both excites and terrifies me.”

Carapace grinned. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“So what do you think, is it a quiet enough night to be done with patrol?”

“Why, Ladybug, I thought you of all people would be a stickler for the patrol schedule,” he replied in faux seriousness. “You’re the one who created it after all.”

“It can be our little secret this one time,” she winked. “Come on, you can help me put the bed frame together.”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t keep patrolling instead? That sounds hard.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue and pushed open the glass door. “Welcome home, Nino.”

He stepped through, letting his transformation fall as he embraced her. “I think that’s my new favorite phrase.”


	3. Alya and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from tellmeimhotaff: Hey! Uh... It's been so long since I popped in your ask box, but since I really love your writing I thought I should give it another try SO... Can I please have "you're making me blush" with Carapace and Alya? (Bonus points if she's the one blushing) thank you, I love your blog

“You’re making me blush,” Alya grinned, making a show of flipping her hair. “You better watch out or my boyfriend is going to come after you for all this flirting.”

“I think I can take him,” Carapace winked. “About this tall, ruggedly handsome with a great fashion sense and an impeccable taste in music?”

She tried not to laugh. “That’s the one.”

“Lucky guy.”

“He sure is.”

Carapace chuckled and pulled Alya back against his chest, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “How was your day?”

“Decent enough. My econ class is slowly killing me but Chloe is going to help me study for the test tomorrow night.”

“Chloe? Really?”

“Listen, I was skeptical too but the girl knows money,” Alya shrugged. “And she’s actually been bearable since we started university so I’m rolling with it.”

“Sounds good then.”

“What about you, have a good day?”

“Mostly. Gabriel’s being an asshole again so I was helping Adrien deal with some things but I think it’ll work out.”

Alya gave him a knowing look. “Something tells me you’ll be getting a roommate soon.”

Carapace flushed. “Yeah, probably. Is that okay?”

“I did love you having a single dorm room but I suppose somehow we’ll survive,” she sighed dramatically. “Besides, I’m glad you look out for him, and if you have to have a roommate, having one in the know is for the best.”

He frowned. “Still having a hard time getting out as Rena around your roommate?”

“It’s more Trixx that I’m worried for. She has to stay hidden all the time.” Alya glanced down to the sleeping kwami in her lap. “Hopefully things will work out for Marinette to move on campus next semester.”

“We should just all move into our own version of Wayne Manor and be done with it.”

Alya leaned back against Carapace and looked out over the city. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over these views.”

“They’re pretty amazing, huh?” He held her closer and kissed the top of her head once more. “Even better when you get to see them with someone as beautiful and fantastic as you.”

“Now I really am going to blush.”

“I aim to please.”

“Just don’t tell Nino.”

“You know, one of these days that joke is going to bite you,” he warned.

Alya tilted her head back to beam up at him. “But not today.”

He grinned. “No, not today.”


	4. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I love your prompts! May you please write a ladynoir one in regards to this prompt “The world revolves around the sun, but my world revolves around you.” Thank you so much 

“The world revolves around the sun, but my world revolves around you,” Chat Noir said, face earnest.

Ladybug burst into laughter. “No. How can you possibly keep a straight face through that?!”

“I’m a great actor,” he grinned. “And obviously I mean it. Okay, hit me with your best shot, Bugaboo.”

She pursed her lips, a smile tugging at the corners. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

“There’s no way you can out-romance me so let’s just get this over with so I can give you your participation trophy.”

“Rude. Wait, what is the trophy?”

“A kiss from me, of course.”

“Then I definitely have to win.”

“That trophy is a kiss from me too,” he smirked.

“I’m sensing a theme.”

“You’re stalling.”

Ladybug rolled her shoulders and cleared her throat. “Are you ready?”

“And waiting with bated breath,” he teased.

“I’m going to admit that this is from an old movie Alya and I just watched the other night so pretend that we haven’t seen each other in a very long time.”

Chat Noir tried not to grin. “Okay, I’m heartbroken and missing my Lady. Go on.”

She nodded and ducked her head, voice quiet as she began to speak. “It is strange to think, I haven’t seen you since a month. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beautiful face.” She looked up at him, eyes big and blue and bright as she reached up to cup his cheek. Chat Noir swallowed thickly and looked at her with wide eyes.

“The pieces of my broken heart are so small that they could be passed through the eye of a needle. I miss you like the sun misses the flower; like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.” Ladybug frowned then, pausing in her speech. “Dang it, I can’t remember the rest. Wait, are you crying?”

“What movie is that? We’re renting it tonight and watching it.” Chat Noir wiped at his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

Ladybug laughed and cuddled against him. “My big softie. It’s from A Knight’s Tale. It was really fun.”

“It sounds romantic.”

“That’s because you’re a sap.”

He nuzzled his cheek against hers. “I’m your sap though.”

She caught his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Forever and always, Kitty.”


	5. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Your eyes are amazing, do you know that?” maricht pls

“Your eyes are amazing. Do you know that?” Chat Noir purred.

“Keep your head in the game, Chaton,” Marinette muttered, eyeing the jump they were about to make.

“What, you think I can’t woo my Lady and run from an akuma at the same time?” He tightened his hold on her and sprung, vaulting them to the rooftop beyond. “Tsk tsk, Princess. I think I’ve proven myself time and time again.”

Marinette shot him a quick smile and tapped his bell before peeking over the edge of the roof. She darted back as the akuma bellowed her name.

“Looks like you’re popular today.”

“As opposed to other days?” she teased, opening her purse. “Let’s get to work. Tikki, spots--” Her words were cut off as all the air left her chest in a rush, an arm pulling her back by the middle as the akuma lunged up onto the roof. A large blade sliced down where Marinette had been standing seconds before.

“Not that I’m saying two of her would be a bad thing but I think I’ll stick with the original design,” Chat Noir quipped, holding her close to his body as the akuma advanced. Marinette could feel his heart pounding against back despite his casual tone. “But I think we will take this opportunity to split.”

Marinette was being pulled backwards and down, the sensation of her stomach flying up into her throat an unpleasant bonus. “I need to transform,” she hissed.

“And I need to get you out of blade’s reach,” her partner shot back. “If I can hide you, Ladybug can join me later but we need to get some space between us and Sword R Us back there.”

“Okay, I trust you, Kitty.”

Chat Noir beamed down at her and set off on a swift zagging path along the top of the city. After a few minutes, he’d put enough space between them and the akuma and he set Marinette’s feet on a rooftop. “I’m going to go back and cut him off. Transform and meet me when you can.”

Marinette grabbed his bell as he turned, yanking him off balance and planting a kiss on his face. “Thanks for always protecting me, Adrien.”

He flushed and saluted. “All in a day’s work, ma’am,” he said with a grin. 

“Be careful.”

“You too. See you soon.”

“I’ll be the one in spots,” she winked.


	6. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: hiiii can I request "No,I AM the bigger spoon"with MariChat please!?love your work BTW! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“No, I am the bigger spoon,” Marinette said in a deep voice, shaking the Chat Noir doll. “That is, if anyone asks. In reality, I love curling up like a cute little kitten and having my Lady be the big spoon.”

Chat Noir frowned, the Ladybug doll he’d been tying a ribbon around limp in his hand. “I do not curl up like a kitten.”

“You absolutely curl up like a kitten,” Marinette grinned, reaching over to tap his bell. “Don’t worry, you curl up like a very manly kitten.”

“Just the other night, I was the big spoon.”

“Yeah, for like five minutes! And then you were rolling over and pulling me with you,” she laughed.

“It still counts,” he pouted.

“Silly kitty.” Marinette tossed him the Chat Noir doll and its tiny replica bell made a small tinging sound. “Everyone likes being the little spoon. There’s no shame in that.”

Chat Noir held up the Ladybug doll and spoke in an exaggeratedly feminine voice. “Even though I say that, I still give my Chaton a hard time just because I can.”

She winked at him and picked up the next doll that needed to be finished. “Can you count how many we have of each so far? We should be getting close.” She could hear him counting under his breath and smiled at the mannerism.

“Looks like seventeen of you and nineteen of me. Why are there more Chat Noirs?”

“Because you’re quite popular with the kids at the hospital,” she replied simply, pulling the seam closed on the back of another Chat Noir doll. “I asked the head nurse of the children’s floor to get me a list of the kids’ favorite hero so we could bring them a surprise.”

Chat Noir looked back at the pile of replicas. “Really?”

“They think you’re funny,” Marinette nodded, catching his eye. “They aren’t wrong.”

“You’re going to make me blush.”

“My favorite past time,” she teased.

“What about Rena?”

Marinette pointed at a pile of orange fabric. “I had three orders for her which naturally tickled Alya. I’m going to start on them next. They’ll take a little more time since it’s a new design.”

Chat Noir gave her a fond look. “You know you’re amazing, don’t you?”

Marinette flushed and kept her eyes on her work. “This is something I can do to brighten their day. It’s not quite amazing, Adrien.”

He reached over and put his hand over hers, pausing her work. “No, it actually really is. I want to be sure you know that.”

She smiled gratefully. “I guess I want to do as much as we can while we have the opportunity, you know?”

“It’s kinda cool too,” he admitted, “getting to talk to the kids and have them be so excited to see us. It really makes me feel like a superhero.”

“You are a superhero, Chaton.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” she nodded with a small smile. 

“I think visiting with them does as much good for me as it does for them sometimes. I’m glad we can do it.”

Marinette finished off the last stitch and added another doll to the pile. She moved to perch on Chat Noir’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Me too,” she murmured. “And I’m glad I get to share the experience with you.”


	7. Nino, Luka, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this story was in the previous drabble set so I've added it here as well for easier reading :)

**PART ONE**

“Hey, man, can I talk to you about something?” Luka held out a cup of coffee in offering and Nino grinned, sliding his headphones down.

“You came prepared.”

“Bribery always works with Jules,” he chuckled, setting the cup on the desk. “What are you working on?”

“Just some mixes. Trying to take advantage of the university equipment before summer break starts and they kick me off campus. What’s up?”

Luka ducked his head, taking a seat beside Nino. “Uh, you and Adrien are close, right? Like I know you guys live together.”

Nino pursed his lips, trying not to smile. “Yeah, you could say we’re close.”

“Okay, well, I was hoping maybe you could help me.” A faint pink spread across Luka’s cheeks. “So I’ve been trying to ask Adrien out but I don’t think he gets it?” He grabbed a pen from the desk and started to tap it against the edge. “I, uh, I wrote him a song and played it for him and he seemed to really like it but then nothing? And like we’ve hung out and stuff a few times and it’s been great and I’ve even thought he was flirting back but then it seems like he is just that friendly with everyone.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he has that pansexual button on his messenger bag so I don’t think I’m missing my mark really.” He finally stopped drumming the pen against the desk and blew out a puff of air. “So I was hoping you could tell me if Adrien is really that oblivious or if it’s something I’m doing.”

“Well,” Nino began, “Adrien really is that oblivious.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he didn’t realize we were even dating until our third date actually,” Nino continued casually. “It surprised him when I kissed him goodnight.”

Luka blanched. “You aren’t just roommates, are you?”

“No, we are not,” Nino grinned.

“Man, I am so sorry! I–”

Nino held up a hand. “Dude, you are so not the first person to come asking for advice on how to date my boyfriend and I really doubt you’ll be the last. Seriously, we’re good.”

“Yeah, but I just rambled on and on about how I’ve been trying to pick him up.”

“Well, yeah, don’t do that anymore,” Nino chuckled. “But Adrien thinks you’re a really good friend, if that helps.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Luka started drumming the pen again. “So he honestly doesn’t get when people are flirting with him?”

“He picks it up more with women than men. We’ve been together almost a year now and he still seems surprised when I point out a guy checking him out.” Nino shrugged. “We all have our things, I guess.”

“I guess. You know you’re like the coolest guy on the planet, right?”

Nino grinned. “I try, dude. I try.”

**PART TWO**

“Something smells good,” Nino called out, dropping his bag by the front door. 

“I picked up dinner from that new Italian place near campus.” Adrien presented his cheek for a kiss before pulling down two plates from the cabinet. “How was the studio?”

Nino leaned against the counter. “Very interesting actually.”

“Why is that?”

“Luka came looking for advice on how to ask you out.”

Adrien winced, pausing for a moment before he began to scoop pasta onto a plate. “I was hoping he would get the hint.”

“What hint?”

“That I’m not available.”

Nino felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “What kind of hint did you give him?”

Adrien’s shoulders sagged. “Well, I’m always busy when he asks me to hang out.”

“Didn’t you guys hang out last week?”

“I don’t think that counts because it wasn’t just us. Juleka and Rose were there too. Ivan and Mylene even showed up.”

“That’s everyone in his band, my dude. Also kinda sounds like you were on a double or triple date.”

Adrien dropped the serving spoon and it clattered against the plate. He turned to his boyfriend with wide eyes. “I promise I didn’t know! Nino, you know I wouldn’t...”

“I know,” he nodded. “But, Adrien, come on.”

“What?”

“You know Luka is into you.”

Adrien flushed, not meeting Nino’s eyes. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

Nino braced his hands on the counter ledge. “I think it’s something we need to talk about then.”

“You’re the most important person in the world to me,” Adrien said quickly.

“I know that. You’re that person to me too.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “good.”

“Do you have feelings for Luka?”

“No.”

“At all?”

Adrien frowned, chewing on his lip. “He’s my friend.”

“He’s a good looking guy,” Nino offered.

“Not like you are though.”

Nino studied him for a minute before leaning over and kissing his forehead. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”  
____________________________

“What if we have Luka over for dinner one night?” Nino murmured, voice low in the dark bedroom.

Adrien rolled over, barely able to make out Nino’s face in the darkness. “Why?”

“Curiosity, I guess,” he admitted. 

“I don’t understand.”

“I want to see how you two are together.” A heavy silence fell between them and Nino reached out to coax Adrien closer. “I know it’s probably weird.”

“I guess I’m just wondering why. It seems like a really bad idea. Wouldn’t it be leading him on or something? That’s what I was trying to avoid.”

Nino held back the retort that jumped to the edge of his tongue. He wasn’t sure if Adrien really thought he’d been doing a good job at keeping the other man at arm’s length, but it wouldn’t do any good to accuse him of the opposite at any rate. “I think Luka’s a cool guy.”

“So you want to invite him over as a friend?”

“What did you think I meant?”

Adrien felt his face heat and was grateful for the darkness. “Nevermind.”

“Dude.”

“Stop. Don’t say it.”

Nino chuckled softly. “I’m not saying that hasn’t been one of the thoughts I’ve had tonight.”

Adrien licked his lips. “Are you...do you have feelings for Luka?”

“Not like that, but...” Nino paused to gather his thoughts. “But I enjoy being able to talk music stuff with him and he’s got a pretty chill personality so that’s nice.”

There was a rustling of sheets and then Adrien’s bedside lamp was shining light into the room. Nino blinked up at his boyfriend’s silhouette. “I need to know exactly what you’re thinking, Nino. Don’t do the whole tiptoeing thing right now,” Adrien demanded. “I love you and appreciate that you treat me like a delicate flower sometimes, I really do, but this is kinda important.”

Nino grabbed his glasses from his nightstand and sat up against the headboard. “I really don’t know,” he confessed, looking down at his hands. “I guess I’m thinking that if you like Luka, maybe we could figure something out.” He frowned. “I’d rather do that than have something else happen.”

“Nothing is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re the only one I want.”

Nino gave him a gentle smile. “Except I’m not. It’s not like I think you love Luka like you love me but dude, something keeps you from cutting things off with him when you know how he feels.” He reached over to link their fingers together. “Maybe he’ll come over and it will just be really weird. Maybe not,” he shrugged. “There’s no pressure, either way.”

“And what if there is something between us?” Adrien asked, voice quiet. 

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“I can’t lose you.” Adrien’s hand tightened around Nino’s and Nino gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“You aren’t going to lose me. I love you and you love me and that’s not in question.”

“The question is Luka,” Adrien supplied.

“And if and where he fits in,” Nino added.

They sat against the headboard with the low hum of the ceiling fan the only sound around them. 

“So he would be our boyfriend?” Adrien finally asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe? Our maybe just yours. I’m not sure.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Kinda.”

“Why?”

Nino looked at him. “Why what?”

“Why would you even consider this? I would’ve never brought something like this up.”

Nino was thoughtful for a moment before he finally spoke. “Because I think you deserve all the love in the world. If there is someone out there who you like and could make you happy...” He trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t know, Adrien. It sounds so crazy when I say it out loud but it feels like the right thing.”

“I think we should sleep on it,” Adrien decided and reached over to turn off the light. He curled up next to Nino, closer than he usually did at night and clung to him. “I love you,” he murmured, kissing Nino’s bare shoulder. “You’re enough for me. I need you to know that.”

“I know,” Nino whispered.


	8. Marinette and Nathaniel

“It’s beautiful,” Marinette smiled, eyes wide as she took in the painting of her bakery and home. 

“You think so?” Nathaniel shifted behind her anxiously. “It’s not a medium I’m really used to so I was a little worried it didn’t look as good.”

“I think it’s perfect. I can’t thank you enough. My parents are going to love it!” She went up on the tips of her toes to see the details at the top of the painting. “You even did the flowers on my balcony!”

Nathaniel flushed. “I took a bunch of pictures and the flowers look really pretty up there so I wanted to make sure to add them.”

“This is going to be the best anniversary gift ever.” She spun and took a step toward him and then paused with a blush. “I was about to hug you but I don’t think we’ve ever hugged.”

“First time for everything,” he replied hopefully, feeling his face burn.

She bit her lip and nodded, closing the distance to hug him quickly and then stepping back. “Really, Nath, thank you so much.” She opened her small purse and fished out her wallet. “You said sixty, right?”

“You, uh, you don’t need to pay anything.”

“I’m paying for your work! I could’ve never done this.”

He scrubbed the toe of his shoe against the art room floor, noticing the different colored flecks of paint. “Sure you could’ve. You’re really talented, Marinette.”

She ducked her head, trying to hold back a goofy smile. “Thanks. I’m still paying you though. Painting isn’t a strong suit for me and this is going to make my parents’ whole year.”

“You can absolutely say no, but, uh, would you be willing to go out to dinner or something as payment?” He didn’t quite meet her eyes as he asked, letting the curtain of red hair hide half his face.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah.” As soon as the answer left his lips, Nathaniel felt time stop in the most excruciating manner. “Um, you can forget I asked that,” he laughed nervously. “The sixty is fine and you can take it home today if you’re ready.”

Marinette nodded and opened her wallet, producing the money. “Would it be okay if I pay you for the painting but we still go out on a date?”

“You want to go out with me?” he asked, finally looking at her. Her cheeks were a bright pink as she nodded.

“I would really like that.”

“I would really like that too.”

“I would hope so since you asked,” she laughed, holding the money out. “Maybe we could do something this weekend?”

“Sure, that would be amazing.” Nathaniel took the money, promising himself he would use every bit of it on their date. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	9. Adrien and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from this-was-a-terrible-idea: “Ah, right. I forgot that only those who do as you say are worthy of being considered people.” with Hawkmoth/Gabriel and Adrien
> 
> Villain!Adrien AU

“Ah, right,” Adrien huffed, crossing his arms. “I forgot that only those who do as you say are worthy of being considered people.”

“Stop being childish,” Gabriel sighed. “Erasure would have been successful if you hadn’t gotten in the way and stopped him from taking out that spotted menace. A waste of a perfectly efficient akuma.”

“Father, when we started this, you said we would be working in a gray area and lately you’ve been treading further into black.” Adrien frowned, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth. “You promised people wouldn’t get hurt but they’re starting to get hurt.”

“And Ladybug fixes everything at the end. There’s no one permanently hurt from what we do.”

“Yeah, but if we take the earrings, nothing gets fixed, right?” Adrien shifted his weight, wishing his father would look at him and at least pretend like he was engaged in their conversation.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and finally met his son’s eyes. “Collateral damage is necessary at times, Adrien. I thought you understood that.”

He felt his stomach twist. “I guess I didn’t completely understand what that meant before.”

“Would you like your mother to come home?”

“Of course. You know that.”

“Then I suggest you trust me. We can make this work, Adrien, but I need you to be willing to follow my instruction. When I tell you to attack Ladybug when her guard is down, that’s what you have to do. Can I count on you? Can your mother count on you?”

A flash of beautiful and fierce blue eyes entered Adrien’s mind and he quickly banished it. He bowed his head and attempted to ignore the feeling of defeat creeping into his heart. “Of course, Father.”


	10. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 6
> 
> Since the previous installments are in the past drabble set, I will paste them here as well for easier reading :)

**Part One**

Adrien dragged a damp rag across the front counter once more and inhaled deeply, eyes darting to the large neon clock on the far wall. Two minutes. Two minutes and he could lock the door, count the drawer, and finally go back to his dorm room. He had three papers due at the end of the week and two tutor sessions to prepare for. Thankfully the night crowd had been lacking and all of the closing chores were done. 

His head shot up at the sound of the glass doors opening. A young woman trudged up to the counter. Her nose was bright pink and she barely looked up at him as she spoke. “Can I get an order of curly fries, please?” she sniffed, tone miserable.

Adrien inwardly groaned and glanced back at Nino, who was finishing up cleaning the kitchen. The other man shook his head vehemently and crossed his arms. 

The girl looked up at Adrien then and her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the time behind him. “Shit,” she swore. “You guys are practically closed. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down quickly, turning towards the door. “Sorry, have a good night.”

Adrien let her get halfway across the dining area before he was looking back at Nino. The other man threw his hands up in the air and turned away. “Wait!” Adrien called. “Are you okay?”

She turned halfway. “I’m fine,” she whispered and Adrien saw her shoulders shake with a silent sob.

“Can you…just hang on one minute for me, okay? Stay right there.” Adrien stepped back into the kitchen.

“Dude, no. I’m supposed to meet Alya in ten minutes,” Nino said immediately, leaning against the back counter.

“She looks so upset though.”

“So? You can’t do anything about that. The fryer is cleaned for the night anyway. She’ll have to cry over curly fries somewhere else.”

“Nino!”

“Adrien, we have to close. Do you want to get fired? You need this job, man.”

Adrien hung his head. “You’re right. Fine.” He stepped back out to see the girl still waiting in the middle of the dining area, half turned towards the door and huging herself. He rounded the counter and moved closer to her, still leaving some room. “Um, the fryer is actually off for the night so I can’t do curly fries.”

She nodded. “That’s…that’s fine. I totally get it. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“But, uh, the other burger place down the road stays open for another few hours for the bar crowd if you want to go there.”

“Okay.”

Feeling braver, Adrien continued. “It should only take me a few minutes to get everything closed up here if you want some company. You kind of seem like you need to talk.”

Her bottom lip quivered and she blinked a few times. “That would be really nice,” she said quietly.

He held out his hand. “Adrien.”

She pulled her hand away from her body and it peeked out from her bright pink sweater sleeve. “Marinette. I promise I’m not normally a basketcase.”

He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Marinette. I promise I’m not some creepy guy trying to pick you up.”

Marinette laughed and covered her mouth in surprise. “Nice to meet you. Should I wait here or…”

Adrien grimaced, looking back towards Nino. “If you don’t mind stepping outside so I can count the register, I should be done in just a few minutes. You can stay right by the door if you want. I know it’s late.”

She nodded and they walked to the door. Adrien held it open for her. “I’ll be right back,” he assured her and then closed it quickly and locked it.

“You think she’s cute,” Nino grinned, joining him at the counter to witness the cash count. “You like her puffy eyes and pink nose.”

“Don’t be a jerk. She’s obviously having a hard night.”

“She does look familiar. I think she might be new in one of my classes.”

Adrien quickly finished the count and they took the money to the safe. 

“Don’t you have a lot of work to do tonight?” Nino prodded. 

“I’m not going to stay out long. She seems like she needs a friend.”

“Yeah, but you’re a stranger.”

“Good thing you didn’t have this attitude when I was lost in the dorms and looking for my new roommate.”

Nino chuckled. “I’m just feeling impatient. Alya sent me some pictures earlier that make me think study time tonight is going to be the subject of anatomy.”

“Good grief, I hope you’re doing that studying in her room.”

“Don’t worry. We are and your virtue will be kept intact,” Nino teased.

They walked back around to the front and Adrien let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Marinette still standing outside, her back to them. He knocked on the glass lightly so she wouldn’t be frightened when they came through the door. 

“You two have fun,” Nino called, heading in the direction of campus.

Marinette shifted uneasily. “I’m realizing that it’s pretty dumb to just take off with a stranger in the middle of the night to go get curly fries.”

“Oh, right. Is there someone you want to call maybe? Your roommate or a friend or something to let them know?” he offered, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

Her eyes began to tear up again. “I don’t have anyone,” she cried. “And I shouldn’t have told you that!”

Adrien panicked for a minute, unsure of what to do with the crying stranger in the parking lot of his job. “Hey! What about this? I’ll tweet that I met a new friend named Marinette and we are going to LJ’s for a burger. That way if I’m a psycho, there’s proof?”

She giggled and shook her head. “This is the most bizarre situation I’ve ever been in, I think.”

“Ah, see, you need some more life experience then,” he grinned. “You want to walk there?” He pointed to the neon lights not too far off.

“Sure,” she nodded.

They were silent for a few moments before Adrien found his courage again. “So, you seem pretty upset.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m a mess right now.” Marinette flapped her arms uselessly, her oversized sweater riding up at her waist. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She glanced up at him. “Would you mind? I literally know no one on campus and I’m having a really hard time and it would probably help.”

He held out his hand. “Talk away.”

She sniffled again and rubbed at her nose in irritation. “Okay, well, I transferred earlier this week and a bunch of my credits don’t count now? So I’m not even going to graduate when I thought I would.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah! And so then I get assigned to this dorm and the girl in there hates me. Like she took one look at me and actually told me she hated me.”

“That’s a bit harsh,” he frowned.

She shook her head and ran a fingertip under her eyes to catch any spare tears. “I think she was just pissed that she was losing her solo room, but still. And then my fabric and design teacher is such a bastard. He called me out in front of the whole class and tore into my portfolio on my first day and I just…” She trailed off and seemed to deflate. “I’m just beginning to think that coming here was a mistake.”

“That does sound like a really rough first week.”

She sniffled and nodded. “You’re the first nice person I’ve even met.” She looked up at him with a small smile. “So thank you. I doubt your evening plans included walking a crazy girl to get some curly fries.”

He smiled back at her. “The best laid plans and all that. Besides, this has been much more interesting than planning physics lessons.”

Marinette gave him a horrified look. “You’re a professor?!”

“No!” He laughed as they reached the parking lot. “I do tutoring. I’m a student like you. The tutoring is just a side gig for some extra money.”

“Geez, I was about to be beyond embarrassed.”

He winked at her. “All your secrets will stay safe with me.” He opened the door for her and they went inside.   
_________________________

“Feeling better?” Adrien asked, watching Marinette push the empty fry basket away. She blushed and he felt his heart skip a beat. Even with her eyes still a little puffy and her nose still a little pink, she was gorgeous.

“Much,” she nodded. “Apparently I just needed to cry a lot, talk a little, and eat some greasy food.”

“A great combination,” he agreed. “This was really better anyways. Our curly fries are trash compared to these. And they have the fancy ketchup here.”

She grinned at him. “Ah, but your service is so much better.”

He felt his cheeks warm and he ducked his head. “What are you studying?”

“Fashion,” she sighed. “Well, that was the plan. After the other day, I’m not so sure.”

Adrien grimaced. “What professor was it anyway?”

“Agreste, the dickhead. The guy knows his hair is shaped like a duck ass, doesn’t he?” 

“I really don’t want to tell you this now but that dickhead is my dad,” he winced.

Marinette covered her mouth, her fingers barely poking out of the pink of her sweater. “Shit,” she breathed.

“No, he’s definitely a dickhead,” he grinned. “But it only seemed fair to tell you.”

“I called your dad’s hair a duck ass,” she whispered.

“Well, you weren’t wrong. It really does look like one. Seriously, we don’t have the greatest relationship. You’re not hurting my feelings. I know what he’s like. I’m just sorry he’s part of why this week was so sucky for you.”

Marinette lowered her hands and Adrien watched the movement, fascinated with the small hints of her fingers he could see peeking out of the fabric. Her hands were so small and cute. He saw chips of glittery pink that matched her sweater on some of the visible nails. The color suited her.

“Thank you,” she said, reaching across the table to touch his crossed arms.

Adrien startled, looking down at her hand and then up at her. “For what?”

“For being the first friend I’ve made here. That really means a lot, Adrien.”

He lifted one of his arms and covered her hand with his. “It’s my pleasure.”

**Part Two**

Nino chuckled. “Either it’s Tuesday night again or you have a date.”

Adrien glanced up from the register and saw Marinette wave from outside the locked glass doors. He grinned and waved back and then held up a finger. She nodded with a smile. “We’re going to get curly fries again.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? She’s really cool. I told her if she could make it through the rest of the week, I’d treat her to more curly fries.”

“Don’t spoil her too much, dude,” Nino teased. “So, what’s the deal?”

“No deal.” Adrien wrapped a rubberband around the money from the register. “We’re friends and she’s having a hard time settling in.”

“You don’t think she’s cute?”

“Of course I think she’s cute. Look at her.” Adrien glanced up again and felt his cheeks grow warm when Marinette’s face lit up at the attention. She ducked her head shyly with a smile and busied herself with her phone.

“You should ask her out.”

“We’re going out for curly fries.”

Nino huffed. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m not sure she sees me like that. I think I’m the only person she knows right now.” They walked back to the safe. “Actually, I was hoping maybe you and Alya could do something with us sometime? I think it would make Mari happy to make more friends.”

“Mari,” Nino grinned.

“Stop.”

“You know I’m just teasing. I think it’s pretty awesome that you’re hanging out with someone not in the physics department.”

“I hang out with you.”

“I’m your saving grace,” Nino said solemnly. “What about tomorrow night? Jean says he might actually let me spin a little.”

“I’ll ask Marinette.”

“Don’t you mean Mari?”

“I hate you.”  
__________________________

“So you survived the rest of the week.” Adrien pulled one of the curly fries apart and let it dangle over his mouth before taking a bite.

Marinette giggled and nodded. “I did! I’m pretty sure I have you to thank for that. I was ready to pack it up and move back home.”

“Nonsense. You did that all on your own. How was my dad’s class today?”

“Awful but at least he wasn’t specifically awful to me. It was more of an all encompassing horribleness towards the whole class.”

“Did you tell him his hair looks like a duck ass?” he grinned.

Marinette threw a fry at him and Adrien caught it, biting into it with a wink.

“How was the rest of your week?” she asked.

“Good. I had two more students sign up for tutoring so that will be nice. Nino and I are hoping to move off campus next semester so the extra money will definitely come in handy.”

“You must be really smart if so many people want you to tutor them.”

He laughed. “Nah, I just actually enjoy physics. Sometimes I think that makes a difference in understanding it.” He watched Marinette take a sip of her soda, the bright red straw disappearing between her lips. He felt his pulse speed up. She had the prettiest lips. 

Marinette blinked at him after a moment, eyes a little wide. “Did you want some?” she offered, tilting the cup towards him.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Uh, no, thanks! Sorry, I think I zoned out for a minute.”

She nodded but he watched as a pretty pink spread across her cheeks.

“I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out with me and a couple of friends tomorrow night. My roommate is supposedly going to be DJing a little at a club and his girlfriend will be there.”

“Oh, um, like a date?”

Adrien sputtered on the sip he had been taking and Marinette cover her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Not a date! Sorry,” she squeaked.

He groaned, wiping at his mouth with napkin and then cleaning up the drops on the tabletop. He ducked his head, looking at her through his bangs. “I was afraid you would say no to a date.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” she mumbled, hands still covering her mouth.

He straightened. “Okay, uh, Mari, would you like to go with me as my date to see my roomate DJ tomorrow night?”

Marinette smiled, lowering her hands to the table. “I would love to, Adrien.”

**Part Three**

Marinette opened her dorm room door, looking out expectantly. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Alya smiled. “You’re Marinette, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Excellent. I’m Alya. Can I come in?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Um, sure?” She stepped back as Alya moved past her, apparently comfortable with entering a stranger’s room with little more than a name.

Alya looked around. “Adrien said you have a really bitchy roommate. I was almost hoping she was here so I could see who it is.” She picked up a picture on the desk across the room. “Oh, this has to be her. You can see it in her eyes.”

Marinette tried to hide her smile. “You’re a friend of Adrien’s?”

“Obviously he’s told you so much about me,” she replied dryly. “I’m Nino’s girlfriend. You know, Adrien’s roommate?”

“Right! The guy he works with too?”

“That’s the one,” she grinned. “So Adrien said you’re coming out with us tonight.”

Marinette blushed. “Uh, yeah, he asked me to.”

“On a date, right? Don’t let him pull this friends only crap on you. He hasn’t shut up since you showed up last week.”

Marinette let out a nervous giggle and Alya grinned.

“Good,” she nodded. “I was hoping you were just as smitten as he is. Nino said you were but I don’t always trust his judgment. I was thinking we could hang out the rest of the day if you’re free?”

“I was going to study a little but I could always do that tomorrow.”

Alya smiled. “How do you feel about shopping?”

“It’s one of my top five favorite activities,” Marinette laughed.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.”  
_________________________

Marinette spotted Adrien standing in front of the line going into the club. Alya nudged her arm with a grin.

“Hey!” he smiled. “You guys made it.”

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Marinette apologized, ducking her head. “We ran into a sale at the mall.”

“And this girl knows how to find a deal,” Alya finished. “Look at this awesome dress she got to wear just for you, Sunshine.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and led her into a spin as the other woman laughed.

“You look really nice, Mari,” Adrien flushed. “Alya said you guys hung out today?”

“We sure did, Sunshine.” Alya swooped in, hooking Marinette’s arm with her own. “Is Nino already inside?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You guys ready?”

“Lead the way,” Marinette smiled, sharing an excited look with Alya.  
_________________________

Alya had long since disappeared, winking at Marinette and making some excuse about being moral support for Nino. Adrien brought Marinette a drink that had a fruity scent and tasted sweet and she was finally feeling relaxed. Her day with Alya had been fun but obviously orchestrated, Alya making her feelings about Adrien and his need for someone lovely and kind like Marinette apparent. She knew it hadn’t been Alya’s intention, but as soon as she and Adrien were alone, Marinette felt anxious and unsure of how to act.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, half the label on his beer bottle torn to shreds.

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry. I’m being weird.”

“Not weird,” he argued. “I just feel like maybe I did something wrong?” His eyes sharpened. “Was it Alya? She told you what a dork I am, didn’t she? I knew it was a mistake to tell her what dorm you live in but she would’ve found out on her own. She’s smart like that.”

Marinette giggled, wrapping her hands around her glass. “She only had the nicest things to say about you, I promise.”

He looked relieved. “Oh, good.”

“I like her. She was a lot of fun. It was nice to get to hang out with another girl. It’s been a while.”

Adrien beamed at her. “I was hoping you would enjoy it. Just so you know, it was all her idea. She wanted to get to know you.”

“I hope I passed the test.”

“I don’t see how you couldn’t.” He looked out over the dance floor. “Uh, how do you feel about dancing?”

“I love it but I’m not good at it,” Marinette winced.

“What if I lead?” Adrien stood and offered his hand, expression hopeful.

Marinette let him guide her to the dance floor, weaving in and out of couples and groups until they were close enough to the DJ stand to see Nino and Alya. Nino gave Adrien a wink and a nod and the bumping mix that had been playing transitioned into something smoother. Adrien blushed but pulled Marinette close, setting a gentle hand on her hip and wrapping the other around her. 

Couples swayed around them and Marinette thought it felt more awkward to resist touching Adrien so she rested her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat loud even with the music. She felt his arms tighten around her and inhaled deeply, smelling expensive cologne mingled with the slight odor of sweat. Something about that was endearing. She wondered if Adrien had been as nervous about their date as she was.  
_________________________

They had danced until their feet hurt, breaking to hang out with Nino and Alya while Nino had a playlist going. Hours later, Adrien was walking Marinette back to her dorm, her hand held tightly in his.

“I’m really glad you came out with us tonight,” he said with a small smile. “With me.”

“Me too. This whole day was just what I needed.” They stopped in front of her building and she looked back at it with a sigh. “I would invite you up for a movie or something but,” she gestured obscurely, “really mean roommate.”

“Ah, yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, it’s pretty late too.”

“Yeah,” Marinette blushed. “I guess it is.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Her blush deepened. “I need to study tomorrow.”

“We can study together,” he grinned. “You could come over to our room. Nino goes to visit his family on Sundays. His grandmother made it a rule.”

“That would be really great.”

“Good,” he beamed. “Maybe we can even go get some curly fries.”

Marinette laughed. “You know, I do eat other things.”

Adrien winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Have a good night, Mari. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” 

**Part Four**

Marinette tugged on the soft cotton skirt and wondered for the seventh time on her walk over to Adrien’s dormitory if she should’ve worn pants instead. She wanted to look pretty but maybe she was trying too hard. They were just supposed to be studying today. She fished her phone out of her purse and frowned. She was out of time now. Hopefully Adrien wouldn’t think she was trying to be… Marinette actually wasn’t even sure what signal she was afraid to send.

She felt butterflies take over her stomach as she found the right door. There was a dirty dry erase board with Adrien and Nino’s names at the top and random bits of half-missing notes written in blue. Marinette spotted Alya’s name and couldn’t help but look for signs of any other girls. There was a Leighanna and a Jillian. “Don’t be that person,” she reprimanded. She raised her hand to knock and was startled when Adrien opened the door, beaming at her.

“You’re here! Come in.” He stepped back and gestured to the room. “Um, there’s my desk chair or…or the bed. So just make yourself comfortable wherever.”

Marinette flushed and stepped into the room, glancing between the bed and desk. “Well, we could spread out on the bed.”

Adrien nodded quickly and closed the door. “Sure, yeah, that works.”

“Have you had a nice day so far?”

“Better now,” he grinned, grabbing his laptop and moving to the corner of his bed that was pushed against his tall desk. He leaned back against the desk. “How’s yours been?”

“Pretty uneventful.” Marinette pulled out her economics textbook. “I may have slept in a bit.”

“Dreaming of me?” Adrien waggled his eyebrows before his cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head. “Sorry, that was really dumb.”

“But true,” Marinette winked, delighted to see his blush darken. “What are you working on?”

“Lesson plans. I have a tutoring session later so I need to get ready for it.”

Marinette felt a slight twinge of disappointment that they wouldn’t be spending the entire day together but she quickly stamped it down.

“What about you?” Adrien nodded to her textbook.

“Econ. It’s one of those classes I really enjoy but I have to keep ahead of it or I get lost.” 

“I had a literature class like that. I loved the stories, but I always needed a little more time to study them to see the themes and stuff that is important in a class like that.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “I didn’t really care about dissecting anything. I just really liked the stories.”

“Do you read a lot?”

Adrien frowned. “Not much right now. School work keeps me pretty busy and I haven’t been in the mood to read lately when I do have free time. Mostly me and Nino play video games to wind down.”

Marinette glanced at the nice television in the corner with a gaming console. “Maybe you and I could play sometime. I enjoy video games too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

Adrien grinned. “Something to look forward to then.”

Marinette smiled and looked down at her textbook, trying to make herself concentrate on the words. Every once in the while she would look up and watch Adrien for a few moments. His lips moved silently as if he was talking to himself as he keyed things in. It was almost too cute and Marinette returned her attention to her studies before she could get caught.

“Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Marinette’s stomach grumbled and she blushed. “I guess that answers that.”

“Is pizza okay? I can order us one. They have this great molten brownie thing too. Do you want that?”

“Anything is fine.”

Adrien gave her an amused look. “I’m afraid they don’t have curly fries. We might be breaking tradition.”

“Technically we didn’t have curly fries last night either,” Marinette pointed out.

“Ah, very true. May as well keep up our rebellious streak then!”  
_____________________________

“I’m really glad you came over today,” Adrien said, setting the empty pizza box on his desk. “To be honest, as soon as I started walking back here last night, I was tempted to call you and ask you if you wanted to come over for a movie. I didn’t want it to seem weird though.”

“Well, I did mention the movie first,” Marinette smiled.

“True,” he nodded. “You look really pretty. I meant to tell you that earlier but then I chickened out. I think pizza makes me brave.”

Marinette laughed in surprise, feeling her cheeks warm. “Thanks. You look really nice too.”

Adrien tugged on the green shirt. “This old thing? It was only the fifth one I tried on today. Nino made fun of me the whole time.”

“You chose well.”

“I think so too.”

The air between them crackled with electricity and Marinette was suddenly hoping that her breath didn’t smell too much like pizza. She shifted, feeling very aware of her bare legs peeking out of the cotton skirt. She saw Adrien’s eyes darken as he leaned closer. Marinette’s eyes slid closed, feeling his breath on her face, when there was a knock on the door.

Adrien swore quietly and pulled back with an apologetic expression as he searched for his phone. “Crap. I totally lost track of time. That must be Jillian.” He looked over at Marinette. “The student I tutor,” he assured her before standing and answering the door. “Hey, Jillian. I’m just wrapping up with someone else if you want to go ahead and get set up at the desk.”

The girl who walked in was tall and gorgeous, smiling graciously at Adrien before narrowing her eyes at Marinette. Marinette took in a shaky breath as she slid off the bed and began to gather her things. 

“Sorry,” Adrien said softly, joining her side and reaching for Marinette’s notebook to hand to her. “You’re welcome to stay but we may be a bit of distraction.”

“No, it’s fine. I should get back anyway. I need to do laundry tonight.”

Adrien bit his lip and nodded, handing her backpack to her. “Can I call you when I’m done?” he asked as they walked to the door. “It will be an hour or two. Unless you’re going to be busy?”

“Sure.” Marinette tried not to get her hopes up, but the thought of spending more of the day with Adrien was making her head feel light.

“Maybe you could come back over for the movie or some games or something?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Okay.” Adrien looked nervous for a split second and then he was leaning in, eyes sliding shut and surprising Marinette with a kiss. 

She had to remind herself to breathe again as he pulled away, eyes bright. “Bye,” she squeaked, turning away with a breathy giggle and forcing herself to walk away at a normal pace. She glanced back to see Adrien leaning against the door frame with a goofy grin on his face.

**Part Five**

Marinette was going to concentrate. She was going to concentrate on her economics chapter and not check her phone for the fifth time in probably as many minutes. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concen–

Her phone buzzed and she jumped, grabbing it quickly.

**Adrien: Hey! Jillian is doing a practice test right now so I wanted to check in and see if you still want to do something later. :)**

She flushed, lips tingling all over again with the memory of Adrien kissing her.

**Marinette: Are you sure you aren’t tired of me yet?**

She stared at the unsent message with a frown. No, that sounded like she was looking for a compliment, which she was, but no reason to seem too needy. She deleted the message and started again.

**Marinette: I’d love to if you aren’t going to be too tired. I’m not really getting much studying done anyway.**

There. That wasn’t too bad. Three dots immediately appeared and she felt giddiness bubbling in her chest. She’d never experienced this before, this exciting newness with someone. It almost made her feel lightheaded and it definitely made her feel happy.

**Adrien: I was trying to come up with some charming line about tutoring you but it all sounded lame.**

Marinette snorted, watching the dots blink as Adrien wrote more.

**Adrien: I know I said you could come back here but would you want to get out and do something since we were here all day? There’s a nice coffee shop right off campus and they usually have live music on Sunday nights.**

**Marinette: That sounds perfect.**

**Adrien: Great! I’ll come by your building as soon as I get done. :)**

She pushed her book away and stood, studying her reflection in the long mirror on her closet door. Would it be weird if she changed? And if she changed, should she put on something nicer or more casual? Adrien probably wouldn’t change so that would make it even more obvious. 

She pulled her hair up into a high bun and wrapped a pink ribbon around it, letting the ends hang down the back of her neck. She freshened her eyeshadow and lipstick and sat back on the bed with a sigh. “And now I wait,” she murmured, reluctantly pulling her book back onto her lap.  
_________________________

“Is my father doing his end of semester design contest thing?” Adrien stirred his coffee as a soft guitar melody played in the background of the small coffee house.

“He announced it Friday. It sounds like a big deal,” Marinette winced.

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, I guess it is. He likes to scare his students with it. He’s very proud of that, I think.”

“One of the girls in my class is retaking it from last year. She said she had a nervous breakdown and just didn’t show up for the last month because of the contest.”

“Good grief.” Adrien sat back in his chair with a shake of his head. “It’s design; it shouldn’t be that much pressure.”

“He said it has to be tough because the real fashion world is even worse.”

“And this is what you want to do?”

Marinette smiled, ducking her head. “I’m definitely giving it some thought now, but I do love creating things.”

“I bet you’re going to blow him away. He’ll probably have to ditch the contest after you win because no one else will ever be good enough,” Adrien grinned, leaning forward again.

“Stop, I’m not that good.”

“I bet you are. You’d have to be for him to let you in his class with late admission. I know my father’s standards and they’re a notch above high.”

She blushed and broke off a chunk of her cookie. “Okay, maybe I’m a little good.”

“Ah, there she is,” he teased. “I knew you had to have a little pride in there. I can even put in a good word for you, if you want.”

Marinette frowned. “No, please don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged. “If I do well, I want it to be because of my designs, not for any other reason.”

Adrien’s expression melted into a mask of fondness. “Just when I thought I couldn’t like you any more than I already do.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame. She looked down at her plate with a smile. “You kissed me earlier.”

“I sure did.” His voice took on a hesitant tone. “Was that okay?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re planning on doing it again.” 

“If you want me to, absolutely.”  
_________________________

“This is my least favorite part,” Marinette admitted when they reached the front of her dorm. “The goodbye.”

“You haven’t gotten tired of me yet?” Adrien asked hopefully and she felt herself fall just a little further for him for having the same thought she did.

“Not even close.” She watched his cheeks darken as he ducked his head with another smile. Their faces were going to be sore tomorrow from all the smiling they’d done. “Do you have a busy Monday?”

“Yeah, unfortunately. I’m working until close after classes but if you came by for dinner, it’d definitely be on the house.”

“I’m going to need to find the campus gym if I keep hanging out with you,” she teased. 

“I can show you were that is too,” he laughed. “I wouldn’t survive at work without it. I’m way too weak for the bacon cheeseburger.”

“Good to know,” she grinned, scuffing the toe of her ballet flat against the pavement.

Adrien stepped closer and set a tentative hand on her waist. She met his eyes for a brief moment and then they were kissing gently. It was much too short, in Marinette’s opinion as she tried to follow his lips when he pulled away. Adrien gave her another quick kiss and stepped back.

“I can’t promise I’m not going to text you as soon as I get back to the room. Feel free to ignore me.” 

“I would never,” she winked. “Have a good night, Adrien.”

“Sweet dreams, Marinette.”

**Part Six**

“You’re concentrating pretty hard on a blank sheet of paper,” Nino teased, wiping down the table to the left of Marinette.

She looked up at him with a sheepish expression. “I’m supposed to be doing my preliminary sketch ideas for a project but I can’t seem to get anything down.”

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with the blonde distraction at the counter.”

They both looked toward the front to see Adrien watching them with an almost anxious expression.

“He’s afraid I’m saying something embarrassing,” Nino nodded. “We’ll just let him think that. It’s good for his ego.”

Marinette laughed, covering her mouth as she did and shooting another quick look to Adrien. “That’s not very nice.”

Nino winked at her and gathered the leftover trash from the table on the tray and took it back to the counter. As if he was being tagged, as soon as Nino rounded the counter, Adrien left it to come toward her.

“How’s it going? Do you need anything?”

Marinette tried to curb the goofy smile she could feel taking over her face. “I’m good, thanks.”

“How are the curly fries?” he grinned. 

“Delicious, of course.”

“I fried them myself.”

“I feel honored.”

Adrien looked back toward the counter with a sigh. “I have to get back. How much longer do you think you’ll hang out?”

“I should probably go back to my room actually. I’m not getting much done here,” she frowned, watching disappointment color his expression. “Maybe you can call me when you get off?”

“It’ll be pretty late.”

“I don’t mind.”

His smile brightened and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’ll talk to you soon then.”  
___________________________

Adrien pulled out his phone as Nino locked the door. “My dad called.”

“That’s never good,” Nino murmured. “Did he leave a message?”

“Yeah.” Adrien frowned at his phone. 

“Ignore it. It’s late.”

“What if it’s important?”

“When is it ever important, dude?”

Adrien worried his lip. “Maybe I’ll at least listen to the voicemail.”

Nino sighed. “You coming back to the dorm or heading off to see your lady love?”

“I might be there in a bit. You go ahead.” Adrien walked to one of the benches in front of the restaurant and sat down. He took a deep breath and pressed play.

“Adrien, it’s come to my attention that you are dating one of my students. This is a conflict and cannot continue. She needs to drop my course if you continue to date.”

The message ended without a goodbye or any other pleasantry. Adrien leaned back against the bench, long legs stretching out in front of him. He supposed he should’ve seen this coming. The previous year, one of the the students he’d been tutoring had been one of his father’s and Gabriel told the student to choose or be kicked out of the program. Ultimately, the student chose to stay with Gabriel only to fail the course anyway. Gabriel wasn’t a forgive and forget kind of person.

It didn’t help that Adrien had completely rejected Gabriel’s plans for him following in his footsteps. Gabriel’s ultimately failed fashion empire was already a sore subject and that definitely hadn’t won him any favors. He felt his frown grow deeper. He really liked Marinette and she really liked him and his father was being an asshole. Maybe he could talk to him, make him realize he couldn’t act like a spoiled toddler. 

Adrien wasn’t sure how long he sat on the bench in front of the dark restaurant, memories of past conflicts with his father popping up one after the other. When he tried to check the time, he realized his phone was dead. He pushed himself up, the temptation to still try to see Marinette almost too great to ignore. He wasn’t sure how to get a hold of her without his phone though and the main door to her building would be locked this late. 

Head down, he started the trek across campus, the joy from seeing Marinette earlier all but dissipated.   
___________________________

Marinette finally changed into her pajamas, feeling more than a little disappointed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and ignored her roommate’s snide remarks as she slid into her bed and turned off her light.

Obviously it was possible something had come up and Adrien hadn’t been able to call. Things happened sometime. She shouldn’t let herself get into such a sour mood about it, but...

But.

She furrowed her brow, staring at the dim wall next to her head. He did say he was going to call. He could’ve at least texted. Maybe she was being too needy or something. They had seen each other every day the past week. He seemed to be as into her as she felt about him, but maybe they needed some space. She needed to concentrate on the design contest anyway. This could be a good thing.

Marinette cuddled her cat plush closer and closed her eyes, the giddy feeling she’d had every night recently nowhere to be found.


	11. Juleka, Rose, Chloe, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “New plan: we keep her alive and sell her organs. You can get a lot of money for kidneys.” Chlonath?? Thanks love <3

“New plan: we keep her alive and sell her organs,” Juleka muttered. “You can get a lot of money for kidneys.”

“Jules!” Rose admonished quietly. “That’s really mean.”

“What are you two mumbling about over there? How desperately hopeless your sense of style is? No one should be allowed to wear that much pink after the age of five,” Chloe said, turning her nose up. She ran a file along her nails without looking in their direction as she perched on the side of a desk.

Rose narrowed her eyes. “I’ll go get a knife.”

“I’m really sorry. I’ll talk to her,” Nathaniel winced, dropping his pencil on the project poster they were working on and moving across the room to Chloe.

“I don’t get why he asked her to be in our group anyway,” Juleka growled. “She’s not helping and she’s been nothing but awful since she got here.”

Rose watched Nathaniel’s shoulders scrunch up as he spoke to Chloe. They relaxed and she saw Chloe quickly glance in their direction before looking at Nathaniel once more, her bottom lip poking out in a pout. She couldn’t make out his words but there was a steady rumble of Nathaniel’s voice. “I think he really likes her,” she finally said, looking over at her girlfriend.

“I can’t imagine why.”

“I’m sure people think that about us sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” Juleka asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Rose turned to her with a small smile and reached up to sweep her girlfriend’s hair behind her ear to reveal both eyes. “Well, you’re obviously the cool one,” she grinned. “You like scary movies and dark stuff and you aren’t scared of anything.”

“I’m scared of lots of things,” she reminded her.

“No one else knows that though. And then I’m apparently still a toddler since I love pink,” Rose rolled her eyes.

“I like all your pink,” Juleka smiled. “I hated the color until you.” She took Rose’s hand in hers and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“All I’m saying is that we might not make sense to anyone looking from the outside.” They both looked up to see Nathaniel and Chloe nearing them. Chloe was wearing an uncharacteristic sheepish expression, her head slightly bowed.

“Is there anything I can help with?” she asked, crossing her arms in an action that bordered more on insecurity than attitude.

Juleka and Rose exchanged a look. “We’re about to start painting in Nath’s letters on this sign if you want to help us with that,” Rose offered.

Nathaniel gave Chloe an encouraging nod and they knelt down across from the girls. “Thank you,” he mouthed when Juleka looked up. She nodded and felt Rose squeeze her free hand.


	12. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hi there! Could I please request “I want to take care of you.” with Adrinette ft. Marinette with horrible morning sickness? Thanks! :3

“I want to take care of you,” Marinette groaned, reaching for another saltine cracker to try to ease away the nausea she was experiencing.

Adrien released three rapid fire sneezes from across the room and grabbed a tissue. “I want to take care of you,” he echoed miserably.

“A fine pair we make,” she laughed and then grimaced, her lips forming into a thin line.

“This just sucks,” he whined. “I told you I would take care of you when you got pregnant and now I can’t get near you without making it worse.”

“Yeah, please don’t give me whatever it is you’re dealing with over there because that is a whole lot of snot and morning sickness is kicking my butt just fine on its own.” Her expression softened as she watched Adrien toss another crumpled tissue on the ground with a sniffle. “You aren’t Superman, Adrien.”

“I know,” he mumbled. “I’m Chat Noir.”

That elicited a grin from Marinette and she sat up a bit and grabbed her water bottle. “Who is obviously a much better hero than Superman.”

“I think so,” he said, his words breaking into a cough.

“Our baby is very lucky to have such a sweet and caring daddy.”

Adrien got the same dopey grin on his face he always got when Marinette started talking about him being a father. “I’m going to try my best.”

“You’re going to be great,” she assured him. “I, on the other hand, may end up dropping the baby down a flight of stairs when I trip.”

He sneezed again and rubbed at his nose. “You’re going to be the best mom there ever was, Mari. I just know it.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” he grinned, eyes a little glazed. “I think my medicine is kicking in.”

“Good. You need some rest.”

“Are you going to be okay if I take a nap?”

Marinette nodded and watched his eyes slide closed from where he was laying on the couch across living room. She glanced around their small apartment. Framed pictures of them and their friends covered the walls. There was a snack of untouched baby items started in the far corner and a stack of baby books on the coffee table in front of her. She reached for one of the books, her stomach rolling again, and she settled back against the couch with it. 

This might be her biggest challenge so far, but with a partner like her kitty, she knew they’d make it through.


	13. Sabrina and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You need to sleep.” for sabrina/nathaniel

“You need to sleep,” Sabrina murmured, sliding Nathaniel’s sketchbook from beneath his arm. 

He startled to awareness. “I just slept. I need to work now.”

“You can’t keep falling asleep at your desk. It’s not healthy.”

“I promise just a little longer. As soon as I get my portfolio finished, I can...” His words broke off with a yawn. “I can take a break.”

Sabrina took in the dark bags under his eyes and the smudged pencil along his cheek. “I’ll make you a deal. You sleep for an hour and then I won’t say another word.”

Nathaniel rubbed at his eyes and looked down at his sketchbook. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to take a little break.” He blinked up at his girlfriend. “You promise you’ll wake me up in an hour though, right?”

“Mmhmm.” She coaxed him out of his chair and walked him to the bedroom. Nathaniel flopped on the bed face first, his breathing evening out almost immediately as sleep took him. “Ridiculous,” she sighed fondly, turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

Sabrina went back out to Nathaniel’s work desk and sat down. There was a list to the right of his sketchbook, words written in cramped scribbles. A list of pieces for his portfolio, she deciphered after a few moments. She carefully flipped through his sketchbook, gingerly placing post-it notes at the top of the chosen pages. Once she’d finished, she took the sketchbook to her work area and began to scan the pieces in.

It was relaxing sometimes, doing work like this. Though she had long grown out of the phase she went through with Chloe, there was still something nice about taking care of work for someone else when they needed it. And Nathaniel definitely needed it. He’d been working himself in circles. It was time to let go and see where the dice landed. His work would speak for itself. She attached all the scanned and cleaned pieces to an email and sent it to him. 

She glanced at the clock and realized over two hours had passed. She felt a slight guilty tinge but decided to transfer that into starting on dinner. She went to the kitchen, set the radio on low, and began to cook.

Halfway through her cooking, Nathaniel trudged into the kitchen, hair sticking up on his left side and a red crease along his cheek. “You didn’t wake me up,” he accused, slumping onto a bar stool.

“I may have fibbed,” she smiled, offering him a glass of water.

He took a long drink and seemed to straighten up. “I really needed that.”

“I know you did.”

“What are you making?”

“Chicken and broccoli alfredo.”

“That sounds nice.” He stood and stretched. “I’m going to work until dinner’s done.”

“Check your email first.”

He frowned. “Why?”

Sabrina shrugged happily and continued her work. She hummed along with the radio as she finished things up and soon felt two arms wrap around her. 

“You’re kinda the best,” Nathaniel murmured into her hair. “Thank you.”

She turned in his arms and kissed his nose. “Everybody needs a little help sometimes.”


	14. Gabriel and Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from this-was-a-terrible-idea: ohoho this prompt list is So Good. “This disappointment on my face is for you.” with Plagg/Tikki or Gabenath?

“The disappointment on my face is for you, Gabriel,” Nathalie said. “Just in case you weren’t sure.”

“Yes, I assumed as much,” he replied dryly. “You never like it when I give you papers late.”

“Good. I’d hate for things between us to be unclear.” 

“You’re the one who distracted me last night anyway. I would’ve had the contracts finished if not for you.”

She shuffled the papers on his desk into a folder and shoved it at his chest. “I’m taking the rest of the week off. I have plenty of vacation days available.”

Gabriel turned in surprise, watching her cross the office to her desk. “You can’t take the week off. We have the New York deal to finalize this week.”

“You have the New York deal to finalize,” she corrected. “I think I might go visit my mother.”

He straightened. “So you’ll be back on Monday?”

Nathalie finished gathering her things and looked across the room at him. “I’m not sure yet.”

“I can’t lose you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me, but you have to choose. I can be your assistant or I can be your partner. I can’t be both and I can’t have this fight again.”

He frowned. “What fight?”

“The one where you think it’s cute to blame me when you’re behind on work but then I’m the one who has to clean things up.”

“What do you mean?”

“It just doesn’t work,” she sighed. “This, us...” Nathalie adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. “Because you never stop working, Gabriel. I know and accept that, but I can’t be like that. I have to have time off.”

“I’ve never said you can’t have time off.”

She gave him a sad smile. “You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it again,” he requested, brows furrowing.

Nathalie studied him for a moment and then nodded, setting her things back on her desk. She gestured to his desk and they went to sit at it. “I’m someone who needs to compartmentalize. I need to have my work life and my social life. It was fine before because you were only part of my work life but then the lines got blurred and I’m having a hard time dealing with it, to be perfectly frank.”

“Because I shouldn’t be asking you to do things for work if we’re together?”

“It’s not that exactly that. I know I’m good at my job and I don’t mind doing my job, but I think...I think it’s for the best if you want me to stay your assistant, that’s all I am to you.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay, then. I understand.”

Nathalie realized suddenly what it would mean when Gabriel chose. She had thought about it, of course, in that abstract way one thinks about life changing but she hadn’t given it the careful consideration it was possibly due. There would be no more cups of fresh coffee left on her desk in the morning when Gabriel was the one to stay up all night working. She would have no reason to doodle butterflies in the margin of her planner when on hold with a call to a manufacturer. There would be no surprise kisses pressed to the base of her neck when she was trying to reach something high on a shelf, no arms wrapping around her middle to hold her close, and no words spoken low in her ear as she tried to concentrate on finishing a report. 

Obviously he would keep her on as his assistant. Previously sleeping together might cause mild awkwardness for a few weeks but they’d had years together in their work roles. They could fall back into it. He told her more than once that she was irreplaceable and she knew too much about him as it was.

She would stand her ground. She told him how she felt and even though it broke her heart a little to know what he was going to choose, she expected it. She would survive it. She would move past it. She was strong.

“If you’re going to be out the rest of the week, could you please do a few things before you leave?” Gabriel asked, standing.

Nathalie stood as well, not quite meeting his eyes. “Of course, sir,” she answered, falling back into habit. “What can I do for you?”

“Please send an email to Phillipe to remind him that those samples need to be delivered here by Thursday at the absolute latest or he can find a new job.”

“Yes, sir.” She went back to her desk and picked up her tablet. 

“Also, I’ll need you to reach out to an agency to see if they can find a suitable replacement,” Gabriel continued, chin lifted defiantly. “I’ll need you to stay on until I find someone who isn’t entirely hopeless so you can train them. This isn’t a time when the company can afford to fall behind.”

Nathalie frowned. “A replacement for Phillipe?” 

Gabriel sighed. “As nice as that would be, no. He’s an imbecile but he seems to keep track of things for the most part.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“I’ll also need you to make a reservation for two for Saturday night for that Italian chef that has come here before. Please block out the rest of the evening.”

“For you and Adrien, sir?”

Gabriel blinked. “No, for you and me. Am I not being clear?”

“No, being clear would be telling me you are choosing to keep me as your partner over your assistant. What you’re being is melodramatic for the sake of it.”

The corner of his lip quirked. “I’ll enjoy firing you, I think.”

“You’ll write me a gushing reference letter to anywhere I want,” Nathalie countered. “And I’m making the reservation for three. Adrien will be joining us for dinner.”

“I don’t know if we should tell Adrien so soon,” he began.

She quirked an eyebrow. “It’s a good thing you aren’t my boss anymore then, isn’t it?”


	15. Chat Noir and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: This prompt screams Chat Noir to me: “Something about this is fishy, but I can’t put my finger on what.” with maybe a fish akuma or something. Pls and thx

“Something about this is fishy, but I can’t put my finger on what.” Chat Noir tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the massive fish gummy props that littered the ground around them in the fake akuma’s wake.

"Can you turn a little more toward me and say that line again?” Nino asked, watching on his camera screen. 

Chat Noir preened, turning slightly. “Here?”

“Yeah, dude, that looks great.”

He cleared his throat and a smirk played along his lips. “Something about this is fishy, but I can’t put my finger on what,” he repeated, tapping his chin again.

“Maybe you should say claw instead of finger.”

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up. “I like the way you think.”

“If you guys don’t need us, which it really looks like you don’t,” Rena Rouge said dryly, “Ladybug and I are going to go do a quick patrol.”

“Sure,” Nino waved distractedly, watching the playback on his small screen.

“Do you need me?” Chat Noir asked, stepping forward.

Nino opened his mouth to answer but Ladybug stepped closer to her partner with a wink. “I think you should keep Nino company and keep working on the movie if you want.” 

Chat Noir flushed. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, an amused twinkle in her eye. “We’ll call you if we need you.”

He shifted awkwardly, watching his teammates bound into the sky. “So, uh, did you want to keep filming without them?”

“We could take a break for lunch or something,” Nino offered. “My treat.”

“You don’t need to pay for my lunch.”

“Are you kidding, dude? You guys are really helping me out with this movie. I think it could have a shot in getting me the internship I’m applying for.”

“You could get that without us,” Chat Noir replied, waving a hand. “You’re really talented, Nino, but I’m glad we can help out.”

Nino adjusted his hat, pulling the bill down lower to hide his blush and nodded. “Thanks. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Whatever is fine.”

“My buddy Adrien really likes this cafe about a block over. Want to go there?”

“Sure.”

“Do you mind going like that?” Nino gestured to him and Chat Noir frowned.

“I don’t but we might not get any privacy.” His eyes widened. “Not that we need privacy because why would we need privacy, right?” He forced a smile and felt his cheeks heat even more. 

“I could go pick up the food and bring it back here. No one has bothered us so I think we’d have all the privacy we could want. It’s a nice day to eat outside too.”

“Like a picnic,” Chat Noir grinned. 

“Exactly. What do you want?”

“Could I get a cuban with kettle chips? Oh, and extra pickles too, please.”

Nino inhaled sharply. “Yeah, sure. Grape soda?”

“Yeah! Uh, wait, no.”

“You always get grape soda, dude. No reason to not get grape soda. You already blew your cover with the cuban and kettle chips. I would wager no one else in this city goes to that cafe and orders a cuban with extra pickles, kettle chips, and grape soda.”

“They might,” Chat Noir winced. “I heard Adrien Agreste really likes the cuban with extra pickles.”

Nino laughed. “You know you can trust me, right?”

“Of course I know that.” He visibly deflated. “I’m sorry I kept it from you but we’re not supposed to tell anyone and--”

He held up a hand. “I already had my suspicions so it really isn’t a huge surprise. Man, you kick ass. You know that, right?”

Chat Noir flushed, scratching the back of his neck. “Really?”

“Yeah! Why did you think I wanted you to be the star of this movie?”

“I thought it was about Ladybug and Rena too.”

“Well, sure,” Nino shrugged, “but mostly you.” He grabbed his messenger bag and pulled the strap over his head. “You couldn’t let me live in my hero crush fantasy a little longer though, could you?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Hero crush?”

Nino grinned and started towards the stairs that led up to the street. “Sure, everyone knows I have a crush on Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir watched Nino’s back until it disappeared beyond the wall. “I didn’t know,” he said dazedly.


	16. Chloe and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: College

"Hey, uh, Jules said she asked for your part of the rent earlier and you called her Dye-Job Barbie, the Goth Edition?” Luka leaned in the doorway to Chloe’s bedroom with his arms crossed. 

Chloe flushed and kept her back to him as she sat at the small desk in the corner of her room. “Was that not an inaccurate description?”

“It was part of the agreement with letting you move in here that you would be nice,” Luka sighed. “That’s not nice.”

“I’m sorry then. I wasn’t saying anything she didn’t already know.”

“Chloe.”

Her back stiffened. “I can get you guys a check on Friday.”

“Rent’s due Wednesday. We have to pay it then.”

She finally turned around. “I’m not sure what you want me to do because I can’t pay you until Friday, Luka. Damn it.” She felt tears sting her eyes and spun around in her desk chair again, praying he would leave her room so she could hold onto the tiny scrap of dignity she had left.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Just go,” she ground out. “Please.”

She heard him shift behind her. “Do you need to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Aren’t you usually at work right now?”

Chloe cursed under her breath as a hot tear streaked down her cheek. “I got fired but I’ll get my last check Friday and I’m looking for a new job now so everything’s fine.”

There was the telltale sound of him sitting down on the edge of her bed. “What happened?”

She wiped angrily at two more tears that fell. “One of the stupid girls from my old dorm got hired on as a cashier and had her friends come in and fill out customer complaint cards about me and the manager wouldn’t listen when I tried to tell him what happened.” More tears were starting to come now and she clenched her teeth together as if that would somehow stop the flood. 

When Chloe started university, she expected some turbulence due to the embezzling scandal her father had been implicated in but she didn’t realize she would receive so much hostility about it from her new peers. When faced with a group of people who openly disliked her but she was supposed to share a living space with, Chloe fell back into old habits and took on the mantle of queen bitch. Unfortunately, her university dorm wasn’t Ms. Bustier’s classroom and a month into the semester, she found herself in the housing office with a notice that she needed to vacate her dorm room due to a high volume of complaints.

She had the options of dropping out until her mother breezed back into town with more money or finding a cheap housing alternative since the hotel was currently shut down during her father’s trial. Rose had a friend in Chloe’s old dorm who shared everything that went down and the former classmate took pity on her, offering a room in the partitioned loft she shared with Juleka and Luka. Chloe’d been able to procure a job as a shop girl in a local boutique and things seemed to finally be finding a rhythm until her recent past came back out to play.

“Good grief, I’m sorry, Chloe.”

His voice sounded sincere at least. She took a small bit of solace in that. “It’s fine,” she huffed, wiping her eyes. “I don’t even care. I’ll find a better job now anyway.”

“Yeah, but getting you kicked out of the dorm was enough, ya know? That should’ve been the end of it.”

Chloe shrugged, hoping she came off as nonchalant even though her stomach was churning with anger and hurt. “If you guys can somehow hold out until Friday, I’m good for the rent.”

“I have a little money from gigs saved up. I can float you for a few days.”

She wanted to tell him not to but she couldn’t, not really. She nodded stiffly, still not looking back at him. “Thanks.”

Luka stood, the bed creaking in release. “Hey, why don’t we go grab something to eat, just you and me?”

“Why?”

“Because I think you need it.”

Chloe finally turned to look at him even though she knew her eyes and nose must still be red. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” he shrugged. “Maybe you can apologize to Jules on the way out? I really want there to be peace around here.”

“Then you shouldn’t have let me move in apparently,” she sighed, pushing herself up out of her chair.

Luka gave her a small smile. “Don’t sell yourself short just yet. I think you’re still becoming the person you’re going to be, Chlo. This is just a period of growing pains.”

She felt something light flutter through her chest but she tilted her chin up defiantly as she moved past him. “Whatever, Dye Pack. Let’s go.” She heard him chuckle behind her and warmth spread all the way down to her toes.


	17. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Single Parent

“Mr. K is the best, Mom! You’re going to love him,” Levi exclaimed as they walked down the hall of the school.

“I’m especially going to love if this isn’t another parent/teacher meeting about you being a distraction in class,” Chloe replied but gave her son a small smile to take the sting out of her words. “You said this is your favorite class?”

“Yeah, Mr. K gives us all these cool projects to work on but then he lets us do our own stuff too. And we get to go to his studio in our free periods, even if he has another class in there!”

“There was a teacher like that when I was here, but surely he isn’t still teaching,” Chloe frowned. “He was ancient.”

Levi grabbed her hand, tugging her into a door to their left. “Mr. K, this is my mom.”

Chloe blinked in surprise when she saw Nathaniel Kurtzberg looking back at her in the same manner. He wore a long apron that was covered in splashes of dried paint and his hair was pulled up in a neat braided bun at the top of his head. Stylish glasses framed his wide eyes. “Chloe?”

“Nathaniel?”

Levi looked between them. “How do you even know each other?”

Nathaniel seemed to come back to himself first, a pleasant smile spreading across his lips. “We went to school together. Levi, I pulled a few of your pieces from the kiln earlier so you’re welcome to start glazing if you like.”

The young boy whooped enthusiastically and hurried off to his work station. Chloe watched him settle in beside another student, talking animatedly as he readied his tools. “I’ve never seen him so excited before.”

“Levi has a real gift in the arts. Honestly, he’s one of my best students.” Nathaniel gestured to a messy desk towards the back of the room. “Would you like to sit down?”

Chloe followed him across the room, studying him as he walked. He’d grown taller but not by much. She was trying to think of the last time she’d seen him. Maybe once or twice at university. She seemed to remember him being at a party Kim had thrown that she’d let Alya talk her into attending. That had been over a decade ago, surely.

“I’ve got to admit, I’m surprised,” Nathaniel grinned. “I had no idea Levi was yours.”

“He’s got his father’s name,” she explained. “I was tempted to have it changed to Bourgeois when we divorced but Levi wanted to keep it Collier.” She snapped her mouth shut. There was no reason to tell him that. This man was practically a stranger, history or not. He didn’t need the story of her failed marriage.

“Ah, yeah, he mentioned his parents were separated.” He lowered his voice. “Not to overstep, but he doesn’t talk as if his father is around much.”

Chloe glanced across the room at her son. He was stocky and on the short side, curly hair a medium brown and unruly to a fault. He was his father made over except for the eyes. His eyes were exceptionally much kinder. “He isn’t, and to be frank, that’s for the best.”

“You were alway good at being frank,” Nathaniel noted with a small smile. “I asked you to come in today to talk about Levi’s overall school performance.”

Chloe tried to hide her wince. “I know he hasn’t been doing well. The divorce wasn’t easy on him and we’ve been trying to talk through things. I think he really is bright and...” She trailed off as Nathaniel’s raised a tentative hand. 

“I was actually wanting to recommend him for a specialized program with a concentration in three-dimensional art. It’s a new option the school incorporated a few years ago. I think he would really flourish.”

“So this isn’t about him getting in trouble?”

“When Levi was sent to me, he was angry. Apparently he’d been talking back in class and bullying other students.”

“I’m afraid he got that honest,” Chloe sighed. “I know I was horrible to you in school but I promise I’ve changed. I’m seeing a lot of my own issues showing up in him.”

“That’s part of becoming an adult, isn’t it? Seeing our younger selves show up in the next generation.” He gave her a lopsided grin and Chloe tried to ignore the warmth it sent spreading through her chest. “The past is the past, Chloe. I think what Levi really needed was an outlet to pour all of those emotions and feelings into. He got sent here as a last resort before serious action would be taken but I think it really was the best thing for him.”

Levi’s laughter sounded across the room and Chloe turned to look at him. He was talking to the other student at the worktable, a paintbrush held aloft. The boy with him shook his head with a grin and Levi laughed again. 

“I’ve seen him changing. I think I was so relieved, I was too afraid to question it. He actually smiles again.” Chloe’s expression softened as she watched her son. “I didn’t realize how much I missed seeing it.”

“I think the program could be an amazing opportunity for him. He would mostly focus on art classes, with his core academic classes being cut down to the essentials. I would be his supervisor and would be responsible for keeping you in the loop with what’s going on with him on a weekly basis.” Nathaniel offered her an information booklet. “It can be an intense course load but I really think that Levi has what it takes and he was excited when I mentioned it to him. This is something you guys will need to sit down and discuss together though.”

“This really isn’t what I was expecting today,” she confessed. 

“I could tell,” he chuckled. “You had the whole ‘ready to fight’ look when you walked in.”

“I did not.”

“Oh, you definitely did. I remember it well.”

Chloe flushed. “I may get a little defensive where Levi is concerned.”

“That’s understandable,” he nodded. “Seriously, Chloe, you’ve raised a great son. He’s bright and creative and he’s got a really good heart. He told me the piece he’s working on right now is a mug for his literature teacher, Ms. Sherville, to apologize for making her cry in class once. He had a rough time but I think he’s trying to make amends and move forward.”

Chloe felt herself blinking back her own tears and cleared her throat. “Thank you. I think he’s pretty amazing myself.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “And you shouldn’t blame yourself. You remember how it was to be this age. It’s easy to get caught up it in emotions. Everything feels so important and world-ending.”

“Except for us, it really was sometimes,” she shot back.

“I do not miss akumas,” Nathaniel agreed with a laugh. 

“No, but it wasn’t all bad,” she replied softly. 

“Yeah, the heroes were pretty great. Especially Queen Bee.” Nathaniel looked across the desk at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Take the information home and talk about it together.” He groped around his desk for a moment before producing a pen and a scrap of paper. Chloe watched his glasses slip down his nose as he wrote and he pushed them back up with a huff of frustration. “This is my personal number so feel free to call me with any questions or...or for whatever. Honestly, it’d be nice to catch up.”

“With me?”

He laughed again and it was a good sound. “Yeah, Chloe, with you.” He looked toward Levi. “I’m going to be here for the next couple of hours so he’s welcome to stay and keep working if you want. I promised some of my seniors they would have extra time to work on their final projects this week so I’m stuck here.”

Chloe checked her phone, noting a missed call and voicemail from her ex-husband and three from her office. “Actually, if you aren’t busy, maybe I could hang around and watch? I’d really like to see Levi in this environment and, well, I think it would be nice to catch up too.”

Nathaniel bit his lip and nodded, a section of hair finally falling loose from his bun and swinging in front of his eye, suddenly making him look like the way he did when they were growing up, glasses or not. “That would be really nice.”


	18. Rena Rouge and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “How did you find me?” with Carapace/Rena Rouge. I love the way you write their interactions

“How did you find me?” Rena Rouge asked without turning around to look at her boyfriend.

“You like ice cream when you’re sad. It’s too late for Andre to be out and I know you come here sometimes,” Carapace answered, settling down on the roof ledge beside her. “What kind did you get?”

She held up the cone. “Mint chocolate chip and coffee.”

“Gross.”

A small smile ghosted across her lips. “They let me have it for free since I’m a ‘Hero of Paris’ and all.” Her shoulders sagged. “I don’t want to stop doing this, Nino.”

“I know you don’t.”

“I mean, I know Hawkmoth is taken care of but that doesn’t mean someone else couldn’t rise up. We’re all finally together and we make a great team. It seems silly to return our Miraculous now.”

“I can see that.”

She eyed him. “But you don’t agree with it.”

Carapace shrugged. “I don’t love this as much as you do. Honestly, it all kind of stresses me out.”

“But you do it anyway.”

“Somebody’s got to keep an eye on you and Adrien,” he teased. “Besides, it’s nice to have a concrete way to help people and make a difference.”

“But if Fu tells you to return your bracelet, return Wayzz, you could just do it, no problem?”

He frowned then. “There are parts of it I would miss and Wayzz has become my little buddy, ya know? I would really miss him.”

“But you would still return the Miraculous.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I knew this was never a permanent thing. I’m glad I could help when I did but I don’t want to do this forever.” He tilted his head, studying her. “Do you?”

Rena Rouge’s brow furrowed beneath her mask. “I guess I hadn’t thought forever but I was hoping for more time, I think.”

“There’s no deadline right now. I think maybe Fu just wanted us to know that it might be sooner rather than later that he decides we should go into retirement.”

“And then what?”

Carapace grinned. “Well, I’m not going anywhere so there’s that. We have universities to apply to and trips to plan and the rest of our lives, Al. This will just be a chapter ending, not the whole book.”

She turned to him and used her free hand to slide into his hood and push it down. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“You are,” he countered, a fond expression in his eyes.

“This might not be my only sad day if we really have to give this up.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I’ll suffer through your disgusting ice cream choices as long as you need me to.”

She laughed softly then and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”


	19. Luka and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is from a previous drabble set so it has been included here for easy reading :)

**PART ONE**

“You could do purple,” Luka suggested. “I’m really good with purple. I’ve been doing Juleka’s hair for years.”

Nathaniel frowned at the line of colors. “Last time I had purple in my hair, I was trying to kill someone.”

“There’s still a lot I don’t know about you, huh?” Luka asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Just a bit,” Nathaniel flushed, picking up a light teal bottle of hair color.

“I wouldn’t go with a pastel. In my almost professional opinion and you and pastels aren’t going to work. Oh, unless we got with like a dusty rose. That could definitely work.”

Nathaniel bit his lip. “What other colors do you think?”

Luka stepped back, squinting his eyes as he examined the other guy. Nathaniel tried not to squirm under his gaze. When Luka asked him to be his subject for his coloring exam in his cosmetology course, he couldn’t bring himself to say no even though he really wasn’t sure about changing his hair too much. Everything they were looking at seemed so drastic and Nathaniel didn’t think he could pull off anything too major but his crush seemed to be outweighing his insecurity at the moment.

“How do you feel about fire?”

“Uh, not great when it comes to my hair?”

Luka grinned. “I didn’t mean actual fire. Man, you’re cute.”

Nathaniel felt his face flame and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“About being cute or thinking I was going to set your hair on fire?” Luka teased.

“Both,” he squeaked.

Luka shook his head but couldn’t drop his smile. “I’m thinking we could brighten your red a little and add some orange and yellow underneath. I think it would look really cool.”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly. “That sounds…like a lot.”

“More than you’re comfortable with?”

“Maybe,” he winced.

“That’s okay.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Luka’s fingers suddenly tangled with his and Nathaniel held his breath as the other man squeezed gently before releasing them.

“Uh, maybe the purple wouldn’t be so bad.” Nathaniel picked up the bottle, trying to be brave. “I mean, I know what it looks like at least.”

Luka beamed at him. “Yeah, man, I think purple would look great. If you want, we can grab some dinner before we go back to your place to do it.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, that would be really nice.”

“My treat.”

“You don’t have to do that. You’re already buying the hair color,” Nathaniel argued as they neared the register.

“Yeah, but the hair color is for a class. Dinner with you is for me.” Luka blushed and stepped up to pay while Nathaniel attempted to regulate his breathing.

**PART TWO**

“What do you think?”

Nathaniel stared at his reflection and tried to decide how he felt. As far as dye jobs went, Luka’s work looked professional. Nathaniel had done a minimal amount of research before agreeing to Luka using him for a grade with a free coloring in exchange. This quality would’ve cost around a month’s worth of pay for what he made helping in the art room for work study if he’d gone to a professional salon. Not that he would’ve done this on his own.

“I’m not sure yet.”

Luka frowned. “You don’t like it?”

Nathaniel saw his cheeks go pink in the mirror and ducked his head, the deep purple tips of his hair swinging down in a comfortable curtain over his eyes. “It isn’t that.”

“Did you want me to cut it? I can.”

“Definitely not.” He winced at how fast he’d replied. 

“Okay. Uh, dang, man. I’m sorry. I really thought you would like it. I can dye it back in a few weeks.” Luka busied himself with cleaning up the miscellaneous bowls and brushes he’d used during the process.

Nathaniel’s face burned. He wanted to explain that it had nothing to do with Luka’s work. It wasn’t even that it reminded him of the news photos he’d studied from his time as Evillustrator. When drawing comics with Mighty Illustrator, he usually kept the purple tips his akumatized self bore. If anything, he was closer to his super alter ego now than before, which was...

“I promise it isn’t you,” he finally said. “Or I mean, it isn’t your work.” Nathaniel reached up to tug on some of the hair hanging in front of his face. “You did a really good job, Luka.”

Luka paused in his cleaning and looked back. “Then what’s up?”

Nathaniel frowned slightly. “I think...I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Just say whatever comes to mind and we’ll sort it out. That’s how Jules and I do it sometimes,” he shrugged.

There was something comforting in that, being around someone who didn’t expect direct, concise answers. Nathaniel nodded and tried to wrangle one of his thoughts into words. “I’m mostly invisible.”

Luka pursed his lips but didn’t reply.

“I can usually get away without being noticed in most situations. I’m not particularly loud and I don’t really stand out.”

“And now I’ve given you hair that does?”

“Yes and no.”

“What’s the no part?”

“This is going to sound dumb, but I don’t feel like I deserve it?” Nathaniel flushed again and looked down at his hands. He began to pick at his thumbnail. “When I draw my superhero self, I give him hair kinda like this.” He snapped his mouth shut. Any hope of a future with Luka was obviously done now. He could add him to the long list of people who saw Nathaniel as little more than the weird kid who sat alone and drew all the time.

Luka’s eyes lit up. “You draw yourself as a superhero?”

“Let’s forget I said that part.”

“Can I see it?”

“It’s dumb.” Nathaniel stood. “I should probably get going.”

Luke reached out, gently grasping his arm. “Look, you don’t need to be embarrassed in front of me. Please. I want to know everything about you.”

“Why?”

It was Luka’s turn to blush and Nathaniel watched the pink spread across his cheeks in wonder. “I kinda thought that was obvious by now,” Luka replied, rolling his bottom lip under his teeth in a nervous gesture. “I like you.”

“Are you sure?”

Luka laughed in surprise. “Am I sure?” he echoed with a grin. “Yeah, man, I’m pretty sure.” His smile lessened. “Sorry if that’s weird. I thought I was getting a vibe from you but if I misread it, I--”

“You didn’t misread it,” Nathaniel answered quickly. “I mean, yeah, I like you too.” He felt his face flame up and inwardly cursed himself, letting his hair swing over his face again. Gentle fingers brushed it back behind his ears.

“You don’t need to hide from me, Nathaniel. You don’t need to hide from anybody, but especially not me,” Luka said, voice soft. “And for what it’s worth, I’ve never thought you were invisible.”

Nathaniel couldn’t quite meet his eyes but nodded slightly. “Thanks.”

Luka smiled and moved back, leaving Nathaniel’s hair tucked and out of his face. “And if you ask my soon-to-be professional opinion, having superhero hair is going to be the next big thing so really, you’re a trendsetter.”

“Mighty Illustrator isn’t a real superhero,” Nathaniel huffed in fond exasperation.

“Mighty Illustrator huh? You should tell me about him. I have a feeling he’s going to be my favorite.”


	20. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do marichat angst with 'You need to leave'? Thank you!

“You need to leave.” Chat Noir kept his back stiff and tried to stamp down the temptation to turn and see his destransformed partner. “Please, my Lady. Go before anyone sees.”

“Chat, turn around,” Marinette said softly. “I think I’m going to need your help to get home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.” Her breath caught on the last word and Chat Noir was quickly spinning, reaching out to catch her as she stumbled forward. He felt warmth against his palm on her side. 

“You’re bleeding,” he breathed, seeing red streaked along the black of his suit.

“A little.” Marinette tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. “One of the protestors threw something at me after the Cure was done. I think it cut through my suit.” She winced as he swept her up into his arms. “Do you remember where I live?”

Chat Noir looked down at her as if finally seeing her face. “Marinette...”

“Silly Kitty, wanting to know who I am all this time and then not even paying attention,” she teased, trying to keep her expression light.

“I should take you to the hospital.”

She shook her head. “I don’t think it’s deep. Just take me home, Chat, please.”

He eyed her warily for a moment before nodding and setting off towards her home. 

“We have to talk to the mayor about the protestors. Someone is going to get seriously hurt.” The cut in her side was beginning to burn and Marinette hoped talking would help distract her as Chat Noir went slowly and carefully across the rooftops.

“Someone already was hurt,” he growled, keeping his eyes forward.

“I’ll be fine.”

“The whole thing is just so infuriating,” he muttered as he held her close. “Akuma rights?! Half the people in this city have been terrorized and tortured by Hawkmoth and his akumas and now you have this group saying we’re the bad guys for fighting them!”

“One of the arguments I’ve seen is that being an akuma is being one’s true self.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “These people are being manipulated as much as the akuma victims themselves.” She lost her breath as Chat Noir landed on her balcony. “I...I have a first aid kit in my top desk drawer.”

He nodded and slipped in through the skylight after setting Marinette on her lounger. She shrugged off her jacket and lifted her shirt. Blood seeped from a long gash along her side. Somehow seeing it made the pain worsen. A sharp intake of breath grabbed her attention and suddenly Chat Noir was kneeling by her side. “I need to take you to the hospital.”

She swallowed hard. “Let’s...let’s at least clean it. Maybe it’s worse than it looks.”

“Marinette, I think you should let him take you,” Tikki said from her hiding place in Marinette’s purse. 

“I can say I found you after the protestors fled. You were an innocent bystander,” Chat Noir added. “No one else will find out. I know how important it is to you that no one knows you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked, feeling the sting of hot tears. She’d managed to keep them at bay but not they rolled down her cheeks. 

He pulled her into his arms. “It’s okay, my Lady. It’s all going to be okay,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her head. “Come on, let’s get you taken care of.” He gently scooped her up once more. “I’ll come back and tell your parents when I get you settled.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Chat, I’m sorry that I--”

“Hush now. Everything’s going to be fine.”


	21. Marinette and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ensignevie: If you feel like it or are inspired could you do “We all want things. It’s not selfish. Well, maybe a little, but not this.” for Lukanette? I’m a huge marichat fan but this pairing has been slowly winning me over.

“We all want things, Luka. It’s not selfish,” Marinette pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Well, maybe a little, but not for this. You deserve this break.”

“I feel like it would be a really good opportunity, but it would mean leaving for a while,” Luka frowned. “And I’m not sure I should do that.”

“But you want to, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to leave necessarily, but it would be cool to see more of the world.” He took her hand in his. “I definitely don’t want to leave you.”

She kissed his cheek and pulled back with a smile. 

“It’s really exciting,” he sighed. “But then I also think that I may be looking too much into this and it’s really nothing. Getting to go on tour with Jagged would be amazing but it’s not like I’m going to be on stage or anything. I’m the back-up of the back-up who is mostly just a roadie.”

She linked their fingers. “Well, say the first guy gets, I don’t know, like food poisoning on the road. And then what if the second guy strains his wrist playing video games on the tour bus or something. Then you could have a chance!”

Luka eyed his girlfriend, one eyebrow quirking up. “Should I be worried that you just came up with that off the top of your head?”

“I’m used to thinking on my feet,” she grinned. “Occupational hazard.”

“That’s another thing. What if something happens to you while I’m gone?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” she replied gently. “Chat Noir watches my back and now with the others, it’s safer than ever.”

“You’re lying.”

Marinette chewed on her lip. “Okay, ‘safer than ever’ may be an overstatement but you can’t let that keep you here.”

He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, the pad of his thumb running along the surface of her earring. “You could come with me,” he whispered.

“You know I can’t.”

“Someone else could have a turn. I know you’re tired.”

“Luka, please don’t do this again.”

He slumped. “Sorry. I just worry.”

“I know you do.” She squeezed his hand. “I’ll be worried about you too, you know. All that traveling and the crazy fans and everything. And of course, there’s the missing you. That’s going to be awful.”

A small grin played on his lips. “Oh yeah?”

“Dreadful, even.”

“So you really think I should do this?”

“I really do,” she nodded.

“And I can’t convince you to come with me?” 

“I can’t.”

“I knew you were going to say that, but I had to ask anyway.”

“I think we’ll be okay though,” Marinette smiled. “Don’t you? We’ve got a good thing, right?”

Luka returned her smile. “Yeah, I think we’ll be just fine.”


	22. Max, Alya, Kim, Nino, and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from talvin-muircastle: Alya & Max: “Some of this was found in the ship, the other half found in a cave. Aliens? Confirmed.”

“Some of this was found in the ship, the other half found in a cave.” Max handed his phone to Alya. “Aliens? Confirmed.”

“This is amazing,” she breathed, swiping through the pictures on his screen. “Did you get any evidence besides photos?”

Max adjusted his glasses smugly. “Surely you don’t take me for an amateur, Alya. I took shavings from the ship and samples of the surrounding nature around it to measure any variations due to alien presence.”

“Quite the professional,” she nodded. “I’m impressed.”

“This is an amazing find. We could be on ground-breaking evidence that aliens do in fact exist!”

Kim frowned and slipped away from the desk to cross the classroom. “Dude, I think we took this prank too far,” he hissed as soon as he slid into Adrien’s empty seat. 

Nino looked past him to see Alya and Max with their heads bowed over the phone, talking in excited whispers. “Yeah, I’m beginning to agree. I really didn’t think they would fall for it. I’m starting to feel bad.”

“Nathaniel did too good a job on the ship.” Kim glared up the stairs at the redhead and he flushed. 

“You told me to make it look real!” he exclaimed before clamping his mouth shut, eyes darting toward Alya and Max.

“So what do you think our best shot is of getting out of this prank while keeping our significant others?” Kim winced.

“I don’t know,” Nino shrugged. “What do you think our odds are of getting out of this alive?”

Kim groaned. “I think we have a better chance of finding actual aliens.”


	23. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Secret Agent AU with platonic Nino and Marinette

“Someone’s getting sloppy,” Marinette teased, watching Nino dab sauce off his tie from her vantage point across the large room.

He frowned vaguely in her direction. “The dip was a lot drippier than I realized,” he murmured. “Have you spotted our guy yet?”

Marinette raised the champagne glass to her lips and took a sip, keeping the glass in front of her mouth to camouflage her soft words. “Near the stage. Obnoxious print bow tie and a jacket that’s at least two sizes too big.”

“Listen, fashionista, give me hair color and height.”

She smiled. “Brunette going gray and about your height but with a sizable gut hiding behind that jacket.” She watched him glance around casually. “Got him?”

“Yeah, I see him.”

“Start a conversation. I’ll play tipsy socialite and grab the brooch in five.”

“With all that champagne you’ve been knocking back, I don’t think it’ll take much acting. I’m telling your wife you got sloshed on the job.”

“Then I’ll tell your husband you ruined a very expensive tie.”

“He loves me too much to care,” Nino grinned, pressing a napkin to his lips to make sure he didn’t leave any evidence of his snack behind. “All right, going to the mark. Standby.”

Marinette felt her muscles tense in spite of herself. This was an easy mission. Someone with too much greed and too little sense had gotten ahold of the missing Peacock Miraculous and made an easily traceable message that he would be selling to the highest bidder at the gala. It would be a simple distract and grab but it didn’t stop her from feeling anxious. 

She saw Nino make contact. He was going for stern and serious. She could work with that. They played so many different roles together, it felt like slipping into an old beloved dress when she needed to become his complimenting half for a mission. She drained the rest of her glass and set it on a passing tray, grabbing another with her free hand. 

“Is it too late to make an offer?” Nino asked, voice low.

Marinette caught his eye before stumbling forward with a giggle, letting her heel snag the hem of her dress as she grabbed their mark’s shoulder for support. “I’m so sorry,” she flushed, beaming at him. “I swear I’m not normally such a klutz.”

The man turned, startled and reaching out to steady her. His expression transitioned from angry to amused as he took in her pink cheeks and too bright eyes and plunging neckline. “That’s quite all right, sweetheart. I’m glad I could catch you.”

Marinette’s smile briefly tightened around the edges but she preened. “I guess I fell for you,” she giggled. 

“We were in the middle of something,” Nino interjected, brow furrowed. “Please go find somewhere else to drape your drunken self.”

She huffed and straightened. “How dare you?!”

The mark looked between his new possible business partner and new possible bedmate and made a quick decision. “I’m not taking any other offers, Mr. Lang. Now, if you’ll excuse my new friend and I, we’re going to get another drink.”

Marinette lifted her chin smugly in Nino’s direction and curled against their mark. “Lead the way, handsome.”  
____________________________

“I need ten or eleven showers,” Marinette shuddered as soon as she dropped down into the seat and pulled the car door closed. She offered Nino the small black box and he opened it, revealing the Peacock brooch. 

“That bad?”

“He told me he’d love to see me in a little pink bikini on his yacht next weekend,” she scowled. 

“That’s nice. You’ll get a tan at least.”

“Stuff it, Lahiffe.”

He grinned. “Easy as you expected?”

“For the most part. He caught me the first time and I ended up massaging his chest and asking him how much he could benchpress. He ate that up, of course, though I doubt he’s been to a gym in at least a decade.” 

Nino barked in laughter. “I love you.”

“You better. Next time you get to be the honeypot.”

“They won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Marinette reached down to unbuckle her heels and sighed in relief as she slid them off her feet. “It would break protocol to just go home and debrief in the morning, huh?”

“Sadly, yes,” Nino sighed, pulling their car out into traffic. “But it’s oh-so-tempting.”

“Alya’s been working late a lot. I feel like I haven’t seen her in weeks. I was really hoping to have an earlier night, but Mr. Cop-A-Feel saw to that being ruined.” Marinette massaged her feet. 

“Are things okay with you guys?”

“Yeah, we just need some quality time, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get that completely. You know Adrien wants to apply to be an agent?”

Marinette winced. “He would be, uh...”

“Awful.”

“Not awful, per say.”

“You’re right. He wouldn’t be awful. He would be great.”

“And that worries you,” Marinette prodded.

“Of course it does. He’s not cut out for this. I don’t want him to be cut out for this.”

“Maybe you can put in a word with the higher-ups, make sure he doesn’t pass the exam?”

Nino glanced at her. “And be the worst husband in the world?”

She shrugged helplessly.

“If he really wants to do the exam, I’m not going to stop him. I think he has this idea that he and I will get to do missions together and that’s just not going to happen.”

“Not with you guys married. Too many conflicts.”

“Yeah.”

The streetlights sped by them in an uninterrupted glow. “Do you ever think about quitting?”

“More and more,” he admitted. “You?”

“Yeah, but then I think what the heck else am I going to do?”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, I have that feeling too.”

“I guess we’ll stick around for a little while longer then?”

“I guess so. As long as you’re my partner.”

“Deal.”


	24. Nathaniel and Marc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: First Kiss

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know,” Marc said quietly.

“Doing what?” Nathaniel paused in unpacking the bag of baked goods.

“All the extra nice stuff. Bringing snacks when we work together and getting me a new notebook and buying me new pens. It’s a lot.” Marc flushed and kept his eyes on his paper. “If this is to make up for...before, we’re fine. I’m fine.”

“I was a jerk.”

“I rode around on a glider and threw magical paper airplanes at people. It wasn’t my best day either.”

A small smile graced Nathaniel’s lips. “Yeah, but you were akumatized. I don’t have that excuse.”

Marc shrugged. “You were expecting someone else and then you got me. I get the disappointment.”

“Don’t do that,” Nathaniel frowned.

“What?”

“Act like you’re not...” He trailed off, brow furrowing. “I don’t know how to word it. I guess I just mean my disappointment had nothing to do with you. I got a silly idea in my head and I thought Marinette was playing a joke on me and...and none of that really matters. It still doesn’t excuse my actions.”

“Well, as of this moment, let’s consider it forgotten?” Marc proposed hopefully.

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay,” Nathaniel nodded.

“Good. Um, I was thinking we could concentrate on the chapter where Mighty Illustrator helps Ladybug and Chat Noir take down the water akuma. I still haven’t come up with a good name for him.”

Nathaniel chewed on the cap of his pen. “What if it isn’t a him necessarily?”

“We had a female akuma in the last two comics.”

“No, I mean, what if we just use they/them. I could do androgynous features and we could even have the heroes talk about it maybe.”

Marc bit his lip. “That would actually be a really cool thing to see in a comic.”

“I figure we’re the ones creating this. We should do it exactly how we want, right? We should show the stuff we want to see out there.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you up to writing the dialogue for it?”

Marc took a deep breath. “Yeah, I think I can do it. Can you hand me one of those orange scones?”

Nathaniel nodded and offered the pastry, watching the other boy take a tentative bite. “Is it good?”

“Very,” he smiled. “Thanks for picking them up.”

“You know, I was doing this all to say I’m sorry, but that wasn’t the only reason.”

Marc blinked, reaching up to wipe scone crumbs from his face. “Oh?”

Nathaniel blushed, ducking his head. “Uh, yeah. I’ve, uh, I’ve really enjoyed us getting to hang out together and you’re really great.”

“Thanks,” Marc squeaked. “I’ve really liked hanging out too.”

“Good.” Nathaniel cleared his throat and pulled his sketchbook closer, directing his attention to the lightly sketched page. 

They worked in relative silence for almost an hour as Marc built up his courage. He finally turned on his stool to look at Nathaniel. “I think maybe we should talk before things go any further.”

“Further?”

Marc felt his face flame. “Uh, with the comic? If we’re going to be together so much, it might be good to, um, to talk about things?”

“Like how many issues we want to do?”

“Yes...but, um, also about the tension between us, maybe?” He winced, not meeting Nathaniel’s eyes.

“Tension.”

“Please don’t tell me it’s just me because if it is I’m going to go sit in the kiln.”

Nathaniel laughed softly. “Please don’t become pottery on my account.” He rolled his bottom lip under. “I thought maybe it was just me feeling it.”

Marc slumped slightly in relief. “No, I feel it too.”

“To be honest, it’s kind of a new feeling for me? I’ve mostly only felt it towards girls but, um...” Nathaniel’s hair fell over his eyes in a curtain. “I guess I’ve still been trying to figure out what to do with it.”

“Oh.”

“Not in a bad way,” he quickly continued. “More in a this is new and I’m dealing with that kind of way. I’m not upset about it.” He pursed his lips. “Are you, uh...”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.”

Marc shrugged. “Yes? Or maybe not quite that? I’m not really sure. I’m still kind of figuring it out too. Labels have always been a little hard for me.”

Nathaniel nodded, tapping his pen against his sketchbook in habit. “I guess we’ll just be figuring out stuff together then.”

“That actually sounds kinda nice.”

“Yeah.”

They worked for a little while longer until the janitor came by to let them know he would need to lock up. They packed their things up with minimal chatter about what they needed to do next on their comic and walked out the large doors and down the steps of the school together. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marc smiled tentatively.

“I can’t wait,” Nathaniel smiled back.

They stayed standing across from each other and Marc let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t actually want to say goodbye yet.”

“I was just thinking the same thing which is silly because we’re going to see each other in the morning.”

“Yeah, of course.” Marc ducked his head shyly and took a step back and Nathaniel advanced that step.

“But, uh, maybe we could say goodnight in a way that might be nicer than just words?”

Feeling warmth spread out from his chest like a burst of courage, Marc smiled. “Are you asking to kiss me?” 

Even in the dim light of the lamp post, he could see Nathaniel’s face go red. “I guess I am,” he murmured.

They stepped closer until their lips met. As far as kisses went, it was shy and chaste and both boys were blushing as they stepped back but Nathaniel snagged Marc’s hand, keeping them connected.

“I think I have a new favorite way of saying goodbye. Damn, that sounded a lot more smooth and lot less corny in my head,” he grimaced.

“This is why I’m the writer,” Marc teased. “But, uh, I feel the same way.”

“This was supposed to make saying goodnight easier.”

“You’re the one still holding my hand.”

Nathaniel chuckled and reluctantly let go. “I’ll see you in the morning, Marc.”

“I’ll bring the baked goodies this time. Goodnight, Nath.”


	25. Marinette and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: Safe

Kagami cut her eyes to the left, effectively stopping the compliment she saw forming on the stranger’s lips. He dropped his gaze, fiddling with his phone for something to do. She exhaled softly and tightened her grip on the handhold as the bus swayed. She should’ve called a car but she was determined to live a different life than the one her mother tried to push. She wasn’t too good for a bus ride home.

“You’d be a whole lot prettier if you smiled, sweetheart,” a smooth voice said from her right. 

Kagami clenched her jaw and pointedly ignored the man. She had nothing to prove to him. It was a fine line to walk between being the woman her mother pushed her to be and finding out what kind of person Kagami chose to be on her own. If her mother had been with her, she would’ve delivered a cutting reply. She wore cruelty like a cloak and expected her daughter to do the same. he claimed it was the only way to survive in this world. Kagami didn’t want a cruel retort to be her immediate reaction though. She wanted more for herself.

Her stop came into view and her muscles stiffened. She was almost there. Not too much further.

The brakes on the bus huffed in protest and Kagami began to make her way to the doors. She heard a murmur of “bitch” behind her but kept her focus ahead. She was so close now. Perhaps she could bring earbuds on her next bus trip. Even if she didn’t particularly enjoy listening to music, it might be an effective deterrent.

It was as if the air around her small apartment building was already cleansing her as she stepped down onto the sidewalk. A few other riders filed out around her and broke away on their own paths. Kagami readjusted the strap on her bag and walked up the steps of her building. She checked the mailbox in the lobby and found herself juggling two bulging mailer envelopes from the United States, the address written in Alya’s rolling cursive. She juggled the mail and packages and bag up the stairs until she made it to her hallway. 

The scent of warm bread hit her nose and she immediately knew it was coming from her place. She hadn’t realized how cold she felt until she pushed open the apartment door and was embraced in warmth.

“You’re home,” Marinette smiled happily from the tiny kitchen. “Just in time. I’ve got a banana bread cooling and an apple cinnamon loaf in the oven.”

“Is this celebratory bread?” she asked, dumping the mail and packages on the counter. 

Marinette beamed. “It is. I got the job!”

“I’m so proud of you!” Kagami stepped out of her heels and rounded the counter, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. The anxieties and stresses of the day seemed to melt away as Marinette’s arms pulled her closer still. 

“How was your day? Did that Noah guy give you trouble again?”

“He was manageable.” Kagami squeezed her and stepped back. “Mother is demanding I fire him but I think he has potentiel. He simply needs a lesson in manners and business etiquette.”

“If you say so, Mimi,” she shrugged, pulling back. “I trust your judgment.”

Four simple words. It was amazing how they sent warmth shooting throughout her body. 

“There is a conference coming up so I’m contemplating bringing him with me. I’d like him to know that I’m willing to stand with him if he’s willing to step up and mature.”

A small smile played along Marinette’s lips. “You’re a really awesome boss.”

“I’m trying,” Kagami admitted. “It isn’t always the easiest to be fair, but I feel like I have a good team now, however young some of them may seem.”

“You’re young too, you know.” Marinette leaned closer to kiss her nose. 

“Sometimes I forget.”

“That’s why you have me. Now, go get changed. I was thinking we could skip a real dinner and pig out on bread and watch that new over-the-top high school drama on Netflix.”

Kagami smiled. “That sounds perfect. Alya sent you some stuff, by the way.” She gestured to the counter and watched her girlfriend gleefully pounce on the packages before she slipped away to their bedroom. 

The room was soft and pink and so very Marinette, but Kagami was finding that it was very her too. Her rooms growing up were always elegant and modern...and cold. Her mother didn’t believe in knick knacks or photos of friends. Shelves were meant for trophies and thick books. Now her room was covered in other kinds of trophies, ones that were far more precious.

Kagami slipped off her blazer and hung it in the closet. She heard the television turn on in the other room and took another deep inhale of the lovely scent of fresh bread filtering in from the other room. 

This was her safe place. This was where she could just be her, where she could find out who she was. Marinette didn’t expect her to be perfect all the time, and there was something incredibly freeing about that. For the first time in her life, Kagami was home.


	26. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be fluffy but it ended up being angstier than I meant. I think it ends on a hopeful note though so maybe I’m edging into fluff territory? In this AU, soulmates are assigned at birth, either by private agencies for the rich or by the government for lower income families. At the age of 21, each person is given their files and told who their soulmate is so they can begin their lives together. Soulmates in this universe aren’t actually mated souls, but rather government-sanctioned couplings for population control and a ridiculous level of meddling.

“I’m getting it removed.” 

A pile of books dropped onto the table where Nino sat, barely missing his brand new headphones he’d been mysteriously gifted only the day before. He grabbed them quickly and scowled up at the person responsible for their almost demise when his heart leapt into his throat. Felix Agreste glared down at him, chin lifted defiantly.

“I don’t need a soulmate and I certainly don’t want a soulmate. The only reason I’m telling you is because I need you to sign these.” He thrust a packet of paper toward Nino’s face. “I’ve flagged each place you need to sign or initial. It should be simple enough for you to understand. Please don’t make a mistake. It was a headache getting a copy of the form.”

Nino looked at the papers and then back up at Felix. “What the hell are you talking about, Sir Scowls-A-Lot?”

Felix’s brow furrowed. “You’re my soulmate and I don’t want a soulmate so I need you to relinquish your claim. What do you not understand about that?”

“The part where you’re my soulmate.” Nino grimaced as if the words tasted sour. “There must be some mistake.”

“Alas, I was hopeful at first too. There’s no mistake, except on the cosmic scale. We’ve been registered since birth.”

“You’re almost two years older than me.”

“Twisted, isn’t it? Do you own a pen? These aren’t going to sign themselves.”

Nino took the packet of papers with a frown and set it on the table, pushing the stack of books closer to the edge and earning another glare from Felix. “Can you try to act like a human being for a second and explain this to me?”

Felix sighed heavily and glanced around the university courtyard before pulling the other iron chair away from the table. The legs protested loudly against the cobblestone and pink bloomed on Felix’s cheeks as he slumped down in it sullenly. “You understand that this whole soulmate fascination that our society has created is completely false and inaccurate, right?”

“You should be careful who you say that around.”

“I’m saying it to you,” Felix shot back.

Nino shrugged. “Yeah, I guess it all seems a little too...neat and tidy.”

“Except it isn’t. We still have adultery and murders of passion and unsanctioned pregnancies. All the stuff they were trying to get rid of by implementing this moronic program decades ago is still here. Probably even worse if I cared enough to go through the statistics.” Felix leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. “Not only that, but they only call it the soulmate program to make it sound romantic. Parents are the ones who decide what kind of person to pair you with when you’re born and if they don’t decide, the government does.”

“But some soulmates fall in love,” Nino argued. “Most do.”

“Well, if you thought you were stuck with one person for the rest of your life for legal reasons and most likely had no other options, wouldn’t you try to make the best of it?”

“You aren’t.”

“Yes, that’s why I said you and not me,” Felix clarified. “I was able to get the file my father filled out when requesting my soulmate the day I was born. Would you like to know what it said?”

Nino had a feeling he very much did not want to know what it said from the angry, pained look that leaked from Felix’s eyes but he gave a stiff nod.

“A male soulmate so biological reproduction wouldn’t be possible. His first request.”

Nino paled. “Oh, I...I’m sorry. That’s...if you aren’t....you could still try to adopt or--”

“I don’t want to be a father,” he snapped. “But that’s what this all is, isn’t it? I’m gay because my father said I should be. Adrien’s straight because that’s what dear old dad chose for him so he can carry on the Agreste line with his own little brat when the times comes. Nevermind how either of us feels in the matter.”

“I can sign--”

“I’m not finished,” Felix interjected. “He also requested I be paired with someone at least a year younger from a lower income home, preferably a government-chosen male. Would you like to know why?”

“Even if I say no, are you going to tell me anyway?” Nino regretted the question as soon as the words left his lips. Felix’s mouth snapped closed and an invisible wall slid between them.

“If you’ll just sign where I’ve marked.”

“I’m sorry. Please tell me why your father is an even bigger asshole than I already thought he was.”

The hint of a small smile flickered across Felix’s lips and was just as quickly gone. “My mother was my father’s soulmate and he hated her for it. Or maybe she hated him. I’ll never really know. When she had me, he wanted to make sure I was the end of that line.” His voice was quiet as he spoke. “My mother died giving birth to me. It freed my father to move on. He met Emilie and married her immediately when her soulmate mysteriously disappeared. He chose her and he chose to have Adrien. I was just a mistake he hopes will fall off the family tree soon.”

“You aren’t a mistake. No one is a mistake.”

“Nino, I’m well aware of what people think of me. You don’t even like me. I’m not someone who needs his hand held and told he’s special. I know what I am.”

“Adrien loves you.”

“Adrien loves everyone,” he replied flippantly. “But since he is one of the few sincere people in this world, I’ll take it.” He studied Nino for a moment. “Have you never wondered who your soulmate was?”

“I’ve asked before but my parents never wanted to talk about it. I thought maybe they were embarrassed. I know they couldn’t afford one of the big agencies when I was born but most people seem so happy with who they have. I guess I just thought...”

“You thought you’d be happy too,” Felix finished.

“It sounds naive.”

“That’s because it is.”

“How did you find out about all of this anyway?”

“I turned twenty-one last week and my official records were released to me.”

“Oh. Happy Belated Birthday then.”

“I don’t celebrate my birthday,” Felix muttered. “What would be the point?”

“Why someone younger?”

“What?”

“Why did Gabriel specify someone younger than you?” Nino asked.

Felix frowned. “It’s just a theory but I think so I would be forced into finding a way to support my soulmate until he was old enough to have his files released and then I would be legally stuck.”

“Manipulative.”

“My father’s forte.”

“Does he know it’s me? You know he hates me, right?”

Another flicker of a smile touched Felix’s lips. “The thought of staying with you for that reason alone was tempting but no, I don’t believe he knows. Honestly, I’m not sure he cares.”

“You know I think Gabriel is the worst but that seems cold, even for him.”

Felix sat back in his chair. “I think...I think that perhaps to the rest of the world, my father isn’t so bad a person. He dotes on Emilie and Adrien, though his affection for Adrien has lessened over the years for his own unfathomable reasons.” He looked down at his hands. “But I’m something that reminds him that his perfect life isn’t real. It’s forced and fake and I’m the only real thing that came from him. I’m not even sure I blame him.”

“Dude, he really needs a therapist.”

A bark of surprised laughter passed Felix’s lips. “Don’t we all.”

Nino looked down at the papers. “What happens to us if we sign this?”

“You’re still young enough to be up for reassignment. Things happen, people die. I’m sure there are people your age, men and women, who are hoping to get a new soulmate before they’re legal. I assume you would be paired off with one of them.”

“And what about you?”

“I suppose I’ll be a social pariah but that’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m not the first person to relinquish my soulmate claim, though they do make it infuriatingly difficult.”

Nino nodded thoughtfully. “I guess I never gave much thought to if my soulmate disliked me enough to legally null our pairing.”

“This isn’t about you, Lahiffe.”

“I mean, it kinda is.”

Felix huffed. “No, it’s about me.”

“Not according to these papers, it isn’t. It’s about both of us.”

“You can’t honestly think this is a good idea. You don’t like me and if you’re thinking about my family money, my father has already given me my trust and sent me on my way. It won’t last long once I pay the fee for breaking this claim and find a place to live.”

“Gabriel kicked you out?”

“For my own well-being, naturally,” Felix replied dryly. “I’m fine.”

“Where are you staying?”

“You’re not signing these today, are you?”

“It’s kind of a lot to dump on me when I was just sitting here before my next class, thinking the weirdest thing to happen this week was getting these from a secret admirer.” Nino picked up the headphones and held them aloft. “They’ve been on my wishlist forever but they’re hella expensive. I already interrogated Adrien and he swears it wasn’t him.”

Felix flushed. “They’re from me. It seemed right to at least gift you something you would enjoy before I did this.”

Nino blinked, looking back down at the headphones. “How did you know I wanted them?”

“Because I pay attention.”

“You have to order them overseas.”

“Yes.”

“But you just got your soulmate file last week. That wouldn’t have been enough time to order them and get them here.” Nino continued to talk as a theory unfolded in his mind. “You already knew I was your soulmate. You were just waiting for the paperwork to be released.”

Felix sat back in his chair stiffly. “You’re smarter than most people give you credit for.”

“I know.”

“It isn’t personal, this decision,” he said quietly. “I’ve been watching you since I found out a couple of years ago by paying off the right clerk. You’re a wonderful person and if I could--”

“If you would,” Nino interjected.

Felix scowled. “You don’t want me either so don’t pretend to be the hurt party here.”

“I didn’t know what I wanted for lunch today, Felix.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Exactly what it means. I didn’t know what I wanted for lunch when I went into the cafeteria but then I saw my options and I’m happy with what I had.” 

“So I’m a cafeteria option.”

Nino sat on the edge of his seat, leaning forward slightly. “Where are you staying?”

All the fight seemed to leak out of Felix and he deflated, sagging in the chair. “A hostel five stops away. I’ve been lucky enough to have my own room and moving furniture in front of the door at night has deterred hopeful looters.”

“Do you have anything there?”

“Do I look like a fool? Most of my things are in a storage building. I slept there the first night but the manager made me leave.”

Nino stood. “Come on then.”

“What?”

“Take me to your storage unit. We’ll get anything you need immediately and move it into my studio.”

“That tiny place above your family’s restaurant?”

“Are you really going to be a picky homeless guy, Felix?” Nino shot back, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “I moved in last year after I got it cleaned out and half of it is still storage and yeah, it’s cramped, but there’s space for you if you want it.”

“Just sign the papers, Nino. Please.”

“No. Give me a year.”

“Why? So I’ll fall in love with you? Surely you aren’t so idiotic.”

“I have a year and a few months until I’m twenty-one, right? Let’s take a year and see if we can figure things out. We both know it’ll be easier if we don’t rock the boat.”

“And if you realize two days in that you can’t stand me?” Felix challenged.

“Then in a year, I’ll sign your papers and still have time to be reassigned.”

“Do you even like men?”

“I like everyone. I don’t think gender has much to do with anything.”

Felix scowled. “You’re impossible.”

“And you’re like an angry kitten, lots of hissing but no real danger.”

“This is not a good start,” Felix growled.

Nino held up his hands. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Now, really, let’s go get your stuff.” For a tense moment, he thought perhaps Felix wouldn’t obey his request and then the other man was standing and adjusting the strap of his messenger bag. 

They walked towards the bus in silence and rode to the storage unit without a word spoken. Felix was making a small pile in the middle of the room as Nino leaned against the open door when he finally spoke.

“I told Adrien it was you.”

Nino straightened and felt his cheeks warm. “Oh?”

“He’s the only other person who knows and I swore him to secrecy.” Felix paused in placing a picture frame of him and his brother in a box. “He said he was really happy for me, for us. I think he actually meant it.”

“Adrien usually means what he says,” Nino agreed, an unfamiliar nervous sensation beginning in his gut. 

Felix half-turned towards Nino and hesitantly met his eyes. “Do you really think we can make this work?”

Nino thought about what his mother had once told him about meeting his father for the first time. She said she was nervous and upset and an anxious mess and then he looked at her as if for the first time someone was really seeing her and everything fell into place. Maybe some soulmates weren’t completely accidental in assignment. Maybe...

Nino took in Felix’s anxious expression and flipped it in what he hoped was a calm one on his own face. “Yeah, I really do.”


	27. Adrien and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Fake Dating

“I’m sorry about this,” Adrien grimaced, cheeks red as he quietly shut his bedroom door. “He accused me of sneaking out to meet someone and I panicked.”

“And telling your dad you were sneaking to meet me in the middle of the night was better than admitting you’re the superhero in the skintight catsuit running around Paris?” Luke grinned, flopping down on Adrien’s couch.

“Your name was the first one to come to mind. Father took a logical leap and assumes we’re dating now.” Adrien sat down beside him. “Is that okay?”

“I told you I would help you keep your secret. If I have to be your fake boyfriend to do it, I think I can handle that.”

“Thanks, I really do appreciate it. I doubt it’ll hold his interest for long.”

“You never know. We may have to get fake married one day.”

“Yeah, that’d be the worst.” Adrien ducked his head shyly. “You know, Father’s never invited any of my friends to have dinner with us. This is kind of a big deal.”

Luka blinked. “I didn’t realize. I guess I could’ve dressed a little nicer.”

“You look fine.”

“We should probably talk about details if Gabriel’s this interested. When did we supposedly start dating?”

Adrien flushed. “Uh, maybe after the music festival when we met?”

“So a few months then. Why were you keeping it a secret?”

“Because...because I didn’t want it spread around online!” Adrien exclaimed. “That happened to me and Marinette one time because of some pictures and she was really embarrassed.”

“Okay, so we like our privacy,” Luka nodded. “Maybe we were wanting to test the waters before we went public and we would appreciate if your father respected that.”

“Sure.” Adrien swallowed thickly. “That sounds believable.”

“That’s because it is,” Luka winked. “Hmmm, what else?”

“He’s probably going to ask about school and stuff.” Adrien picked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. “It could honestly go either way. He could ask a bunch of prying questions or we could have a really uncomfortable dinner in silence.”

“It’ll be fine, man. Don’t worry about it.” Luka reached over and squeezed his hand, causing Adrien to lose the thread he was fiddling with in surprise. “I don’t think I’m going to have any trouble pretending to be your boyfriend.” He linked their fingers and Adrien looked down at their joined hands, heart pounding. 

“I--”

There was a quick knock at the door and then Nathalie was opening it. “Dinner’s ready, Adrien, Luka.” She eyed them both and then disappeared again. 

Adrien stood and tightened his hold on Luka’s hand. “Are you ready?”

Luke looked along their joined hands up to Adrien’s face and smiled. “Definitely.”


	28. Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: BFF Swap

“Are you nervous? You look nervous,” Alya teased.

Adrien tugged on his overshirt. “I’m not nervous.” He smoothed the fabric once more. “Wait, do I really look nervous?”

She grinned at him. “Only slightly.”

“I still can’t believe Father is really letting me go to school. I think I’m more excited than anything.”

“I’m sure that will wear off by tomorrow. School isn’t as magical as you think it is.”

“For someone who is acting so casual, you were fighting pretty hard for us to get to go to this school a few months ago,” Adrien pointed out and opened his messenger bag to check its contents for the third time that morning.

“That’s because it has the best programs in the city,” Alya exclaimed. “And once I explained that to Gabriel, he saw that I was right.”

“Or he just got tired of you scheduling meetings with him,” he laughed. 

“A standing appointment every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday,” she replied proudly. “Hey, it worked! Besides, your dad likes my mom’s cordon bleu way too much to do anything to compromise never getting it again.”

“Your mom threatened not to cook it ever again?”

“Well, Gabriel thinks she did,” Alya winked.

“Devious.”

“It got the job done. She is the best in Paris after all. Mayor Bourgeois keeps trying to get her to come work at his hotel as the head chef and your dad knows that. He wants to keep the Cesaire family happy and the Agreste men well-fed.”

“Please don’t leave us.”

She laughed and tugged on his hair. “Never, Sunshine. Now come on, the car is waiting.”  
________________________________

“Things seem to be business as usual,” Nino grinned, crouching down to help Marinette wipe up the spilled container of milk.

“I’ve already changed clothes twice.”

“Three times the charm. Have you eaten yet?”

“I’ve been attempting to,” Marinette sighed. “I think I might be a health hazard to myself.”

“You always get so worked up about the first day of school. Just relax, my dudette.”

Marinette bumped her shoulder against his playfully and stood with a handful of milk-sodden paper towels. She dumped them in the trash and wiped her hands on her already damp jeans. “I guess I’m going back upstairs for outfit number three.”

“I’m going to guess it will be something pink with flowers.”

She snuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t act like you know me so well, Nino Lahiffe.”

Nino followed Marinette up the stairs and sat down halfway up as she closed the trapdoor to her room. 

“Do you think there’s any possibility Chloe won’t be in our class this year?” she asked, voice muffled through the wood.

“I wouldn’t bet on it. I don’t think we’re that lucky. Is that what’s got you so worked up?”

“I don’t know.”

“So yes?”

There was a muffled growl. “I’m just tired of it.”

“Maybe she’s gotten nicer over the summer,” Nino offered, leaning back against one of the stairs.

“You said that last year and she was even worse.”

“Maybe she reached peak badness last year though and she can only go up on the niceness scale.” The trapdoor opened and Nino tilted his head back with a smile. “Pink and flowers, my favorite.”

Marinette grinned and took his hat as she was passing down the stairs. “Come on, you. Are you going to sit in the back with Nath again this year?”

“Not all of us feel the need to be close enough to read the board, you know.”

“It must be hard being so naturally smart.”

Nino put a hand to his chest. “It’s my burden to bear.”  
________________________________

“Poor Nino,” Marinette murmured as he trudged to the front of the classroom at Ms. Bustier’s request. 

He looked back at her. “Come sit down here with me.”

“And look like a nerd in the front row? No thanks,” she teased.

He scowled up at her. “You know--”

“Are these seats taken?”

Marinette blinked in surprise at the girl suddenly standing by her table. “Oh, uh, no, you can sit there if you want.”

“Thanks! Adrien sit in front of me.” She pointed to the open seat beside Nino and then gestured to a boy behind her. “This is Adrien and I’m Alya.”

“Marinette.”

“Nino.”

“Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for letting us sit here. We were afraid we wouldn’t be near each other.” Alya nodded down to Adrien who flushed. “This is his first classroom experience so can’t leave him to the wolves.”

“Who said there are wolves?” Nino asked.

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “There are always wolves.”

He grinned. “True words.”

Adrien turned in his seat to look back at Marinette. “Thanks,” he added.

She felt her heartbeat stutter for a moment as her cheeks warmed. “Su...sure. No problem.”


	29. Adrien and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Historical

"I won’t deny that a marriage between my son and your daughter would be beneficial to both parties, but I’m not sure it’s the wisest decision,” Gabriel mused, lifting his wine glass to his lips for a long drink.

“We will be returning home soon. If you want to continue receiving the imports you claim are essential to your designs, your empire, then I assume you will give it more consideration.” Councillor Tsurugi took his own sip of wine and watched Gabriel over the rim of his glass. “It would be a shame if your connections fell into the lap of one of your rivals.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Consider it a warning, a friendly one, of course.”

Gabriel set his glass on the table, eyes hard. “I’ll take it under consideration.”  
_________________________

“Married?!”

“Adrien, please lower your voice,” Gabriel sighed.

“Father, I’m not sure--”

Gabriel raised a hand and his son’s words fell silent. “To be perfectly honest with you, I’m not sure either.”

Adrien frowned and sat back in his chair, waiting.

“The Tsurugi family is well-respected and well-connected in Japan. They would like to move that reputation to France.”

“So they’ll be business partners?”

“In a sense. However, instead of a traditional business contract, they would like to solidify our partnership with the marriage of you to their daughter, Kagami. It’s not so unheard of.”

Adrien mulled over the information. It wasn’t as if it was so shocking. His childhood friend had married a prince through a similar arrangement and was seemingly doing very well. And if it would help his father’s business...

“Do I get to meet her first? Before I decide?”

Gabriel gave him a relieved smile. “Of course. We can set up a meeting for tomorrow night while the Tsurugi family is still in Paris.”  
_________________________

After five failed attempts to start an actual conversation with the eldest Tsurugi daughter, Adrien let his polite manners and training fall to the wayside as he finally turned to Kagami with a scowl. “If this is what it’s like to try to talk to you, I can’t imagine this will work out.”

“Yes, that would be a shame,” she replied dryly without looking at him.

He narrowed his eyes. “You want this to fail.”

“What I want is not to be used as a pawn in my parents’ schemes.”

Adrien felt some of his indignation leak away. “Yeah, that would be nice, huh?”

Kagami eyed him for a moment. “You don’t like this either then.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I suppose I knew I would end up marrying for business at some point because that’s what’s done in families like ours, isn’t it? I guess there was still a part of me that hoped...”

“For true love?” She raised an eyebrow. “You realize that isn’t a real concept.”

He bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. “Tell me about yourself.”

“To what end?”

“So that I can get to know you.” He forced himself to smile but it felt brittle.

Her lips quirked at the corner as she watched him. “I suppose proper training always wins out,” she sighed. “What would you like to know?”

“What are things you enjoy?”

“The real answer or the polite one?”

The brittle smile thawed a bit, becoming a little more warm. “The real one, please.”

She leaned a little closer, amusement in her eyes. “Fencing and swordplay. Not exactly fitting for a young woman around here it seems. You?”

He grinned and it was completely genuinely. “The same. I’m best in the city.”

“Only because you haven’t gone up against me,” she countered slyly. “Although that would be quite improper indeed.”

“Unless no one knew.”

She lifted her chin. “Gentleman Agreste, surely you aren’t suggesting we sneak off somewhere to find out who is better with a blade.”

“You’ve been to one boring party, you’ve been to them all.” He stood and straightened his jacket. “Besides, we’re supposed to be getting to know each other, aren’t we?” he winked.

Kagami assessed him, finally taking the hand he offered out to her. “I think I see now.”

“What?” he asked, guiding her towards the door to the courtyard, ignoring the murmurs of their families as they passed.

“You’re good at hiding who are you and want you want when you aren’t sure who is watching.”

Adrien frowned as they walked out into the night air. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“It isn’t a bad thing. You’re doing what you believe is right but you don’t enjoy it necessarily.” She glanced over at him. “But I think this you, the you escorting me somewhere to fence where no one can see even though it isn’t proper in the least...I think this you is the real you.”

“You act as if I wear a mask most of the time and I’ve just taken it off.”

She tilted her head. “Don’t you?”

Adrien frowned. “I...I don’t think I do.” He stopped them in front of a dark building beyond the garden. “Does all of this mean I should take you back to the party?”

“Do I confuse you, Adrien?”

He blinked at her use of his name and nodded. “I think you do.”

“Good,” she replied, finally smiling. “Come now, let me show you why you aren’t the best swordsman currently in the city.”

He stayed in place even as she moved to the door. “Our parents will want an answer about the marriage from me tonight.”

She glanced back over her shoulder. “Then I suppose if you think this marriage is a good idea, you best beat me in this match.” She pushed the door open and walked into the darkness.

Adrien glanced around him and then felt a dangerous cocktail of determination and confidence settle into his bones. He grinned fiercely as he strode into the building. “It’ll be my pleasure.”


	30. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: Nicknames

“Blondie?”

Chloe looked up at Nathaniel and stuck her tongue out. “Absolutely not. This brute who used to stay at the hotel a lot because his father was business partners with Daddy used to always call me Blondie and I hated it. Keep thinking.” She returned her attention to her magazine as she rested her head in his lap.

Nathaniel began to gently work the hair band out of her ponytail and Chloe lifted her head slightly to help him. “Hmmm, Princess?”

“That’s what Daddy calls me.”

“Then no,” he replied flatly, eliciting a giggle from his girlfriend. He ran his fingers into her hair, loosening the stiffness from her hairspray and Chloe sighed happily, letting her eyes slide closed. “Honey?”

“Rather generic, don’t you think, Red?”

“And calling someone with red hair Red isn’t generic?” he teased, scratching his fingernails against her scalp.

“Not when it’s me doing the calling,” she grinned up at him. “Do you not like it when I call you Red?”

His expression softened. “No, I like it.”

“Good. If you don’t, I could always call you Shorty.”

Nathaniel tugged on her hair playfully. “That wouldn’t be very nice.”

“Hmm, I suppose not and I am trying so very hard to be nice lately.” She shot him a wink and then stood her magazine up on her stomach again. “I really didn’t expect you to have such a hard time with this. I thought you loved me and all. Should be easy enough to come up with a nickname.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to demand a nickname from someone.”

“Well, I can and I am.”

He shook his head with a soft laugh. “Whatever you say, your highness.”

“Hmmm, now that has a nice ring to it.”

“I’m not calling you Your Highness as a nickname.”

“No, that’s a mouthful, but maybe something along those lines.”

Nathaniel ran the pad of his finger along her delicate nose and booped the end of it. “Why don’t we just drop all pretenses and call you Queenie then?”

Her eyes lit up. “I knew you’d get it, Kurtzberg. A perfect nickname for your perfect girlfriend.”

“Am I going to be expected to get you a throne now?”

Chloe leaned up for a kiss and spoke against his lips. “If the crown fits.”


	31. Marinette and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Childhood Friends

“Watch it, you pig. That’s my eggroll.” Marinette speared her fork into the roll and quickly deposited it on her plate.

“Sabine, Marinette is taking all the food!” Kim called with a dopey grin on his face.

Sabine laughed from her spot at the sink and dried her hands as she finished with the dishes. “Marinette, we don’t take food from our guests.”

“Kim is so not a guest and he’s already eaten five of them!” Marinette lifted the eggroll in triumph, making a show of taking the first bite when Kim leaned over and took over half of it in one loud chomp. “You butthead!”

“Sabine, Marinette called me a butthead!”

“That’s because you were being one, dear.” Sabine crossed the small area and ruffled his hair. “Are you two going to behave tonight or should I call a babysitter?”

“We’re seventeen.”

“My question stands.”

Kim grinned. “We’ll be on our best behavior, Le Chien honor.”

“You and Papa have fun this weekend,” Marinette added. 

“We will. Call if you need anything.” Sabine kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Kim, are you planning on staying the weekend?”

“As long as Mari doesn’t get on my nerves too much,” he teased.

“No boys, either of you,” she said sternly.

“Yes, ma’am. Tell Papa hi and ‘I love you’ for me.”

She smiled and grabbed her suitcase by the door. “I will. He should be meeting me at the first stop near his brother’s place and we’ll head to the resort from there.” She waved and went out the door, the lock clicking into place after her.

Kim stretched and rubbed his stomach. “We’re calling boys now, right?”

“You’re a bad influence,” Marinette grinned. “I don’t mind if Max comes over though if you want him to.”

“Nah, I was just kidding. We haven’t had a weekend with just the two of us in a long time. This is going to be fun.” He crossed to the couch and flopped down on one side of it. “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Too scared to play video games?” she challenged.

“I’m saving that for the end of the weekend so I can leave with some scrap of my dignity. You’re the only one ever allowed to beat me at anything.”

“Cute that you think you have dignity.”

Kim grabbed a throw pillow and chucked it at Marinette and she dodged it with a laugh. “Tell me what’s been going on with you. I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“We see each other everyday.”

“Yeah, but that’s school us. We don’t always get to hang out then. How’s the Ladybug stuff?”

Marinette stretched out on the other couch and turned so she could see his face. “I don’t know. Harder now, I think.”

“Why?”

“It’s been years and we’re still just fighting Hawkmoth when he sends out akumas. I guess I’m getting tired of the cycle.”

“I get that.”

“I’ve had a few leads but Chat has been hesitant about them.”

Kim grabbed another pillow and tucked it under his head. “And you still don’t know who he is under all that leather?”

Marinette flushed. “No.”

“But you still think he’s hot.”

“We’re not having this conversation again.”

He grinned. “Fine. We can put it on hold for now. Movie?”

She tilted her head back to smile at him. “Definitely.”


	32. Ladybug and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: Unexpected Reveal

“Where’d you get that Miraculous?” Ladybug demanded, advancing on Carapace. “That doesn’t belong to you.”

“Hey, wait, hold on.” Carapace’s voice was muffled through the mask covering most of his face under the hood. He put his hands up as he stepped backwards again. He turned to eye the roof ledge he was getting much too close to. “I can explain!”

She stopped and crossed her arms. “Then explain.”

“Where’s Chat?”

“I’m losing my patience, Turtle. Tell me what you’ve done with Master Fu.”

“Nothing! I swear.” He glanced around the rooftop and lowered his voice. “I’m a distraction. I’m just out here to throw someone off his trail.”

She gave him a wary look. “You’re working with Fu?”

“Yeah. I’ve been studying with him for months but apparently something happened yesterday with the person he suspects is Hawkmoth? So he wanted me to come out as the Turtle and try to confuse him. I was supposed to tell you and Chat Noir together.”

“Chat couldn’t come out tonight.”

Carapace frowned, the fabric over his mouth shifting with the movement. “That might not be a good sign.”

Ladybug turned to look in the direction of the Agreste mansion, though she couldn’t see it through the rest of the city. “Is he in danger?”

“I...don’t know. I don’t have as many details as I would like.”

Her gaze sharpened on him when she saw him looking in the same direction. “Do you know who Chat Noir is?”

Carapace swallowed hard and nodded.

“Do you know who I am?”

He winced. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Take that cover off your mouth.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too obvious who I am without it.”

“The Miraculous have magic to keep anyone from figuring that out.”

Carapace shook his head. “Maybe for some people. I knew who you were long before Fu told me. I don’t want to take the chance anyone recognizes me. It wouldn’t be safe for you.”

Ladybug took a step closer and seeing that he didn’t move back, she took another and another until there was hardly a space between them. She looked up into his eyes, familiar eyes that were still golden even between the light green covering of his goggles. “Nino,” she breathed, reaching up to loosen the fabric covering his face beneath the goggles until it fell away.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he answered quietly, sadness creeping into his eyes.

“How...why...”

“I know you were trying to keep being Ladybug a secret so I didn’t want to say anything but I was constantly worrying. Master Fu approached me a few months ago and told me I could help keep you safe by working with him.”

“Nino...”

“Carapace out here,” he corrected. “It was mostly just research and reading and stuff like that. All of this is crazy interesting to me actually. I was surprised how much I enjoyed it.”

“But now you’re out here.”

“Yeah. Is that...is that okay?”

She took the last step into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest and feeling him hold her tight. “Yes, of course it’s okay.” She looked up at him. “I really want to talk about this later though.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” he nodded. He tilted his face down so he could kiss her forehead, lips brushing against her bangs. “I want to keep you safe.”

“That’s what I was trying to do for you,” she replied with a small smile. Her expression changed. “Wait, you said you know who Chat is and that it might not be good he didn’t come out tonight.”

He grimaced. “Fu suspects Gabriel.”

“Join the club,” she muttered, stepping back. “Okay, then, I’m going to need you to be my partner tonight.”

“I think I might be up for that challenge,” he winked. “I’ve got some practice, you know.” He rolled his shoulders. “I have to say I’m a little disappointed. Not once did you come try to seduce me at home when wearing your spots.”

Ladybug laughed in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“What? I’m not supposed to hope for my superhero girlfriend to find me so irresistible that she couldn’t keep herself from trying to see me as her alter ego?”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re going to do it now, aren’t you?” he grinned.

“Not if you keep talking about it!” Ladybug flushed, loosening her yoyo. “Now let’s go check on Adrien. He sounded fine earlier when he called but now you’ve got me worried.”

“Sorry. He probably is okay. This whole thing is just stressing me out a little. You guys are kinda my favorite people and being wrapped up in this is a lot.”

She reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “We’ll figure it out. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too, Spots. Me too.”


	33. Adrien, Plagg, and Sabine

“Casual. You can totally do casual. Casual is practically your middle name.” Adrien rolled his shoulders back and nodded. “This’ll be a piece of cake. ‘Hey, Marinette, wanna go see a movie? I promise we won’t be chased by a mob of fans this time’.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Kid,” Plagg murmured, lounging against Adrien’s messenger bag. “What’s the big deal anyway? You see Pigtails everyday at school.”

Adrien peered out the car window at the bakery and then slumped back against his seat. “This is different. I’m asking her on a date.”

“Ooo, a date. Does Ladybug know?”

“It’s not like that with us,” he scowled. “She said it’s not anyway, and well, Marinette is great. She’s pretty and brave and smart and I’m asking her out.”

“Then go ask her out, Champ.”

“Right. I’m going to.”

“I know. Do it.”

Adrien swallowed. “She might be busy right now though so maybe I should come back later.”

“I think somebody’s a chicken,” Plagg teased. “Bawk, bawk, bawk.”

“Those are awful chicken noises.”

“You would know, being a chicken and all.”

There was a grunt from the front seat and Adrien paled as he looked up at his bodyguard. “Would you believe I’m talking to myself back here?” he laughed nervously. 

Cheeks already red, he pushed the door open and escaped the car, thrusting his hands in his pockets as he crossed the small distance to the bakery. The bell on the door sounded especially loud as he walked in.

“Adrien, what a lovely surprise,” Sabine smiled. “How can we help you today?”

“Is Marinette home? I’d really like to talk to her.”

“I’m sorry. She’s out with Alya right now. Did you want me to give her a message?”

Adrien felt his fake smile slide into place to hide his disappointment. “Oh, that’s okay, Ms. Cheng. I’ll see her tomorrow.” 

“She should be home in an hour or so if you want to call then,” Sabine added, eyes twinkling.

“Sure, I can do that. Thanks!” He quickly turned and left the bakery as soon as he could.

“You should’ve at least gotten some of those cream cheese croissants,” Plagg whined. “Those are my favorite.”

“Sorry, maybe another time.” A familiar sound caught his ear and Adrien looked up to see Ladybug swinging across the skyline. She didn’t appear to be in a hurry so he didn’t think there was an akuma nearby. The sudden impulse to transform and join her rocked him to his core but the thought of missing his time to call Marinette jumped to the front of his mind. He opened the car door and slipped inside.

“Not in the mood for a run?” Plagg asked quietly.

“Not so much that.”

Plagg eyed him gleefully. “Oh, I see. You don’t want to miss your phone date.”

Adrien flushed. “Some things are worth waiting for.”


	34. Alya and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from this-was-a-terrible-idea: Challenge time: “And that’s why owning a camel is now illegal.” with either Alyadrien or Chat/Luka

“And that’s why owning a camel is now illegal,” Adrien sighed. “Father even added it in the rules for all Gabriel employees and made me sign a document saying I would never again order, obtain, or be within spitting distance of a camel for the next ten years until we review the terms of my contract again.”

“I guess our trip to the desert is cancelled,” Alya teased.

“You joke but this seriously limits my traveling options.” He dramatically leaned back against her and Alya put her arms around him.

“My poor rich boy.” She ran her fingers into his hair. “Can you remind me why you thought it was a good idea to get a camel in the first place?”

“I was trying to create an authentic experience for the event. Camels were definitely on theme.”

“Uh-huh. And maybe a little bit because you could?” she prodded.

He scowled up at her, pink blossoming across his cheeks. “Fine, and maybe a little bit because I could,” he admitted.

She kissed the top of his head. “You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

“You’re ridiculous and I love you too.”

“Listen, my level of ridiculous doesn’t even come close to your level.”

Adrien sat up so he could look back at her. “Excuse me, Ladyblog?”

“The Ladyblog is not ridiculous,” she sniffed, crossing her arms.

He held up a hand. “No, you’re right. The Ladyblog is not ridiculous. Running out in your towel to try to film an akuma attack when you’ve promised on numerous occasions not to, however, is ridiculous.”

Alya’s righteous indignation faltered as a small smile appeared. “Fine. Maybe we’re both a little ridiculous.”

Adrien grinned in return and kissed her nose. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	35. Adrien and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from this-was-a-terrible-idea: Are you still doing prompts from the prompt list??? If so would you be willing to do “You look like a bodyguard. Would you like to get paid to be one?” with Kimdrien??? Thank you <3 <3 <3

“You do look like a bodyguard,” Adrien mused, tapping his chin. “Would you like to get paid to be one?”

Kim blinked and looked around the small coffee shop before returning his attention to the customer in front of him. “Uh, what?”

Adrien flushed. “Sorry. That was really random, huh?”

“Did you want your usual, sir?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Adrien deflated as he watched the barista nod distractedly and turn away to start on his order. Another cashier stepped into place and Adrien moved down the counter to wait for his last coffee from his favorite cafe since he obviously wouldn’t be coming back ever again.

“Did you say I look like a bodyguard?” Kim grinned, setting a larger than average cup on the counter in front of Adrien.

The fading blush raged back and Adrien ducked his head. “It was stupid. Forget it.”

“Jules, I’m going on break,” Kim called and rounded the counter to join Adrien. “Want to sit?” He gestured to one of the small tables to the side and they sat down. “Man, if that was a pick-up line, I’m not sure if I should laugh or blush.”

“Not a pick-up line but I’ll have to remember that for the future.”

“Good to know there might be a future,” Kim winked.

Adrien’s mouth worked for a moment but no words would come out, making Kim grin wider. 

“Why would you need a bodyguard anyway?”

“I don’t. Not really,” Adrien finally answered, ears burning. “My father is convinced I do temporarily though while some business things go through and I would much rather have someone around who I can talk to that looks the part than a walking slab of muscle.”

“And your friendly local barista is your first choice?” Kim teased, leaning forward. “It’s my muscles, isn’t it?”

“You’re enjoying this,” Adrien accused, amusement finally overriding his embarrassment.

“Hottest customer we have comes in and asks me to be his bodyguard because he likes the way I look? Hell yeah, I’m enjoying it. Makes my gym membership feel worth it.”

“I’m never going to be able to come here again, am I?”

“Now that would be the worst thing that could happen. You wouldn’t do that to me. You seem like a nice guy.” Kim leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know how good an actual bodyguard I would be. I mean, I’m strong obviously.” He flexed for a moment with a grin. “But we’re not talking anything dangerous, are we? Not that I couldn’t handle it,” he quickly added.

“I think it’s more my father’s paranoia than anything but I can’t be entirely sure,” Adrien confessed. “It would pay really well though.”

Kim nodded. “Just so I understand, you think I’m a hot piece of meat--”

“I didn’t mean--”

“And you like me enough to want me around a good bit. And you’re willing to pay me to get to stare at that gorgeous face and body. Did I miss anything?”

Adrien swallowed hard. “Uh, no, that sounds pretty on point.”

A wide grin spread across Kim’s lips. “Sign me up, Handsome.”


	36. Adrien and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Yeah August: Friends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned for aged-up Chloe/Adrien. There is talk of sex but nothing explicit is described. 
> 
> Going to be real frank for a second because I know this ship is a hot button for some people. If you don’t want to read Chloe/Adrien, then don't read please. Don’t leave comments about how you don’t ship it or only see it as platonic when this is a ship fic. It’s rude, uncalled for, and won’t be tolerated. Thanks!

“I absolutely needed that,” Chloe smiled lazily, stretching her arms up over her head. “I feel like I can go back to work now and not fire the first five people I see.”

Adrien grinned as he slid out of the bed and grabbed his pants. “Glad I could help.”

“Maybe I should just have you meet me here on my lunch break multiple times a week, Adrikins. You can be my stress meds.”

“Somehow I don’t think any doctor is going to prescribe a quickie with your best friend officially.”

“You’re right. The pharmaceutical industry would go bust.” With a huff, she threw off the sheets and sauntered to her bathroom. “What’s the rest of your day look like?”

Adrien buttoned up his shirt. “I’ve got a board meeting to sit in on at three and then I have a date tonight.”

Chloe poked her head back out of the bathroom. “A date?”

He paused, fingers hovering over the last button. “Yeah. That’s okay, right?”

“Of course that’s okay. Why wouldn’t that be okay?”

“Because of the way you just said ‘a date’.” He frowned. “Are we...I mean, I thought this was...”

Chloe threw a hand up. “It’s just sex between friends, Adrikins. Pinkie swear. Believe me, my days of hoping to become Chloe Agreste are long gone and frankly, better forgotten.”

“Are you sure?”

She moved back into the room and picked up her slip, stepping into it. “More than sure. In fact, maybe I should find me a date tonight too. I can’t just rely on you all the time. That’ll get stale.”

Adrien smirked. “Don’t tell me I bore you already.”

Chloe winked and moved back into the bathroom, picking up her curling iron to freshen her hair. “I wouldn’t say bore exactly, but let’s not tempt fate.”

“You know you can tell me if your feelings change, right?” Adrien leaned in the doorway, watching her wrap her hair around the iron. “I want you to talk to me. About anything. I know we started fooling around, but you’re always going to be my best friend, Chlo.”

She nodded, holding his gaze in the mirror. “I know,” she replied quietly. “Who is your date with?”

“Uh, I don’t know her actually. One of those dating app matches? It might be a bust.”

“I didn’t realize you were on a dating app.”

Adrien shrugged shyly. “I guess I....Don’t you ever think you might want to settle down soon? Maybe start a family?”

“Not even a little.”

“Oh.”

She set the curling iron down and turned to him, loving that his arms instantly opened when she was close enough. “But I hope you find what you’re looking for,” she said, face tilted back to look up at him. And in that moment, Chloe realized she actually meant it. There was still a part of her that wanted to keep Adrien to herself but she knew they wanted different things. While their friendship didn’t have an expiration date, their benefits did, and that wasn’t a bad thing necessarily, but...

“You said your meeting isn’t until three?” she smiled wickedly, fingering one of the buttons on his shirt.

He flushed, shaking his head. “You can’t be serious.”

“Get in there, Agreste,” she demanded, eyes twinkling as she turned him around and smacked his behind. “I’m feeling stressed.”


	37. Alix and Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Month: Post-Akuma Comfort

“You okay?” Kim sat down on the steps beside Alix and nudged her neglected rollerblades with the toe of his shoe. “You haven’t been wearing these much this week.”

“Yeah, I haven’t exactly been in the mood after...” She trailed off, not looking at him. “Do you remember what it was like?” 

A cold sweat broke out on his skin as Kim’s mind involuntarily dipped towards his memories of being Dark Cupid. “Being akumatized?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I remember.”

She glanced at him. “Good. I’m not the only liar then.”

“I think it’s just easier to pretend the memories aren’t there anymore,” he admitted. 

“Because if you think on it too much, you start to realize things you didn’t want to know about yourself?”

Kim frowned, giving a little shrug. 

“I killed people,” Alix whispered. “I killed you.”

“I’m still here.”

“Yeah, but--”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. “You can’t do that. It’ll drive you crazy.”

“I was so mean. I know I’m not Suzie Sunshine on the best days, but the things I said and did...”

“Chat Noir almost used Cataclysm on Ladybug because of me,” Kim sighed. “I don’t think there would’ve been any coming back from that. No magical cure then.”

“Do you think they know we can remember?”

He let his arm loosen around her and leaned back, bracing his elbow on the step behind them. “I don’t know. I know they’ve talked to a couple of the people who’ve been akumatized but not me.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Maybe we scared them,” he replied softly. “Maybe they don’t want to know if we can remember.”

“Because we have darkness in us,” Alix added.

“Maybe.”

“I don’t want to be a bad person, Kim. I don’t want to have thoughts like that, but now I know they’re there. I have undeniable proof that with the right motivation and power, I can be a monster.”

“I’ve always thought you were a little monster,” Kim teased and tugged at her hair. “It’s the pink. It’s just too bright.”

“You’re one to talk, Peroxide Bangs,” she shot back with a small smile.

He grinned, glad he’d been able to lighten the mood. “Honestly though, I think you give anybody the right motivation and power, they can be a monster. Being akumatized is...not pleasant, but now we know how it feels too and I think that’s important.”

“Because now we can fight it,” Alix murmured, catching his point.

Kim tightened his hold on her once more. “And let’s be real. No akuma in the world has a chance to get in our heads now if we don’t want it. We’re the strongest people there are. Me first and then you, obviously.”

“You’re such a butthead,” Alix sighed, shaking her head to try to hide her smile. “As if I couldn’t take you down in seconds.”

“You wish, Shrimp.” Kim stood and offered her his hand. “Now, let me buy you dinner.”

She leaned back, ignoring his hand and looking up at him. “You trying to ask me out on a date, Kim?”

“Definitely.” There was a nervously hopeful glint in his eyes and his smile stayed strong.

Alix stood without his help but looped her arm around his. “Lead the way.”


	38. Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings and Feathers, Part 3
> 
> Previous two parts included for easier reading :)

PART ONE

“I’m not here,” Adrien mumbled in response to the knock on his bedroom door. He pressed his cheek further into his pillow and willed his visitor to go away.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work with me,” Nino replied, pushing the door open. “Come on, you’ve got another meeting today.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You poor man, being forced to have tea with beautiful princesses so often. It really is torture.” Nino tossed a towel at his head. “Seriously, get up. You need a shower.”

“You’re fired.”

Nino shrugged. “That’s fine. You know Pierre is next in line to be your assistant after me, right?”

Adrien groaned and sat up, hair sticking out in all directions. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice.”

Nino gave him a mocking bow. “You’re ever so kind, your highness. Shower now.”  
_______________________

“Your parents said you didn’t have to do this,” Alya reminded Marinette as she watched the princess fidget with the lace overlay of her skirt.

“I know,” she nodded, “but they need me to. An alliance with the Peacock kingdom could save us.”

“Or you could,” Alya offered. “You’re the most powerful Butterfly wielder in over a century. You don’t have to marry yourself off to some stuffy prince. You’re powerful enough on your own.”

“That’s not how it works,” Marinette sighed. “Besides, he can’t possibly be worse than the Dog Prince. He earned his name well.”

“Is he still at the top of the list?” Alya grimaced.

“He comes with the most power. Our people are in need.”

“I know but…” Alya trailed off as their car began up a long drive. “I guess we’ll just hope the Peacock Prince is a better option.”

“I’m not sure if that is something to hope for,” Marinette winced. “The Peacock kingdom is one of the most ruthless in the realm.”  
_______________________

“Well, the king is a pompous ass, isn’t he?” Alya muttered under her breath the moment they were alone. “Not the best father-in-law to be stuck with.”

“Thankfully he isn’t the one I would be marrying,” Marinette replied quietly, glancing around the empty parlor. “Although the prince’s absence at my greeting doesn’t bode well.”

“The king did seem quite agitated about it.”

The door opened and both women quickly looked towards it to see a man in traditional Peacock servant garb stride through before giving a small bow as another man entered the room. The second man crossed the room and gave a sweeping bow.

“I apologize for my tardiness. I am Prince Adrien of the Agreste line.” He glanced up at Marinette through his eyelashes and blinked in surprise as he straightened. “You’re from the Butterfly kingdom.”

“Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she nodded, offering her hand.

Adrien kissed it quickly, brushing past the usual customary greeting and taking a seat beside her on the fainting couch. “Your father was voted into his position and your mother holds as much power as he does. The whole thing was revolutionary,” he said excitedly.

“You’re one of the first outside our kingdom to think so,” Marinette answered with a hint of uncertainty.

“I think it’s brilliant!” Adrien exclaimed. “It makes perfect sense. Let the people decide who will lead them. It shouldn’t all come down to who happened to be born into the right family. I’ve always thought that was such ridiculousness. Isn’t that right, Nino?”

Nino grimaced and Alya caught his expression and attempted to stifle her laugh as she joined him by the wall. He glanced at her with a wry smile of his own.

Marinette bowed her head. “I’ll be sure to give them your praise.”

“Tell me about how it all works,” Adrien pushed, eyes bright. “Obviously something isn’t going well or you wouldn’t be here. Although it is odd that you are here. Did my father set this up? He has spoken so poorly of the Butterfly kingdom.” His eyes widened and he quickly continued. “Not that his opinion should be taken with any consideration! I think what your family is doing is amazing. I would love to be a part of it in any capacity.”

Marinette was taken aback by his excitement. The prince was gorgeous but so many of them she met with were. The beauty usually evaporated as soon as the men opened their mouths to spew more antiquated ideals and started treating her as a bargaining tool. There was something about Adrien that gave Marinette pause though. His eyes were sincere, something she hadn’t seen outside her kingdom in a very long time. She may as well see how he handled her then. “Is that a marriage proposal already?” she teased, keeping her face pleasantly blank.

Adrien paled, eyes darting to Nino quickly before returning to Marinette. She waited patiently, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re messing with me,” he accused.

“A bit,” she admitted.

Adrien laughed then and it was a musical sound. “You’re not at all intimidated by me, are you?”

Marinette blushed, bowing her head. “I wouldn’t go that far, your highness.”

“Don’t do that,” he requested, gently taking her hand. “Let’s just talk like two people.”

“Is this your first arrangement?” Marinette asked, looking down at their joined hands.

Adrien chuckled bitterly. “Not even close. I didn’t realize there were any princesses I hadn’t met yet.”

“And this is how you are with all of them? It’s a wonder no one has begged to be by your side yet.”

“Oh, they have,” Nino muttered under his breath. “He’s stubborn.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Alya replied, keeping her voice low. “Where we’re from, she has men following her with flowers and candy every moment we step out the door.”

“We can hear you,” Marinette remarked without turning back to them.

“We meant you too,” Alya replied in mock sweetness with a wink to Nino. His shocked expression eased into a grin.

“She’s more than a servant to you. She’s your friend, isn’t she?” Adrien nodded to Alya.

“My best friend,” Marinette answered. “Sometimes,” she added with a quick glare back at her handmaiden.

“May I formally request that you extend your stay and both spend the weekend here in our kingdom?

Marinette startled. “You want us to stay?”

“I know it isn’t the normal way to go about with things. You’re supposed to go back to your kingdom and then there is a waiting period and then I invite you to come back and it’s all so exhausting,” he sighed, scooting closer to her on the couch. “You’re the first royal I’ve met who has someone like I have Nino. I’ve seen countless princesses bark orders and talk down to their servants and then smile at me like I should be impressed. You aren’t like that.”

“You don’t have the bar set very high,” Marinette remarked.

“I was thinking I had the bar set too high with everyone I’ve met,” Adrien argued. “And here you are, not adhering to the proper way of things and talking with me like a person instead of a bank account.”

Marinette flushed. “It’s only human decency.”

“Please stay. I want to know more about you.”

“This is all happening too fast. We haven’t packed for a stay.”

“We can provide anything you need,” he promised, eyes pleading. “Please.”

Marinette stood and Adrien stood with her, startled. She gave him a curtsy. “While I am honored by the offer, Prince Adrien, I have obligations at home. However, if you were to call on me within a week’s time, I would be able to visit again.”

“And now you sound like a proper princess,” he sighed. “Will you really come back if I ask? I think I could spend an entire week learning as much as possible about you.”

Marinette glanced back at Alya who gave her an encouraging nod. “May I have your hand for a moment?”

Adrien offered it to her immediately. Marinette felt her face heat up as she gently took his hand between hers and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his palm. She heard Adrien inhale sharply and she pulled away to show the outline of a dark purple butterfly on his palm.

“If you send a formal request, I’ll return before this has the chance to fade.”

Adrien closed his fingers over the butterfly reverently. “The request will be waiting once you return home. That I promise.”

They stood looking at each other, the lack of space between them almost scandalous for a first meeting between royals. Nino finally cleared his throat, receiving an elbow in the side from Alya. It was enough to break the trance though and Marinette and Adrien broke eye contact, stepping back with red cheeks.

Adrien swept down in a low bow. “It’s been more than an honor, Princess Marinette. I’ll count the moments until I am blessed with seeing you again.”

“Flattery.”

“Honesty,” he corrected.

“We should send word to have their car brought around, sir,” Nino prompted, causing Adrien to finally break away from Marinette. He turned at the door with a wide smile.

“Until I see you again, Princess.”

They left the room and Marinette collapsed back down to the fainting couch.

“Oh, girl, you’re in trouble,” Alya drawled, joining her on the couch once more.

Marinette looked towards the closed parlor door with its carved outline of a royal peacock staring back at her, the symbol of the most feared and respected kingdom in their realm. “You’re telling me,” she breathed.

PART TWO

“You’re not paying attention,” Nino grinned, knocking Adrien to the sparring mat once more. “You can usually take me out by now.”

Adrien laughed, reaching up to take Nino’s offered hand as he stood. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little distracted.”

“Because your princess is coming?” he teased.

“She isn’t my princess,” Adrien corrected, “yet.”

“I see.”

“Besides, don’t act like you aren’t looking forward to seeing her servant again. I saw you’ve had your hair trimmed.”

“It was shaggy.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Your father requires that I have it trimmed every three weeks anyway. Remember when it started to curl and he called it distasteful?” Nino grimaced. “But okay, yeah, I’ll admit that I’m looking forward to seeing Alya again. She was interesting.”

“Alya, is it?” Adrien winked.

“Get up. I want to kick your butt again.”  
___________________________

“My son seems quite smitten with you,” King Gabriel remarked dryly, taking a sip of his tea.

“Prince Adrien was very kind to invite us for an extended stay.” Marinette bowed her head in reverence before accepting the tea offered to her by a servant.

“Us?”

“Alya and I.” Marinette looked back at her handmaiden with a small smile and then returned her attention to Gabriel, lifting her chin defiantly.

“I see what caught Adrien’s attention then,” the king sighed. “I’ll be frank, Princess. I don’t think you’re the right match for my son. Your kingdom is floundering. Your controversial stand was entertaining for a while but I believe most other royals have finally grown tired and abandoned you, is that right?”

“We are seeking to make an alliance because our kingdom has fallen on hard times,” she admitted reluctantly. “We don’t expect a free ticket though. As you know, we do well with food exports and are willing to come to an agreement that would be beneficial to both kingdoms.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but the parlor doors opened and Adrien entered the room with a blushing smile. He swept into a low bow before Marinette, meeting her eyes. “I hope your journey here was a pleasant one, my Lady, and that you haven’t been too bored by my absence.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel warned.

Marinette offered her hand and Adrien took it, pressing a kiss to the back. “Our journey was quite pleasant, thank you, your highness.”

Adrien straightened with a grin. “I’d love to show her the peacock sanctuary, Father, if your tea is finished.”

The father and son exchanged a long look and Gabriel finally nodded. “I will see you both at dinner.”  
___________________________

“Has he been insufferable the last few weeks?” Alya asked quietly as she and Nino walked a little distance behind the prince and princess through the garden. “She’s been awful. I was tempted to drug her food a few times for a moment’s piece.”

Nino tried not to smile. “I think that might be considered treason.”

“Is treason worse than mutiny? One of them was bound to happen if she didn’t get to see him soon.”

“He hasn’t been much better. You should’ve heard how he found a way to work the Butterfly kingdom into every possible conversation with the king. It was humorous until it wasn’t.”

Marinette’s laughter reached them and they watched Adrien straighten, rubbing his head and glaring at a low branch they had been passing.

“I’ve heard he’s a skilled fighter,” Alya prodded.

“He is.”

“And?”

Nino smirked. “Are you trying to find out kingdom secrets, Alya?”

“I just want to make sure he’s good enough for my princess,” she sniffed. “The Peacocks are known magic users and I’m curious as to how Adrien stacks up.”

“Well, he doesn’t go around leaving imprints of butterflies on people’s palms but he’s no slouch.”

“Is it still there?”

“Barely. He’s been anxious about it fading before you visited again. He said it would be a bad omen. He’s very serious about the balance of luck.”

Alya watched Adrien excitedly flail his arms as he explained something to Marinette and she smirked. “He doesn’t seem all that serious.”

Nino smiled. “Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him like this. It’s nice.”  
___________________________

“This is Duusu,” Adrien said, voice low. “He’s been with me since birth. He’s an old man now, aren’t you, Du?”

The peacock lifted his head arrogantly and turned his face away from the prince.

“He’s sensitive,” Adrien stage whispered.

“He’s gorgeous,” Marinette crooned. “To be honest, I was a little nervous about coming out here. I’ve heard they can be vicious creatures.”

“They can,” he quickly replied, “but I think most creatures can be in different circumstances. We bond with them when we are young. While the other fowl respect me, Du is the only one I have a relationship with. It’s just the way it works.”

“I understand that,” she nodded. “I may have a similar situation.” She fussed with a large flower on the bodice of her dress and revealed a hollow opening where a purple butterfly was resting. “This is Nooroo,” she whispered. “He stays with me all the time.”

“He’s lovely.” Adrien caught her eye. “Is he the source of your power?”

Marinette quickly readjusted the flower, hiding Nooroo away. “I don’t think that’s appropriate to talk about right now.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “I’m...I didn’t mean to overstep. I forget myself around you. Please accept my apology.”

Her expression softened. “Accepted and forgotten.”

He straightened and offered his arm. “I’m very glad you agreed to visit once more, my Lady. I’ve been counting the days since I last saw you.”

“That’s the second time you’ve referred to me as yours,” she pointed out.

“Wishful thinking, I suppose,” he winked, leading her along the path once more.

PART THREE

“How was dinner?” Alya pulled another pin from Marinette’s hair and dropped it to the small dish on the vanity.

“It was...” Marinette frowned at her reflection. “The king is very set on an alliance not occuring, I believe. This trip may have been a waste of time and resources, which is regretful.”

Alya made a show of looking around the empty suite. “You realize it’s just me and you in here, right? Don’t go all proper on me now.”

A smile broke through. “Sorry. I was still in diplomatic mode. How was your dinner? Did you get to eat with Nino?”

“Stop trying to change the subject. And yes, I did. I kissed him too while I was at it.”

Marinette spun in her seat, looking up at her handmaiden in shock. “You what?!”

“He’s handsome and there was wine,” she winked. “Turn back around. You have about a hundred more of these dang pins in your hair and I’m ready to sleep.”

“You can’t just go around kissing people, Alya.”

“Kissing people,” Alya laughed. “One person. And it’s fine. No one saw us. It won’t reflect badly on you, your highness.”

Marinette flushed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t...I didn’t mean...”

Alya leaned down, hugging her from behind. “You’re fine, girl. I know this place has you all stressed out.” Their eyes met in the mirror. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“You know I said I would do whatever I have to for our kingdom, but is it so bad to hope that somehow that involves Adrien?”

“Not at all.” 

“King Gabriel won’t allow it though. I don’t think I should dwell on it too much. We’ll get through the rest of the weekend and go home and this will all be nothing but a misstep.”

Alya went back to work removing pins as Marinette’s hair fell little by little from it’s extravagant design. “I think he’s quite smitten with you too, just so you know.”

A soft knock at the door surprised them both. Alya went to the suite door, hesitantly opening it just enough to look out. She opened it wider and stepped out to look up and down the hall before noticing a small pink box at her feet. “I have a feeling this is from the prince,” she smirked, bringing the box in and closing the door.

Marinette met her by the couch as Alya set the box on the coffee table. Gently touching the note on the top that read “Princess” in flowing script, Marinette lifted the lid and gasped as beautiful, glittering butterflies made of light and magic flowed into the room. They fluttered gently around the women, landing on different surfaces in the area.

“They’re beautiful,” Marinette said, words breaking off in a breathless laugh. Nooroo roused from his resting place on the vanity and came to sit on her shoulder, antennae working as the magical butterflies began to fade away around them.   
________________________________

“Good morning, Princess,” Adrien beamed, standing at attention as soon as Marinette entered the informal dining room. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” she smiled, feeling her cheeks warm. “I had lovely dreams of glittering butterflies.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

She met his eyes. “It was, truly.”

Nino cleared his throat from the bar across the room and Adrien shook himself, pulling out a chair for Marinette to sit in. “Alya, would you like to join us?”

Alya glanced at the table in surprise and then at Marinette, uncertain of what to do. 

“My father has gone out this morning,” Adrien said, voice light despite it conspiratorial tone. “It’ll be our secret. Nino will sit with us too.”

“Nino will not,” Nino replied, spooning eggs onto a plate.

“Nino will to,” Adrien argued. “Are you suggesting Alya stand as well?”

The servant blanched and shook his head. “We’ll sit.”

Adrien grinned. “Thought so. Marinette, can I make your plate?”

“I can make it all on my own actually.” She smiled to take the sting out of her refusal as she rounded the table to the buffet. Adrien followed in her wake with a happy, dazed expression and Alya fell into line behind them.

“Those were some pretty smooth butterflies, your highness,” Alya remarked. “That’s delicate magic.”

“I was hoping it would help you two feel more at home,” he replied, cheeks going pink.

“It was amazing,” Marinette added.

“And risky,” Nino muttered, receiving a warning glare from the prince. 

Marinette glanced between them. “Yes, I would imagine your father isn’t keen to see anything happen between us.”

“To be quite honest, he isn’t, but I will make those kind of decisions for myself.” Adrien placed a tentative hand at Marinette’s waist and she turned to face him, eyes a little wide as she held her plate aloft in one hand. “In fact, I would very much like to see something happen between us.”

“I...” Marinette licked her lip. “I need to do what’s best for my kingdom.”

Alya sighed heavily behind them. “Marinette...”

The princess stepped back, putting distance between herself and Adrien and rounded the table to set her plate on the edge. “I’m afraid I’ve lost my appetite. Please excuse me. Alya?”

Alya gave Adrien half a bow before depositing her own plate on the table and following her lady.

Adrien watched them go, confusion filling his eyes. “I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?”

“I don’t think this is about you, if that helps,” Nino offered. “Sorry.”  
________________________________

“He’s powerful on his own,” Alya pointed out.

“We need an alliance with another kingdom, Alya. Not just one person.” Marinette paced the length of the suite. “The Dog Kingdom could--”

“No. I’ll chain myself to the gates before I let you marry that asshole.”

“Alya.”

“Marinette.”

“This can’t just be about me. There are people relying on my family to keep them fed and safe.”

Alya’s expression softened. “I know that. I’m one of those people, but Mari, this guy...I’ve never seen you act the way you do with him. There’s something special there and I don’t want to see you give it up because of some self-sacrificing ridiculousness. At least go talk to him.”

“This can’t happen.”

“Not with that attitude,” Alya huffed, grabbing Marinette’s hand and pulling her to the door.

“Let go of me! What are you doing?”

“You’re going to talk to Adrien,” Alya replied, wrenching open the door.

“No, I’m not! I’m...” Marinette trailed off as her gaze met Adrien’s widened eyes, his hand raised in the air as if to knock on their door. 

“Perfect,” Alya grinned wickedly, pushing Marinette back into the room and ushering Adrien in. She pulled the door closed with a triumphant laugh. 

“I’m so...so sorry,” Marinette sputtered, reaching for the doorknob.

“Actually, I was hoping we could talk,” Adrien said quietly, placing his hand on top of hers.

She swallowed thickly and looked up at him. “Okay,” she whispered.

“I want to help your kingdom. I want to help you.” 

They were standing much too close and Marinette knew she should make some excuse to move away but she couldn’t bring herself to.

“Your father won’t allow this.”

“Then I’ll leave. I’m powerful, more powerful than even him or my mother,” Adrien added quickly. “I would use my magic however you asked me. We could grow more crops or...or create more housing or...” He faltered, brow furrowing. “I’m not sure exactly what you need, to be honest, but I’ll be that for you, Princess, I promise.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“I do.”

Marinette searched his face. “But why?”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “It’s not obvious?”

“He loves you, dummy,” Alya called through the door. “It’s a fairytale romance. And no, you can’t fire me.”

Adrien flushed. “I know it isn’t proper to do things this way but,” he stepped back and went down to one knee, bowing his head, “I’m at your disposal, Princess Marinette, however you see fit.”

“Marry him,” Alya said through the door, her words becoming muffled as if a hand had been put over her mouth. Marinette was guessing Nino was there now as well since he seemed to stay as close to Adrien as Alya did to her.

She glanced back at the door and then down at the kneeling prince. “I can’t just...” She took a steadying breath. “I won’t ask this of you.”

“You aren’t asking anything of me,” Adrien said softly, looking up at her. “I’m offering it willingly and happily and please, Princess. You’re the first person who has ever made me want to get out of bed and start the day for the chance to see your smiling face. If you don’t see me that way, that will be my burden to bear, but please don’t deny me the chance to help you and yours.”

Marinette felt the wall around her heart crumble as her large skirt poofed up around her as she went down to her knees to join Adrien on the ground. “It would be my honor, sweet prince.


	39. Gabriel, Adrien/Chat Blanc, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a previous drabble that has been added here for easier reading. :)

PART ONE

“Just because you saved my life doesn’t mean I owe you anything,” Marinette fumed, glaring across the rooftop at Chat Blanc. “You still have no right to be parading around and pretending to be some discount Chat Noir.”

Chat Blanc closed the distance between them and leaned into Marinette’s space so she had to take a couple of steps back, her calves knocking against the low roof ledge. He looped a steadying arm around her with a leer. “And what makes you think I’m not him, Princess?” 

“Because he would never treat people the way you do.”

His eyes narrowed and he moved away from her once more. “Maybe he got tired of being a pushover.”

“Chat Noir is not a pushover,” Marinette argued. “Have you ever tried to get him to stop doing something? Because let me tell you, he doesn’t give up easily.”

Chat Blanc tried not to smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” she glared. “So just know that if you had anything to do with his disappearance, I will personally end you.” She crossed her arms and shot him a challenging look.

“You know, you’re a lot feistier than most people think.”

“I don’t like bad things happening to my friends. If I need to be feisty to prevent something, I will be. And if that means going up against you, I can do that too,” she huffed.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m trying to protect you,” he said softly.

“What?”

Chat Blanc glanced around, dark hair shifting over magenta eyes as he did. “Mari, please, you have to let me do this.”

Marinette swallowed hard, studying his face. “Chat?”

“If I didn’t voluntarily join him, he would’ve forced me,” he continued, eyes darting to hers for a moment before watching the night around them once more. “At least this way, I can control what happens sometimes.”

She felt her heart rate increase and reached a tentative hand up to brush the wild dark hair from his eyes. “Kitty?”

He nuzzled his cheek to her palm. “I know who Hawkmoth is,” he whispered, eyes sliding closed. “I’m going to take him down but I need more time. Being Chat Blanc gives me that time.”

“You need to tell Ladybug. She could–”

“No,” he interrupted fiercely, shooting her a hard look. “I don’t want her to know. She’ll try to save me and I love her for that but this is something I have to do and I won’t be able to if I’m trying to keep her safe.” He deflated a little. “She has to think Chat Noir is gone for now.”

“She’s never going to give up on him,” Marinette warned. “Ever.”

Chat Blanc gave her a sad smile. “I hope not. That’s what keeps me going.”

“I want to be able to fix this. I don’t want you to have to be like this.”

“Hopefully I won’t be for much longer. Soon you’ll be calling me a silly kitty again and kicking me out of your room for eating too many cookies.”

“If you need help, promise me you’ll talk to Ladybug. Heck, come talk to me and I’ll talk to Ladybug!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he nodded. “But for now, I need to make a show of stranding you on this rooftop. There are people watching from that building to the left. The access door should be unlocked so make a fuss about me abandoning you and then go straight home.”

“Please be careful.”

Chat Blanc shot her a wink and then was pulling her to him, crushing his lips against hers before pushing her away and jumping off the roof. Marinette swallowed her fear and yelled angrily as he disappeared into the darkness. Feeling completely drained, she made her way to the access door and found it unlocked. “Please be careful, Kitty,” she said again before taking sanctuary in the building.

PART TWO

Today’s drabble was commissioned by the fantastic @ming85 and is a continuation of this one.

“Your fight with Ladybug was interesting last night,” Gabriel mused without glancing up from his monitor. “You’re still holding back.”

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt her, Father. That hasn’t changed. She’s still my friend.” Adrien sat straight in the chair across from him, back stiff. 

“If you would let me truly akumatize you, you wouldn’t be so hindered.”

Adrien rubbed his thumb along the side of the warm black ring Plagg was trapped in currently. “No thank you.”

Gabriel’s eyes sharpened on him. “You have until the end of the week, Adrien. If you can’t procur the earrings by Sunday, I’ll finish the ritual on the ring that began your new transformation and whatever happens to her, happens.”

“I’ll get them.”

“See that you do.” 

“And make sure you don’t forget what you promised. It almost sounds like you did.”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “I know this isn’t easy now but it’ll all be worth it. I promise.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“If any harm befalls Ladybug, I’ll make sure it is reversed,” Gabriel sighed, tone tired.

Adrien clenched his jaw. It would do him no good to start the argument again. His father agreeing to at least reverse the damage if any occurred while taking the earrings had taken hours of yelling and arguing as it was. “Thank you,” he ground out.  
________________________

Chat Blanc prowled along the city in agitation. He needed to talk to Ladybug. Maybe if he explained things...

No.

He needed to stay as far away from her as possible. Maybe he could stall Gabriel a little longer until he figured something out. The way she’d looked at him last night during their fight was still eating at him. Her eyes had lost the angry, fierce light they’d blazed with in their previous altercations since his change. If anything, they held pity now. Pity and determination.

Did she know? No one knew except...

He found himself going in the direction of Marinette’s home and stopped short when he saw a thick white ribbon tied around the railing of her balcony. Was that for him? He landed on the balcony with a soft thud and gently held the tied ribbon between his fingers.

“I was hoping you would see it.”

He turned his head enough to see Marinette coming up from her skylight. “You shouldn’t do things like this. We don’t need to be seen together.”

“No one else is going to see a white ribbon and think of you,” she huffed. “Besides, it got you here. That’s what I wanted.”

Chat Blanc peered out along the city. “Someone could see us.”

“Then come on.” She grabbed his hand and tugged, leading him back down into her bedroom. She settled onto her lounger, crossing her legs beneath her. “Are you hungry?” She pointed to a plate of cookies on her desk. 

“How did you know I would come tonight?”

“I didn’t. That ribbon’s been out there a few nights now.”

“And the cookies?”

“I was hopeful.”

He worried his lip for a moment before grabbing a cookie and sitting down in one of the desk chairs to keep distance between them. “Did you need something?”

Marinette took a deep breath and straightened with a nod. “We need to talk.”

“Okay.” They looked at each other expectantly and after a moment, Chat Blanc took a bite of the cookie and chewed thoughtfully. “I kinda thought you would be the one to start.”

“I’m psyching myself up to it.”

“That bad, huh?” he winced and quickly took another bite of cookie. 

“I don’t like you with dark hair.”

Chat Blanc blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“And your eyes are all wrong.”

“I--”

“But they’re still your eyes,” she continued, expression screwed into a grimace. “I can see you in there which is infuriating because I can’t pretend it isn’t you anymore.”

He stood then. “Maybe I should go.”

“The white doesn’t suit you. Well, to be honest, it does but I don’t like it.”

“Marinette, if you’re just going to kick me when I’m down--”

“And I’m not just Marinette.”

Chat Blanc paused, turning back to look at her. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you should’ve come to me from the very beginning, Chaton. You know I would help you any way I could.” She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes as she continued. “It was breaking my heart to fight you. I was literally crying myself to sleep because I couldn’t believe that you would...” Her words broke off as she finally looked up at him. “Please let me help you.”

He swallowed hard. “Ladybug?”

“Surprise,” she said weakly. 

He sat back down heavily in the desk chair. “This is...wow.”

“I never really expected it to go down this way, just so you know.”

“You always disappear too. It makes sense,” he nodded, almost talking to himself. “Alya complains about it to Nino. I just never thought about the timing.”

“You’re in my class then. I was wondering.”

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked across the room at her. “I don’t think I should tell you who I am. It’s not safe.”

“And it’ll tell me who Hawkmoth is?” she added weakly. “I have theories.”

He tried not to shake. “Like what?”

“Like Hawkmoth must be someone close to you, and I’m guessing you didn’t know until recently. Maybe when you changed?” She stood from the lounger but didn’t move closer to him. “Tikki said your energy was off, like something is wrong with your kwami.”

Chat Blanc closed his hand bearing his ring into a fist. “It’s some kind of binding spell. It trapped Plagg in the ring and when I transformed, I was like this.”

Marinette took a cautious step forward. “Can he talk to you like this, like he does with akumas?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, but he keeps pushing for it. I think he’s tapped into the city’s security cameras though. He sees everything. He might know I’m here, but I did try to keep to the shadows.”

She took another step and Chat Blanc immediately stepped back so she held her ground. “Do you feel different?”

“Sometimes,” he whispered. 

“Like when we’ve fought?”

“I held back when I could. My head gets fuzzy sometimes though and it’s like I’ve blacked out and someone else was in the driver seat.”

“Are you scared?”

“Terrified.”

“I think I could tell when you were in control,” she nodded and chanced another step. “You could’ve used Cataclysm on me a few times and didn’t.”

He made a choking sound. “I would never...” His shoulders sagged and Marinette was suddenly there, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek to his chest. 

“I know, Kitty,” she whispered. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay.”  
________________________

“I have to go,” Chat Blanc murmured miserably. “It’s late.”

“You could stay,” Marinette offered with a yawn. They were stretched out on her lounger, the room around the mostly dark except for the small light near Marinette’s bed. 

“I can’t.”

“Adrien...”

He stiffened beside her. “How did you know?”

“It wasn’t hard to put together once we started talking,” she admitted. “I had a mild freak out when I went down to get drinks.”

“I’m so sorry. I--”

“Stop.” She pressed a finger to his lips. “So it’s your dad, right?”

“Yes,” he said softly as she pulled her hand away.

“And this has something to do with your mom?”

“Yes.”

“I think we should go to Fu.”

Chat Blanc frowned. “I can’t. Not after what I’ve done with my Miraculous. He’ll take it away.”

“He won’t.”

“He will,” he insisted, voice pleading. “My Lady, please don’t.”

“You said you have a week to get my earrings?”

He shuddered and nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t know if I trust that. He’s getting impatient and he doesn’t care if he hurts you.”

Determination settled into her eyes. “Okay, we’ll figure something out.” She gently disentangled herself and stood. “But for now, I want you to drop your transformation.”

His eyes widened. “Why?”

“Because it’ll be more comfortable when you sleep.”

“I can’t stay.”

“Sleep a few hours and then we’ll start planning,” she insisted. “Please. This will be my compromise for not going to Fu.” She crossed her arms. “If I have to tie you to the lounger for a few hours, I will, but that seems even less comfortable.”

Chat Blanc gave her a sheepish smile. “Guess I have no choice then, huh?” His transformation fell in halting bursts, nothing like the natural way of before.

“Is that normal for you?”

Adrien flushed, unable to look up at Marinette. “Since Plagg got stuck, yeah.”

“We’ll fix it.”

He took a deep breath and the shadow of a smile ghosted along his lips before disappearing again. “You’re always so sure of yourself.”

“I’m really not,” she admitted. “I’m running at eighty percent hot mess most of the time.” She sat down beside him once more, knocking her shoulder against his. “But with you by my side, we can do anything, right?”

For the first time in weeks, Adrien felt hope like a small warm flame beginning in his chest. “Right.”


	40. Felix, Nathalie, Nino, and Gabriel

“What is it this time?”

Felix set a cup of coffee on the small table beside Nathalie before settling down in the armchair with his own. “I told Father I’m thinking of taking Nino’s name when we marry. He isn’t taking it well.”

A small smile graced Nathalie’s lips. “Bad timing.”

“Why is that?”

“We had an argument this morning over why I haven’t changed my last name to Agreste yet. He may be feeling extra sensative on the subject.” She eyed the coffee. “You know I’m not supposed to drink that right now.”

“I’m sure my baby sister could use a bit of caffeine early. She’s going to need more of it once she’s born into this family, I can promise you that.”

“Not every Agreste has a caffeine addiction, Felix, and there is nothing wrong with this family.”

“The best ones do,” he replied dryly before taking a long sip. “And there is plenty wrong with this family but you and the baby make it better. Besides, it’s decaf anyway. I know you aren’t supposed to do a lot of caffeine. I’ll save that for when she’s older.”

Nathalie picked up the cup and held it between her hands as Nino’s voice rose over Gabriel’s in the next room. “Despite how he acts, Gabriel is really quite fond of him.”

“I doubt that,” Felix sighed. “I thought Adrien was supposed to be here. He can usually keep the peace between them.”

“He called earlier to let us know Marinette’s flight had been delayed and they’ll get here as soon as they can.”

“Which means they’ll stop off at home first to ravish each other, I’m sure. We may get to eat dinner before midnight, but I’m not holding my breath.”

Nathalie tried to hide her smile. “They are rather obnoxious.”

“Extremely.” They both took sips of their coffee and Felix sat his mug on the side table. “But they’re ours, I suppose.”

“For better or worse.” Nathalie watched him. “Are you really going to change your name?”

Felix began to study his fingernails. “I’m not sure. It’s tempting, if I’m honest.”

“You know you’ll still be an Agreste, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Does Nino want you to change it?”

“Nino wants me to be happy,” he shrugged. “He brought it up as a joke. I think he was surprised when I started thinking about it.”

“Then why is he arguing?” 

“Because it’s Father,” Felix replied simply.

“Of course.”

“I’ve never seen him get more worked up at anyone else than he does with Father.”

“And you eat it up,” Nathalie accused. 

A shadow of a smile graced Felix’s lips. “I...don’t hate it.”

“Hmmm.”

A comfortable quiet settled over them despite the heated argument being held in the next room. The large grandfather clock in the corner ticked away in a steady rhythm and the smell of coffee lingered on the air.

“Nathalie?”

“Yes?”

Felix turned towards her but didn’t quite meet her eyes as he spoke. “Does it make you happy, being with my father?”

Nathalie pursed her lips thoughtfully. “For a long time, I hated myself for it, for falling for him, knowing what kind of man he was, but...” She trailed off and ran her hand along her bulging stomach, the large diamond glinting in the light. “But Gabriel has changed. I’ve changed. Our world has changed and...and that’s okay. So yes, I’m happy, but it took me a while to allow myself to get here.”

“I hated myself for falling for Nino,” Felix admitted, voice quiet. “I still don’t feel like I deserve him.”

“I don’t think love is about what anyone deserves, Felix. I think it’s about finding comfort in someone who has seen you at your best and your worst and is still around.”

The study doors opened and a calm-looking Nino appeared, followed by a stoic Gabriel. “Has anyone heard from Adrien?”

“Marinette’s flight is running late,” Nathalie answered, gauging her husband’s reaction. “And how are things with you two?”

“Gabriel offered to pay me to take the name Agreste,” Nino smiled smugly as he sat down beside Felix. “I had to decline unfortunately, but we’ve come to an impasse.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly through his nose. “We may as well begin dinner then. We’ll be lucky if Adrien graces us with his presence before midnight.”

Felix cringed at his father’s echo to his earlier sentiment and caught Nathalie smile in his direction. She momentarily struggled to her feet and offered her hand to Nino. “Agreste men are all the same, aren’t they?”

Nino grinned back at Felix as he stood and took Nathalie’s arm to escort her to the dining room. “We’re fools in love.”


	41. Marinette, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Alya

“Excuse me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but this does not look like relaxing and taking it easy to me.” Chat Noir dropped down onto Marinette’s bed through the open skylight and crossed his arms. 

Marinette held the length of embroidered fabric closer to her chest guiltily and leaned back against her big cat pillow. “Enjoying one’s hobby is a way of relaxing.”

“Sure, if that’s not a piece for the contest you’ve been stressing over.”

“I only have two more weeks!” she protested as he gently pulled the needlework away and set it at the end of the bed. “I’m so behind now, Chat.”

He let out a huff in fond exasperation. “You’re going back to school tomorrow with a clean bill of health even though I think that’s pushing it. At least take it easy the rest of the night. There’s always going to be another design contest in this city.”

Her expression softened even as she crossed her arms. “I don’t know who went and made you the boss.”

“You did,” he grinned, moving closer. “I think I make a great boss.”

“You would think that, you silly kitty,” she teased, leaning forward for a kiss. She felt Chat Noir smile against her lips and then he was falling on top of her like dead weight. “You’re squishing me!”

He laughed and went even more limp as she gasped and giggled beneath him, struggling to move his body off hers. He tilted his face down to see her rosy cheeks and eyes bright with humor and finally lifted up enough to roll off to lay on his side. “You’re really okay?”

“You ask that after you turned me into a pancake?”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened in horror as he jolted upwards. “Did I hurt you?!”

Marinette pulled him back down by his bell. “I’m fine, promise.”

“Your wrist is okay?” He guided her right hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“My wrist is okay,” she whispered, feeling her cheeks warm at his attention.

“And your foot?” He tapped her right socked foot carefully with the toe of his boot.

“My foot is okay too. The doctor said it may ache a little when it storms sometimes but that’s normal for having bones break so close together.”

Chat Noir grimaced and dropped his eyes. “And...your ears?”

Marinette reached up to gingerly touch the scarred lobe of her right ear. “Still healing but they’re getting there. And Fu let me video chat with Tikki today so that was really nice.”

“Is she feeling better?”

She nodded. “She said she was. She looks a lot better. She’s red again instead of that sickly pink. Master Fu said as soon as I’m ready...”

“I don’t think--”

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘you shouldn’t be Ladybug anymore,’ this night is going to take a very bad turn,” Marinette replied, mouth set in a firm line.

“Mari, you got hurt so bad. This Morgana is no joke. Plagg said she was using real magic as old as he is.”

“And you think I’m going to leave you to face her on your own?”

Chat Noir sighed and snuggled closer to her. “I want to keep you safe.”

She curled against his chest, his bell a cool presence on her cheek. “I want the same for you.”

“Fu told me I could use some of the other Miraculous if I need to, like you have before.”

“Are you going to?”

Chat Noir nodded, his hair rustling against the sheets. “Probably. At least for a little while. It feels like a lot of pressure asking anyone to go up against this new threat though. She makes Hawkmoth look like a party clown.”

“We should take the rest of the night off,” Marinette decided, reaching up to run her fingers into his hair.

“What do you mean?” he frowned.

“I mean, no more talk of Miraculous. Just Marinette and Adrien and relaxing.” She gave him a hopeful look and his eyes softened. 

“Okay,” he said quietly as his transformation fell. “Just us and relaxing.”  
_____________________________

Marinette tightened her hold on the strap of her bag as she crossed the street to the school. Her parents had been as wary as Adrien about her going back to her regular schedule but if she had to spend another day up in her bed, she would lose her mind. Her ankle was already aching a little and her ears felt intimately bare but she lifted her chin and continued on her way.

The official story was that innocent civilian Marinette had gotten caught up in a fight between the new big bad, Morgana, and Ladybug and Chat Noir and she’d been injured badly from a fall on her right side. Ladybug had taken such serious injuries that for the first time ever, the Cure wasn’t released after a fight which accounted for Marinette’s injuries. In one last stroke of luck, no actual civilians had been injured, though there had been quite a bit of property damage. What the media didn’t cover is that the heroes were lucky to escape with their lives. If it hadn’t been for Chat Noir using Cataclysm on Morgana’s temporary altar, they might not have.

She saw Adrien’s car pull up to the curb as she reached the stairs. Everything in her screamed to go to him, find comfort in him, but they’d decided months ago that it was best to stay friends in front of everyone else since Ladybug and Chat Noir were so openly in a relationship. It was the safest route to go to keep their identities intact.

“You’re back!” Alya exclaimed, reaching her side and quickly offering an arm before Marinette could climb the stairs. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy to be out of bed but already tired,” Marinette admitted, gratefully leaning on her for support. “One of the only things that kept me sane were streaming movies with you so thank you.”

“Anything for you, girl. I was...” Alya trailed off with a surprised blink and Marinette turned to find Adrien on her other side, his arm easily hooking with hers.

“Mind if I help too?” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she smiled back, subtly squeezing his arm in affection. 

“So, Adrien, did you visit Marinette while she was recovering?” Alya asked slyly, not missing the way his hand had settled over hers in a familiar manner.

“Every night,” he answered automatically before paling as a look of triumph took over Alya’s face.

“Very interesting,” she replied smugly. “Marinette conveniently forgot to mention that. Every night, you said?”

“Hey! I need to go to the bathroom!” Marinette interrupted, dropping Adrien’s hand with a quick look of apology and leaning more on Alya. “Can you help me get there?”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Agreste,” Alya called back playfully

“My luck’s not that good,” Adrien murmured, watching them go.  
_____________________________

As far as records went, five day felt like a good one to Adrien. For five days, he went back to keeping his distance to a friendly normal with Marinette around all of their classmates. And every night, he appeared in her room as Chat Noir and cuddled and kissed his girlfriend.

Marinette got more attention than she wanted the first couple of days but that seemed to be dying down now. Adrien had been watching her as closely as he could get away with, and though she still wasn’t at one hundred percent, being at school did seem to make her happier. It took everything in him not to reach out for her constantly but he kept his hands to himself and tried to ignore Alya (and now Nino’s) knowing looks.

He’d been doing so well too until Marinette stumbled going up the stairs to her desk before class started. She was in his arms at an almost inhuman speed, her eyes widening for a second before a sweet smile graced her lips.

“I guess I fell for you,” she grinned, obviously more than a little proud of herself as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

All at once, the classroom exploded in catcalls and questions that Marinette and Adrien answered in matching blushes as their fingers entangled. 

Yes, they were dating.

Yes, they’d kept it a secret while they were testing the waters.

Yes, Adrien had been very worried about her.

No, they weren’t angry with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

No, it hadn’t been going on for a long time.

Yes, they did make a very cute couple indeed.  
_____________________________

“Looks like our secret is out,” Chat Noir murmured, kissing the top of Marinette’s head.

She turned towards him sleepily. “One less secret to keep.”

“Does it bother you that everyone knows we’re together now?”

“It worries me a little that someone might put two and two together but I’m actually relieved I don’t have to pretend anymore. It was hard not being close to you at school.”

“Yeah, it’s nice that I can walk up and kiss you good morning now,” he agreed, adding another kiss to her forehead.

“We need nice things right now.” Her voice was soft but there was a sense of dread just beneath the surface. Dread of a new enemy. Dread for each other. Dread for what the future could bring with Ladybug still down for the count.

“I know exactly what you mean, but at least we have each other.”

The warmth of his words chased away the icy chill that had started to slide into her bones and Marinette smiled as her eyes slid closed and she realized she’d never felt safer than in his arms. “We’ll always have each other.”


	42. Marinette, Adrien, Gabriel, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 7
> 
> Continued from Chapter 10

A bad night of sleep, a broken mascara wand that had only been a week old, and an unexplainable stain on her favorite shirt had Marinette in a bad mood before Wednesday even had a chance to begin.

“I’m not texting him,” she thought to herself as she forced her hair into a sloppy bun on top of her head. “If he wants to talk to me, he can just take time out of his busy schedule and message me first.”

Her slight disappointment from the night before had ballooned into full-on anger after being compiled with everything else in her bad morning. A small voice in the back of her head told her she was being unreasonable about Adrien but she stuffed it down and wrapped her indignation around her like a security blanket.

She threw her phone in her purse without looking at it and stomped down the stairs of her dormitory because of course the elevator wasn’t working. She pushed open the door to the building with unnecessary force and stopped short when she saw Adrien sitting on the short brick wall in front of it. He held up a cup of coffee and a paper bag with a sheepish smile. 

“Can I start your day off with something as sweet and sugary as you?”

Marinette experienced a split second of trying to hold onto her anger but it evaporated in a puff as she moved closer to the offered coffee. “Thanks. I needed this today.”

He nodded and watched her lean against the brick wall beside him, noting the space she left between them. “I’m sorry I didn’t call last night. I got a really annoying call from my dad and then my phone died and it was late.”

“It’s okay,” she answered instantly and realized that it actually was. She’d let her insecurities and disappointment turn into misdirected anger. “I’m sorry you had an annoying phone call.”

Adrien nodded again, rolling his lip under. “Yeah. I’ll figure it out. You look really nice, by the way. I like your hair up like that. Can I walk you to class?”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Sure.”  
____________________________

“Still no preliminary sketches,” Gabriel noted, eyeing Marinette’s empty sketchbook page as he moved through the desks. “You’re already behind, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“I know, Mr. Agreste. I’m working on it.”

“Perhaps if you didn’t spend so many late hours out socializing, you would have more time for the important things.” He walked to the next table without a backward glance and Marinette gripped her pencil so tightly that it creaked under the pressure.

“Is it true you’re dating his son?”

Marinette blinked in surprise as she looked up from her sketchbook. Her tablemate wore a suspicious expression. “We’ve been hanging out, yeah.”

The guy rolled his eyes. “You’re screwed if you thought that would help. Daddy Dreadful doesn’t like any of his students interacting with Adrien in any way.”

“Why?”

“It’s the unspoken rule.” He raised a single eyebrow. “At least I’ll have more room to spread out when you flunk the class for undisclosed reasons.” He eyed her sketchbook. “Or for obvious ones.”

Marinette glanced across the table at his sketches for a moment before returning her attention to her page. “Having nothing is better than thinking rehashing tired ideas from three season ago will work but you do you, I guess. Let’s see who goes down in flames first, hmm?”   
____________________________

“Wow, you have super intense face on,” Alya commented, taking a seat beside Marinette. “Am I going to bother you if I hang out and wait for Nino to get out of class?”

“You’re fine,” Marinette muttered, sparing a quick glance up. “I thought of something and didn’t want to lose it.” She frowned and picked up her eraser, smudging away a stray line from an elegant dress design.

“These look awesome. Are they for Asshole Agreste’s class?”

Marinette couldn’t hide her smile. “Yeah. I’ve been coming up blank ever since we got the assignment but today has been just one of those super annoying days and I think something finally snapped for me. I haven’t been able to sketch fast enough.”

“That’s good!”

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

“What’s made today annoying?”

Marinette put her pencil down and bit back the immediate retort that came to mind. Alya was making an effort to be her friend and she could use more friends. “I woke up feeling kinda blah about some stuff and then it was things going wrong one after another. Nothing big, just a lot of little stuff piling up.”

“I hate those days,” Alya comisserated. “I had one last week. Started my period four days early and ruined my jeans in the middle of three back-to-back classes across campus.”

“The worst.”

“Right?” She watched Marinette begin to sketch again, this time on a suit. “You know who would look really great in that outfit?”

Marinette flushed but continued to work. “Adrien?”

“Ooo, girl, look at you designing for him already,” she teased. “That’s really cute.”

“Don’t tell him, okay? It’s weird but it helps me visualize.”

“Listen, you visualize me in one of those gorgeous dresses sometime and we’ve got a deal.”

Marinette grinned. “I can do that.”  
____________________________

With pages full of possible designs, Marinette felt confident and decided to take that feeling for a drive. She made her way through the campus to Adrien’s dorm and jauntily knocked on his door. 

“Who is it?” his voice called from inside after a long pause. He sounded tired and less than enthused about someone interrupting him.

Marinette felt the temptation to quickly walk away creep up but held her ground. “Marinette.”

There was a thump and a groan and then the door was being wrenched open. “Hi,” Adrien said with a small smile.

“Are you okay?”

“I am now. Do you want to come in?” He opened the door wider and she moved past him, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

“I probably should’ve called first, but I--”

“My afternoon has been really awful and you being at my door makes it all feel one hundred times better so please don’t apologize.” He flopped down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I was finally able to get some sketches done for my project so I’m feeling a lot better about it.”

“That’s great.”

“Why was your afternoon bad?”

He waved a hand. “It’s nothing. I’ll figure it out.”

“That’s what you said earlier.”

“What?”

“That you’d figure it out,” Marinette replied. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Adrien sighed heavily. “No, but we probably should.”

“Your dad doesn’t like me.”

Adrien gaped. “Did he say that to you?!”

“Not in so many words but I’m guessing that’s what it is,” she shrugged. “I read between the lines. And a classmate said it was the unspoken rule that no one was supposed to interact with you or something like that.”

He rolled his eyes. “It would be. Look, I’m going to talk to him. He’s being unreasonable.”

“Why?”

“He says you can’t be in his class and date me. It has nothing to do with you but that’s what he’ll try to say.” He didn’t quite meet her eyes. “I understand if you feel uncomfortable being in the middle of a family squabble though. This between us is still new and you’re wanting to go into fashion so if you would rather call things off, I understand.”

“I don’t need your dad’s approval to go into fashion, Adrien,” Marinette said after a few moments. “If it doesn’t work out, I’ll find another way.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You aren’t, are you?”

Adrien frowned. “Well, no, but I still feel responsible.”

“You shouldn’t. I’m making my own decision. Besides, I’m not dropping the class or anything. If he wants to say something to me about it, he can.”

“He might make things unpleasant.”

“You mean this hasn’t been him being unpleasant?” Marinette teased. “Don’t worry about it.”

He reached out for her and Marinette shyly took his hand, letting him pull her down the bed to rest her cheek against his chest. “You’re really amazing, Mari. Did you know that?”

“I was just being honest.”

“Do you want to hang out for a while? Nino isn’t staying here tonight.”

Marinette heard the unspoken question in his words and felt a nervous thrill of excitement. “Sure,” she answered, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I’d love to.”


	43. Nino, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino, Alya, and Adrien are making a birthday cake for their girlfriend.

“So no one else thinks that maybe trying to make a cake for a baker’s daughter is a bad idea?” Nino asked, eyeing the lumpy batter Adrien was stirring happily.

“She won’t expect it!”

“Yeah, inedible cake is usually unexpected on a birthday.”

“Stop being so doom and gloom,” Alya replied, poking Nino’s side. “This will be great. We just need to get it in the pans and wait for it to bake. We still have to make the icing too but that probably won’t be hard.”

“Are the lumps chocolate chips or something?” Adrien asked, finally slowing his stirring.

“I didn’t add chocolate chips.” Alya peered in the bowl. “Oh, that...doesn’t look right.”

“I said we should get a box because it was easier but noooooo,” Nino teased, standing behind Adrien and resting his chin on his shoulder as he looped his arms around his waist. “I was told it would be offensive to give Marinette a cake made from a box and it had to be from scratch even though no one here has baked a cake from scratch before.”

“I stand behind my statement,” Alya sniffed, poking at one of the lumps with the edge of the spoon. It opened up and dry flour rolled on top of the batter.

“Oh, that’s probably not great, huh?” Adrien frowned. “Should we...should we break open all the clumps?”

Alya broke open another one and tried to stir it in but the batter was beginning to harden. “I’m getting the distinct feeling that something ended up in here that shouldn’t have been added. Where’s the recipe?”

“The grocery store is still open for another hour. I can go get a box,” Nino offered.

“We don’t need a box. We can just...” Alya glanced around the cluttered counter. “We can just start over. I’m sure we still have everything we need.”

Adrien turned his face towards Nino’s, voice low. “We might need a box.”

“I heard that,” Alya huffed, trying to break up more clumps. “Maybe we could add milk or something?”

“Isn’t your mom the best chef in the world? Can we call her?”

“Not about this. She doesn’t bake. She’s bad at it and she hates it,” Alya replied without looking up.

“But she does all the food stuff.”

“Baking is not cooking. Believe me, I’ve heard the arguments. Nora used to sneak out to get me a birthday cupcake every year because Mom refuses to do cakes. Marinette needs a cake.”

Nino slid away from Adrien to hug Alya to his chest, the spoon clattering against the edge of mixing bowl. “It’s okay if we need to start over, Al.”

“It’s the first birthday we’re getting to celebrate all together like this and I wanted it to be perfect,” she mumbled against his chest. “She’s the best girlfriend and deserves the best cake.”

“Marinette is going to be excited about anything,” Nino replied, kissing her forehead. “I promise a box cake is going to be fine.”

“Yeah!” Adrien exclaimed. “We should also get extra sprinkles and balloons and--”

Alya cut Adrien off mid-sentence with a kiss. “You two better go together so there is at least some percentage of self-control. I’ll send Mari a text and let her know we’re going to be later than we thought.”

“You know Ladybug is conveniently going to stop in then, don’t you?” Nino chuckled, tossing his apron over the counter. 

Alya grinned. “Here’s hoping. I think it’s cute she still thinks we don’t know who she is.”

“Yeah, some people just can’t keep a secret,” Adrien preened, moving towards the door.

“Do you think he doesn’t realize we know he’s Chat?” Nino whispered.

“Shh, it’s good for his ego,” Alya winked.


	44. Marinette and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck with You, Part 3
> 
> The previous two parts have been added to this chapter for easier reading :)

**Part One**

“Well, this is rather unfortunate,” Felix grimaced, pressing his back against the wall of the small utility cupboard. He could hear Chat Noir shoot off a ridiculous string of puns outside and rolled his eyes heavenward. “As if being stuck wasn’t punishment enough.”

“Just my luck,” Marinette groaned, trying to keep distance between them. Her ballet flat slipped against something slick and she was suddenly sliding, eyes wide as Felix caught her knee before she could jam it somewhere unfortunate.

“Please be careful.”

“Sorry,” she winced, trying to straighten to no avail. She stood awkwardly on one leg, attempting to keep her balance by pressing her back against the wall while Felix still held her leg up, fingers wrapped around her calf. 

“Can you lower it?” he asked, fingers loosening.

Marinette began to try to shift her position and slid further, Felix catching her knee in time once more. “Uh…”

“Nevermind,” he sighed. “Hopefully we won’t be in here much longer.”

They fell quiet, listening to Ladybug and Chat Noir battle the akuma in the classroom outside their small cupboard. “Sounds like a tough one,” Marinette murmured.

Felix frowned. “Hawkmoth has stepped up his game lately, it seems.”

“You’ve never been akumatized, have you?”

Felix cleared his throat. “You haven’t either.”

Marinette ducked her head. “Guess we’re luckier than we thought.”

“I’m sure that’s it.”

Something heavy hit the cupboard and suddenly Marinette was slipping further, Felix along with her this time, until they were a tangled heap on the cupboard floor. Marinette felt her cheeks redden at their closeness and was thankful for the lack of light. She inhaled deeply, a pleasant scent filling her nose when she suddenly realized it was coming from the young man tangled around her. “Adrien’s really awesome,” she blurted, feeling the need to firmly establish her feelings. 

“If you say so,” Felix replied, tone dry although he couldn’t deny the way his heartbeat had quickened at feeling so much of her warmth around him. 

The door was suddenly wrenched open and Ladybug and Chat Noir beamed down at them. 

“You certainly have a knack for trouble, Princess,” Chat Noir teased, offering Marinette a hand up. “This guy wasn’t giving you any trouble, was he?”

Marinette looked back at Felix, cheeks warming as she gave him a small smile. “He was a perfect gentleman.”

Felix cleared his throat, looking away as Ladybug helped him to his feet.

**Part Two**

“What?” Marinette blinked innocently. “I wasn’t staring…I was looking at something behind you.”

Alya glanced over her shoulder to see Felix reading a book two desk back. “Uh huh. You seem to be looking at something behind me a lot these days,” she smirked. “You used to be looking at what was in front of us more.” She nodded to the back of Adrien’s head and Marinette flushed, sinking down in her seat. 

“I’m a terrible person,” she squeaked.

“Because you like two brothers?”

“Kill me.”

Alya patted her shoulder. “There, there.”  
_______________________________

Marinette was having trouble concentrating on the lesson and hoped Alya was taking decent notes that she could copy later. She frowned at the back of Adrien’s head. If she was being honest with herself, her feelings for him had been fading for a while now. And as far as Adrien was concerned, he had never shown her a sign that he wanted to be anything more than friends. She still thought he was great and a lovely person, but the infatuation had cooled only to be sparked by his sullen brother. It really wasn’t fair.

She glanced over at where Bridgette saw across the aisle. She was doodling hearts on her paper with cursive A’s in them. Marinette watched her cousin look down at Adrien with a sigh. That was new. And relieving, if Marinette was being honest with herself.

She dared a quick glance back and froze to find Felix staring back at her. He locked eyes with her for a moment before pointedly gazing past her at their teacher. Marinette slumped further in her seat and Alya set a wrapped chocolate in front of her without taking her eyes off the front. Marinette smiled and opened the chocolate, feeling a little bit better as soon as the sweet taste hit her tongue.  
_______________________________

“May I speak with you?”

Marinette startled, dropping half of her sandwich to the ground. She looked down at it forlornly before looking up at Felix with wide eyes. “Hi.”

“Is now a good time?” he asked, eyeing the fallen sandwich.

“Sure.” She scooted over even though there was plenty of room and Felix perched on the step beside her. 

“I believe I should take you out.”

“What, like on a date or like an assasination?” she sputtered.

Felix frowned at her. “Ever since our entrapment in the closet the other day, I’ve been thinking about you an annoying amount and I think having dinner with you might allow me to rid myself of these intrusive thoughts.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “You’ve been thinking about me and it annoys you?”

He paled. “When you say it like that, it sounds rude.”

“Don’t worry, it sounded rude the way you said it too.”

Felix’s expression faltered for a moment and then he was standing, brushing himself off. “I apologize for wasting your time.”

“Wait.” Felix turned back to her and Marinette looked up at him. “I think maybe we should go out. I’ve been having annoying thoughts about you as well.”

Felix inhaled sharply and nodded before turning on his heel and walking away.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm despite her confusion. “I guess it’s a date then?”

**Part Three**

“I’m a little surprised your father let you come out tonight,” Marinette admitted, spearing a bit of salad with her fork. “Adrien can never seem to come out to do things.”

Felix patted the corner of his mouth with his napkin, not meeting her eyes. “Father doesn’t know I’m not in my room currently.”

“You snuck out?”

“Yes.”

“To go out with me?”

He pursed his lips. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Marinette nodded and chased more lettuce around her plate with her fork. “That’s...nice.”

“Would you have rather I invited you over for dinner at our home?”

She thought of an awkward dinner stuck between Felix and Adrien while Gabriel sat at the other end of the table not speaking and tried to suppress a shudder. “No, this is better, I think.”

“Yes, I would agree.”

Marinette finally gave up on her salad and pushed the plate away. She’d felt anxious and uncertain since the moment Felix walked through her door to take her out and she was tired of the feeling. “Has tonight helped in any way with those annoying thoughts you’ve been having about me?”

Felix blinked in surprise, looking up at her with a startled expression. “I...I’m honestly not sure.”

“Okay,” she replied, hoping her voice sounded as nonchalant as she was going for. She glanced around the restaurant for something to do so she didn’t have to meet his eyes again.

“It’s nice spending time with you outside of school,” he admitted, pushing his own salad plate away. 

“I would say you seem more relaxed but I’m honestly not sure if this is relaxed for you,” she teased, pleased to see a pink color blossom on his cheek. “I do feel honored that you’re risking the wrath of Gabriel Agreste to be here though.”

He shrugged, tilting his face down and hoping the warmth he felt on his cheeks wasn’t obvious. “I rather enjoy inciting his wrath from time to time so it isn’t entirely selfless.” He picked his napkin up from his lap and refolded it before smoothing it back in place. “To be honest, I’m surprised you conceded to come. I was sure you were interested in Adrien.”

It was Marinette’s turn to blush and she ducked her head. “Me? Adrien? I...it’s not...we aren’t...” She released a puff of air and looked across the table at Felix. “I was interested in him.”

“Past tense?”

“I think so.”

“I see. What changed your mind?”

“I’m not sure?” she winced.

Felix nodded. “That’s fine.”

“Why did you ask me out? I didn’t think you even liked me.”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“But I--”

A server appeared and whisked away their salad plates, replacing them with their entrees. 

“This all looks wonderful,” Marinette said without meeting his gaze and Felix lost his courage to pick up where he left off.  
_________________________

“You don’t need to walk me home,” Marinette said stiffly as they stood outside the restaurant. “Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you at school.” She turned in the direction of the bakery.

“Wait, please.” Felix’s hand hovered over her shoulder but he dropped it as she turned back to him. “I know dinner was a little awkward but I’d rather that not be the way we end things, if it’s all the same to you. Please allow me to walk with you?”

She exhaled softly. “Okay, you can walk with me.”

He nodded and fell into step beside her for the short journey. “I didn’t like you,” he began, “but that changed.”

“Thanks?”

Felix frowned. “I don’t like many people. I’m sure that comes as no surprise.”

“Not really.”

“And I’m aware that most people don’t like me.”

Marinette bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue.

“But there’s something about you that keeps me coming back and if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to take you out again soon.”

She looked up at him in surprise as they arrived at the back door of the bakery. “You want to do this again?”

“I do. I find I...I enjoy your company.”

“Even though it was super awkward and we’re not even sure if we like each other?”

He smiled and Marinette watched in wonder as the expression completely changed his features.

“If that would be okay,” he nodded.

She offered her hand and he looked down at it with a small, amused smile. “It’s a deal.”

He took her hand, relishing in the warmth. “Deal.”


	45. Adrien, Plagg, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual, Part 2
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 33

“You’re going to wear a track in the floor,” Plagg commented, eyes lazily following Adrien as he paced along the length of the room. “How much time is left?”

Adrien looked at his phone screen in nervous agitation. “Three minutes.”

“Do you need to go puke?”

“You could go somewhere else, you know,” Adrien huffed.

“Nah, this is pretty entertaining.”

“I don’t know why I’m getting so worked up,” he admitted with a blush. “It’s just a phone call to a friend. I’m going to keep it casual.”

Plagg tossed a slice of Camembert into the air and caught it in his mouth with a pleased smile.

Adrien dropped down into his desk chair, setting his phone on the desk and wiping his sweaty palms along his jeans. “Do you think I should ask her to dinner and a movie or just ask her to the movie?”

“Definitely dinner. Who doesn’t love to eat?”

“Does that feel like too much though? Dinner and a movie is kinda a big step.”

“Then just ask her to the movie,” Plagg shrugged.

“But you just said dinner is important!”

The timer went off with a loud chiming sound and Adrien jumped a little in the chair. “Okay, it’s been an hour and fifteen minutes. I added the fifteen minutes so I wouldn’t seem desperate.”

“Yeah, that really made a difference,” Plagg teased. “Just call her already.”

Adrien opened his contacts, thumb hovering over Marinette’s number. “She may not be home yet.”

“Good thing it’s a cell phone then.”

“Right, right,” he swallowed. “Okay, here we go.” He began the call and held the phone up to his ear. The moment between rings was agonizingly long and after the third one, he was ready to hang up when--

“Adrien?! I mean, hi! Um, hello?” Marinette’s voice sounded higher than usual, her words flowing out too fast.

“I...Marinette? Hey, it’s Adrien,” he flushed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I know! Hi, hey, how are you?” There was a breathless giggle on her end and Adrien bit his lip as a smile tugged at the corners.

“I’m good! How are you?”

“Good! Great, really!”

“I’m glad.”

There was an awkward pause where neither was sure of what to say and Adrien quickly continued.

“I came by the bakery earlier to see you but you were out.”

“Yeah! My mom told me. I was with Alya. Did you need something for class or...” Her voice trailed off in uncertainty.

“I...well, no, not for class. Um, I was, uh, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies sometime? With me?” There was silence for a fraction of a second and Adrien quickly soldiered on. “There wouldn’t be hordes of fans this time. Not that I think I have fans! I mean, people do follow me around sometimes but that’s...um, there could be food too if you want...” He trailed off miserably, feeling his cheeks flame and trying to ignore Plagg’s gleeful cackling across the room.

“You want to go to dinner and a movie?” Marinette asked, voice back up to its original higher-than-normal pitch. “With me?”

“Yes! I would like to if you want to.” He bit his tongue for a moment but then his courage depleted. “It can be as friends if that’s better.”

“I would love to!”

Relief washed over him in a rush. “Really? Great! I can go out this Friday if that would work for you.”

“That would be perfect!” she answered quickly. “I can’t wait!”

“Yeah, me neither! Um, okay, awesome. So I’ll see you Friday. Wait, I’ll see you at school tomorrow but then we’ll go out Friday too,” he stammered.

Marinette let out another breathless laugh. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow and Friday.”

“Cool.”

“Great.”

“So, uh, have a good night, Marinette.”

“Thanks! You too, Adrien.”

They both stayed on the line and laughed a second later. “Okay, I’m going to hang up now,” Adrien warned. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she replied, voice soft and then the line went dead.

Adrien set his phone on the desk calmly, stood and walked over to his bed, and dropped down face first with a dreamy sigh. “See? Casual.”


	46. Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 20

“This is not my week,” Ladybug groaned, carefully pressing her hand to her wounded side. Tikki had warned her going out before she was fully healed wasn’t a good idea but Marinette was feeling more than a little stir-crazy stuck in her room and was ready to chance it. She winced, glancing around to see where she had landed after her last swing with her yoyo had pulled on the new stitches and she tumbled to the ground. 

“Ladybug?” A surprised voice asked. “Are you okay?”

She turned to find Adrien walking towards her with an anxious expression, one hand already outstretched as if to help her up. She felt her face warm. Of all the people in Paris to see her crash and burn, it had to be Adrien. Definitely not her week. “Uh, yeah,” she laughed nervously. “Just taking a break.”

He frowned and knelt down beside her, eyes going to the hand pressed against her side. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” she exclaimed, forcing a smile and moving her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I was riding home and saw you, uh, decide to take a break.” He looked back toward the road where his bodyguard was waiting by the car. “Can we give you a ride home?”

“No! I mean, I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath for a minute and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Right, no home because of secret identity,” he nodded. “Sorry. Is there somewhere else I can take you? It seems like maybe you shouldn’t be swinging around if you’re hurt.”

“I’m not...” She trailed off. “Yes, maybe that would be a good idea. Thank you.”

He gave her a relieved nod and helped her to her feet. “It’s lucky we were driving by when we were. Would you want to come back to my house until you’re feeling up to going home?”

“I wouldn’t want to impose...”

“Please impose,” he grinned. “I’d really like the company.” He eyed her as she stood gingerly, putting her weight on the opposite side of the deep stitched slash in her side he knew was healing. He offered his hooked arm and she hesitated for a moment before looping her arm through his and letting him lead her to the car.  
________________________________

“Do you need to call Chat Noir so he can escort you back home?” Adrien asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant. He convinced Ladybug to watch exactly two episodes of his new favorite anime with him but he could tell she was getting anxious about staying much longer. 

“I’ll be fine to get back on my own. I feel a lot better now.” She stood and tried to smooth her instant grimace into a convincing smile.

“Or you could just call him,” Adrien prodded. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. In fact, he’d probably appreciate being able to help. Also, maybe you should take some Tylenol or something?”

“I’m okay, really.” Ladybug unhooked her yoyo and gave it an uncertain look. “Do you mind if I go out through the window?”

“I don’t think you should go like that. Could I walk you home at least? I’ll close my eyes when we get close.”

“Then you’ll be out by yourself and that wouldn’t be safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Thank you, Adrien, really. This means a lot to me but I’ll be fine going--”

“For crying out loud, my Lady, you’re going to rip your stitches out if you keep swinging around!” Adrien fumed, stomping his foot and clenching his teeth.

Ladybug blinked. “Did you just stomp your foot?”

He flushed, agitation giving way to embarrassment. “No.”

“And you called me...”

“I was trying to keep it a secret because I wasn’t sure if you wanted to know but you’re being a stubborn bug and I’m not going to let you hurt yourself more by swinging around the city when you obviously aren’t healed enough yet,” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Good grief, Kid, when you blow a fuse, you really blow a fuse,” Plagg drawled, appearing from his personal fridge. “Ladybug, nice to see you up and about.”

“You must be Plagg,” she smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Tikki.”

“All good things then, I’m sure.”

Her brow raised beneath her mask and she tried to hide her smile. The reality of the situation sank in and she turned to Adrien. “You’re Chat Noir.”

“Well, yeah.” His cheeks darkened and he scratched the back of his neck, dropping his gaze. “And you’re Marinette.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “Oh, man, you’re Chat Noir,” she repeated. “Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.”

“Is that...okay?”

She laughed at the incredulity of the situation and then whimpered, holding her side. “Ow.”

“Can I please transform and carry you back home?” he asked, eyes earnest. “What were you even doing out? I know the doctor said for you to take it easy for at least another week. You agreed to let me take over patrols.”

“I was getting bored,” she whined. “You try being stuck in your room all the time!” He shot her a deadpan look and she flushed. “Sorry. Goodness, so many things make sense now.”

“I’m not going to ask you to elaborate on that right now. My ego might not be able to take it. Plagg, claws out.”

Ladybug watched in wonder as Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir in a flash of green light. “That’s so cool.”

He grinned. “Glad I can still impress you, Bugaboo.” He held open his arms. “Shall we?”

“You’re enjoying this,” she accused, stepping into his arms and letting him gently sweep her up against his chest. He was warm and safe and Chat. And Adrien, her mind added. That would take a bit of getting used to. 

He walked them to the window, and pushed it open, holding her tightly as he jumped up to the ledge.

“Did it surprise you?”

Chat Noir paused and looked down at her. “What?”

“Finding out who I am.” She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, feeling her cheeks burn. Somehow Adrien knowing was different than Chat Noir knowing and finding out they were the same person was making everything confusing.

He pursed his lips in thought. “No, I don’t think it did.”

“Oh.”

Chat Noir held her close. “But it did make me very happy, even if the circumstance wasn’t the best.” He looked down at her. “I’ll always take care of you, Marinette, as much as I can, if you’ll let me.”

She felt her heart skip and pressed her cheek against his shoulder with a smile. “As if me letting you would stop you from trying,” she teased. “Take me home, Kitty, please. I’d really like your help.”

He kissed the top of her head and leapt from the window ledge with a victorious whoop.


	47. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hey Season, can you do “like what you see?” with ninette please? I'm such a sucker for them and you are so good at writing them like bless you

“Like what you see?” Nino gave a flashy spin, the suit jacket flaring open around his waist as he showcased his outfit for his cousin’s upcoming wedding.

“Oh, very much,” Marinette giggled. “With a look like that, you might upstage the groom.”

“That’s probably why they have me on guest book duty. Too afraid of us standing close to each other and Lamir just not looking sharp enough on his big day,” he grinned. “Does it really look okay?”

She stood and crossed the room, gently taking hold of the lapels. “I think you look very handsome.” She went up on the tips of her toes and Nino bent to kiss her. 

“Thanks. I always feel kinda silly dressed up like this.”

“I think you like it a little more than you let on.” Marinette poked his stomach playfully and Nino flushed. 

“I guess it does feel nice to look this snazzy,” he admitted. “Have you found a dress yet?”

“I’m probably going to wear that pink one I have with the flowy skirt.”

“The one with the little flowers?”

Marinette felt her face warm. “You know which one I’m talking about?”

Nino grinned. “That’s one of my favorites. You wore it on our first fancy date.”

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Hey! Give me a little credit here. I may not be hip on all the fashion stuff but I pay attention.” He rested his arms around her waist. “And you in that dress could never go out of style.”

Marinette laughed. “That was so cheesy.”

“But you liked it.”

She scrunched her nose up with another giggle. “Maybe a little, but just a little!”

“Mmmhmm.” Nino began to sway them in place and Marinette tucked in closer, resting her cheek against his chest. “I’m looking forward to the reception and getting to dance with you.”

“That’s going to be fun,” she sighed happily. 

“Yeah.”

They danced to the soft music playing from Nino’s computer, his room falling away around them until it was just them and the music. He felt his heart swell as he held her close, this girl he’d fallen in love with who somehow loved him back. He wasn’t sure if it was all the wedding talk or if it was just a realization that had been a long time coming but suddenly he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to marry her someday.

“You’re quiet,” Marinette murmured.

“Just enjoying the moment,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.


	48. Chat Noir and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Hero Crush
> 
> The first part has been included for easier reading :)

**Part One**

“Something about this is fishy, but I can’t put my finger on what.” Chat Noir tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the massive fish gummy props that littered the ground around them in the fake akuma’s wake.

“Can you turn a little more toward me and say that line again?” Nino asked, watching on his camera screen. 

Chat Noir preened, turning slightly. “Here?”

“Yeah, dude, that looks great.”

He cleared his throat and a smirk played along his lips. “Something about this is fishy, but I can’t put my finger on what,” he repeated, tapping his chin again.

“Maybe you should say claw instead of finger.”

Chat Noir’s eyes lit up. “I like the way you think.”

“If you guys don’t need us, which it really looks like you don’t,” Rena Rouge said dryly, “Ladybug and I are going to go do a quick patrol.”

“Sure,” Nino waved distractedly, watching the playback on his small screen.

“Do you need me?” Chat Noir asked, stepping forward.

Nino opened his mouth to answer but Ladybug stepped closer to her partner with a wink. “I think you should keep Nino company and keep working on the movie if you want.” 

Chat Noir flushed. “Are you sure?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, an amused twinkle in her eye. “We’ll call you if we need you.”

He shifted awkwardly, watching his teammates bound into the sky. “So, uh, did you want to keep filming without them?”

“We could take a break for lunch or something,” Nino offered. “My treat.”

“You don’t need to pay for my lunch.”

“Are you kidding, dude? You guys are really helping me out with this movie. I think it could have a shot in getting me the internship I’m applying for.”

“You could get that without us,” Chat Noir replied, waving a hand. “You’re really talented, Nino, but I’m glad we can help out.”

Nino adjusted his hat, pulling the bill down lower to hide his blush and nodded. “Thanks. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Whatever is fine.”

“My buddy Adrien really likes this cafe about a block over. Want to go there?”

“Sure.”

“Do you mind going like that?” Nino gestured to him and Chat Noir frowned.

“I don’t but we might not get any privacy.” His eyes widened. “Not that we need privacy because why would we need privacy, right?” He forced a smile and felt his cheeks heat even more. 

“I could go pick up the food and bring it back here. No one has bothered us so I think we’d have all the privacy we could want. It’s a nice day to eat outside too.”

“Like a picnic,” Chat Noir grinned. 

“Exactly. What do you want?”

“Could I get a cuban with kettle chips? Oh, and extra pickles too, please.”

Nino inhaled sharply. “Yeah, sure. Grape soda?”

“Yeah! Uh, wait, no.”

“You always get grape soda, dude. No reason to not get grape soda. You already blew your cover with the cuban and kettle chips. I would wager no one else in this city goes to that cafe and orders a cuban with extra pickles, kettle chips, and grape soda.”

“They might,” Chat Noir winced. “I heard Adrien Agreste really likes the cuban with extra pickles.”

Nino laughed. “You know you can trust me, right?”

“Of course I know that.” He visibly deflated. “I’m sorry I kept it from you but we’re not supposed to tell anyone and–”

He held up a hand. “I already had my suspicions so it really isn’t a huge surprise. Man, you kick ass. You know that, right?”

Chat Noir flushed, scratching the back of his neck. “Really?”

“Yeah! Why did you think I wanted you to be the star of this movie?”

“I thought it was about Ladybug and Rena too.”

“Well, sure,” Nino shrugged, “but mostly you.” He grabbed his messenger bag and pulled the strap over his head. “You couldn’t let me live in my hero crush fantasy a little longer though, could you?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Hero crush?”

Nino grinned and started towards the stairs that led up to the street. “Sure, everyone knows I have a crush on Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir watched Nino’s back until it disappeared beyond the wall. “I didn’t know,” he said dazedly.

**Part Two**

“How’s your sandwich?” Nino asked, stealing one of the kettle chips from Chat Noir’s bag. 

“As good as ever,” Chat Noir replied, happily taking another bite.

“And your grape soda?”

Chat Noir flushed and nodded, swallowing his food loudly. “Really good, thanks.” He worried his bottom lip. “So, uh, what gave me away before the lunch order?”

Nino leaned back, resting his elbows on the step behind him. “Let’s see here. There was that time you saved me from the plant akuma and mentioned something I’d told Adrien earlier in the day that got me thinking. You also use a lot of the same puns. The big clincher though was one of your shoot photos where Alya photoshopped the Chat costume over you. I just couldn’t unsee it after that.”

“She did what?!”

Nino laughed. “Don’t worry, dude. She only showed me and Marinette and Marinette didn’t believe it even a little bit.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Probably only to the people who know you really well and none of us would ever spill the secret anyway.”

“I know.” He dared a quick, embarrassed glance at Nino. “Thank you for that.”

Nino leaned forward with a grin. “So is it as awesome as it seems? Not the scary akuma stuff because I don’t think I’d want to have to fight all the time,” he said, smile slipping. “But the running around and feeling strong and all the attention?”

“It’s...it’s really great,” Chat Noir admitted. “Getting to be Chat means I can do things I don’t usually get to.”

Nino nodded. “Must be really freeing.”

“It is. And getting to help people...to be honest, I never really thought about it too much before. If there was someone there that I could help, sure, but now I have the ability to save people and make a difference and be more.”

“More?”

“More than just a face,” Chat Noir winced and held up a hand. “Not that I couldn’t have done more without my Miraculous, but I guess I never...” He trailed off and shook his head. “Wow, this talk got a bit deeper than I intended.” He pasted on a brilliant smile. “What other stuff do you want to film today?”

Nino studied him for a moment. “You know you don’t have to do that with me, dude.”

“Do what?”

“Pretend,” he answered simply. “I know who you are, both sides. There’s no reason to try to brush stuff under the rug.”

“Sorry.”

Nino wanted to tell him not to apologize but he’d learned not to. Maybe one day Adrien wouldn’t feel the need to apologize to him when he hadn’t done anything wrong, but until then, he would just try to be supportive. “I guess I am a little surprised that you haven’t asked me about my crush.”

Chat Noir felt his blush flare up again. “I...”

“I mean, most of Paris probably has a crush on you so it shouldn’t really come as a surprise, but I do feel honored that I actually get to know you.”

“Nino,” Chat Noir groaned, covering his face. “My face is on fire.”

“I’m making you blush?” he teased. “Why? Because I think Chat Noir is the most amazing hero ever? Or is it because Adrien is the sweetest, best-looking guy I’ve ever known? Look, dude, I’m just saying that getting to be your best friend is the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

“I’m going to burst into flames,” Chat Noir murmured through his covered face. “It’ll be a chat-astrophe.”

Nino laughed and reached for one of Chat Noir’s gloved hands, bringing it away from his face. He kept holding the hand, linking their fingers and Chat Noir looked down at it, taking his other hand away from his flushed face. “Is this okay?” Nino asked, voice hesitant.

Chat Noir tightened his fingers in a quick squeeze and took a shaky breath. “It’s perfect.”


	49. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober prompt: "Can you feel this?" featuring vampire!Marinette

“Can you feel this?” Alya pressed the pad of her finger against the tip of Marinette’s fang.

Marinette laughed, the sound a little muffled with Alya’s hand in the way. She pulled gently on her wrist and closed her mouth, swallowing against the dryness. “Yes, I can feel it, you goof. Can you feel this?” She poked Alya’s nose playfully.

“Hey! It was a very scientific inquiry.”

“Of course it was.”

“Okay, tell me more.” Alya crossed her legs and leaned forward on the bed. “Do you really drink blood?”

“I feel like that should’ve been a concern before you went sticking your finger in my mouth,” Marinette teased but looked down at her lap bashfully. “But, um, yes.”

Alya nodded, expression thoughtful.

Marinette tilted her head, studying her. “You aren’t even a little freaked out, are you?”

“I mean, maybe a little but I think I’m more excited than freaked out,” Alya admitted. “Last week I was looking for a place to live and now I’m roommates with a vampire.”

“I’m not that different from anyone else,” Marinette argued. For once she was grateful she hadn’t recently fed or she was sure her cheeks would be flushed with blood. Alya was way too cute when she was excited. “I still have a job and watch TV and have hobbies and stuff.”

“Do you kill people?”

Marinette blinked. “Do you think I kill people?”

Alya pursed her lips. “No, you don’t seem like the type.”

“Everyone’s the type under the right circumstance. Besides, you’ve only known me nine days.”

“Ten now. It’s past midnight.”

Marinette looked at Alya and tried tell herself everything would work out fine this time. There was something about Alya that had caught her attention the moment she met her. There was a fire in her eyes, but there was also kindness. She was smart and quick and compassionate and so beautiful. Marinette had only been looking for someone to split the rent with until she needed to move onto another city. She hadn’t expected to fall so hard for this woman that she was spilling her best-kept secret within a handful of days. 

“Where do you get your blood?”

“I have a connection at a blood bank,” Marinette answered, shaking herself from her thoughts. 

“Progressive,” Alya nodded.

“I try.”

“Does it have to be human blood?”

“Long term, yes, but I can survive on animal blood for short bursts.”

“You know that from experience?” Alya prodded.

Marinette took a deep breath. “Let’s just say I wasn’t exactly thrilled with my lifestyle change at first.”

“So you didn’t choose this, being a vampire?”

“Not so much. It’s grown on me though.”

“You wouldn’t want to be human again?” Alya asked and her mouth turned to a frown. “Was that insensitive?”

“A couple of decades ago, maybe.” Marienette tried to smile. “I’ve accepted what I am though. I can live like a human for the most part. I’m content with that.”

“Do you ever bite people?”

“Are you offering?” she grinned, fangs flashing in a tease. She sensed Alya’s heart rate increase and watched her pupils dilate. Oh, this wasn’t good at all.

“I...” Alya swallowed hard and subconsciously brushed her hair away from her neck.

Marinette unfolded her legs and quickly stood, stumbling away from the bed with an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry. That is one thing the movies and books lie about. Becoming a vampire doesn’t make you any more graceful at all.” She made it to the door without looking more foolish and waved awkwardly. “I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. You should get some rest.”

Alya blinked and gave her a dazed nod.

Marinette slipped into the hall and pulled the door closed behind her, leaning against it with a sigh. “You just had to choose the sexy, smart one, didn’t you?” she chastised herself quietly before trudging to the kitchen to gorge herself on blood before locking herself away in her room for another sleepless night.


	50. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober: Blissful Ignorance
> 
> This drabble is set a few years after the end of Magic and Might but it isn't super necessary to have read that one to understand this. :)

“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it,” Nino warned.

Felix tried to take a calming breath and looked back at the half empty bottom shelf of the bookcase before repeating his question. “Nino, where are my books?”

Nino perched on the edge of their bed, his weight balanced as if he was ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Did something happen to them?”

“Hear me out.” He held up a hand. “I could tell you why a few--”

“Thirteen.”

Nino cleared his throat. “I could tell you why thirteen of your books are not where they should be or I could not tell you and you could continue living your life, happy with the time you got to spend with them.”

“They were very expensive first editions.”

“And you put them on the bottom shelf?” Nino winced.

Felix narrowed his eyes. “The whole bookcase is first editions I’ve been collecting since I got here. That’s why I keep them in the bedroom for safety.”

“Right. Smart,” Nino nodded. “So you’re going to choose blissful ignorance, right?”

Felix crossed his arms, brow raising expectantly.

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would,” Nino muttered. “Okay, so you know how we’ve kinda talked about how it would be nice to have a family?”

“Yes,” he answered warily, eyeing the doorway as if his dead father from another dimension was going to suddenly stroll in. 

“Well, I don’t think either of us is really ready for a kid or anything, right? So I thought maybe we could try something else.” 

Felix caught the hopeful glint in Nino’s eye. He looked back down at his bookcase and saw scratches and bitemarks along the ledge of the bottom shelf. His eyes tracked a little to left to see a discolored patch on the rug under their bed. “You got a dog.”

“Not exactly in the strictest sense...” Nino forced a grin.

“You got a dog?” Felix repeated. “A dog.”

“Dogs are fun.”

“No, they aren’t.”

“No, sometimes they aren’t,” Nino agreed. “Just so you know, I suffered a mild heart attack when I saw what the puppy had done in here. I tried to salvage what I could, but they don’t look good.”

“And you thought maybe I wouldn’t notice the books were gone?”

Nino shook his head. “Oh, no. I knew you’d notice; I was just hoping you’d choose the blissful ignorance option.”

“You must know me better than that.” Felix raised an eyebrow and was pleased to see his partner flush. It was nice to know he could still cause that reaction even if the circumstance wasn’t ideal. 

“I do.”

“So where is the mangy mutt anyway? I need to look it in the eye and tell it how disappointed I am.”

Nino shrugged. “I took her back to Luka. He said he still had people asking for puppies from the litter so he was sure she would get a good home.” He stood up with a frown. “Sorry. I thought it would be a cute surprise when you got back from your business trip and then the puppy was, well, a puppy and I realized maybe we aren’t cut out for that yet.”

“Or ever,” Felix added, leaning over to kiss Nino’s temple to take the sting out of his words. “However, dogs aren’t the only types of pets available. I thought the choice was obvious.”

Nino couldn’t hold back a small smile. “You want a cat, don’t you?”

“Obviously they’re the superior option.”

“You haven’t been Chat Noir in years and you’re still a snot, huh?” he teased. “You know a cat may just as easily claw up the spines of your precious books.”

“That’s true. I’m willing to adapt though.” Felix moved past him to kneel down in front of the bookcase, shuffling some of the books so he could stack them neatly on the higher shelves. “For our family, of course.”

“Well, if you wanted to turn me on, you just chose the perfect words,” Nino laughed as Felix walked him backwards to the bed. He pushed lightly on his chest and Nino fell back with a happy sigh. 

“I assume I’m not going to be in the mood for a very long time once I see the remains of my books so may as well make it count,” Felix smiled as he leaned down for a kiss. “Want to make it up to me?”


	51. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 8
> 
> Continued from Chapter 42

“It’s pretty late,” Adrien yawned as the movie credits scrolled up his laptop screen.

Marinette blinked sleepily and tried to rouse herself. “Yeah, I should probably get back to my dorm.”

“Or, uh, you could stay here if you want?” Adrien sat up with her. “You could have my bed and I could sleep in Nino’s.”

“I can’t take your bed.” Marinette suddenly felt very awake as she shifted to look at him. 

“I don’t mind, really. You can borrow some sweats too if you want although they may be kinda long. Maybe some shorts instead?” He stood and went to the open closet on the other side of the room, sliding open a drawer. 

“My dorm isn’t that far away, you know.”

He paused in rifling through his clothes. “I can walk you back if you want me to.”

“Shorts would probably be better.” She stood and stretched, trying to act calm even though her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. She saw Adrien smile and pull a pair of red athletic shorts out of the drawer. 

“I think this is my shortest pair.”

“So they’ll probably be capris on me,” she laughed. “Is it okay to go in the bathroom?” 

Adrien stepped in front of the other door with a startled expression. “Uh, just a minute. Let me make sure the other door is locked so our suitemates can’t walk in on you and that it’s not too gross or anything.”

Marinette shifted her weight anxiously as she waited, listening to things thump and move in the bathroom. She wanted to call out that he didn’t need to clean it just for her to change clothes but she would’ve been the same way if he was staying overnight in her room. Besides, it felt nice to have him so flustered about it.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt another blush race across her cheeks. Nothing was going to happen obviously. Things were still way too new for that and she wasn’t ready but...but maybe they would kiss. A lot. Maybe she would be brave and tell him they could share the small twin bed even though she’d gotten hot and sweaty while watching the movie from being crammed together on the limited space. It might be worth it though, getting to see what it was like sleeping beside him.

The bathroom door opened again and Adrien appeared with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. It’s still not great but I live with slobs.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” She brushed past him and he caught her hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“I’m really glad you’re staying,” he said softly.

She bit her lip and nodded. “Me too.” And before she could say something embarrassing, she escaped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Adrien circled the room aimlessly. He could go ahead and get in Nino’s bed but what if that sent the wrong message? Or was that the right message to send? He should really text Nino to make sure he wasn’t coming back. He grabbed his phone from the desk and saw another missed call from his father.

“Screw you,” he murmured, ignoring it to pull up his messages with Nino.

 **Adrien:** You aren’t coming back tonight, right?

 **Nino:** I don’t know yet. Why?

 **Nino:** Wait.

 **Nino:** WAIT.

 **Nino:** Do you have a certain curly fry-loving girl in our room? Do we need to have a sex talk?

 **Adrien:** I hate you so much right now. Are you coming back or not?

He let out a loud sigh as a message from Alya popped up on his screen.

 **Alya:** I like her so don’t screw this up, Sunshine.

 **Adrien:** Your confidence in me is really uplifting. Thanks.

 **Alya:** I’ll let this nerd stay here. You guys have fun ;)

Adrien fumbled his phone guiltily when Marinette stepped out of the bathroom. “Do they fit okay?” he asked, voice cracking.

Marinette nodded and pulled on the knotted drawstring. “They’re great, thank you.”

“Good, good.”

They both stood awkwardly for a moment before Adrien cleared his throat and gestured to his bed. “So, uh, you can sleep here if you want.”

Marinette ducked her head shyly. “Would you want to, uh, sleep there too?”

“Yeah,” he swallowed with a quick nod. “That’d be cool.”

Adrien turned off the lights and they slid under the covers carefully, getting into a similar position they’d been in while watching the movie on his laptop. He held her close and Marinette listened to his heart hammer in his chest.

“Thanks for staying,” he said again, voice barely a whisper.

“Thanks for asking me too,” she replied quietly.

“Please tell me if this creeps you out and I will reign it in but I...” He trailed off for a second, his skin feeling too hot like he was on fire everywhere he touched Marinette. “I want to spend every second I can with you. If it gets to be too much or you need a break of something, please let me know, okay?”

“I kinda want to spend every second with you too so it works out,” Marinette whispered, burying her face against his chest.

He pulled her closer with a relieved sigh. “I’m sorry my father is being such a dick. I’m going to talk to him again.”

She wasn’t expecting the conversation to turn to Gabriel when her mind had been somewhere entirely different where the older man was not even a thought. She turned her face up as if to look at Adrien even though the room was mostly dark and she could only make out his profile. “Would it help if he got to know me outside the classroom?”

“What, like go to dinner with him or something?” Adrien asked skeptically.

“Maybe.”

“I don’t know. He’s really hard-headed. It might not be worth the effort. And I wouldn’t want him to say anything rude to you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Adrien rubbed his thumb along her upper arm, pleased when he felt Marinette shiver under his touch. “But I don’t even want to give him the chance.”

“You can’t exactly keep us apart. He’s the head of the department for my major.”

“I know,” he repeated and his tone held frustration. 

Marinette turned further in his arms, determined to look at him for all the good it did. “We could at least try. Honestly, it makes me a little nervous to think about but we could give it a shot and if he still wants to be difficult, we’ll just ignore him.”

“It might give him more reason to make the course hard on you,” Adrien warned. 

“Believe me, he isn’t making it easy as it is.”

“And I hate that.”

“I wish you wouldn’t keep acting like any of this is your fault. If he wants to act like a whiny baby because we’re,” Marinette took a deep breath and powered on, “dating, there isn’t anything we can do about it.”

“You’re kind of amazing. You know that, right?”

“You’ve told me once or twice,” she smiled, pressing her cheek to his chest again. “You are too. You’re doing what you want to do even though he isn’t thrilled about it.” 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow but I’m not making any promises about dinner.”

“That’s fine,” Marinette nodded, her words breaking with a yawn.

“We should get some sleep.”

“Mmhmm.” Part of her brain cried out for the injustice of cuddling up next to the handsome man beside her without any kissing but the sleepy part of her mind won out. There would always be time for kissing in the morning, after they brushed their teeth, of course. 

“Hey, um, you said we’re dating.”

Marinette blinked against the sleep trying to take her under. “Mmm, I did?”

“Good. I wanted to say we were but wasn’t sure.”

She let out a tired half-laugh and cuddled in closer.

“Goodnight, Marinette.” Adrien kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering longer than necessary. “I’m glad you’re here.”


	52. Ladybug and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober: "Oh, please, like this is the worst thing I have done.”

“Oh, please, like this is the worst thing I have done,” Adrien snorted, pausing to shake his can of spray paint.

Ladybug eyed the half-mustache sprayed above billboard Adrien’s mouth. “What exactly are you going for here?”

“Do you have any idea how much money my father put into these advertisements?” He began to spray again, the paint flowing out of the can with a dark hiss. “I’m going to make sure every single one of them is ruined.”

“Yeah, but it’s your face.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, yeah, that part is weird but I don’t care about the picture being ruined; he will though.”

“I’m a little surprised you aren’t just using Cataclysm on them.”

“I did for a few but it wasn’t as satisfying because I had to keep refueling. Beside, people don’t notice missing billboards as much as ruined ones.”

She reached out, touching his arm just above the wrist. “Want to take a break and talk for a minute?”

He sighed and leaned down to set the can of spray paint on the platform before turning around to sit, his legs hanging over the side. 

Ladybug eyed his position warily before sitting down beside him, as close as she could without bumping him. The city loomed dangerously below them. Funny how she didn’t think twice about it when they were both transformed but Adrien seemed so vulnerable like this. “How’d you get up here anyway?”

“A bribe of lots of glorious cheese,” Plagg piped up from the duffel bag on the other side of Adrien. “I told him it was safer to be Chat the whole time but he wouldn’t listen.”

“I wanted to do this as Adrien,” he shrugged.

“We’re going to make him pay,” Ladybug said quietly. She turned her hand over on her thigh, palm up, and Adrien immediately reached for it, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll get the Butterfly Miraculous from Gabriel and make things right.”

“It’s not enough,” he muttered.

“That’s not for us to decide.”

He was quiet, lips pursed. “Isn’t it? We’re the ones who were chosen to defeat him.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb along the length of hers. “Do you think Master Fu knew about my dad being Hawkmoth when he chose me?”

“No.”

“Really?”

Ladybug frowned. “I don’t know. Maybe? It seems mean though.” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I really am sorry, Adrien.”

The sounds of the city floated up from below and Ladybug tried to ignore the paint fumes tickling her nose.

“I don’t think I’m sorry.”

She blinked in surprise, looking over at her partner. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean that yeah, it really sucks that my dad is the guy we’ve been fighting for a couple of years now and I hate him and I’m trying to deal with that, but I guess I’m not sorry that it happened. I wish it hadn’t been him, but without a Hawkmoth, there wouldn’t have been a Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“We would’ve still met at school.”

“Yeah, but it’s different when we’re like this.” He looked out over the horizon with a little smile. “It’s special.”

She twisted to poke his side with her free hand. “You know you aren’t transformed right now, don’t you?”

His eyes widened and he looked down at their joined hands as if he didn’t expect to see his bare fingers where black leather and claws should’ve been. “I’m a dummy.”

Ladybug laughed and was glad to see Adrien’s smile widen. “Good to know you’re so comfortable with me that you forget.” She glanced down again. “But I have to admit that I’m on the verge of a heart attack with you up here like this. What would happen if you fell?!”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t catch me, Bugaboo?” 

“You’re hopeless,” she teased, carefully releasing his hand and standing. “Now, do you have another can of paint?”

He gave her a sly look. “I have a whole bag of spray paint. Why?”

“Well, if you’re going to vandalize something, you may as well have company. Besides, I need to be here in case you decide to try out flying since you insist doing this without your ears and tail.”

“You’re not going to tell me to stop?” Adrien handed her a can and cautiously got back to his feet on the gently swaying platform. “You’re my hero.”

“I have a feeling even if I told you to stop, all the billboard Adriens in Paris would still grow mustaches somehow.”

“Maybe,” he admitted, “but I’d probably feel a little bad about it.”

Ladybug shook her can. “We’re in this together, Chaton. Always.”

Adrien thought of the lost, angry, betrayed feelings he was dealing with when he reached the platform earlier. The warmth filling his chest now was much better, by far. Maybe he was lucky after all.


	53. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from nyankittyblr: "Just breathe" Ladynoir plz? (Also ur my fav author of all time, and I love reading your dribbles!! ;D)

“Just breathe,” Chat Noir instructed, rubbing a comforting hand along Ladybug’s back. “Take it easy.”

“What happened?” she gasped, lungs burning. 

“The akuma knocked you out and threw you in the Seine. I almost lost my mind trying to get to you in time.”

She coughed and sat up further with a grimace. “Is he still out there?”

“I enlisted some help and we were able to take care of him pretty quick.”

Her eyes widened. “What about the butterfly?!”

“Apparently part of Carapace’s power is being able to hold an akuma temporarily until it can be cleansed. Nice choice, by the way,” he winked. “Nino’s a good guy.”

“I’m glad he was able to help again. You already knew him?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Uh, yeah, you could say that. Hey, hold on, are you sure you’re okay to stand?”

“I think so.” She leaned on him for support and he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist. “I need to go cleanse the akuma. Where is Carapace?”

“He and Rena Rouge should be waiting at Master Fu’s.”

Ladybug stopped walking, causing Chat Noir to stumble forward before catching himself. “You brought in two people?”

He ducked his head. “It was really scary. The guy swatted you down with no effort and I had to go after you.”

“Then how...”

“I sent Nino and Alya to Master Fu to tell him we needed help. I know it might seem risky but we can trust them, I promise.”

“I know,” she nodded. “It’s just...”

“Getting complicated?”

“A little.”

“Do you think you’d be up to going somewhere to talk after we take care of things at Master Fu’s?” he asked, eyes hopeful.

Ladybug tried to ignore her sore throat and tight chest. Almost drowning was exhausting apparently. She knew what Chat Noir wanted to talk about. If they had both chosen the same people for the same Miraculous, chances were that they knew each other outside their masks. And if they were going to know the identities of their temporary partners, not knowing each other seemed silly.

She swallowed with a grimace from the discomfort but tried to force a smile. “I think that’s a good idea.”  
_____________________________

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? We can do this another time if you need to.” Chat Noir paced the length of the roof, full of nervous energy.

Ladybug watched him pass in front of her from her seated spot. She leaned against the railing and took in a deep breath. “You’re usually the one pushing for this. Are you having second thoughts?”

“Not second thoughts, no, not really,” he frowned. He looked around the dark roof. “I guess this just isn’t how I imagined a reveal going down.”

“Come sit down, Chaton.” She patted the hard surface beside her and was relieved to see him make his way over. “How did you imagine it?” Even in the darkness, she could see a blush leak from beneath his mask.

“I don’t know. I’ve thought about inviting you back to my room sometimes and doing it there.” His eyes grew wide and he threw up a hand. “The-the reveal! Doing the reveal there!”

Ladybug felt her cheeks burn with the realization of what his slip meant. “Yeah, of course!” she agreed quickly with a bit too much volume.

“You’ve actually been to my room before,” she admitted. 

“I have?”

She could see the wheels turning as he thought. 

“You’re not Alya obviously...”

“Nope, not Alya. Besides, I was with you when we were in her room.”

“Oh, right.”

“And we’ve already been down the Chloe road.”

“Yep, definitely not Chloe,” she agreed. She could feel him circling the conclusion and her stomach suddenly felt too light like it got when she was swinging through the city. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in and when she opened them again, Chat Noir was looking at her with fond hope.

“Marinette?” he asked quietly.

She nodded and his smile grew wider.

“Really? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!” he grinned.

“Don’t say it so loud!”

“Sorry.” He moved closer, eyes twinkling. “This is just really, really awesome.”

She flushed and ducked her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Really?”

“Is it okay if I just detransform?”

“Oh, um, sure.” Ladybug’s eyes widened as Chat Noir and his excited smile disappeared in a flash of green and Adrien Agreste wearing a shyer version of the same smile appeared. “Hi, m’lady,” he waved awkwardly.

She blinked once, twice, and then snorted. “You’ve let me save you so many times, you mangy cat!”

He shot her a relieved grin, Chat Noir’s smirk falling into place on Adrien’s face. “What can I say, Bugaboo? You’re my hero.”


	54. Marinette and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Felix move in together and try to figure out how to make their lives work.

“This isn’t Italian,” Felix commented as he pulled the takeout containers out of the bag.

“Nope.” Ladybug moved past him, dropping her transformation as she entered their bedroom.

“We usually have Italian on Thursdays,” he called.

“Yep.”

Felix frowned in the direction of the bedroom and looked back down at the boxes of tacos in front of him. He could feel his lip curling up and the thought of eating now and he’d been so hungry before. 

“You don’t have to make such a sour face.” Marinette appeared again, pulling her hair up into a bun as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting...these.”

She laughed and poked his side. “You’re a snot.”

“I’m not a snot.”

“You are,” she teased. “They’re just tacos. They aren’t going to hurt you, I promise.”

He reached up into the nearest cabinet and pulled down a plate for each of them. “And what made you decide to get tacos tonight instead of stopping by our usual Thursday place?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I was finishing patrol and decided I wanted to do something different. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

“You’re struggling a little bit though.”

Felix flushed and took both loaded plates to the small dining room table. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “But it’s not a bad thing.”

Marinette brought drinks to the table and set them down before kissing Felix’s temple. “You can pick up our usual Friday tomorrow night.”

He gave her a grateful nod. “Napkins?”

“I can grab them.”

After a couple of more back and forths, they were both settled at the table and eating. “I’m trying to be more flexible,” Felix finally said, moving rice around his plate.

“I can see that,” Marinette nodded. “And I really appreciate it. And I’m trying to keep to your schedules as much as I can.”

“Thank you.” His brow furrowed. “Sometimes I’m tempted to leave.”

Marinette looked up from her plate in shock. “What?”

“Wait, no, let me try again!” Felix held up a hand. “I don’t mean break up or anything like that...well, I suppose I do, but not in the way it came out.”

She placed her fork on the edge of her plate and waited for him to continue anxiously.

He deflated, not quite meeting her eyes. “I only mean that I know I’m not an easy person to be with. I’m stubborn and stuffy and I like order and schedules and sometimes I feel like I’m holding you back.”

“Holding me back from what?”

“I don’t know,” he replied in a frustrated tone. “It’s just a feeling I have.”

She pursed her lip and nodded thoughtfully. “I will admit that I got something different for dinner tonight because I get a little tired of having the same thing week in and week out.”

“I knew you hated the menu,” he groaned.

“Would you hush and let me finish, you giant man baby?”

Felix bristled but gave her a stiff nod.

“I don’t mind you wanting us to have a menu so you know what to expect for dinner if that’s something you need as long as you don’t mind that sometimes I’m going to want to do something different.”

“That’s fair,” he conceded.

“You’re not stuffy, Felix, at least not with me.” She gave him a gentle smile. “We said we would try this living together thing to see if we can make it work. That takes talking things though sometimes even if we’re a little uncomfortable.”

“I notice you didn’t argue the stubborn part.”

“What would be the point?” she winked.

“I guess there are times when I think maybe you chose the wrong brother.”

Marinette had known it was coming but it was still always a blow to hear Felix admit it out loud. “This relationship isn’t about anyone except you and me,” she reminded him. “That’s it.”

“I am a giant man baby,” he sighed.

“The first step is acceptance.”

“That isn’t the first step in any program ever.”

“It is too!” she laughed. 

“Name one.”

“The ‘Felix had to eat tacos on pasta night and now he’s all grumpy’ program,” she grinned smugly.

“You win this round, Dupain-Cheng, but you better watch your back.” He smiled at her and it was finally one of his relaxed, playful smiles. It did her heart good to see it.

“I thought that was your job, Agreste.”

Sincerity filled his eyes as the smile softened. “Always,” he promised.


	55. Alya, Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

“Okay, we’re doing this right this time,” Alya said confidently. “Everyone take out your phones.”

Nino and Marinette shared a grin as they pulled their phones out and Adrien flushed guiltily. “I think I left mine at home.”

Alya reached into her pocket for a moment but brought her empty hand back out. “I reminded everyone to bring them.”

“It was a very rushed situation! I walked in the door and Nino kissed me and then Marinette was telling me about her day and then you were saying we had to leave right away,” he exclaimed. “Maybe you can just tell me what’s on my list and I’ll remember.”

“I had everyone download this shopping list app so we would be more efficient and not forget things. It was going to be perfect.”

“It still will be,” Marinette promised, opening her app. “So I’m on dairy, meat, and produce. I was going to make us a cake this week so I need to go--”

“Nope.” Alya held up her phone. “All of your cake ingredients not on your list are on Nino’s. You always buy more than you need and we have way too many baked items in the apartment. I’ve gained weight since you moved in and that can’t keep happening.”

“Marinette can have my list too then and I’ll take Adrien’s,” Nino offered, switching to Adrien’s list on his phone. “The cleaning supplies are near the entertainment section and I can look--”

“I’ll make sure Adrien takes care of his list. You don’t have any room in the budget this month for extra entertainment buys,” Alya reminded him. She looked at her partners with pleading eyes. “Can we please try it this way? Everyone only get exactly what’s on your list.”

The trio exchanged looks and Alya gave them a relieved look when they nodded with matching smiles.

“Thank you. Okay, let’s get everything as quick as we can. I can see when everyone is done and we’ll all meet up here to pay.”

“You’re the best, Al.” Nino kissed her temple and went to the cart line to grab one.

“Thank you for putting this together and taking care of us.” Marinette kissed her cheek, hand dipping into Alya’s coat pocket quickly. “Tricky, tricky,” she whispered with a smile before following Nino to share his cart despite their separate lists.

Adrien slipped his hand into Alya’s and squeezed it happily. “Troublemakers,” he teased. “Good thing we’re here to keep them in line, huh?”

“Mmmhmm. Looks like we’re stuck together now. Good thing I missed you this week, huh?”

“That’s always a good thing because I missed you too,” he smiled and it reached all the way to his eyes. “How was your day? Did that meeting go well this morning?”

Alya smiled back and tucked Adrien’s phone deeper in her jacket pocket as she answered him.


	56. Nino and Marinette

“I thought you had forgotten,” Nino teased, quickly tucking his phone into his jacket pocket and pretending like he hadn’t been watching the time tick by anxiously only moments before.

“Sorry,” Marinette flushed. “I was working on a project and lost track of time. I got a lot of texts from Alya about it.” She glanced around the front of the theater. “Is everyone else inside?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he nodded, feeling his cheeks warm despite the cool air. “I just thought I would make sure you got in okay.”

She flashed him a brilliant smile. “Thanks! That’s really sweet, Nino. Did you already get your ticket?” She gestured to the box office line, already moving towards it.

“Yeah. I got you one too.” Nino quickly pulled the tickets out of his other pocket and offered it to her.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Marinette replied in surprise. “Here, let me pay you back.”

“No! Uh, I mean, that’s okay. It’s not a big deal.” He walked her to the door and opened it. “After you.” He saw her cheeks darken and felt his breath catch in his throat. “Do you want popcorn or a drink or anything?”

“I’m fine.” She glanced at the concession stand menu a little longer though. “Actually, I haven’t eaten in a while. Maybe I should get something.”

“Definitely. What do you want?”

“I’m probably going to just get a small popcorn. Ooo, and maybe some M&Ms. They are so good when the popcorn is warm and you put the M&Ms in and then they get a little melty and it’s salty and sweet.” Her eyes lit up. “Yeah, that’s definitely what I’m doing.”

“That actually sounds really good.”

“It is! You can try some if you want.”

Nino felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket far enough to read the screen. 

Alya: Trailers are starting and I know she’s here by now. Did you already make your move? ;)

At that moment, Nino decided he was never confiding in Alya ever again. 

“Can I get you something to pay you back for the ticket?” Marinette asked, glancing back at him. He hadn’t realized she was already up at the counter.

“No, thanks, but I’ll get it.” He fished his money out of his pocket and offered it to the cashier.

“Nino!”

He grinned at Marinette’s shocked expression. Goodness, she was cute. “My treat.”

“You already treated!”

“Then this is a second treat. Alya just texted that the trailers are starting so we should probably get in there.” He took the popcorn and drink and Marinette got the M&Ms and picked up two straws.

“I hope you know you’re helping me eat all this.”

“I think I can do that.”

“You better.” She poked him in the side playfully. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Mari.”

They made their way into the theater to see most of their classmates taking up almost an entire row near the middle. Alya waved and pointed to two seats in front of her and Alix.

“About time you two showed up,” she whispered, leaning forward. “Whatever could’ve kept you?”

Nino ignored her sly look and held up the popcorn. “We got snacks.”

“I can see that. Marinette must’ve picked.”

“Don’t you act all judgy,” Marinette whispered back, turning in her seat. “This is delicious; you’re just a snob.”

“Mmmhmm, you’re the one who has good taste in...snacks,” Alya winked.

Marinette face flushed dark pink and she turned back around in her seat quickly. Nino looked confused and Alya gave him a knowing smile before sitting back in her own seat.

“Do you mind if I pour the M&Ms into the popcorn?”

“Not at all. I’m looking forward to this,” Nino smiled. He looked between them to see the cup in the shared cupholder, two straws set snugly in the opening of the top. It made him feel warm and nervous and excited.

The popcorn and M&Ms combination was surprisingly delicious and the snack and drink were gone before the movie’s bad guy had even revealed his plan. Nino felt a light kick to the back of his seat and knew what it meant but he couldn’t seem to rally his courage. Alya had talked him through it beforehand. Buy Marinette’s ticket, get her food, and when possible, hold her hand.

Steps one and two had been easy. Step three? Not so much.

Nino could tell the movie was hitting its climax and he still hadn’t made a move. The kicks to the back of his seat had stopped and he’d heard Alya’s defeated sigh. He dared a quick glance at Marinette. She seemed to be enjoying the movie. His gaze drifted to her arm on the rest between them. Her palm was facing up which made his own palm itch in anticipation. He could just reach over and take her hand. It would be easy. 

The credits were rolling by the time Nino realized he’d completely missed his chance. Marinette flashed him a smile as they fell in line with their friends and left the theater. 

Nino hung around the edge of the group feeling frustrated with himself. If this was ever his chance with Marinette, he’d wasted it for sure. The group dwindled as singles and couples said their goodbyes and left until it was just Alya, Nino, and Marinette left.

Alya let out an exaggerated yawn. “Well, I better go. Adrien’s getting back in town really early in the morning and I want to go see him before school.” She glanced between them. “Nino, can you make sure Marinette gets home safe?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Marinette said quickly. “I’ll be fine. Besides, what about you, Alya?”

Alya grinned as a sleek silver car pulled up to the sidewalk. “Rich boyfriend,” she shrugged happily. “He worries.” She waved and slipped into the back of the car.

“I really don’t mind walking you home,” Nino offered. “It’s on my way.”

“As long as it isn’t a big deal.” They started in the direction of the bakery. “Thank you again for the ticket and the popcorn and M&Ms and drink. Goodness, I really need to take you out now and pay you back.”

“You don’t need to worry about paying me back,” he replied shyly, tugging on the brim of his hat. “I wanted to get them for you.”

Marinette bit her lip, feeling her cheeks warm all over again. “That’s really sweet of you. Thank you.”

They made it to her door and Nino gathered his courage. “Hey, uh, would you maybe want to do this again, maybe just the two of us?”

She blinked. “Like a date?”

He swallowed hard and nodded. “If you want. If not though, that’s okay too!”

“I’d love to.” Marinette went up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. She felt her face burning and spun to unlock her door. “Okay, see you tomorrow, bye!” 

The door shut so fast that Nino stood there for a minute trying to process what had just happened. He looked up the building and saw the light go on in Marinette’s window. He could feel a dopey grin take over his face as he turned to head in the direction of his home.


	57. Marinette, Luka, Adrien, and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me today and it is kinda ridiculous but folks probably realize by now that I’m weak for portals and time-jumps so have a self-indulgent twisted version of Frozer.

“This is your chance to fix things.” Paon looked back at the glowing portal. “Make a different choice this time. It could make all the difference.”

Ladybug stared at the crumbling world around them and gave him a steady nod. “I’ll keep Hawkmoth from taking Chat. I won’t hesitate. I know what kind of monster he is now.”

“Be careful.”

She gave him a small smile. “I’ll try.” She glanced at their other teammates’ backs, holding off the onslaught of akumas. “Here’s to a brighter future,” she hoped, closing her eyes and stepping into the portal.

There was a jerk somewhere around her middle and a loud popping sound and then her back was slamming into a hard surface and she was sliding down to the ice cold ground.

Marinette blinked. She wasn’t transformed anymore and this definitely wasn’t the Agreste mansion. Her butt and upper back throbbed and she realized she was sitting on ice. That wasn’t right. Paon was supposed to send her back a few months to when Hawkmoth had stripped Chat Noir of his ring. She should’ve been staring down Gabriel Agreste, not--

Her heart stopped. A teenage Adrien was looking down at her hopefully, holding his hand out to help her up. He looked so young, so...different. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Luka was there too, his hand reaching out by Adrien’s and Marinette had forgotten him like this. Had it really been that long ago?

She knew too much time was passing without action and opened her mouth to speak when Kagami slid between the boys and helped her up. Marinette hardly registered the words she spoke quietly in her ear. They hardly mattered now. This was all a ghost of a memory.

She made a quick excuse and escaped to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in shock, a girl half a decade younger looking back at her. “Tikki?” she asked breathlessly, relieved when the kwami immediately zipped out from her purse. “Please tell me you know this isn’t right. We were supposed to go back a few months, not a few years!”

Tikki bowed her head. “I’m afraid Paon sent us back too far.”

“How do we undo it?!”

“I don’t know that we can, Marinette. We don’t even know where the Peacock Miraculous is right now and Paon won’t come to us for a few more years still. You were in university when he showed up, remember?”

“I can’t just stay like this! I don’t want to be a teenager again!” She glared at her reflection. “This is worse than what any akuma could do.”

“Marinette!”

“Well, it is!”

“You’re being too dramatic. Let’s look at it this way. There are lots of things we can change now. You know who Hawkmoth is, for one,” Tikki pointed out.

“Yeah, who Chat is too.” 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “Hey, Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien called.

“I’m fine!” she yelled back quickly and then lowered her voice. “Crap, crap, crap. This isn’t good. We don’t reveal ourselves for another couple of years. How am I supposed to pretend that long?!”

“You don’t necessarily have to,” Tikki mused. “Paon said to make different choices, right? Who knows what could change things for the better now!”

“So I should just go out there and tell Adrien that I’m Ladybug? That went over so well last time.” She rolled her eyes. “No, I need some time to think and decide what to change for the better between us.”

She heard Adrien calling her name as ice began to cover the bathroom. “I forgot about this guy,” she sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

It was interesting, being in her younger body again. She didn’t have quite the control and agility she was used to but it wasn’t bad. At least she hadn’t been thrown all the way back to her beginning as Ladybug. In this form, she had a decent handle on what she was doing. 

Chat Noir was angry at her and she was trying to remember why. Probably something with their relationship. It tended to be on and off. Wait. They didn’t know each other’s identities yet so there was no relationship. Ah, this was the time period when he couldn’t accept being friends then. That hadn’t been fun. He would get upset and then she would get upset and it was a vicious cycle they’d looped until maturity kicked in and things settled. Maybe she could change that this time around.

Frozer had been easy to take down even distracted as she was. It wasn’t long before the four teens were back in the skating rink and taking off their skates. Marinette watched Kagami. She’d never let herself get close to the other girl because of Adrien and that seemed so silly now. Even if they never became best friends, there was no reason they couldn’t be amicable. 

“I wanted to say thanks for helping me up earlier,” Marinette began, suddenly feeling shy. Great, so being in her younger body again also meant dealing with those pesky teenage feelings she thought she was past. 

“You looked like you needed it,” Kagami answered, eyeing her curiously. 

“I did. Not exactly graceful on these.” She lifted the skates in her hand with a small laugh. “I’d like to keep trying though. I had fun today. You sure look like you know what you’re doing out there.”

“My father used to take me ice skating,” she answered in a clipped tone that let Marinette know that wasn’t a topic allowed for further conversation.

“Ah, um, that’s nice then. Maybe you could help me sometime.”

Kagami frowned for a moment. “Maybe.”

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and I’d really like to change that,” Marinette smiled.

The other girl seemed to consider it and nodded. “I’m sure I could teach you how to stay upright at least.”

“That seems like a really good first step.”

“Hey, Marinette, are you ready?” Luka held out his hand to take her skates and she gave them to him with a flushed smile. 

“Thanks. See you around, Kagami. Bye, Adrien,” she called with a wave before turning to Luka. “Thanks so much for coming today.”

“No problem. It was a good time. Sorry about that fall,” he winced. “I guess I shouldn’t have let go of your hand, huh?” He reached for her hand with his free one and Marinette almost pulled it away but stopped herself. His hand was warm despite the cool room and she smiled as their fingers linked.

Why hadn’t this happened before? She couldn’t remember. Luka was cute and sweet. He could be a little odd but so could she. They returned their skates and walked out to the front of the building. 

Now she could remember.

She saw Kagami’s eyes cut to her as she and Adrien spoke by her car. Marinette watched her kiss his cheek and could feel the faint echo of jealousy and defeat. It wasn’t an intense feeling, more like an old memory you’re finally strong enough to take out, dust off, and look at without getting sad. Adrien watched her leave before going to his own car.

“You should go talk to him.”

Marinette blinked up at Luka in surprise. Right. It was almost falling back into place like a movie she’d watched before but she kept falling a scene behind. She’d chased after Adrien’s car with the intention of confessing her love. It’d been embarrassing and led nowhere. And...

She looked back up at Luka. He was smiling but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and he dropped her hand without her realizing. She’d never gone out with him again after that, had she? They saw each other around; they were friendly. But this was it. This was the moment that it was decided nothing would happen between them. 

_“This is your chance to fix things.” Paon looked back at the glowing portal. “Make a different choice this time. It could make all the difference.”_

“Actually, I was hoping we could ride home together? If you want,” she blushed. 

Luka’s eyes lit up and she saw a genuine smile overtake the one he’d been wearing before. “I’d really like that, yeah.” He took her hand again and Marinette squeezed his fingers gently, falling into step beside him.

Different choices, huh? This was going to be a brave new world.


	58. Nathaniel, Queen Bee, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober: Remember

_“Remember! You have to remember!”_

Nathaniel’s eyes snapped open and he sat up with a start. It took a few minutes for his heart rate to find a normal rhythm again as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. His bedroom. He was in his bedroom. Of course, he was. Where else would he be?

Had he been dreaming? He tried to think back but his mind was blank except for one word.

Remember.

A great load of help that was.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. The floor was cold beneath his feet. He’d probably start wearing socks to bed soon; it was getting that time of year. He turned on his computer and waited for it to start, worrying his bottom lip. This was the fifth night he’d woken up like this. Tonight was the first night he remembered anything, although remembering the word “remember” may have just been his brain calling him an idiot.

If he wasn’t going to sleep, he could at least work on lining another page of his comic. He’d finally made it to the Queen Bee story arc he’d been working on with Marc. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling about it now though. The whole situation had been back and forth and while Chloe was never going to be his favorite person, it did seem cruel to make her the villain of the the piece now.

On the other hand, she’d purposefully tripped him going up the stairs the day before and told him she’d done him a favor when the shoulder of his blazer tore so maybe she deserved it.

His art program finally booted up and he zoomed in to begin tracing Queen Bee’s design, letting his mind wander as he did.

_“Listen to me, Red!”_

Nathaniel frowned at the thought. Was it something from his dream? He concentrated but nothing else came to him. With a frustrated sigh, he continued lining until his eyelids drooped and he dragged himself back to bed.  
_______________________

_“I’m doing you a favor.”_

Nathaniel couldn’t even rouse surprise when he was suddenly staring at his bedroom ceiling. 

“A favor,” he rasped, voice gravelly with sleep. Where had he heard that recently?

He dragged himself out of bed even as his body screamed at him to stay down and went to his computer, turning it on. Someone was doing him a favor. Who had said that?

His brain was on autopilot as he began to line. He realized he didn’t recall starting his art program but there he was, working on a new page. 

A new page.

Did he finish the one he was working on the night before? An akuma was about to take Ladybug’s Miraculous. He couldn’t remember finishing it but apparently he had. Hawkmoth was currently gloating on his new page.

He was so tired. He needed to get a full night’s sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had one. There was a sudden sharp pain in his arm and he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

_“I’m doing you a favor.”_

Chloe. Chloe tripped him and told him she was doing him a favor. He tore his blazer. That’s why it was familiar. 

Nathaniel scratched at his shoulder absently. Wait. Had he torn the shoulder of his blazer? He didn’t remember it being torn when he wore it earlier. 

He pushed his chair away from his desk and went to his closet. He swallowed hard and stepped away from the open door, staring at the neat line of gray blazers that took up most of the space. “What the hell...” 

He went to his dresser and opened his t-shirt drawer. Instead of the normal mess of miscellaneous graphic tees shoved inside, there were three straight rows of folded orange Magma shirts. The same shirt, one right after another.

“What the hell...” he murmured again, stumbling backwards and then it all went blank.   
_______________________

As soon as Nathaniel’s eyes opened, he realized he never remembered going to sleep. He’d been freaked out about something but he couldn’t recall...

He got to his computer and didn’t want to wait for it to boot up this time. Like magic, his drawing program was suddenly open and waiting, a new page laid out to line. He swallowed hard and pushed his chair away from the desk. 

The page on his screen was something he’d never seen before. It was drawn in his style. His signature was even at the bottom but he would swear on everything in him that he hadn’t created it.

Queen Bee took up most of the page, her eyes wide and mouth wrenched open in a scream. She was screaming at him. That was his immediate thought. He never really saw Chloe when he was drawing Queen Bee even though he knew they were one in the same but he could see her now. She was trying to scream at him through the screen.

_“Remember! You have to remember!”_

Remember. He had to remember something.

_“I’m doing you a favor.”_

The clothes! He remembered Chloe being the cause of his blazer tearing and then his clothes were all the same. He made a move toward the closet and stopped. It was coming back in bits and pieces. The last time he looked at the clothes, he’d fallen asleep again.

He sat in his desk chair and tried to regulate his breathing. The distinct feeling that someone was watching him weighed down on his back like a tangible thing.

Whatever was happening, he was supposed to line the pages. He could stay up for hours lining pages. He only fell asleep when he didn’t want to work anymore. 

He picked up his tablet pen and carefully began to start lining as his mind ran through possibilities. He remembered Chloe ripping his blazer but he also couldn’t remember actually being at school. He knew he kept waking up and then going back to sleep but did he ever actually leave his room. If he went to the door, would he just fall back asleep again?

Nathaniel frowned as he began on Queen Bee’s eyes. There was a look in them he’d never seen before. She was desperate. She was terrified. She was in pain. 

Something wasn’t right.

Nothing was right.

“What do I do?” he breathed, grip tightening on the pen.

The pages. He was supposed to line the pages. He racked his brain for what he’d lined so far, what could possibly be so important. 

There was the Queen Bee story arc where she misused her power. Then...

He squeezed his eyes shut. He and Marc hadn’t worked on anything past that. 

No, wait. There had been a page with an injured Ladybug and Hawkmoth getting her Miraculous and...and Marinette had been there? With slow, deliberate movements, Nathaniel opened his files from his previous sessions. 

There was an akuma Nathaniel had never seen on the first page and it sent out a blast that hit someone off page. The next page revealed Nathaniel sitting at his desk in front of his computer, just as he was now.

“Okay, really trying not to freak out,” he whispered, feeling his chest tighten as he clicked to the next file.

The akuma took down Ladybug, stole her Miraculous and gave the earrings to Hawkmoth as Ladybug turned into Marinette. Chat Noir was injured but hidden by Rena Rouge. Carapace’s Miraculous had been ripped away and Nino had been taken by Hawkmoth.

With every new page, Nathaniel felt his heart rate jump higher and higher.

Queen Bee kept appearing on the pages, never a part of the action. She was always staring at him.

He felt his eyelids droop. Not again. Not this time. In one quick move, he selected all the files and hit delete. He felt the click of the mouse as he confirmed it and then everything went dark.  
_______________________

“It took you long enough.”

Nathaniel slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find five superheroes staring at him. “I...”

“You saved us,” Ladybug smiled, offering him her hand. “You were the hero today, Nathaniel.”

“Oh please, one more night of him drawing and we would’ve all been toast,” Queen Bee interjected, eyeing him. “I guess that was a pretty smart move though, deleting the files.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache come on. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“A crazy akuma, dude,” Carapace replied, shaking his head. “He put you in this cage thing and everything you drew came true and apparently Hawkmoth was mind controlling you or something? It kinda sucked.”

“And none of us could get in the cage,” Rena Rouge added. 

“Excuse you, I got close.” Queen Bee crossed her arms. “Better than anyone else anyway.” She looked suddenly guilty. “Sorry about your jacket.”

Nathaniel glanced at his shoulder to see the seam torn. “I remember you doing this.”

“Really?”

He frowned. “I think I do but it was you you not superhero you and we were at school.”

“That akuma sure did a number on you, huh?” Chat Noir helped Nathaniel to his feet. “Thanks for breaking his hold. We couldn’t have stopped Hawkmoth without you.”

“Speaking of,” Ladybug said, expression serious, “we still have work to do, Chaton.”

“Right behind you, m’lady.”

“You guys go along. I’ll make sure he gets home okay,” Queen Bee offered, nodding to Rena Rouge and Carapace. She fell into step beside Nathaniel as he turned in the direction of his apartment building. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Really, really confused.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“I kept seeing you.”

“What do you mean?”

“On the pages. You kept showing up on the pages where you shouldn’t have been. I think I kept falling asleep when I would notice.”

Queen Bee nodded. “I guess that makes sense. I was yelling at you pretty much the whole time you were in there.” She held up her spinning top. “I got this through at one point. That’s how I got your shoulder. You said you thought I did it at school?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Everything is all messed up in my head now. I thought you tripped me, made me rip my jacket, and told me you were doing me a favor.”

“I did say that!” she exclaimed happily. “You did remember!”

“Wait, at school or--”

“No, dum-dum. Your school dream thing wasn’t real. You did hear me though so that’s neat.” She seemed pleased with herself as they came to a stop in front of Nathaniel’s apartment. 

He looked up at the building warily, eyeing his bedroom window.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna be honest, I’m still not sure if this is reality,” he admitted. “I thought I was in my room before and apparently I was in some akuma cage...”

“And now you don’t want to go up to your room,” Queen Bee nodded. “I think I understand.”

“It’s probably dumb. This has to be reality, right?” He shifted anxiously, hugging himself. 

“Would it help if I hung out a bit?” she offered, ducking her head shyly. “I know after everything that went down with me and my family getting akumatized, it would’ve been nice to have some company while I got used to things again.”

The thought of Queen Bee or Chloe Bourgeois being in his room wasn’t necessarily more comforting but he nodded. “I’d appreciate that.”

“Cool. Let’s go, Red.” She started up the stairs confidently. “I’ll let you make me a snack or something. I’m starving.”

He watched her for a minute before feeling a small smile grace his lips and then he followed after.


	59. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 49

“How can I trust you?”

Marinette froze, her threaded needle suspended in the air for a moment before she finished her loop. She’d been waiting on that question. It always came eventually. “What do you mean?” she asked in reply as if she hadn’t had this conversation a dozen other times.

Alya set her laptop on the coffee table with a frown. “How do I know you aren’t going to get super thirsty one night and attack me?”

“How do I know you aren’t going to get super hungry one night and attack me?” Marinette shrugged.

“What?”

“I’ve seen the way you tear into a burger.”

Alya let out a surprised laugh. “A leg and a burger are two very different things.”

“Been thinking about biting my leg, have you?” Marinette smiled to herself when she glimpsed Alya’s blush. 

“I only meant that--”

“I know what you meant,” she interrupted, placing the skirt she was hemming on the couch beside her. “But it’s kind of the same thing to me. I don’t walk around looking at people like they’re meals.”

Alya’s face was bright red now and she ducked her head in embarrassment. “Right. Sorry. That was stupid to even think.”

“It’s fine. You’re not the first person to ask; you won’t be the last.”

“So you’ve told other people about what you are?”

“I’ve been around a long time. It gets lonely.” An awkward silence fell between them and Marinette gathered up her skirt and sewing tools. “I think I’ll call it a night. Sleep well.” She didn’t wait for Alya to respond before she was escaping down the hall and into her bedroom. 

It had been silly to think Alya wouldn’t be like the others. They’d been living together for a little over a month and a tiny hope had formed that Alya accepted what Marinette was without question or worry. She shouldn’t have put that much pressure on it; now things felt awkward.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Alya was pushing it open hesitantly. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Sure.” Marinette scooted back against her headboard and expected Alya to sit in the arm chair in the corner but was surprised when the other woman rounded the bed and sat beside her.

“I think you should bite me.”

“And I think you should realize that’s a dumb idea,” Marinette shot back.

“Would you please hear me out?”

“I don’t need to. I’ve been down this road. ‘Bite me and then I won’t be scared, Marinette.’ or ‘Maybe if you bite me, I’ll understand better.’ No one is less scared and no one understands better. They just see me as a monster.”

Alya crossed her arms. “That’s not fair.”

“Tell me about it.”

“No, you’re not being fair. I’m not as dumb as those other people.”

Marinette tried to hold back a smile. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for three weeks so I think I deserve some credit for not trying to rush into anything.” Alya pulled at a loose thread on the hem of her pajama pants. “Part of me doesn’t want you to bite me because the thought of someone biting me, especially in the neck sounds hella painful and why in the world would I ask for that?”

Marinette pursed her lips, waiting for the obvious ‘but’.

“But the thought-- and I sure as heck don’t know why this is because in theory it’s so freaking weird-- but the thought of you biting me and sucking my blood is--”

“A turn-on?”

Alya grabbed the pillow in front of her and hugged it. “I was going to be so much more suave than this, you have no idea. I rehearsed it and everything.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip. It really wasn’t fair that Alya got to be so cute.

“Is it a sexy thing for you or is it more of a ‘oh, this burger sure looks tasty’?” Alya’s skin had darkened even more but her mouth was set in a determined line. “Because I know I don’t get all hot and bothered by eating and maybe that’s all it is to you which would totally make sense.”

Alya glanced at her and quickly continued. “Or maybe you have to be attracted to someone first and wow, I just realized I don’t even know what you’re into. Wait, no, that sounded weird. I just mean this could all be silly and you might not even be into biting girls, or maybe I’m making it weird by trying to figure out if it’s weird. Does any of that make any sense?”

“Just lie,” Marinette’s mind screamed. “It’s easy. Say it’s just like eating and there’s no feeling attached to it. Say it. Don’t tell her you like girls. Especially don’t tell her you like her. That’s just asking for trouble. You really shouldn’t go down that road. Friends. You should just be friends. Why aren’t you talking? She’s staring. Now it’s been too long since anyone said anything. This is so dumb. Say something. Say anything at the point. Just open your mouth and--”

“Biting you would be sexy,” Marinette blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth.

“Oh.” Alya blinked wide eyes and nodded. “Okay...okay, good.” She stood, still hugging the pillow to her chest, and quickly went for the door. “Cool, so good talk and I’m going to go think about things in my room and sleep well!” She pulled the door shut as quick as she could and Marinette sunk down into her bed with a groan.

Being a vampire really sucked.


	60. Gabriel, Nathalie, Adrien, Marinette, Hugo, Louis, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble from [The Trouble with Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039664/chapters/24607878) universe with Gabriel and Nathalie babysitting the twins.

“Are you guys sure?” Marinette winced as Hugo floated up to the chandelier and grabbed one of the delicate crystals hanging down. He let out an excited giggle as he clinked them together. “Hugo, floor time please.”

Gabriel eyed his grandson apprehensively but nodded. “They’ll be fine. We’re prepared.”

“It’s just that a weekend is a long time when it comes to three year olds,” Adrien warned. “And the twins can be a little more challenging than most.”

“I’m aware of that. You were this age at one point and you survived.”

“Yeah, but...” Adrien trailed off and busied himself with the luggage, unwilling to finish his statement.

Gabriel opened his mouth as if to question him but Nathalie shook her head and he snapped it shut.

“Plagg and Tikki are willing to stay as well, so you’ll have a little help,” Marinette added quickly, rubbing her swollen belly. “And--”

“Race car,” Louis demanded, tugging on her sleeve.

“Race car, baby. And we’re only going to be a two hour drive away so if anything hap--”

“Race car!”

“Race car. If anything happens or if you guys need us to come back, just give us a--”

“Race car! Race car! Race car! Mama, race car please!”

“Race car, Lou. Give us a call,” Marinette finished, fishing a red toy race car out of her jacket pocket and handing it to her son.

Adrien coaxed Hugo down with a blue race car and the toddler turned the same shade of blue as he settled into his father’s arms happily. 

“Right,” Gabriel cleared his throat, suddenly very uncertain about what he’d agreed to, “things should be fine.”  
___________________________

“How’s your shoulder?” Nathalie leaned closer to the mirror as she applied moisturizer under her eyes but glanced at her husband’s reflection.

“It stings but I suppose it could’ve been worse.” Gabriel let the singed button-up slide off his shoulders and he studied the angry red burn on the right one. “Louis is a dramatic child. Not a fortunate combination with his abilities.”

Nathalie tried not to smile. “Seems he’s an Agreste man through and through then.”

“You can keep those thoughts to yourself.” Gabriel caught her eyes to take the sting out of his words.

“You’ve been thinking about Adrien tonight, haven’t you?” She moved behind him, gently touching the braised skin.

“What do you think he was going to say earlier, before they left?”

“That you didn’t really raise him,” she answered simply.

His shoulders slumped. “That’s what I thought.”

“He isn’t wrong, Gabriel. You can’t be upset.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Well, I suppose you can but it won’t do either of you any good.”

“I’m trying.”

“I know you are.” She rummaged around in a drawer and brought out a nighttime face gel. “This should soothe the burn. I know things between you and Adrien go back and forth but you’re both working on your relationship and you’re trying with the boys. That’s all you can do. You can’t change the past.”

They spent the rest of their nighttime rituals in a thoughtful silence. Nathalie went down the hall to peek into the twins’ room. Louis and Hugo were cuddled together on one bed, the other one filled with a mountain of stuffed animals. 

“They wore themselves out about twenty minutes ago,” Tikki whispered, zipping to the door. “Hugo did unscrew the lightbulb though so that will need to be fixed tomorrow. I tried to explain he could just use the lightswitch but he’s as stubborn as Marinette.”

“Hey, Louis didn’t destroy anything except old Gabe’s shirt and shoulder in his tantrum. I say it was a good night,” Plagg cut in, looking at them from his throne of plushies.

“We’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight.” Nathalie pulled the door shut and made her way back down the hall. “Both boys are out.”

“I’m glad. I have to admit, I’m feeling my age tonight.”

She smiled and climbed into bed beside him. “You are a grandfather.”

He pursed his lips, brow furrowing. “Did you ever want children, Nat?”

She settled down in the bed and rolled onto her side, looking up at him still sitting against the headboard. “Sometimes,” she admitted. “There are days when I regret that I didn’t.”

“Is it my fault?”

“Bold of you to assume I couldn’t have left at any point that I wanted and started a family,” she replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“That’s not...I didn’t mean...”

“I wasn’t so lost in love with you that I was never with other men, Gabriel.”

He scowled. “I’m well aware of that.”

“Jagged was an especially talented lover. There’s something to be said for dating a rock star.”

“Would you like me to call for the divorce papers now or wait until morning?”

She smiled and tugged on his arm until he slid down into the bed, flinching when the pillow rubbed against his shoulder. “What’s got you wondering?”

“Adrien and Marinette are about to have a third child and I know you were around for most of Adrien’s life but I guess I wonder if you regret not having your own.”

“Do you regret not being a bigger part of Adrien’s?”

Gabriel’s jaw clenched and he gave a stiff nod. “Yes.”

“But you’re happy with what you’ve got now, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then I suppose you know how I feel, a bit anyway. There might always be a part of me that wishes I’d had my own child but I don’t regret the choices I’ve made. And now there are two little boys to love and another sweet baby on the way. Things could be worse.”

“I suppose.”

“I don’t resent you if that’s what you’re trying to get around to, you insecure pretty bird.”

A smile tugged at his lips before his expression turned more serious. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Well, I don’t. I made my decisions and while you may have indirectly colored some of them, they were my own.” She closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. “I love you and I love our life.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

A sharp cry interrupted her reply and Nathalie moved to get out of the bed.

“I’ll go,” Gabriel offered, already standing.  
___________________________

“How was the weekend?” Adrien asked apprehensively, looking around the foyer for damage.

“It was great. We went to the zoo,” Nathalie began.

“Saw lions and alligators!” Hugo announced. “Roar!” Louis joined in on the roaring and the two chased each other up the stairs, pausing to growl playfully at each other.

“The zoo?” Marinette shot Gabriel and Nathalie an impressed look. “And you survived? The last time we went, Louis tried to melt the glass so he could pet the jaguar because they had the same eyes.”

“We steered clear of the big cat exhibits for the most part,” Gabriel admitted. “Though the lions were accidental.”

“And a big hit,” Nathalie added. “They each have new stuffed lions upstairs.”

“Of course they do. You don’t have to keep buying them stuff, Dad. Between you guys and Marinette’s parents, they have more than every toy store in Paris.”

Gabriel flushed. “They wanted them and they were really well-behaved while we were out.”

“Being a grandfather has turned you into a big softie,” Marinette teased. Her smile turned to a grimace as she put a hand to her stomach. “Goodness, for only one this time, she sure doesn’t give me a moment of rest.”

“And I think that’s our cue that it’s time to head home,” Adrien said, eyeing his wife worriedly. “You need to get off your feet, sweetheart.”

“I know, I know,” she huffed. “I’m fine really.” They shared a look and Adrien frowned but nodded. 

“Come on, boys, tell Grand-Pere and Grand-Mere thank you and goodbye.”

Hugo, now a glowing orange color, bounded down the stairs followed by Louis, his black hair trailing behind him as it reached past his waist. They took turns hugging Gabriel and Nathalie and then hurried to the front door, ready to continue their day.

“Thanks again, Dad.” Adrien faltered for a moment and Gabriel stepped closer, pulling his son into a hug.

“Thank you for letting us keep them. I know they usually stay with Tom and Sabine. It really meant a lot.”

Adrien nodded, ducking his head and hugged Nathalie quickly before joining his wife and sons at the door. “Have a good night, you guys.”

“It’ll be nice to have peace and quiet again,” Gabriel said gruffly, turning away from the door after it closed after his son’s family.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to see them again next week,” Nathalie soothed, voice slightly teasing.

He smiled, looking back at the door. “That’s true. I suppose I’ll have to find some way to fill my time before then. Can I take you to dinner, my beautiful wife?”


	61. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the fantastic @whatarubberchicken for Marinette/Chat Noir. I decided to go with a ghost AU since it is the spooky season and all and I’ve gotten to do ghost Marinette but never ghost Chat Noir.
> 
> The set-up: Marinette went into the old Agreste house one afternoon to see if she could find some inspiration at the abandoned home of the former fashion icon, Gabriel Agreste. Instead, she found the ghost of Chat Noir, a hero of Paris decades before who disappeared mysteriously. She befriended him and has been trying to help him figure out why he’s stuck and how to move on. (Marinette isn’t Ladybug at this time).

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Chat Noir whispered, holding up his palm.

“Don’t be upset if it doesn’t work at first. The notes in the book said it could take a couple of tries,” Marinette warned him, keeping her hand held back for a moment. “If it doesn’t happen tonight, we’ll try again when you feel stronger.”

“I feel plenty strong.” The ghost gave his translucent clawed hand a little shake as if to encourage her and Marinette huffed in fond exasperation.

“Chat, you said you would be patient. What if we messed something up with the spell?” She glanced down at the worn book on the floor beside her. “I don’t even know if I did this right. Alya said this was the closest thing to a summoning spell she could find but you were already here so I don’t know if--”

“Let’s do this,” he grinned, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Marinette swallowed her trepidation and nodded, finally reaching her hand out to his. She held her breath and tried not to get her hopes up as their palms neared each other. She could feel cold against her skin and then Chat Noir’s hand was fading through hers with an accompanying growl.

He snatched his hand back and paced away from her.

“It’s okay, Chat.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ll find something different to try.” Marinette picked up the spellbook and began to flip through it.

“What if there’s nothing?”

“There’s probably something...” She worried her bottom lip and flipped through the pages. “You aren’t the first ghost, you know. We just have to find something that will help you move on.”

Chat Noir didn’t respond but his tail lashed out behind him in irritation. Marinette had been nothing but kind since she’d stumbled upon him months ago. She visited almost every day and after years of loneliness, it had been like suddenly being presented with a feast of company. All he’d wanted was to be free of the prison he’d been cursed to even in his afterlife and now...

And now the thought of not seeing Marinette everyday burned at him. He didn’t know what there was beyond but he knew that she was here and that was enough.

Not that he could say that to her, of course.

She’d been working so hard, studying ghosts and magic and anything she could get her hands on that might be helpful to him. She’d offered to try to find psychics and mediums but he’d been able to talk her out of that, at least. He couldn’t remember much about his life but he knew he didn’t want to think on it too hard. The feelings of the memories weren’t pleasant on the surface and he doubted delving deeper into them would be any better.

“I’m really sorry,” she was saying as he snapped out of his thoughts. “Maybe I pronounced something wrong. I was mostly just trying to sound the Latin out.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. I appreciate everything you do for me.” He dropped to the floor beside her, feeling himself sink through the hardwood a little. “What did you bring to eat tonight?”

“Alway so interested in my food,” she teased, setting the book aside and reaching for her bag. “Just a sandwich tonight. Nothing too exciting.”

“For a guy who hasn’t eaten in...who knows how long, a sandwich sounds heavenly.”

“I thought you said you didn’t feel hunger.”

“I don’t,” he shrugged. “Not really. I think I miss the act of eating though, if that makes sense.”

Marinette took a thoughtful bite of her sandwich and nodded. “I found another news article about you this morning. Apparently you were quite the mystery hero.”

He smiled a little. “I have these fuzzy memories of staying in the shadows but being really happy I could help people.”

“I bet you were great.”

“So great I ended up a ghost stuck here for the last twenty or so years,” he sighed. “I’ve been dead as long as I was alive now.”

“Wow.”

“You didn’t realize?”

She frowned. “I guess not.” She brought her sandwich up for another bite but then set it back down without taking one. “Chat, did you die here?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I must’ve, right? Why else would I be stuck in this house?”

“Have you ever looked?”

“For my body?” He blinked in surprise. “Sure. I never found it though.”

“And you don’t remember the man who lived here before?”

“The first clear memory I have is waking up in the big room at the top of the stairs. A few real estate agents came and went but no one could see me and then...and then it was just me.”

“Until I came.”

“Until you came,” he conceded, feeling his chest warm. “You’ve kind of been the best thing to ever happen to me.” He watched pink rush across her cheeks in fascination. He loved seeing her blush. Pink was such a pretty color on her. 

“I promise I’m going to help you find peace.”

He wanted to tell her he had found peace. He wanted to say that she was his peace now and he didn’t need anything else. But he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t keep her anchored to this house just because he was. So instead, he placed his hand as close to hers as he could without touching and said, “Thank you.”


	62. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 61

“Chat?” Marinette anxiously walked into the large room to the left of the foyer. “Kitty, are you here?”

Chat Noir was always waiting for her at the door when she arrived, no matter what time of day or night. His absence was making her jumpy as she cautiously explored the dim house. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and was glad she’d decided to miss out on the movie with friends to make it to the house before dark. She wasn’t sure she’d have had the courage to go traipsing around the Agreste house on her own now without the weak sunlight filtering through dusty windows.

In all honesty, she shouldn’t have been here at all. The end of her last year of university was quickly approaching and she should’ve been spending every free minute reaching out to any fashion-related job opening around. Instead, she couldn’t seem to keep herself away from one cheerful ghost. It was becoming a bit of a problem but she pushed that thought away as soon as it came into her mind.

“Please be here,” she whispered, looking around the big room. She stopped in front of a wall of framed photos. The glass was covered in a film of grime from neglect but she could still see what was behind them. They were all pictures of the same person, ranging from a small child to a teenage boy to a young man. Blonde hair and green eyes and...

“Hey.”

Marinette jumped with a squeak and spun to find Chat Noir right behind her.

“Sorry,” he winced, holding up a hand. “I didn’t hear you come in. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You better not have,” she huffed, smoothing her jacket indignantly. “Where were you?”

“In the basement,” he shrugged. “You’ve never come in here, have you?”

She shook her head. “I’ve only been in the foyer and dining room but when I couldn’t find you...” She trailed off as her gaze found the wall of photos once more. “Chat, are you Adrien Agreste?”

He tilted his head and studied the photos. “I think so. That’s a theory anyway since I’m tied here.” He looked down at his black suit with a frown. “But I know I’m Chat Noir.”

“It would make sense.” Marinette was already pulling out her phone and searching. “Gabriel Agreste lost his wife and son within a year of each other. That’s when he left Paris. It was a huge deal. No one even knows where he went. He was the biggest name in fashion around here and then just gone.” She held her phone out. “His son, Adrien, modeled for him most of his life until his disappearance.” 

Chat Noir looked at the screen with only a fraction of the interest Marinette thought it warranted. “I guess that’s probably me then.”

“Your eyes are different.”

“Are they?” He blinked as if that changed them somehow.

Marinette stepped closer, looking up at him. “Yeah, you have kitty eyes. They’re all green and, well, cat-like.”

“Good thing the name fits then, huh?” he grinned. “What do you want to do today?”

She frowned. “We just figured out who you probably are. That’s a big deal.”

“It doesn’t really change anything.”

“Why not?”

“So I’m some guy who died twenty years ago. We already knew that.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Did you bring those dress sketches you were talking about yesterday? I’d like to see them.” He glided past her and towards the door. “There will be more light in the foyer.”

Marinette cast one last look at the wall of photos and followed him out.


	63. Ladybug and Adrien

“Is this a dream?” Adrien grinned, pulling the hotel balcony door open enough for Ladybug to slip in. 

She kissed his cheek as she passed by. “Dream about me visiting while you’re out of town often?”

“Every night.”

“Silly kitty.” She surveyed his hotel room before looking back at him. “How was your day?”

“Long and boring.” He moved close enough to take her wrist and gently pull her to him. “How did you get here?”

“The train. I didn’t want to bother with the lobby so I transformed and swung up here to surprise you.” She tilted her face up for a kiss and he obliged with a happy hum as their lips met. 

“Are you staying?”

“Only an hour or two. I’ve got work in the morning so I need to catch the train again, but you sounded a little down on the phone so I wanted to come see you.”

“You didn’t need to do that, but I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted. “Have you eaten dinner?”

“I was hoping you would spoil me with room service,” she teased.

“Your wish is my command, m’lady.” He handed her the menu as he stretched out beside her and rested his head in her lap. 

Ladybug began to run her fingers into his hair without a thought as she looked at the menu. “So the photoshoot was okay?”

“I don’t know. I guess so. They had me in this suit that was too tight but apparently it photographed well. They wanted a bunch of shirtless shots too which seemed more for the photographer than the actual ad campaign.” He rolled his eyes. “I was just uncomfortable all day.”

She looked down at him “Are you ready to quit?”

Adrien frowned, brow furrowing. “I don’t know.” He reached for her hand not in his hair and took the menu, dropping it to his chest. They locked fingers and he began to trace the tiny raised bumps on her gloved hand. “Did I say I’m glad you’re here? Because I’m glad you’re here.”

“It’s been a while since I snuck into your room as Ladybug,” she smiled down at him. “Makes me feel like I’m fifteen again.”

“Ah, the good ole days,” he laughed. “We’re so ancient now that we’re in our twenties.”

“Feels like it some days.”

“Who did you leave in charge tonight?”

“Nino. Things have been quiet though. He said he’d call me before he wrapped up patrol.”

“Maybe you could call into work tomorrow then and--”

“No, sir.” Ladybug dropped her hand from his hair and pulled her other one out of his grasp. “Don’t you dare tempt me.”

Adrien sat up with a grin. “I don’t even have to be anywhere until ten. We could sleep in.”

“Stop it,” she whined.

“Let’s order you a big dinner so you get all sleepy and cuddly and don’t want to leave.” He grabbed the menu and Ladybug lunged at it with a laugh.

“I can’t stay, Adrien!”

“I might need superhero protection tonight. There could be a threat on my life,” he teased. “You better stay, just in case.”

“You’re a superhero too, you insufferable dork.”

“I can’t believe you want a villain to kidnap me from my hotel bed tonight,” he sighed dramatically. “I thought we were in love.”

“Since when is there a villain who wants to kidnap you?” she snorted.

“Since I needed an excuse to make you stay.” 

Ladybug eyed him. “You’ll be home in two days.”

“But you feel so far away.” He hugged her to his body and Ladybug felt her resolve crumbling.

“It was only an hour train ride. I guess if I stayed, I could still take an early train back home and make it to the office.”

“Or you could call in,” he murmured into her neck.

“You’re a bad influence.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

“You know Ladybug and Chat Noir are supposed to be the defenders of Paris so it’s probably a good thing if one of us is actually in Paris,” she said in one last attempt.

“Carapace and Rena Rouge and Queen Bee are those things too.” Adrien sat back with a smug grin and opened the menu. “So what will you be having tonight?”

Ladybug huffed in fond exasperation as she let her transformation fall. “Something really good and expensive.”


	64. Marinette and Chloe

“Are you sure we can’t hire someone to do this for us?” Chloe whined, shaking a T-shirt.

Marinette tried not to smile as she dropped another folded shirt on the pile. “Nope.”

“Because I could call Jean-Pierre and he would come over right away.”

“We aren’t calling your old butler.”

“Because you hate me,” Chloe pouted.

“Because I have complete faith that you can make it through laundry duty,” Marinette laughed. “I’ve seen you face down akumas with more courage than this.”

“Yeah, but kicking butt is fun. This,” Chloe held up a pair of leggings in disgust, “is not.”

“You didn’t seem to mind washing the clothes.”

“Washing and folding are two very different things.”

“I’ll make you a deal then.” Marinette shifted a tall pile of folded towels into an empty basket. “I’ll finish folding everything if you put it all away.”

“Wait, really?”

Marinette tried to school her face into a reasonable expression. “Sure. You’re still getting the hang of this whole laundry thing since we moved in together so I’ll fold it and all you have to do is put it away. Deal?”

“Absolutely!” Chloe kissed her girlfriend’s cheek and dropped down onto the couch, picking up her new magazine as she did. “You just let me know whenever you get finished with all of,” she paused to look at the mountains of dried laundry, “this and I’ll get it put away really fast.”

“Thanks. That’s really sweet of you,” Marinette replied wryly as she picked up a pair of Chloe’s capris.

“I’m a sweetheart, what can I say?”

Marinette hummed while she made her way through the clothes and Chloe talked about the different articles she came across and how orange being the new color of the season was an atrocious choice and she would let Alya know herself, thank you very much.

“Well,” Marinette stretched and flopped down beside Chloe with a smug grin. “My part is done.”

Chloe closed her magazine. “I guess I’ll just get to my part then...” She trailed off as she took in all of the stack of clothes.

“Something the matter, honey?” Marinette grinned, picking up the magazine.

“Why are there so many?!”

“Well, the pants are in one pile, no, actually two piles. One is yours and one is mine. And then we had long sleeve shirts and short sleeve shirts, again, piles for each of us. That big pile on the chair is all the stuff that needs to be hung up but I think that falls under putting away.”

Chloe frowned but nodded. “Right, well, this shouldn’t take too long.”

“Sure.” Marinette flipped to the next page.

The more piles that disappeared into their bedroom, the louder Chloe’s huffing and stomping became, but Marinette said nothing as she relaxed on the couch. Finally the furniture was clear of laundry and Chloe dropped down beside her with an exaggerated puff air.

“How about next time I will wash, dry, and fold and you can put away?”

“I don’t know. I really liked the way this worked out,” Marinette teased.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Chloe grumbled. “I miss being rich.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

She blew her hair out of her face. “I guess it’s worth it, a little bit anyway. You are Ladybug.”

“I knew you were just with me for my spots.”

“Guilty. Also we should start wearing less clothes or something. There’s no way we went through all of those in a week.”

“You changed four times on Wednesday alone,” Marinette reminded her. 

Chloe flipped her hair. “Well, yeah. I was mostly talking about you though. It's not like I'm the problem."

"No, of course not."


	65. Jagged and Luka

“So...” Jagged began, drawing out the vowel sound as long as he could before falling silent.

“So,” Luka nodded, glancing around the restaurant for something that could save him from the awkward exchange.

“Turns out I’m your dad apparently so that’s something.”

“Yeah, that’s something,” Luka agreed.

“Uh, sorry I haven’t been around, I guess?” Jagged winced, scratching at the back of his neck. “To be bloody honest, I didn’t know about you until this week.”

“Yeah, that’s what Mom said. She always told me and Jules that our dad was the King of Atlantis so we weren’t exactly counting on ever finding out the truth.”

“Sounds like Ani,” he smiled.

“The last guy I heard call her that got thrown overboard.”

“The sounds about right too,” Jagged chuckled. “She told me you play guitar?”

“As long as I can remember. I think she must’ve given us instruments as soon as we developed motor skills.”

Jagged sat back in his chair with a shake of his head. “I can’t really imagine her as a mom. She was quite the rocker back in the day.”

“She still is,” Luka laughed. “And she’s always been a really good mom. I’m not sure she always knew what she was doing with us, but we’ve had a good life.”

“I’m glad.”

Another silence fell between them as a server brought their food and set it before them. 

“So, uh, do you think you’re Juleka’s dad too?” Luka didn’t look up as he fixed his salad but he could sense Jagged’s answer before he even spoke.

“Afraid not. Ani and I were only together for a couple of months when I came through on my first tour.” Jagged ducked his head ruefully. “Sorry, mate.”

“No, it’s...I expected as much, I guess.” Luka speared a bit of lettuce onto his fork. “It wouldn’t really change anything.”

“But she can come out with us next time if you want,” Jagged offered. “I’d like to get to know her too.”

Luka felt his cheeks warm. “I think she’d really like that, thanks.”

Another silence ballooned between them and they busied themselves with working on their meals. Jagged grasped at the thoughts running around his head, trying to hold onto one long enough to continue the conversation. He’d never much thought of himself as a father but he apparently was one and he was certainly going to try his best at it.

“Ani was saying you’re a fan of my music?”

“Yeah, you’re actually my favorite musician, although that feels a little weird to say now.” Luka worried his bottom lip and pushed the remains of his salad around his plate.

“Nonsense! I’m flattered, mate. You’ll have to come to the next show I do. I think Penny said I have one soon. Maybe you could even play with me.”

Luka blinked. “I...that would be amazing.”

“Right?! It’d be brilliant. We can even jam another time if you want. Maybe I can come to the boat and we can hang out.”

“Do you think you’re going to be in Paris long?”

Jagged pushed his chair back and leaned back a little. “Probably. I like it here. The heroes keep things interesting and I’ve got some posh digs, and Penny keep finding things for us to do.” He caught Luka’s gaze. “And now there’s you, of course.”

“I’m not expecting anything, just so you know,” he frowned. “It’s cool getting to meet you and finally knowing but nothing really has to change.”

“No pressure. I’m just as new at this as you are.”

“No other kids then?”

Jagged grimaced. “Not that I know of, but that’s not exactly a comfort right now.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that,” Luka admitted.

“Then maybe we should get out of here and avoid more awkwardness.” Jagged stood with a stretch and nodded to their server.

“You don’t have to pay?”

“I keep a tab here,” he grinned. “I’m a regular. Never been a regular anywhere before. It’s nice.”

They stepped out into the cool night air and Luka zipped up his hoodie. “Well, this was really cool. Thanks.”

“Thank you for being chill, man. I made myself sick worrying about this earlier but you’re pretty great.”

“I’m trying not to geek out that my favorite rockstar is not only my dad but thinks I’m great, so I’m going to, uh, head home now.” Luka gestured vaguely towards the Seine. “Maybe we can do something again this weekend? And I could bring Jules?”

Jagged felt his heart swell and he nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Luka nodded, already turning away with a wave.

Jagged watched him go until he rounded the corner and was gone from his sight. “I’m a dad,” he murmured. “What a world.”


	66. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 9
> 
> Continued from Chapter 51

“Did you know you make this cute little humming sound when you’re waking up?”

Marinette groaned and buried her face in Adrien’s shirt, feeling his chest rumble with soft laughter.

“It’s cute!”

“I’m going to die.”

“Don’t die. I would be lonely and sad and who would I eat curly fries with?”

She squinted up at him, nose scrunching. “I see what you’re really keeping me around for, buddy.”

“Ah, should I make it more worthwhile then?” Adrien’s eyes darkened and he tilted his face down towards hers.

Marinette squeaked and squirmed away with a hand over her mouth. She tried to get out of the bed but her legs tangled in the sheets and suddenly she was landing on the hardwood of the floor with a painful thump.

“Holy cats! Are you okay?!” Adrien slid to the side of the bed with wide eyes.

“Would it be a turn on to say this isn’t the first time I’ve done this?” she grimaced, rubbing her hip.

He laughed in surprise and stood, offering her a hand up. “Now I know how terrifying I must be first thing in the morning to cause you to want to flee.”

Marinette took his hand, cheeks flaming. “I was afraid my breath smelled bad and now I’m realizing I don’t have a toothbrush here.”

“I have an extra toothbrush.”

“Really?”

“My stepmom always made sure new ones were in my drawer at home to change out every other month and I guess I kinda picked up the habit. You’re welcome to it, if you want.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate that.” She followed him to the sink and vanity and watched as he rummaged in a basket underneath.

“Looks like I only have blue and green right now.” He held out both toothbrushes for her to choose, smiling when she took the green one. “I’ll make sure to pick up a pink one next time I shop. Pink is your favorite color, right?”

“You don’t need to do that,” she blushed.

“I like to be prepared,” he grinned, grabbing his own toothbrush from the drawer and offering the toothpaste to her. “And I’d like to hope you’ll stay over again.”

It was a surreal experience, standing beside Adrien in his room as they both watched each other brush their teeth in the mirror. Their cheeks were red and eyes bright and there was the unspoken knowledge that they were brushing their teeth right out of bed for a very specific reason.

The spitting part was a bit uncomfortable and there were a few awkward moments where they stood beside the bed waiting on each other to make the next move and then Adrien was pulling Marinette close to him with a soft murmur of her name and their lips were meeting and all of the awkwardness slid away as the universe clicked into place.

Marinette wasn’t sure when they sat on the edge of the bed but she definitely knew when they were sliding down to lie beside each other as they kissed. She let herself run her fingers into his hair and felt him smile against her lips when she did. He held her close and rubbed a trail along her spine with one hand. 

Time didn’t exist and Marinette found it easy to ignore the increasingly brighter room as the sun rose higher and the morning grew later. She pressed herself closer to Adrien, felt his grip tighten around her with a soft gasp of breath, and she gathered her courage to move again when the dorm room door opened with a laugh.

“A note, a sock, a text? You could’ve done literally any of those things to tell me I still needed to stay away, dude.” Nino walked in and dropped his bag beside his bed without looking over at them. “I have to shower. Alya’s roommate was taking too long. Don’t mind me; just keep on doing that funky horizontal disco.”

Marinette slid further down into the bed with a squeak, burrowing under the covers to hide.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Nino sang cheerfully before disappearing into the bathroom with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kill him,” Adrien promised, squeezing her arm comfortingly.  
________________________

Nothing could bring Marinette’s mood down, not even the increasingly sour look on Gabriel Agreste’s face as he circled the room to check on his students’ project progress. She braced herself for a scathing comment but he simply glanced at her sketches and continued moving. She was tempted to text Adrien with her win for the day but didn’t want to call victory before the end of class.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I’d like you to stay behind today please.”

Marinette ignored her tablemate’s smug expression as he packed his bag and left the room with the rest of her classmates. She took her time packing up her things, not willing to make eye contact with Gabriel until strictly necessary.

“My son has requested that we have dinner together so I have a chance to get to know you outside of the classroom.”

She finally finished situating her things and looked up at him. “Yes, he told me he would be asking you.”

“I assume this means you two are moving towards something more serious.”

“We’re dating, yes.”

Gabriel studied her for a moment. “If you think that this will garner you any favors in this class, you’re very much mistaken.”

“I would like to think my work will speak for itself and I won’t have need of any favors,” she answered back, voice only wavering slightly as her courage faltered.

“That’s to be seen.” He pursed his lips. “You can go.”

Marinette nodded and grabbed her things, making as quick an escape as she could manage.  
________________________

“So?” Nino leaned back in his chair. 

Adrien didn’t look up from his book. “I’m not doing this.”

“Come on, man, I don’t want, like, graphic details, but I’ve been around since the first meeting and I’ve never seen you hung up on a girl like this. You’ve gotta give me something,” he grinned.

“No.”

“So you shared a bed, huh? How was that?”

Adried tried not to smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on that track that’s been giving you trouble?”

“Right now, I’m supposed to be asking my best friend how his night with the girl he’s been so into was.” Nino reached for a bag of chips and opened it with a popping sound. “Have you guys made things official or you still trying to play casual even though you’re head over heels for her?”

“She said we’re dating.” Adrien dropped his book in his lap. “She’s so amazing, Nino. I think I love her.”

“How about you pump the brakes there, Romeo.”

“I know. It’s too soon.”

“Yeah.”

“But she just makes me feel so...” He trailed off with a smile. “I don’t know, better than I’ve ever felt. And she’s just so smart and fiesty? Maybe feisty isn’t the right word. Gorgeous though. She’s definitely gorgeous. And she does this cute little thing with her nose when she’s embarrassed and...and I’m going to stop talking.”

“You’ve got it bad,” Nino teased.

“Shut up.”

“I’m really happy for you, dude. It’s nice to see you actually into someone and not just being chased by coeds who are bad at science.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You are.”

“She really is great though, right?”

“Yeah, man,” Nino smiled. “She really is great.”


	67. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anchor in the Dark, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 61  
> Part 2: Chapter 62

“So I was watching a ghost hunter show,” Marinette began as she pulled an apple out of her bag. “And it’s possible there’s an object keeping you stuck in the house.”

“Did you ever watch ghost hunter shows before you met me or should I feel honored?” Chat Noir grinned, idly swiping at the apple and watching his claws pass harmlessly through it.

“No. Honestly I’m not much for horror but you’re not all that scary,” she teased, moving her apple so he couldn’t swipe at it again. “You’re like a friendly ghost.”

“Just like Casper, huh? I guess it could be worse.”

“Well, it got me thinking. Sometimes there is an object a ghost is tied to and that’s why they can’t move on. Do you think you have one of those? Apparently if you burn it, then the ghost will move on. There was all this stuff about burning the bones of the body to set the spirit free too but I don’t think I could do that.” She shifted uneasily and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Not to mention, I don’t know where my body is,” he added with a small shiver. “But I’m kind of glad now. That sounds awful.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

He tapped his chin in a show of thought, trying not to let his mind linger on the basement. “I can’t imagine what would be tying me here. Even if I am Adrien, I don’t really care about anything I’ve seen around the house. Wouldn’t an object like that be something important to me?”

“That would make the most sense,” she sighed. “I don’t know though. I’ll look into it some more.”

“Just don’t go setting the whole house on fire, okay? I think a homeless ghost might actually be even sadder.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

“Enough ghost talk, how’s school?”

“I’m graduating in two months and realizing that I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life.” She bit into her apple and chewed thoughtfully. “I haven’t gotten any of the jobs I’ve applied for so I’ll probably end up staying at the bakery with my parents for a while. I was hoping to already get out on my own, but it’ll be the smarter move until I can figure some stuff out.”

Chat Noir floated around the room restlessly. “Maybe you should stop spending so much time on all the ghost stuff and concentrate more on the fashion stuff.”

She blinked up at him. “I can do both.”

“Yeah, but I feel like I’m taking up a lot of your time and let’s be real, Marinette, I’m not going anywhere.” He spread his arms out and forced a brilliant smile but he could see that she didn’t buy it. “I just mean that your life is more important than my...whatever this is.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been keeping up with my schoolwork,” she frowned. “And I’ve applied to jobs but just haven’t gotten one.”

“I know, but--”

“But nothing. I can make my own decisions,” she huffed, tossing the half-eaten apple back in her bag.

“I know you can,” he replied quietly as awkward tension settled between them. He felt his heart drop as she began to pack up her things. “Please don’t leave yet.”

“I thought I was spending too much time over here,” she shot back in agitation. 

“Since when do you care what I think, huh?” He attempted another smile and saw her pause in her packing. “Please stay. I mean, unless you needed to be somewhere.”

“I probably should go anyway. Alya wants to get together tonight and I’ve already cancelled on her the last couple of times to come here.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I can come back in the morning though. I don’t have any classes until after lunch.”

Chat Noir nodded. “That sounds really nice. I hope you have fun with Alya.”

“Thanks.” She stood and wiped the dust off her pants. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kitty.”

“See you then.” He walked her to the large door and watched it close behind her, leaving him alone once again.

He glided along the main level of the house aimlessly until he couldn’t distract himself any longer and found his way down to the basement. He felt the pull even before he saw the black ring sitting untouched on the middle of the dusty floor.

“You’re it, aren’t you?” he murmured, circling the ring before folding down to the ground. “You’re what’s keeping me here.”

The ring seemed to pulse in reply and like he had a hundred times before, he reached for it, only to watch his clawed fingers slide through the metal of the ring and the wood of the floor.

“Useless,” he growled. He glanced back towards the stairs as if Marinette would suddenly be coming down them with gasoline and a box of matches. He couldn’t let her come down here. Not ever.


	68. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Okay, so say you got to look in the box and pick any Miraculous other than the Ladybug for yourself, which one do you choose?” Chat Noir knocked the heel of his boot against the metal beam below them.

“I like being Ladybug,” she replied simply.

“Sure, sure, but if you had to choose another one.”

“Hmmm.” Ladybug tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’ve always thought I would make a fantastic Kitty.” She cut her eyes to the side and was pleased to see a bright pink blush seep from beneath her partner’s mask.

He cleared his throat. “I, uh, I could see that, m’lady.”

“I don’t guess I’d be your Lady then though, would I?”

“You’ll always be that,” he winked. “Spots or no.”

It was Ladybug’s turn to blush and she looked out towards the city so he wouldn’t see her face. “I haven’t really thought about it much, I guess. Do you have a Miraculous you would choose?”

“I’d kinda like to try all of them, I think, but I would always come back to the Black Cat. Turtle would be cool. I’m a little jealous of his shield.”

“It’s interesting that we all have our special things, isn’t it? I create and you destroy, Carapace protects--”

“Rena projects,” he interjected with a smug grin.

“Nice.”

“Thank you. And of course, Queenie stings.”

“That she does,” Ladybug laughed. “And then there are the others.”

“Yeah, a whole lot of power in one box.” His tone wasn’t as light as before. “Do you ever worry--”

“That Hawkmoth is going to get them all?” she interrupted with a shiver. “I’ve had nightmares about it. Master Fu is a good Guardian though. He’ll keep them safe.”

Chat Noir frowned but only nodded in reply.

“We’re going to win against him, Chaton.”

“I know.”

Ladybug reached over and placed her hand on top of his. He turned his palm up and linked their fingers together with a small sigh. 

“Together,” he whispered.

“Together,” she promised.


	69. Marinette and Chat Noir

“It’s not safe to be out after dark, you know.” Chat Noir gracefully slid down the tall gate he’d been perched on to meet Marinette on the sidewalk.

“Well, since dark begins so early now, you’ll have to excuse me for making such an error in judgement,” Marinette replied with a small smile. “But since I have the great Chat Noir looking out for me, what could possibly happen?”

“And what makes you think I was looking out for you?” He gave her a wide grin, eyes brightening.

“Because you’ve been following me since I left Alya’s house five minutes ago.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“It must’ve been some other guy with cute black cat ears then.” She smiled and held up the bag she was carrying. “I have leftover cookies if you’re interested.”

“Yes, please.” He happily took the bag and fell into step beside her as she began to walk again.

“Are you really going to walk me home?”

“Would you really deny me the pleasure?” he shot back before biting into one of the cookies with a content hum. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Marinette tried to fight the stiffness she felt creeping into her shoulders. There was always something a little dangerous about talking to Chat Noir. She was sure she was going to let the wrong thing slip but she couldn’t deny it was nice to spend time with him like this. Sometimes it felt easier this way. “What’s up?”

He looked at little unsure for a moment before pasting on a smile that was a little too brilliant, a little too forced. “Well, you’ve probably noticed some new heroes popping up sometimes.”

“I have,” she answered carefully, leading them around the corner and closer to the bakery.

“Well, I...so Ladybug and I sometimes have to call on people we trust to help us. It’s just a temporary thing, but it’s always good to have a plan, you know?”

“You make plans?”

He stuck his tongue out. “It’s something I’m trying to work on.”

“Sure.” She kept her eyes ahead.

Chat Noir nodded. “Anyway I’ve been thinking of people I know and trust and honestly, you’re really close to the top of the list.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“Well, yeah.” He reached into the bag for another cookie and frowned when he didn’t find one. He tossed the paper bag into a trash can as they passed. “I guess I wanted to feel things out; see if that’s something you would be willing to do if we needed your help.”

“I...”

“You’re so smart and brave and I know you’d be great,” he continued quickly. “And it might not ever come up but I wanted to see how you felt about it because in the middle of a battle, it can be a bit much to get hit with.”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t know if I would be the best pick.”

“I know it sounds a little scary,” he admitted, stopping with her in front of her door. “And nothing has to happen right now. Honestly, I’ve been going back and forth about it in my head for a while now because while I think you would be fantastic, the thought of you out there fighting kinda gives me anxiety.”

She was torn between wanting to make an excuse as to why she couldn’t possibly be cut out for it to try to convince him and keep her identity safe and...

No. She couldn’t tell him she would. Obviously she would already be by his side as Ladybug. It would waste precious time if Chat Noir was running all over Paris to try to find Marinette to give her a Miraculous. The fact that he thought so highly of her though did make her feel warm and happy.

“Can I think about it?” she finally asked, meeting his eyes. The hope she saw blossom in them made her blush.

“Yeah, of course.” He nodded quickly a couple of times and took an awkward step back. “Sorry for springing it on you in the, uh, attempt not to spring it on you.”

“It’s fine really!”

“Because I thought I was doing a smart thing but now I’m not so sure it was a smart thing--”

“It’s just a lot to take in is all.”

They both stopped talking over each other with nervous laughter. 

Marinette gestured to the door. “I should probably get inside. My parents are expecting me.”

“Yeah, of course.” Chat Noir shifted on the balls of his feet as if he was ready to bound away at any moment.

In a quick movement, Marinette rose up on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Chat. I really appreciate it.” She caught a blush leaking out from beneath his mask as she let herself inside the building.

“Don’t mention it,” he murmured faintly, his hand coming up to touch his cheek.


	70. Marinette and Alya

“I’m bored,” Alya whined, dropping her tablet on the couch. 

“You’re not supposed to be bored; you’re supposed to be studying.” Marinette frowned at her laptop screen. “Why do these business books use the word ‘synergy’ so much? They know it’s dumb, right?”

“We could synergize and go get ice cream.”

“I don’t think that’s what synergy means.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “What’s it mean then?”

“I…it doesn’t mean anything!” Marinette growled and pushed her laptop away from her in disgust. 

“You need a break, girl.”

“We have finals tomorrow. Final finals. The last finals we’ll take before we graduate and have to be adults and I feel like I’ve missed half of this stupid class because of stupid akumas and now I’m going to fail and have to do another stupid year of stupid university.” Marinette let out a big breath, her body seeming to deflate with the action. “I can’t fail,” she whispered.

“You aren’t going to fail,” Alya soothed, scooting closer. You’re going to do amazing because you already know this stuff. You study all the time.”

“I think you mean I attempt to study all the time,” she huffed. “I know Hawkmoth has done a whole bunch of bad stuff but if I fail this class because I had to fight his dang akumas and missed something important that’s on the final, I won’t sleep until I find him and punch him in the face.”

“Good to know what it’ll take to get you to that point,” Alya teased. “Hey, come here.” She coaxed her girlfriend’s head down to her lap and started to play with her hair. “You’re going to do fine. You’ve been keeping up and you know this stuff. You have to give yourself some credit.”

“I know, but–”

“And I know being Ladybug takes up way too much time and energy sometimes,” she continued, “but you’re going to kick this final’s butt just like you kick everything in the butt.”

“You just said butt twice,” Marinette said, turning to look up at her. 

“Butt, butt, butt,” Alya added, sticking out her tongue. “Feel better?”

She tried to hide her smile. “Maybe just a little.”

“Good enough to skip the rest of the studying and go get ice cream because we obviously know this stuff like we’re supposed to?”

“You’re a bad influence,” Marinette grumbled but rolled off the couch and stood. She groaned as she stretched and was pleased to catch Alya watching her. “Like what you see?” she teased, popping her hip.

“Always,” Alya grinned. “Ice cream?”

“Ice cream.” Marinette followed her to their dorm room door, the stress of her day easing away as Alya reached for her hand.


	71. Jagged, Luka, and Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 65

“How are the new strings?” Jagged asked, watching his son’s frown become more pronounced the longer he messed with the strings on his guitar. 

“They just aren’t...” Luka trailed off and picked at them some more.

“It’s something about the texture, innit? Doesn’t feel right.” Jagged rummaged through the shopping bag beside him and threw Luka another pack. “These are the ones I like best. You can toss those.” He leaned back against the couch and turned his head towards the open door at the other end of the suite. “Penny-love, those new strings are garbage.”

“You said you would try them, Jagged,” she called back. 

“I did try them. So did Luka. They’re rubbish.”

Penny appeared in the doorway of her room, leaning against the frame as she made a note on her tablet. “They were going to pay you to be their spokesperson.”

“Then tell them to make better strings.” He shot her a brilliant grin and Penny flushed but let out a sigh of fond exasperation before she turned back into her room. Jagged watched the empty doorway for a moment before returning his attention to the younger man restringing his guitar. “You got someone special in your life, Luka?”

Luka looked up in mild surprise, feeling his cheeks warm. “I...well, I’m not dating anyone or anything.”

Jagged’s eyes lit up. “But you like someone! I can tell. Tell me all about ‘em. I’m quite the expert on love, you know.”

There was a loud snort from the other room and Jagged looked towards it with an expression of absolute betrayal.

Luka concentrated on slowly turning one of the frets. “It’s no big deal.”

“Girl? Guy? Both?”

Luka’s face reddened. “Right now it’s a girl.” He strummed his guitar experimentally, nodding with approval at the new strings.

“Invite her over! We’ll order some food, play some music, show her what a rockstar you are. She’ll be putty in your hands.”

“Jagged,” Penny warned from the other room.

“All age appropriate fun, pet, promise!” He looked back at Luke. “So what’s her name?”

He shifted uncomfortably, strumming a bit more on his guitar. “Marinette.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?! Please say it’s her. If it’s not, you should definitely like her. Penny, did you hear that?!”

“Yes, Jagged.”

“We love Marinette. Penny! Be a love and call her!” 

Luka squeezed his eyes shut. “Uh, maybe don’t do that. Things are a little weird between us right now.”

“Oh no, what’d ya do?” Jagged leaned back against the couch with a resigned sigh.

“Nothing!” he exclaimed, eyes going wide. “I mean, I don’t think it was anything I did, but she’s into someone else.”

“She’s got a boyfriend?”

“Well, no,” Luka shrugged, “but--”

“Sounds like free real estate to me,” the rockstar grinned.

“Jagged,” Penny called in another warning tone.

He had the decency to look ashamed. “Uh, right, that wasn’t respectful. I don’t think of women as real estate obviously,” he winced and then looked back towards the open door. “I adore and respect you and all women, Penny!”

There was a muffled giggle and Luka was surprised to see a rather pleased look settle on his father’s face. Maybe he wasn’t the only one with a crush.

“I feel like it will be weird to just invite her over, I guess,” he said, trying to figure out how to get out of having his newly discovered rockstar father be his insistent wingman. 

Jagged tapped the side of his nose. “I’m picking up what you’re dropping, mate. We need to have a party.”

“That’s not--”

“We’ll invite all your friends and then it won’t be so obvious,” he said with a nod. “And then when Marinette is here, you can take her up to the roof and woo her with a song.”

“I don’t know if I--”

“It’ll be perfect. Girls love a good song. Guys too,” he winked. “Penny! Can you plan a party?”

Penny appeared once more in the doorway with a wry smile. “Jagged, I don’t think Luka wants a party and you aren’t listening.”

Jagged’s brow furrowed and his expression became one of a child finding out he could never have ice cream again. “He doesn’t? You don’t?”

Luka worried his bottom lip. “I’m not very good at parties. I get a little overwhelmed sometimes.”

“You know,” Penny began, leaning against the doorframe, “Jagged’s been talking about asking Marinette to design something else for him a while now.”

Jagged’s face lit up. “That’s right! I really have.”

“So maybe she could come over to talk about that and if it happens to be at a time Luka is visiting, it’s meant to be,” she shrugged.

“You’re a genius, Penny. She’s a genius, isn’t she?” Jagged beamed. “We’ll have Marinette over and then you can play a song for her.”

“If he wants to,” Penny added pointedly. 

“Ah, yeah, of course.”

Luka felt his cheeks warm all over again. He wanted to say no but the thought of getting another chance to see Marinette was too good to pass up. He’d met up with Juleka near her classroom a few times now with no luck and he was afraid it was becoming a bit obvious that besides checking in on his sister, he was also hoping to run into Marinette.

Maybe Jagged was right. She didn’t have a boyfriend and they did have a nice time together. Would it hurt to try one more time? If she really didn’t like him, well, that was okay. It wouldn’t feel the best but he’d survive. She was a cool person and he would be content with friendship if that’s all there was.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Luka finally answered with a nervous smile.


	72. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge

“You aren’t supposed to be on patrol tonight,” Rena Rouge commented, landing on the rooftop. “Everything okay?”

“I just wanted some air.” Chat Noir looked back at her and patted the brick ledge he was sitting on. “Have time to take a break?”

“Sure. It’s pretty quiet tonight anyway.” She settled down beside him. “I haven’t seen you the past few days. How’s your week been?”

“Same ole, same ole.” 

“So you didn’t snap and lose it in the middle of a photoshoot in the park?” she prodded knowingly.

Chat Noir’s ears fell and he dropped his head. “How’d you hear about that?”

“I hear about all, Sunshine,” she teased. “And someone who was in the park sent a video into the Ladyblog off-topic submissions. Don’t worry. I deleted it after I watched it.”

He shrugged. “I’m sure that wasn’t the only one.”

She knocked her shoulder against his. “What’s going on?”

“It was a bad day.”

“You’ve been having a lot of those lately.”

He frowned. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Would I be talking to Alya Cesaire the Ladyblogger or Rena Rouge the hero? I need to know if you’ll be reporting on it or trying to save me.”

She’d noticed he got like this when he was feeling down. He was snippy and could walk the edge of cruel. It’d been happening more and more wit him but there was a lot going on with everyone on their team and she wasn’t certain their friends were catching it. She mentally soothed her ruffled feathers. “You know, I was your friend before I was either of those things.”

He winced. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“It was but you’re forgiven.”

He let out a puff of air. “I don’t like feeling like this.”

“I don’t like you feeling like this.”

“I think I’m just having a bad brain day. Well, a few bad brain days,” he admitted.

“I get those too. I’m here if you need to talk.”

“I appreciate that.”

They were quiet for a few minutes and Chat Noir looked down in surprise to see Rena Rouge’s tail curling around him. It pulled a smile to his lips. “Yours does this too, huh?”

“I’ve given up trying to control it,” she shrugged. “It likes who it likes.”

“I feel honored.”

“You should.”

“Alya?”

“Adrien?” she immediately responded.

He laughed then. It was soft and timid but it was there and the sound made her feel warm and happy. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweets.”

“I like it when you call me that.”

“You do?”

“Mmhmm.”

Rena Rouge rested her head on his shoulder and felt him stiffen before relaxing beside her. “I’ll have to do it more often then.”

“That would make me really happy.”


	73. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anchor in the Dark, Part 4
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 61  
> Part 2: Chapter 62  
> Part 3: Chapter 67

“Chat! Chat!” Marinette was already yelling his name before she could get the front door closed. 

Chat Noir flew up through the marble floor from the basement, causing Marinette to squeak and stumble backwards into the door. His eyes were wide as he looked around in a panic. “What’s wrong?!”

“I bought a thing!” She swung her messenger bag around wildly with a big smile. “We have to try it right now!”

“I swear, if I was still living, you would’ve given me a heart attack just now.”

She flushed, leading the way to the edge of the stairs and sitting down on the bottom step. “Sorry, I’m just really excited.” She threw open the flap of her bag and whipped out a plastic container of--

“Dirt?”

“Blessed burial dirt!”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “Naturally. One can never have enough blessed burial dirt.”

Marinette ignored his perplexed expression and quickly unscrewed the lid. “Hold out your hand.”

“What?”

She thrust her own hand out and shook it impatiently with a wide grin. “Your hand, kitty!”

He hesitantly stuck his hand out, placing it above hers. 

“Okay, let’s see if this really works.” With her free hand, she pulled up a bit of dirt from the jar and sprinkled it over the top of his hand, brow furrowed in concentration. “How does that feel?”

“Mari, you know I can’t...” He trailed off in wonder, realizing some of the dirt had stayed on the back of his hand instead of falling through to hers, the flecks contrasting with the black of his glove. “How?” he whispered.

“I found this journal entry in this old book scanned online. It said blessed burial dirt can cause spirits to become temporarily corporeal so I ordered blessed burial dirt from this crazy website and then took it to that cathedral on Lucien to have it blessed again, just to be safe.” Her cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling but she couldn’t seem to make herself stop. 

“I can’t believe this.” He stared at the dirt on his hand in awe. “You said it’s temporary?”

“That’s what the website said. I guess we’ll be able to test it. I can always order more.” She watched his expression shift to a brilliant smile and even brighter eyes.

“Does it just have to be on me?” he asked, already lowering his hand to her upraised palm.

She took a shaky breath and nodded. “I think so.”

Time seemed to still as the distance between their palms closed. Marinette let her breath out in hushed puff of air as she felt Chat Noir’s fingers rest against hers.

“I’m touching you,” he said, voice barely audible. “I haven’t felt anything in so long and I’m touching you.” Translucent tears shimmered in his eyes and Marinette realized she’d never wondered if he could cry. It didn’t seem like a ghost should be able to but here he was, glimmering tracks running over his mask and down his face.

“Can I put more on you?” she asked, already reaching into the jar.

“Yes,” he replied quickly, offering his other hand without breaking their contact. “Please.”

Marinette sifted dirt onto his offered hand and up his arm. “Can you tell a difference with it on you or do you have to be touching me to feel something?”

He shifted experimentally. “It does feel different,” he decided. “Heavier, I think. Sometimes if I’m not concentrating, I’ll just float but the dirt almost feels like it’s keeping me anchored.” He met her eyes and gave her a grateful smile. “It’s a nice feeling.”

“I’m glad.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to dump it over my head?”

She laughed and then faltered. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“You said you could get more.” He was holding his arms away from his body very carefully, trying to not move the dirt, but his fingers had pressed between hers and curled so they were holding hands.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sure when. This took over a week to get here and the priest looked at me like I was crazy when I asked him to bless it.” Marinette stared at their joined hands and felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Oh, sure. That’s fine.” Chat Noir tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt. Marinette had gone through a lot of trouble to give him this much and he was actually holding her hand. They’d tried so many things and none of them worked and now...

“Maybe I can sprinkle it over your head? I think we might waste too much if I dump it. It seems to work with just a little, right?” She reached for the jar and then frowned. “I think I might need my other hand.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Chat Noir released her hand and his face glowed.

“Are you blushing?!”

“What?!”

“You’re all glowy! Is that a ghost blush?” Marinette leaned in, eyes wide as she studied his face.

“No! Of course not. Ghosts don’t blush.” He looked down at the dirt on his arms, wincing as some drifted to the floor as he shifted.

“Sure, my mistake.” Marinette bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Okay, tell me if this makes a difference.” She pinched some of the dirt between her forefinger and thumb and let it fall over the top of his head. She watched the black cat ears twitch and she reached out and touched one with the tip of her finger. It felt cool against her skin as she ran her finger along the edge of it. A deep rumble sounded and Marinette startled, looking down at Chat Noir with wide eyes. His face was glowing again as he mumbled an apology.

“You purr,” she noted, trying to keep her voice even. “That’s...kind of the cutest thing ever.”

“I can’t help it,” he whined, stretching into her touch. 

“Let me try something.” Marinette dipped her finger into the dirt and pulled it out, attempting not to be swayed by the whine Chat Noir made at the lack of contact. She knelt down in front of him and brought her finger up, delicately placing it against his nose. “It feels solid.”

His eyes slid closed, the purr growing louder. “You feel warm.”

She trailed her finger along his cheek, leaving a sooty trail. The dirt seemed to have a field of effectiveness and Marinette pulled her hand away long enough to coat her fingers again and bring them up to trail along his jaw. She could feel his eyes on her as she followed the path down his throat. She felt him swallow against her palm and it made her giggle.

“You saved me,” he sighed.

His words made her pause. “I don’t think I’ve done that yet,” she murmured, dipping her hand back into the jar. “You’re still stuck here.”

“Doesn’t matter; this is perfect.” His eyes seemed greener than before as if the dirt was actually making him more solid.

Marinette sat back and realized that it wasn’t an illusion. Everywhere she’d left the dirt had more color, more depth. Most of his body was still the oddly dark translucence it’d been since she’d first seen him but not the area affected by the dirt. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Can you rub it into my arms?”

She shook herself out of her thoughts. “Sure.” She coated both of her hands and ran them over his hands and up his arms. She had a moment of worrying that their position was becoming too intimate before powering on and taking the dirt to his chest. He seemed to relax with her movement as if he wasn’t sure she would be willing to keep going.

“Maybe that’s all we should do for now,” she suggested, sitting back on her knees after she’d stopped just above his stomach. “Just in case there is some weird side effect or if it doesn’t last long. I’ll put in an order for more tonight though so we’ll have it coming.”

“I wish I knew how to thank you for this. It means so much to me.” He turned his arms as if seeing them for the first time. “Can I hug you?”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame and she tilted her face down, hoping to hide her blush as she nodded. “Of course.” She leaned forward and Chat Noir pulled her close with a happy hum. She had to scoot forward and realized she was sitting in what would’ve been his lap if she’d used more of the dust. Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice as he squeezed her tight. She heard him murmur something against her hair but she couldn’t make out the words, and then she felt the distinct press of a kiss on the top of her head.


	74. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace

“Popcorn?”

“Popcorn.” Rena Rouge tossed a zipped bag to Chat Noir and he caught it with a grin.

“I’ve got drinks.” Carapace unzipped a cooler and started handing out cups. “I made this punch stuff my mom does for parties that is so good and I got it wrong twice before this so I hope you like it.”

“He’s feeling very fragile about the punch so everyone better be nice,” Rena Rouge cooed, rubbing his arm and getting a fond smile in return.

“I’m not sure how I feel about these pillows yet. I may have Daddy buy different ones for next time.” Queen Bee leaned back on her elbows. “They aren’t quite plush enough.”

“I think they’re nice.” Ladybug yanked a blanket out of her bag too hard and fell back into Chat Noir. He steadied her with a grin.

“You could give a guy ideas, m’lady.”

“Just keep those in that fuzzy little head of yours, mmkay?” she teased, tapping his nose. She went back to the bag and rummaged around. “No!”

“What?!”

“The croissants and cookies! I had a bunch to bring and I must’ve left them in my room when I was trying to get my blanket in my bag.” Ladybug gazed longingly in the direction of the bakery. “I guess I’ll go get them.”

“You’ll miss the beginning of the movie,” Rena Rouge argued. “We’ve got plenty of popcorn and punch.”

“If you like that sort of thing,” Queen Bee drawled but winked in their direction. “Which I do, obviously.”

“But it was going to be perfect! Some of the cookies were even iced like little movie reels for the movie.” She gestured miserably to the large projection screen set up in the park below them. Couples and groups of friends were gathered on the grass as the heroes hung out on the roof of the building across the street.

“Aww, it’s okay, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir soothed, pulling her close. “You can just bring them for us on patrol tomorrow.”

“Wait, I’m not patrolling tomorrow,” Queen Bee sniffed. “What if I wanted cookies?”

“I’m not patrolling either,” Carapace commented, looking to his girlfriend who shook her head.

“Aww, that’s a shame,” Chat Noir grinned, still hugging Ladybug to him. “More for us, I guess.”

“Selfish Chaton.” She poked his side and he released her with a laugh. 

“It’s starting!” Rena Rouge pulled one of the blankets towards her and snuggled close to Carapace as the opening scene of the movie began to play below. 

Queen Bee grabbed her own blanket and and pulled the fur-lined edge up under her chin with a content sigh.

“Did you forget your blanket?” Ladybug whispered, already lifting the edge of hers for Chat Noir to snuggle in beside her.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“Not in a million years.”

He wound his arm around her waist and cuddled close under the blanket. “It was worth a shot,” he said with a smile.


	75. Rena Rouge and Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from katsco13: Can we do “trust me, I know what I’m doing. Mostly” for Turtle Nino and Fox Alya?

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing,” Carapace grinned, holding his shield out like a frisbee. “Mostly.”

“See, the last time you said that in this position, I ended up taking you to the emergency room for a concussion,” Rena Rouge replied, crossing her arms. “And I gotta tell you, as cute as you looked in a hospital gown with the back all hanging free, I’m not into the idea of going through that again.”

“Yeah, Wayzz wasn’t very happy about it either,” he winced. “But I think I’ve really got it down this time.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Have faith in me!”

Her expression softened. “I always do. Show me what you’ve got, Turtle Boy.”

“Okay, just watch the shield.” He glanced back at her once more before rolling his shoulders back. “Shelldome!” he yelled, flicking the shield out. Sparking green light followed the shield as it flew out a bit and then curved, making a circuit around them. The green light met in a full perimeter and shield shot up into the air and arched to fall back to Carapace’s waiting hand.

He stumbled back with the impact but held onto the edge of the shield with a solid grip. Rena Rouge looked up and around them in wonder as the green light formed a shell-like dome.

“Wayzz and I were trying to work out the logistics,” he explained with a proud flush. “This way, if there is an akuma rampaging through the city or something, I’ll be able to protect more people at once that what I can do with Shellter Shock.”

“Ni--Carapace, this is amazing.” She turned in a slow circle. “But what happens to anyone who gets caught by the edge.”

“Hopefully nothing, but we should go check.” He led the way over and hesitantly reached out his hand, pulling it back with a hiss after a sharp popping sound. “Okay, so maybe some kinks to still work out,” he said with a sheepish smile. “But at least the akumas will think twice before running into it.” He hit a raised button on his shield and the dome fell with a crackling pop.

Rena Rouge went up on the tips of her toes to hold his face still for a kiss, her hand reaching in to move the hood back enough to give her plenty of cheek real estate to choose from. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” he asked with a blush.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded. “You’re an amazing hero.”

“You are too.”

Rena Rouge winked. “Believe me, I know. Now you’re making me feel like I need to be stretching my power set too though. I wonder what kinds of things I could do.”

“Well, maybe if you have some time now, we could go grab some food and find a nice roof to sit on and talk about it?”

“And just how are you going to get up on that roof?” she teased.

Carapace scowled. “You know, it really isn’t fair that I’m that only one who didn’t get super awesome jumping abilities.”

“Well, you did get this handy frisbee shield which you have to admit is pretty badass. I got stuck with a flute so it seems like a fair trade-off.”

He hefted the shield with a grin. “There is that.”

“And maybe if you’re really sweet, I’ll help you up to the roof.”

“I can be the sweetest,” he promised.

“Don’t I know it.”


	76. Kagami and Chat Noir

Kagami slipped out of her house as soon as she’d been dismissed from dinner. She tightened her scarf as the brisk night air hit her face and set on her path to the park. Her mother expected her to be studying in her room for at least an hour so she had time.

She heard the men working before she actually saw them. The large Christmas tree was already erected in the park and there was a crew stringing the lights. This was a small frivolous tradition she allowed herself every year. She loved watching the large Christmas tree come to life. The official lighting wouldn’t be for another day or so but she thought there was something nice about watching it all come together. Her mother didn’t allow their Christmas tree to be put up until Christmas Eve, just in time for family to come in and admire its expensive ornaments and lighting during dinner. It was always being taken down by the next night before most families had finished the holiday festivities. The year she began sneaking out of the house for a breath of air was when she’d stumbled across the large communal tree being put up and she’d found her way to it every year since.

“Cold out tonight.”

Kagami bristled. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially not a stranger who was taking it upon himself to interrupt her special time. She turned and tried not to let the surprise show on her face when she saw Chat Noir perched on the gate column behind her.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised someone who calls himself Chat Noir states the obvious,” she quipped, returning her attention to the tree. The platform was rising higher as more strands of lights were pushed into the branches.

“Meowch,” he grinned, dropping down beside her. “I was only trying to start a conversation.”

“That’s unnecessary. I’m fine on my own.”

“So my company would be unwanted?”

Kagami was tempted to reply yes with a sweet smile but she restrained herself. There was no need to be cruel. She may require the hero’s services sometime in the future with how many akumas seemed to sprout up. “I can’t stop you from being here.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question.” His tone remained bright despite his words and he leaned against the tall column he’d been perched on before. “I like watching the tree come together. It feels like being in a secret or something.”

Kagami half-turned her head to glance back at him. “I think so too.”

They watched in silence until the entire tree was covered in unlit lights. Kagami held her breath as she watched the crewman walk over to the generator. Every year she was sure that there would be a strand out and every year, the tree lit up beautifully. For some reason, it felt very important that the tradition continue.

“This part always makes me nervous,” Chat Noir admitted, voice soft. “I’m sure they check them beforehand but it seems so risky with how long it takes to get them all up there.”

“I agree.”

They both seemed to hold their breath as the switch was thrown. There was a whoop of victory from one of the men on the crew as the tree suddenly sparkled with white glowing lights. Kagami felt the familiar warmth she always got from this part of the process and let out a content sigh.

“You have a really nice smile.”

She blinked in surprise and realized Chat Noir was no longer beside her. She turned around to find him back up on the top of the column. He smiled down at her and with a small salute, he extended his baton and leapt away. She watched his form melt into the darkness of the sky before looking back at the tree. She had a few more seconds to enjoy the lights and then they were cut off again as the crew got ready to start adding the oversized ornaments.

She hugged herself and started back on her way home. Tradition was really nice, but something different every now and again was surprisingly pleasant as well.


	77. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Taste, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 49  
> Part 2: Chapter 59

“If you could have any superpower, what would it be?” Alya leaned her head back enough for it to hang off the edge of the couch, her legs propped up against the back so her fuzzy sock-covered toes pointed towards the ceiling. 

Marinette took a sip from her mug and watched her over the rim. “Are we not counting the ones I already have?”

“You don’t really have superpowers.”

“Well, I’m faster than a human, stronger too.”

“Okay, so you might have slight superpowers,” Alya conceded, “but I’m talking like leaping tall buildings and reading minds and stuff.”

“I’ve never really thought about it, I suppose.”

Alya rolled over with a huff and propped her chin on her arm. “That’s so sad.”

Marinette laughed. “Fine. What superpower would you have?”

“Hmmm.” Alya tapped her chin dramatically, pulling another laugh from Marinette.

“Don’t even act like you didn’t start this conversation with full knowledge of what you would chose,” she giggled.

Alya shot her a brilliant smile. “Guilty. So I’ve thought about it a bit and I think I’d want something like veritas.”

“You want to be a human lie-detector?”

“More like I can make people tell me the truth, I think. Like no one can lie to me. How awesome a superpower would that be for a journalist?!”

Marinette shifted uneasily in her chair. “I don’t think I’d want that at all.”

“Really?”

“No way. I don’t even want to read minds. Some vamps can, you know, and I’m really glad I didn’t get that ability.”

Alya’s eyes widened slightly. “You could’ve read minds?” 

“It’s not as if there was a list of options when I was bleeding out in an alley,” Marinette frowned. “I think it’s just something that happens with some vampires.”

“Like in Twilight.”

“Excuse me?”

“Marinette, you can’t tell me you haven’t seen Twilight.”

“That’s the vampire movie where the guy has glitter skin or something, right? I’m not really a fan of vampire movies.”

Alya crossed the room with a gleeful skip and folded down in front of her cabinet of DVDs. “I know I have it here somewhere.”

“We aren’t really going to watch a movie about fake vampires, are we?” Marinette winced. “If it’s all the same--”

“Here it is!” She spun around, brandishing the DVD and smiling with a bit too much wattage, in Marinette’s sexually frustrated opinion. “Please? If you really hate it, we’ll turn it off but I think you’ll have fun.”

Her resolve crumbled faster the longer Alya smiled. “Fine,” she muttered. “But if it’s unbearable, we’re turning it off.”

“Perfect!” Alya jammed the disc into the player and instead of traipsing back to the couch, she wedged herself into the armchair with Marinette. “You don’t mind, do you?” she asked coyly, already pulling half the blanket over her lap. “Actually...” She curled her body so she was pressed against Marinette’s side, resting her cheek on her shoulder. “There. Are you comfortable?”

Marinette contemplated the likelihood of her survival if she burst into flames but she only nodded mutely as the previews began. Alya was warm and she smelled really nice. There was the scent of her blood, of course, but blood was just blood. Different people had different scents but it was all similar. No, the way Alya smelled was just something special about her. Marinette couldn’t even pinpoint what it was exactly but it was nice and comforting and would most likely be the end of her.  
Also she had absolutely zero doubt that Alya knew exactly what she was doing to her.

“What do you think?” Alya whispered as Edward stormed away from Bella in a huff for what felt like the tenth time. 

“That I’m going to judge you for having this in your movie collection,” Marinette answered, reaching under the blanket to poke her side.

“So you like it then.”

Marinette snorted.

“They got the short stick, in my opinion. No sexy fangs even.”

“Ah yes, nothing says sexy like sharp teeth meant to slice open skin,” Marinette replied dryly.

“Damn right.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Alya turned more in the seat, leaving little space between them as she leaned closer. “But you still like me.”

“Alya...”

“Please kiss me, Marinette. I promise I won’t ever ask for anything else.” Her voice was soft and husky as she spoke, her breath warm against Marinette’s lips.

She really wanted to be strong. She meant to be. She meant to pull away and say no and demand space between them. It’s what she should’ve done but instead she closed the distance with a murmured “liar” before their lips met.


	78. Ladybug and Adrien

“I hope I’m not too late.” Ladybug held up two large shopping bags of wrapped gifts.

“Not at all,” Adrien grinned, offering a hand. “We’re still collecting donations for another hour.”

“Great! I was afraid I wasn’t going to make it.” She anxiously watched him unpack the bags and set the boxes in bigger bins at the end of the table. “Have you gotten a lot of donations?”

Adrien’s brow furrowed slightly. “Not as many as I was hoping, honestly, but I think we’re still going to be able to cover all of the kids on the list from the money that’s been sent in. And I was waiting until the end to do mine anyway so I’ll be able to get any extra stuff we need.” He ducked his head shyly. “That’s actually my favorite part, buying something I know someone really wants. It feels good to be able to do that and make them happy, you know?”

“That’s really sweet.”

Adrien caught Ladybug glancing around the room of volunteers packing up donated Christmas gifts for children in the city as if she was looking for someone. He suddenly wondered if she was looking for his alter ego and felt his cheeks warm at the thought. “Uh, Chat Noir came by earlier and dropped off some stuff.”

“Oh, he did?” Her lips puckered out in a small frown. “I was hoping to catch him.”

“I bet you guys have been busy with the holidays coming up, huh?” Adrien picked up a clipboard to give himself something to look at, afraid he would give himself away if he tried to keep eye contact. Putting this event together had kept him away from his Lady much more than he ever anticipated and he was constantly making excuses for his absences. Thankfully, she seemed to be taking them in stride so far.

“Yeah, I guess. We seem to keep missing each other lately though. I guess he has a lot going on.” Her eyes brightened as she caught sight of his clipboard. “But I have some time to help around here if you need me to.”

“Sure! I think it would be nice for people to see Ladybug here. Everyone loves you,” Adrien gushed, cutting himself off before he let a familiar nickname slip. He was pleased to see a faint blush leak out from beneath her mask. “You can stay over here with me if you want to. I’m going through these boxes and double-checking the toy descriptions on the tag to the ones on our list.” He offered her his clipboard and she took it with a smile.

“Thanks. This will be fun.”

“It feels nice to give back,” he agreed. 

“It was nice of your father to organize all of this.”

Adrien simply nodded in reply, keeping the truth to himself. Nathalie had helped with most of the organization so in that way, it could be stretched to say Gabriel had a hand in it. Most people only cared about seeing his name though and that’s what Adrien had been banking on. 

“You know,” he began, shifting a few boxes around, “if you aren’t too busy, it might be cool to have you and Chat Noir go buy the final gifts with the donation money we’ve received. We could take pictures and maybe that would encourage people to give next year too.”

“I thought you wanted to pick out the gifts though. You said it was your favorite part.”

“It is,” he admitted, “but I think seeing you guys would make a bigger impact than seeing me.”

“Are you kidding?! The city adores you.” Ladybug laughed and her cheeks darkened. “Your beautiful face is everywhere.” Her eyes widened comically. “I mean, um, your face is beautiful and everywhere. No, not beautiful, well, yes, beautiful, but, uh, just a face,” she winced.

Adrien laughed in surprise. “Thank you?”

“We can just forget the last thirty seconds happened, right?”

“I think I can swing that,” he grinned. “Although for the record, I really am flattered." His smile grew as her blush did. “So do you think you would be willing to do the shopping photoshoot thing?”

“What if we make a compromise?” Ladybug proposed, regaining her composure. 

“I’m listening.”

“Would you be willing for the us to go shopping together? That way you still get to participate and we have the photoshoot opportunity.”

“You don’t want Chat Noir to go?” Adrien asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Of course! I meant all three of us go shopping. I think it would be a lot of fun!”

Adrien paled. “Um, yeah, that does sound fun.”

“Can I see your clipboard?”

He hesitantly handed it to her, mentally trying to work out how to get out of the fire he’d just thrown himself into. 

“I created an email account to be able to talk to people as Ladybug,” she said, carefully writing on the page. “So you can send me an email about the time and place and I’ll be there. I can let Chat know too.”

Adrien took the clipboard back and looked down at the email address she’d given him weeks ago as Chat Noir, a small smile tugging at his lips. “You’ll be hearing from me soon, I promise.”

“Looking forward to it.”


	79. Jagged, Marinette, Penny, and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Dad, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 65  
> Part 2: Chapter 71

“Marinette! Thank goodness you’re here. You have no idea the trauma I’ve endured.” Jagged threw his hand over his forehead dramatically. “You have to help.”

“Oh!” Marinette clutched her sketchbook to her chest. “I’ll do what I can to help. Penny didn’t tell me exactly what you were looking for, just that I should bring my sketchbook.”

“I have no doubt in your skills, dear.” His lips spread into a wide grin that he quickly schooled back into a forlorn expression. “I need a hat.”

“A hat?” 

“I saw a beautiful hat at the Gabriel show and when I asked ole Gabe to design a very special one for me, he apparently couldn’t get the stick out of his bum long enough to do it. He said I was too much of rockstar for the likes of him and his somber designs.”

“Jagged!” Penny laughed in surprise, covering her mouth. “That’s not how it happened.”

“Pretty much word-for-word, love.”

Marinette blushed. “I don’t think I can come up with something better than Gabriel Agreste, but maybe I can design something you’d like.”

Jagged clutched his hand to his chest. “A true hero.” A knock at the door grabbed all of their attention. “Ah, looks like Luka’s here. I was hoping he’d stop by today.” He stood and crossed the room.

“Luka?” Marinette whispered, glancing at Penny.

“Couffaine,” she answered with a pleasant smile. “He’s Jagged’s son.”

“His what?!”

“Believe me, it was just as much a surprise to us.” Jagged laughed as he opened the door. “Just in time, mate.”

“I am?” Luka glanced past his father to see Marinette looking at him with wide eyes. “Oh, hi, Marinette.” He shot her a shy smile before carrying his guitar case further into the room. 

Jagged cleared his throat. “I think I just remembered we have somewhere to be right now. Penny, don’t we have somewhere to be right now?”

“We talked about picking up dinner for when Marinette came over,” she agreed. “And now that Luka’s here, we won’t be leaving her all alone.”

“Yes, of course, that sounds like a great idea. You two stay here and chat and we’ll go grab some dinner for everyone,” Jagged said in an obviously rehearsed tone. Luka winced in embarrassment.

“Do you want me to start working on the hat sketches?” Marinette lifted her sketchbook in question. “I’m not sure exactly what you’re looking for.”

Jagged waved a hand. “You know what I like, sweets. Whatever you do, I’ll buy ten. Be back soon!” He pulled Penny out the door with a little too much emphasis and the loud slam echoed throughout the suite.

Marinette stared at the closed door with a confused expression. “What just happened?”

“He promised he was going to be smooth about it,” Luka groaned, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. “Sorry about that. This was a dumb idea.”

“So this was planned?”

“If it helps, I’m pretty sure he really does want a hat. He keeps saying he’s going to change up his look and that can be the starting point.”

“No pressure though,” Marinette grimaced. “I guess I should start sketching then.” She took a seat on the couch and opened her sketchbook. “So what all was the plan for?”

“Please don’t hate me.”

“I would never hate you.”

Luka blushed. “It just seemed like a nice opportunity to get to hang out with you again since Jagged was asking you to come over anyway. I didn’t realize he was going to pull the whole leave right away thing though.”

She nodded and began to draw a loose hat structure. “And wow, I had no idea he was your dad.”

“Yeah, me neither until a couple of months ago.”

“Really?”

Luka nodded. “It’s been...interesting but good.” He opened his case. “Will it bother you if I play a bit?”

“Not at all. I usually have music going anyway and you play so nice.” Marinette concentrated on her book so she wouldn’t show her warming cheeks. She couldn’t help but glance over and watch him settle down beside her on the couch.

Luka began to strum and Marinette smiled as she worked on her sketch. They played and designed in a comfortable wordless bubble until Marinette dropped her pencil to give her fingers a break. 

“I really did have a nice time ice skating with you a few weeks ago.”

“You mean before the guy covered Paris in ice?” he asked with a wry smile.

She laughed softly. “Yeah, before that.”

“I had a really good time with you too. I’d love to go again sometime if you want to.” Luka took a deep breath. “Or we could do something else, like go on a date. just the two of us.”

Marinette paused in closing her sketchbook. “A date?”

“You know, like dinner or a movie or a concert or something?” Luka tried to keep his voice even. “If you want to. But if you’d rather do something as just friends, that’s totally fine too.” He tried not to panic as the silence between them seemed to stretch on for eternity. He was tempted to backtrack but he’d already offered to go as friends only; he wasn’t sure what else he could say.

Marinette bit her lip. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Luka.”

There was a loud whoop of victory from the hallway and then a muffled thud against the door. 

“Was that...” Marinette trailed off, looking at the door.

Luka grinned. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that was my dad.”


	80. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“I’m cold,” Ladybug whined, rubbing her arms miserably. “I can’t feel my feet.”

“That sounds very serious,” Chat Noir replied, tone placating.

“My nose either!”

“Oh my, this is an emergency.”

“It is! I’m practically wearing magical footie pajamas right now and let me tell you, Chaton, they are not doing a thing for me tionight.”

“My poor Bugaboo,” he crooned, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled in close to him and he kissed the top of her head. “You really don’t do well with the cold. I don’t remember you being quite this bad last winter though.”

“It’s colder this year!”

“Are you sure?”

She stuck out her bottom lip. “Yes, but at least you’re really warm. Maybe we should switch Miraculous during winter so I can be warm.”

“Won’t I be cold then?”

“You can probably handle it, being so strong and all.” She hunched her shoulders up and snuggled closer still.

He laughed softly and held her tight. “So patrol is looking like it might not be happening, huh?”

Ladybug shivered. “The thought of swinging around right now sounds worse than torture.”

“Good thing you aren’t dramatic.”

“I know! Can you imagine?” She pressed her cheek against his chest. “If it starts snowing, I’ll literally die.”

“You better not say that too loud,” Chat Noir teased. “I think I just saw an akuma float on by to tell Hawkmoth.”

“Ugh, he would make it snow, stupid butterfly man.”

“You’re a grumpy bug when you’re cold.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
_____________________________

“What’s this?” Ladybug immediately took the red fur-lined cape Chat Noir offered her and shrugged it around her shoulders.

“Did you want me to answer before you put it on or...” He trailed off with a wide grin and Ladybug pushed the fluffed collar up around her chin happily. “After patrol the other night, I went home and scoured the internet for something that you could easily move in but would keep you warm. This seemed like a good option.”

“It’s so soft.”

“And totally animal-friendly since that’s fake fur. They were able to do overnight delivery and here we are.”

“You’re too good to me, Kitty.”

“Don’t I know it,” he grinned.

She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. “No, I mean it. This was really sweet. Thank you.”

“It was all about self-preservation. I wasn’t sure how grumpy you would get if it gets too much colder.”

“My hero.”

“You know,” he said, sliding an arm around her shoulders, “this absolutely doesn’t mean you shouldn’t cuddle up to me if you still want to.”

She giggled and settled comfortably in his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind, Kitty.”


	81. Chloe and Luka

“Are you sure about this?” Luka asked for the third time as Chloe attempted to smooth his hair into place.

“Of course I am. You look great.” She stepped back to admire her handiwork. Luka’s hair was smoothed back so it almost looked completely black from the front and his usual plugs and piercings had been replaced with tasteful jewelry Chloe had carefully picked out.

“Because it’s fine if you think it’s too early.” Luka tugged on the lapels of his suit jacket, shrugging his shoulders to try to readjust.

She frowned and fixed his collar. “It’s not too early; we’ve been dating almost seven months. It’s time for you to meet my parents.”

“To be fair, I have met your dad,” he reminded her. “He complimented my ear gauges in a very uncomfortable but definitely trying to be nice way.”

“Yeah, but...but this is different.”

“Because your mom is in town.”

“Yes.”

Luka nodded thoughtfully. “Okay.”

“Thank you for putting up with me the past week. I know I’ve been a bit...demanding,” she sighed, leaning against him.

“You?” he winked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s stupid because logically I know I don’t need her approval. I don’t even want her approval but every time I’m going to see her, I get all worked up.”

“Well, from what I’ve heard, she’s a piece of work,” he admitted.

“You aren’t wrong.”

“Then I will wear the clothes and let you do my hair and whatever else you need to make this easier,” he shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“She might be awful,” Chloe warned.

“I’m betting on it but maybe we’ll be surprised.”

“You’re so cute and so naive.”

Luka laughed and wrapped an arm around her. “Into the lion's’ den.”

“Here we go.”


	82. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Can Be a Hero, Part 2
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 69

“I think we’re going to need that special kind of help, m’Lady,” Chat Noir grunted, pushing his weight against the steel door to keep it closed against the current akuma’s battering.

“I think you’re right, Chaton.” Ladybug looked down at the Lucky Charm in her hands and recognized it as a small statue she’d seen at Master Fu’s.

“I’ll go this time. I have the perfect person.”

She froze, eyes a little wide. “Uh, we probably need Carapace. I’ll get him.” 

“I’m not sure a shield is what we need for this,” he huffed and shifted his weight as the akuma screeched from the other side. 

“I’m going to go choose someone, Chat.” She turned to go but stopped when she heard him growl and kick the door.

“Why don’t you ever trust me?!”

She blinked in surprise. “What?”

Chat Noir glared at the floor, keeping his weight heavy against the door though the akuma had seemingly given up for the moment. “You never trust me to choose someone to help us. I know Master Fu too. I would do just as good a job picking someone as you.”

“That isn’t what this is about.”

“I even have someone lined up! She would be great.”

“Chat, I can’t have this discussion right now; I’m sorry.” Ladybug quickly slipped out the window and swung away.  
_______________________________

Marinette dropped in through her skylight with an exhausted sigh. Nino had thankfully been available and helped them but Chat Noir refused to acknowledge her once the akuma was defeated. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a fight so bad he wouldn’t at least say goodbye afterwards.

She fell back on her bed, too physically and emotionally tired to coax herself down the ladder and into pajamas. She was almost asleep when she heard familiar heavy boots on the balcony above. She groggily pushed herself up and peeked out of the skylight. “Chat?”

He spun around quickly as if he was surprised to see her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Wait.” She climbed out and dropped the frame behind her. “Is everything okay?”

He leaned against the railing with his back to her. “It just wasn’t a great night and I wasn’t ready to go home yet, I guess.”

Marinette winced and joined him by the railing. “Want to talk about it?”

Chat Noir glanced at her. “Kinda.”

“Okay.”

His shoulders slumped. “I guess I feel like Ladybug doesn’t trust me. Or maybe trust isn’t even the feeling I mean. She never seems to take my suggestions seriously though.” He frowned and tugged on the material circling his wrist. “Take tonight for instance. We needed help with the akuma and I was going to come get you.” He looked up quickly but looked back down just as fast. “But she wouldn’t even listen to me. It’s like she thinks I’m not capable of choosing someone worthy.”

“I’m sure that’s not it, Chat.”

“Of course it is!” He threw his hand in the air and pushed away from the railing, pacing across the small space. “What else could it possibly be?”

“She trusts you more than anyone else.”

“You have no idea how untrue that is.” He sat down on the lounger with a loud sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m being a bummer. Maybe I should just go.”

She crossed the space and sat down with him, tugging on his wrist as he tried to rise. “Stay. We should talk.” She worried her bottom lip. “Even if you had come to find me to help tonight, I wouldn’t have been able to.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s understandable.”

Marinette nodded, trying to calm her nerves. She’d played out a reveal over and over in her head but now that she was faced with the reality of it, she found her throat a little too dry and her heart beating a little too fast. “I was busy.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

“I mean...” She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I was busy with you.”

Chat Noir frowned. “What?”

“You’re really going to make me spell it out, aren’t you?” she huffed. “I saw this going so much easier in my head.”

“Wait. You’re not saying...”

“Yeah,” she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

“You were there when Ladybug and I were fighting the akuma?! Marinette, that was dangerous!”

She blinked once, twice, three times as her mind processed the jump his had made. “No.”

“Then what do you...” His eyes widened slightly. “You’re saying you were there?”

“Yes.”

“As...”

Marinette found it harder to push out the words than she imagined. “Ladybug,” she whispered.

“Oh. Oh. Okay.” He stood and began to pace again. “So you’re Ladybug.”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Okay. Yeah. I’m processing.” He reached the end of the balcony and spun around. “You’ve always been Ladybug?”

“As long as you’ve been Chat Noir.” She offered him half a smile.

He dropped his gaze. “Wow. Okay. Wow.”

“Did I break you, Chaton?” she asked with a small wince.

“Break? What?! No, no.” He shook his head and finally looked at her helplessly. “You’re Ladybug.”

“I probably should’ve told you the other night when we were talking about me helping but I just wasn’t sure how and then you were so upset tonight and--”

“And I forced your hand.” He leaned against the railing. “This isn’t how I saw a reveal going between us.”

“That makes two of us then.”

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Marinette realized Chat Noir was looking at her with a soft smile. “What?”

“You’re Ladybug,” he repeated.

“I am.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.” His smile widened as he pushed away from the railing to come towards her.

“Keep your voice down.” Her eyes darted around quickly but there was no one to witness them on the balcony.

“Do you want to know who I am?” His grin had reached smug proportions.

Marinette’s brow furrowed. “Maybe we should still try to keep that a secret so at least one of us is safe.”

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and finally nodded. “Okay, I’ll take your lead on this one.”

“Really?”

“Sure. It’s my fault you told me anyway. So you let me know if you want to know who I am and until then, I’ll try to keep it a secret.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean try, Kitty?”

“It’s late. I should go.” He didn’t drop his grin as he leapt up to balance on the railing. “Have a good night, m’Lady.” He blew her a kiss and bounded away.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” she murmured, feeling Tikki finally come ou to perch on her shoulder.

The kwami simply smiled, not saying a word.


	83. Nathaniel and Alix

“Can you hurry up? I’m freezing!” Alix bounced in place and cupped her hands, blowing warm air into them.

“I told you to go inside if you were cold,” Nathaniel replied absently, slowly panning his phone along the snowy city view.

“And leave you out here alone? You would die of hypothermia and still be trying to get the right reference picture. You’re too artistic to be left alone.” She curled her lip up in disgust.

“I’m ignoring you.”

“Good luck with that.”

He frowned down at the screen. “It just isn’t capturing it right and I want it to.”

“A picture isn’t going to be as good as seeing it with your eyes anyway. Can’t you paint by a window or something?” She puffed into her clasped hands and bounced from foot to foot. 

“It’s not the same.”

“Nath, I refuse to die out here with you.”

“Some kind of friend you are,” he sighed. “I guess these will have to do.”

“About dang time! Now, come on!”

_______________________

“It’s looking good.” Alix rolled over onto her stomach and dropped her phone on Nathaniel’s bed so she could get a better view of the easel on his desk. “See, your reference pictures were fine.”

He glanced back over his shoulder at her. “I guess. It feels like it’s missing something.”

“Maybe you just need a break. Let’s go have a snowball fight or something.”

Nathaniel laughed and spun his chair around to face her. “You were just complaining about it being too cold out there.”

“That was hours ago.” Alix waved a hand carelessly. “I’m plenty warmed up and ready to clobber you with snow. Besides, there’s a group of people meeting at the park to hang out.” She saw the uncertainty flit across his expression before he turned back to his painting.

“You should go,” he said lightly. “I think I’m still going to work on this.”

Alix deliberated for a full second before popping off the bed. “You should dress extra warm.”

“Alix, I’m not going.”

“Sure you are.” She easily moved to his dresser and opened the third drawer. “Are you opposed to wearing two long sleeve shirts or would you rather do one and a sweater?”

“Don’t go all mom on me,” he muttered.

She tossed two shirts at him with a scoff. “You haven’t even experienced me going mom on you yet, Red. Now put those on.”

“Please just let me stay here. I really don’t mind you going without me.”

Alix sighed and went back to the bed, plopping down on the edge. Nathaniel warily turned his chair back around to face her. “You said you wanted to be included in stuff.”

He shook his head. “I know I did, but--”

“This is it, man. This is how it happens,” she shrugged. “Everyone likes you. They ask about you when you don’t show up to stuff.”

A light pink began to spread across his cheeks. “Really?”

“Would I lie to you?”

“No. I’ve found you’re soul-crushingly honest with me most of the time,” he replied dryly.

“Then trust me when I remind you that I’m not your only friend.” She pointed to the shirts. “Now put those on. We’re losing very valuable snowball assembly time and if Kim beats me because we weren’t prepared, I’m going to turn you into a snowman.”

Nathaniel grabbed the shirts and stood, moving towards his bathroom. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

“Good. I need to have my best friend with me when I take everyone else down,” Alix said smugly, reaching for her shoes.

Nathaniel felt warm as he slipped into the bathroom to change and it had nothing to do with the extra shirts he put on.


	84. Nino and Felix

“Am I in the right apartment?” Nino looked around the heavily decorated living room in bewilderment, his hand still on the doorknob. “Felix?”

“In the kitchen,” Felix called back happily.

Nino took a tentative step further into the apartment and set his messenger bag in its usual space, noting the elegant silver reindeer statue that was now standing just to the left of it. “Are you sure you’re Felix Agreste?” he asked, looking towards the kitchen. “Because maybe I’m still in the wrong apartment and you just happen to have the same name as my grumpy boyfriend.”

Felix rounded the kitchen counter and appeared at the opening to the right of the living room. “Now you’re just being rude.”

“You’re wearing an apron.”

He frowned down at his ensemble, his cheeks turning pink. “I didn’t want to get my clothes messy. You’ve seen me wear an apron before.”

“Not a bright red apron with bells on it.” Nino grinned as he noticed a small village of ceramic snow-covered houses, their tiny windows shining with warm light. Small cats were dressed in scarves and hats all along the front of them. “Is this a cat-themed Santa’s village?” he asked gleefully.

“I ordered the turtle villagers too but the shipping was delayed,” Felix mumbled. “They’ll be here next week or I’m demanding my money back.”

“When did you do all of this?” Nino took his time looking around the room, seeing the large tree taking up most of the far left corner and garland and twinkling lights covering most surfaces. “You got us stockings! I haven’t had a stocking in years.”

Felix’s blush intensified. “It’s possible I went a little overboard.”

“A little overboard...Fe, our apartment looks like it belongs in the holiday edition of a catalogue rich people throw into their recycling bin without looking at it first.”

“Definitely not. There would be much less clutter.” Felix tugged on his apron, the bells jingling softly. “If you don’t like it, I can take it all back.”

Nino finally tore his gaze away from all the decorations to see Felix smoothing down the front of the apron in a nervous manner. “I love it, seriously. I think I’m just a little surprised is all. I definitely never took you for the Christmas dude.”

“I don’t think I’m the Christmas dude,” he huffed, not quite meeting Nino’s eyes. “I simply happen to enjoy the holiday, that’s all.”

“This is a step above enjoying the holiday,” Nino laughed.

“I’ll have it all gone by tomorrow then.” Felix turned on his heel and went into the kitchen with Nino wincing and quickly following behind.

“Please don’t! I really do love it.”

“No, you’re right; it’s too much.”

“I never said that. Wait, were you making Christmas cookies?”

Felix’s lips quirked before falling into a familiar frown as he looked down at all of the telltale signs of his previous activity spread along their counter. “I guess I was, but I hadn’t gotten far. I can trash the dough and we can order something for dinner.”

Nino held up a finger. “Hold that thought.” He grinned and left the kitchen and Felix was startled when he heard their door close. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked to the edge of the kitchen in time to see the door open again and Nino re-enter their apartment. His eyes lit up as a big smile spread across his mouth.

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! Look at all the Christmas!”

Felix shook his head with a soft laugh. “You’re such a nerd.”

Nino unceremoniously dropped his bag once more and crossed the space between them, pulling Felix close. “I’m sorry I didn’t react the way you were hoping the first time.”

“You didn’t react badly...”

“But I should’ve been more excited,” Nino interjected. “It just took me by surprise, that’s all. I thought I was going to have to fight you for a tree and I walked into Winter Wonderland.”

Felix gave him a small smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Yeah, I know it’s all a little unexpected from me but this is our first Christmas together and I wanted it to be special.”

“And you really love Christmas?” Nino prodded gently.

“And I really love Christmas,” he shrugged. “My mom was crazy about Christmas and always made it a big deal for me and Adrien. She even made my father want to join in. I think after everything that’s happened this year, I just wanted to feel that joy again.”

Nino’s hold on Felix tightened and neither man spoke for a few moments as lights twinkled softly around them. 

“Well, I am very excited about our new tradition,” Nino finally said, releasing Felix but still staying close. “We should up it every year until there isn’t one tiny space of our place not throwing up Christmas.”

Felix laughed and it sounded warm and genuine and made Nino release the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I think that sounds perfect.”


	85. Alya and Nino

“One bed.”

“One bed,” Alya nodded, looking down at hotel bed. “One bed with one really awful flower comforter.”

“Right,” Nino winced. “For the record, I don’t think the bedding in the pictures on the website were this ugly. And there were definitely supposed to be two beds.”

“Sure.”

“There were! I even called and confirmed it last week.”

“You can just admit this is all part of your dastardly plan to cuddle with me all weekend while we’re stuck here,” Alya teased, happy to see his cheeks darken. “Although when you asked me to come to this thing after Adrien bailed, I didn’t realize it was going to be such a romantic endeavor.” She watched the blush deepen with glee. 

“I didn’t even know we would be stuck here! The blizzard came out of nowhere.” He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “And now no music festival.”

“I guess now we know a music festival in the winter isn’t the best idea.” Alya sat down beside him but made sure to leave space between them. It felt important for some reason. “Maybe we can get back on the road to head home tomorrow.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“But if not, we bought enough snacks to hold us over a day or two.” She waved a hand in the direction of the bags they’d brought in and popped up from the bed, happy to have something to distract her. “Now we have an excuse to watch a lot of bad TV and hang out. It’ll be nice. You and I haven’t ever really done that, just us.” Alya felt her own cheeks warm as she crouched down in front of the mini fridge and transferred a few bottles of water to it.

She was tempted to sneak into the bathroom so she could text Marinette but she was going to try not to be so obvious. She hadn’t known what to expect when Nino offered her a free ticket to the music festival happening a few hours from Paris. They’d hung out within their group of friends plenty of times but this was an entirely different animal, doing something with just the two of them. The ride to the hotel had been odd enough, Nino talking more than she’d ever heard him talk before as if he felt the intense need to fill every moment of possible silence with something. He played her some of his favorite songs and talked up the bands that would be performing and how their sounds had developed over the years he’d been following them. He went on and on about a new mixing program he was trying out and while Alya couldn’t have cared less about the details, there was something nice about watching Nino talk about something he enjoyed. His whole face lit up and his eyes brightened and it was an overall lovely reaction.

“I’m sorry you aren’t going to be able to write about the festival for the blog now,” Nino was saying and Alya realized with a start that he’d been talking and she’d been too lost in her own thoughts about him talking to realize. “I know that’s the main reason you came.” He opened the accordion doors to the small closet and frowned.

“It’s fine. The ride up was fun anyway. Are you looking for something?”

“Usually there are extra pillows and blankets.” He went to the small nightstand. “I’ll call the front desk.”

“I know I said the blanket was ugly but we don’t have to change it,” Alya laughed. “I’m not that high maintenance.”

“The pillow and blanket are for me to sleep on the floor so you can have the bed.” Nino hung up the phone. “Line’s busy.”

“There were a lot of people waiting when we checked in. Looks like we aren’t the only ones stuck.”

“Yeah.” Nino grabbed his phone from the bed and went to the door. “I’ll go see if I can get something from the office. You need anything?”

“Might be nice to have some extra towels.”

He grinned. “I’m on it.” A gust of freezing wind blew into the room when he opened it and Nino bared his teeth with a shiver and quickly hurried out, pulling the door closed firmly behind him.

Alya picked up her phone as soon as she was sure he was gone and immediately called Marinette but the other line rang three times and then a familiar voicemail message began to play. Alya growled under her breath but waited for the beep. “Girl, it would be great if you actually answered your phone. The festival got snowed out and now Nino and I are stuck at the hotel and we’re sharing a room.” She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. “There is only one bed. Call me back.”

She found herself pacing the room anxiously as time stretched on and Nino still wasn’t back yet. For something to do, she tried calling the front desk but the line was still busy so she assumed Nino was still up there and waiting for the extra pillow and blankets and towels. Maybe she should go down there too? That sounded like a lot to carry.

She’d almost decided on checking it out when there was a soft click and the door was opening, cold wind rushing in all over again. Nino hurried in with a muttered curse and forced the door closed. He hand one single folded towel tight in his grasp.

“It’s frea...king free...zing,” he chattered with a violent shiver. He shook himself once more and shed his heavy jacket. He started to bounce in place and rub his arms as the towel flopped with the motion. “And it’s a madhouse down there. They have people setting up camp in the lobby because they aren’t any rooms left and the snow’s coming down hard.”

Alya’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. I didn’t realize it was going to get so bad so quick.”

“No one did apparently.” He offered the towel sheepishly. “I had to fight a soccer mom for this so I hope you like it.”

She smiled and took it from him. “My hero.”

They fell into a comfortable company the rest of the afternoon and evening. Nino had taken up residence on the armchair in the corner but he turned it so he could easily talk to Alya as they watched reruns on the television. He asked her about her family and her other friends and what she was hoping to do once she graduated from university. He found out her favorite color and ice cream flavor and comfort food, and she asked him more questions about his music and future plans and delighted in the way his face lit up like it had before.

Once their stomachs started growling, they warmed up microwavable pizzas and lamented at the taste as they finished them off. They tore into the mini doughnuts and watched one last bad movie before then neither of them could deny that it was late and they were in desperate need of sleep. 

Nino attempted to curl up in the arm chair, balling his coat into a makeshift pillow. 

“That looks really uncomfortable,” Alya said with a slight frown, watching him shift and lose his pillow as the jacket unbundled and slipped to the floor.

“It’s fine.” He tried to convey how comfortable he was with an exaggerated yawn and a settling motion as he curled in closer to the chair. He closed his eyes with what Alya assumed he meant to be a content sigh.

“Nino.”

“Hmmm?”

“You can sleep in the bed.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

He peeked one eye open. “That’s not very nice.”

“Actually, I would say being a bad liar isn’t all that awful a quality,” she reasoned. “Also, this bed is huge and if you think I need the whole thing, I might be offended at what you’re implying.”

Nino sat up in the chair with a huff. “I told you that you can have the bed.”

“And I’m telling you to come share it with me.”

He eyed her warily. “Are you sure?”

“You’ve known me for a while. Am I the kind of person who would offer something like this and not mean it?” She raised an eyebrow in question and was glad to see a sheepish smile in return.

“I guess not.”

“I promise not to bite,” she grinned as he unfolded himself from the chair. 

“I’m going to hold you to that. I saw how you tore into those doughnuts,” he teased, rounding the bed. He tentatively lifted the covers up and slid underneath, staying as close to the edge as he could. 

Alya thought it better not to push her luck since it felt like a victory that he was out of the chair so she turned off the lamp and rolled over on her side, trying to make out his profile in the darkness of the room. “Better?” she whispered.

“Yeah, thanks.” His voice was just as quiet and she felt the mattress move as he shifted to his side. 

“This was a really nice day, Nino. I’m glad I came.” Alya felt her heart leap into her throat as she waited for Nino’s reply. He was quiet for so long that she thought he might’ve fallen asleep and just when she was ready to give up she heard him, voice soft.

“I’m really glad you came too, Alya.”


	86. Marc, Adrien, and Nathaniel

“I can’t do this; it’s too much pressure.” Prince Marc paced the length of the room and spun on his socked heel to start back the other way. 

“Your turn or mine?” Adrien asked quietly, folding a silk pocket square.

“I talked him down this morning,” Nathaniel replied, placing one shined boot on the work table and reaching for another. “He realized he’s going to be required to hold court and solve citizens’ problems once he’s coronated later today. It took half an hour to get him to finish his oatmeal but he had no problem downing three consecutive cups of coffee.”

“That explains the pacing then.”

“Mmm. There might’ve been talk of not wanting to get married too,” Nathaniel warned, expression curiously blank. “Apparently some of the advisors have been urging him to find a wife.”

Adrien pursed his lips thoughtfully. “What did you have to say to that?”

“I said we would support whatever decision he felt he had to make.”

“And then you made out?”

Telling pink raced across Nathaniel’s cheeks. “And then we made out.”

“I can’t be the king,” Marc whispered, stopping in front of them with wide eyes and disheveled hair. “One of you do it!”

“You know we live to serve you,” Adrien replied with a wry but gentle smile, “but this isn’t something we can do. You were born for this job.” He stood and tucked the pocket square into place. “You’re going to be a great king.”

“Kind and patient and fair,” Nathaniel agreed and tugged on Marc’s hand so he sat down in the chair Adrien had vacated. He lifted the prince’s socked foot into his lap with practiced ease and grabbed one of the freshly shined boots to slide on. “And if anyone tries to give you a hard time...” He glanced up at Adrien with a knowing look and Adrien nodded.

“Then we’ve got your back. Always.”

“You’re both getting raises,” Marc promised, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as Nathaniel laced up the boots.

“I would hope so,” Adrien teased. “We’re sleeping with the soon-to-be-king after all.”

“Adrien!” Marc squeaked, covering his face with his hands. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Relax, it’s just us right now,” Nathaniel laughed softly. “Your secret’s safe.”

Marc frowned and dropped his hands slowly, looking at them in turn. “Secret.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m going to be king.”

Adrien and Nathaniel exchanged uncertain looks. “That’s what the big party is for today, yes.”

Marc nodded, jaw set in determination. “And that means that I make the rules.”

“To a point,” Adrien replied slowly.

Marc straightened and stood as soon as Nathaniel finished fastening his other boot. “I think I feel better.” He looked between them. “You’ve spent enough time worrying about me today. Make sure you both get cleaned up and wear your nicest outfits.” He gave them a brilliant smile, green eyes lighting up beautifully. “I’ll see you at the coronation.” With those last words, he left out of the room, humming under his breath.

Nathaniel watched the door close before turning back to Adrien with a confused expression. “Do you have any idea what just happened?”

Adrien stared at the closed door, eyes widening even as a smile pulled at his lips. “I think we’re going to be queens,” he grinned.


	87. Adrien and Plagg

“Do you like cat toys?”

Plagg rolled onto his back and looked over at Adrien. “Huh?”

“Cat toys. You know like the little cloth fish with catnip in them or the plastic cage ball things with the bells inside?” Adrien turned his tablet screen to show what he meant. “I mean, you’re kind of like a cat, right?”

“I could destroy this house with a thought,” Plagg mused.

“So yeah, a cat.”

The kwami scoffed but ventured closer to the screen. “I think I’ve seen some of this stuff before.”

“Do you want some?”

“Why?”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know. I just realized all you have is your cheese. I thought it might be nice if you had toys or something.”

Plagg eyed him. “You know I’m not really a cat, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“I’m not your pet.”

“I know that,” Adrien frowned. “Just forget it.” He tossed the tablet on the couch with a sigh. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Plagg watched him go and glanced back at the tablet. He scrolled through the website curiously and added a few things to the cart. Adrien’s credit information was already saved at checkout and Plagg remembered the cat bed Adrien had been excited to present him with within their first week of working together. Plagg hadn’t touched it, offended this kid was going to treat him like some common housecat and it was gone by the next day.

He glanced back towards the closed bathroom door with a frown. That was before he’d really known Adrien, before he knew who he’d been tied to this time. The memories of previous Black Cat holders began to creep up and Plagg closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep before he could think too much.  
___________________________

“I can’t believe you ordered yourself cat toys.” Adrien grinned as he unpacked the box, tossing a crinkly plastic ball onto the couch and watching Plagg’s tail twitch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Plagg lied, trying to ignore the feather Adrien bounced around. “You must’ve done that in your sleep or something.”

“Sure.”

“Hey, uh, whatever happened to that bed you bought?”

“What bed?” Adrien pulled a stuffed mouse out of the box and tossed it towards the kwami who caught it deftly.

“The one you got about a week after you’d had the ring. It was red.”

Adrien didn’t meet his eyes as he fiddled with the tape on the box. “Oh, you seemed offended by it so I gave it to Nathalie for her cat and told her it was a gag gift from someone.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

“I was going to ask for it but it’s no big deal.” Plagg held the mouse toy close and inhaled deeply, the faint scent of catnip tickling his nose.

Adrien blinked in surprise. “I can get you a new one if you want.”

“Nah, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I like sleeping on the pillow anyway.”

“Okay,” Adrien replied slowly. He ripped the packaging tape off the box and balled it up.

“I really like this stuff,” Plagg said, trying to keep the conversation going. He didn’t usually have trouble talking to Adrien but this felt important and it was making him anxious. He wanted to talk about it though; he needed to.

“I’m glad.”

“Hey, Kid, I know I don’t say it often enough but I’m really glad you’re the one who got the ring.”

Adrien looked down at his ring with a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Definitely. I’ve had some great holders and some not so great holders, but I want you to know that you’re my favorite.” Plagg felt self-conscious and dropped to the couch to gather up the new toys. “So anyway I thought you should know that, I guess. Thanks for being you and all.”

Adrien felt his heart swell but he tried to keep his composure, glancing up down at Plagg with a happy smile. “I love you too.”

“I never said that!”

Adrien’s smile widened. “You didn’t have to! I’m just letting you know that I got the message and I love you too.”

Plagg lifted up from the couch with an armful of toys and a scowl. “I take it back.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffed, tightening his grip on the new toys. “I guess I don’t.”


	88. Penny and Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Dad, Part 4
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 65  
> Part 2: Chapter 71  
> Part 3: Chapter 79

“What are you doing?”

Jagged pressed his ear up against the door. “Shhh, love, I can’t hear what they’re saying.”

“Nu-uh.” She grabbed his wrist and yanked, pulling him down the hall as he fell into familiar step behind her.

“You spoil all my fun, Penny dear,” he pouted but put up no resistance as she led him to the elevator.

“And I’m sure Luka and Marinette both will thank me for that. What did you have in mind for dinner? The driver is waiting downstairs.”

“Ooo, how about something spicy? I’m in a spicy mood.”

“When are you not in a spicy mood?” she teased. 

“Never when I’m with you,” Jagged grinned. He followed her out of the building and into the waiting car, listening while she gave the driver directions. “Do you think they’ll hit it off?”

Penny sat back and buckled her seat belt. “I think there’s a possibility. You never know what the heart is going to want.”

Jagged stretched his legs as much as he could in the backseat. “You know, I’ve never seen you date anyone.”

She blinked in surprise. “I...I date.”

“You do?” He didn’t like the way that knowledge hit him and shifted uneasily. “When?”

Penny flushed and looked down at her phone, scrolling through the to-do list she kept up most of the time. “Here and there, when I have time.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize you were seeing anyone.” Jagged spun the metal ring around his thumb anxiously. The backseat suddenly felt too small. He didn’t like it.

“I’m not seeing anyone, not seriously,” she stammered. “Sometimes I get asked out and I go, that’s all.”

Jagged didn’t bother taking the time to analyze the instant relief he felt. “So no one special then, pet?”

“I didn’t say that.”

The small space seemed to close in on him again. “I need out,” Jagged declared as he opened the door of the moving car. Penny yelled for the driver to stop as she linked her arm through the crook of his elbow, getting pulled along with him. Jagged stopped his movements in time not to drag her out of the car with him as the driver pulled the car to the side of the road with a loud curse.

“What the hell, Jagged?!” Penny slammed the backdoor shut and quickly paid the driver before he sped away before he got roped into staying. “You can’t just do that. You could’ve gotten really hurt!”

“I know! I’m sorry.” He paced the length of the sidewalk and ran his hands into his hair.

Penny glanced up and down the street, glad to see there weren’t many people out. If Jagged was going to have a breakdown, the less publicity, the better. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

He spun on his booted heels and looked at her, eyes a little wide. “I think I’m in love with you.” He didn’t wait for a response before he was pacing again and mumbling under his breath.

Frozen in place, Penny tried to process his statement but it wouldn’t come together in her head. “You’re what?”

“It’s bloody obvious, innit?!” He turned to her again. “You know that song ‘Floating with You’? It’s about you. Of course, it’s about you.” He shook his head. “I’m an idiot. I kept telling myself it didn’t mean anything. Oh! The ballad with the words and that poem you like in the middle...uh, what’s the name...I can’t ever remember.”

“Faithfully,” she whispered.

He pointed at her but still didn’t look in her direction. “That one! Yes. I wrote that one for you too.”

“Jagged...”

“I was up there trying to tell Luka how to get the girl when I’ve been too dumb to even...” He trailed off and finally looked at her, seeing the stricken expression on her face. “Oh...I’ve gone and messed everything up now, haven’t I?”

Penny bit her lip. “Maybe we should just walk back and order something in for the kids.” She turned back in the direction of the hotel and Jagged fell into step beside her.

“You can forget everything that just happened, love.” He winced as the familiar pet name fell from his lips. “Consider it a brief bout of insanity if you want. You know I’m prone to those.”

She nodded but didn’t say anything in response.

He wanted to push for some kind of answer but he’d seen this look before. It was never a good idea to push a processing Penny. He’d learned that the hard way over the years.

Years.

He’d really stepped in it now. Penny had been by his side for almost five years. She’d been the first assistant to stick by him for any measurable amount of time. She watched out for him and took care of him and his business. He dared a quick look at her as they journeyed back to their temporary home. She was gorgeous really. He’d always loved her cheeks. Her whole face was perfect but there was something about her cheeks that he found absolutely adorable. She’d made him promise to stop trying to pinch them within a week of her employment. He’d kept his word for the most part but the temptation had never waned.

She was so smart too. He probably would’ve fallen out of the spotlight long before if it hadn’t been for Penny’s business savvy. She took his side against the record label too. And she was kind. She scheduled him for shows at charities and made sure money got sent to the right people who needed it. 

He realized with a sick feeling in his gut that everything he saw Penny do was for him. It was no wonder he loved her but how could she ever love him? Had he been holding her back all this time? He’d assumed she didn’t even date because she was always with him. What kind of person thought things like that? Did he really expect her to be at his every beck and call? He was a scoundrel, a rat.

Wait. No. That made it about him again. His brow furrowed and he stuffed his hands in his pockets as they made it into the hotel lobby. Penny calmly pushed the button to call the elevator, keeping her eyes forward.

Jagged decided he would stay quiet until she spoke to him. He would give her all the time she needed to process his ridiculous confession. What an awful way to do it, after jumping from a moving car and then talking nonsense on the sidewalk like a madman. It had just snuck up on him. He’d been in love with her for so long and had been too dimwitted to realize it. She deserved better than that. She deserved flowers and romance and fancy dinners and hot air balloon rides. He didn’t own a hot air balloon but he could as soon as he got his hands on a computer.

They rode the elevator up in charged silence and Jagged followed Penny down the hall. His throat felt too dry. He was going to be sick. He couldn’t lose her. He would do anything not to lose her. He would just tell her that as soon as she was ready to listen.

They reached the door to their suite and Penny finally turned to him. “Did you mean it?”

Jagged wasn’t sure what he’d expected but for some reason, it wasn’t that. “Did I mean it?” he echoed dumbly.

Penny blushed furiously but held his gaze. “Do you...are you really in love with me, Jagged?”

“Oh,” he swallowed hard and nodded. “I am, but like I said, love, you can ignore it or mmph--” Jagged wrapped his arms around her in surprise as Penny kissed his words away. She was warm and smelled as good as she always did and she was kissing him so that had to be a good sign.

After a few moments, she pulled away with a shy smile and Jagged sagged against the door, his body making a thudding sound on contact.

“I love you too,” Penny said softly, her cheeks darkening even more than before even as her smile widened. 

Jagged let out a whoop of victory and pulled her into his arms again.


	89. Marinette and Adrien

“Thanks for helping me with the tree, Marinette.” Adrien climbed the ladder while keeping a careful hold on the silver glass ornament in his hand. “It’s a lot more fun than doing it on my own.”

“Thanks for inviting me. Your house is really beautiful.” Marinette threaded a hook through another ornament to hand up to him.

“I guess.”

She picked up on the changed tone in his voice but he didn’t elaborate so she didn’t press. She’d been surprised and quite pleased when he invited her over to help him decorate his tree. Alya slyly pulled herself and Nino out of the plans at the last minute to give Marinette the opportunity for some alone time with her crush. Things hadn’t gone exactly how she’d hoped though. There was something almost sad about Adrien today, even when he smiled. It felt like he was trying to put on a show but his heart wasn’t in it.

Although she couldn’t deny she still had romantic feelings for Adrien, Marinette was beginning to really appreciate their friendship for what it was. When she let herself forget about her crush, Adrien was so easy to talk to and he seemed to enjoy talking to her just as much. She hoped for more between them but if this was all she could have, she was beginning to think she could be content with that.

“The ornaments are really pretty. DId you pick them out?” 

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “They’re my mom’s. She used to do different color trees in every room of the house but this one was always one of my favorites. I like all the silver. It always felt like a magical tree for some reason.”

“That must’ve been so festive. How many trees were there?”

“Uh, let’s see.” He climbed down the ladder a little too haphazardly for Marinette’s taste and leapt to the floor with only a few rungs to go. Without missing a step, he paced to the edge of the foyer where it met the dining room. “She would put one in front of every window in here.”

Marinette followed him into the room to see him stop in front of every full-length window as if to be sure that’s where they’d stood. 

“I’m trying to remember for sure. I think this room was red and green. She alternated them all the way down. One year she tried to do silver and gold in here but she didn’t like it. I do remember that.” Adrien reached the end of the dining room and immediately turned out to the hallway, Marinette following behind in curious wonder.

“Have you ever been in here?” Adrien pushed open a large door to reveal wall-to-wall bookcases. “There was a big purple one in here and this is where we would read Christmas stories together. There’s a fireplace over on the far wall.” He frowned then. “I really love the purple ornaments too. Maybe I should use those instead but silver always went in the foyer.”

“I could help you decorate more trees if you want,” Marinette offered, glad to finally see some spark back in his eyes, but with her words, the shield fell into place once more.

“Father said only one this year so I’ll keep it in the foyer so everyone can enjoy it.”

“Does anyone else live here besides you two?”

“Nathalie has a room here because she works late sometimes but she still has an apartment a few blocks away. I’ve gone there with her a few times to pick up things. She has a really sweet cat.” He turned off the light in the library and backed them in the hall, closing the door. “And Rupert has a room at the end of the hall.”

Marinette blinked. “Rupert?”

“My bodyguard,” he replied with the shadow of a smile.

“Rupert,” she repeated with a nod. “Who would’ve thought. Were there other trees in the house? You could show me where they were if you want.”

“That’s okay.” He led them back to the foyer. “Sorry. I don’t think I’m very much fun today.”

“You’re fine.”

He gave her half a smile and picked up a silver ornament. “I remember being miserable last year and thinking that maybe this year would be easier, but...” He trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t know. It just feels the same.”

“Do you think it would help to change things up?” Marinette asked, hoping she wasn’t overstepping.

Adrien gave her a curious look. “Like how?”

“Well,” she began slowly, “you said you’re doing this tree exactly like your mom used to do it, but you seem to like the other color ornaments too.”

“Yeah...”

“And since you can only do one tree this year, maybe you could start a new tradition.”

“Like put all the colors I want on this tree,” he finished thoughtfully. 

“Exactly!” she beamed. “Maybe this is a good time to start trying new things to see what works for you.” Her expression softened. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose either of my parents, Adrien. It would be hard all the time, but especially this time of year. I’m really sorry.”

He was quiet for a few moments as he looked down at the ornament in his hand. “No one ever says that to me,” he finally said, voice quiet. He looked up at her. “It’s like people try to pretend she was just never here sometimes, like that would make it easier to handle.” He looked up at the large somber portrait of him and his father with a frown.

Marinette wasn’t sure how to respond so she simply offered him a sad smile.

After a few more minutes of thoughtful silence, he spoke again. “I think I’d like that.”

“What?”

“Trying to start new traditions,” he answered, almost shy. “Do you think you could maybe help me?”

Marinette felt warm as she nodded. “It’d be my honor, Adrien.”


	90. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 89

“That is a tradition I’m okay with leaving off the list for next year,” Adrien laughed despite his shivering.

“Agreed. Getting wet outside in the winter isn’t worth it, no matter how pretty the lighted fountains are.” Marinette’s felt face warm despite the chill seeping into her skin from her damp clothes. The newest holiday feature, a set of water fountains that lit up and splashed to Christmas songs unfortunately hit a snag when one of the spickets was blocked and most of the onlookers got sprayed with freezing water. Thankfully, Marinette and Adrien had been on the outskirts of the crowd and missed the brunt of it.

“Hot cocoa to warm up?” Adrien offered, pointing to a warmly lit cafe across the pavilion. 

“That sounds perfect.”

They ordered drinks and a dessert to split and found a quiet table in the corner of the cafe. Adrien pulled out his phone and made a note. “Okay, so water fountains are a no for next year,” he recited, grinning as he swiped it from his list. “We still have baking Christmas cookies which we’re going to do with Nino and Alya on Thursday and visiting that enchanted deer forest preserve thing Mylene and Ivan were telling me about. Oh! And there’s the caroling and that visit to--”

“Adrien.” Marinette tried not to laugh at the surprised look on his face. “You know when we made this list, it didn’t mean we had to try every single thing on it, right?”

He dropped his gaze and blushed furiously. “I know. Sorry. I’ve been dragging you all over the place.”

“I’ve had so much fun!” She was glad to see the relieved look on his face. “I just want to make sure you’re enjoying it too.”

“Of course I am.”

“Because it’s okay if we don’t do everything. That just means more things to try next year.”

Adrien broke off part of the large cookie on the plate between them. “But if we do it this year and then again next year, it officially becomes a tradition and that was kind of the point of all this.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Well, yes and no. There was also the part about making it a nice holiday for you this year.”

He ducked his head. “This has been the best Christmas I’ve had in a while and that’s because of you, so don’t worry, Marinette, you’ve done more than I could ever thank you for.” He smiled as deep pink colored her cheeks. “And seeing you blush has become one of my favorite things.”

A squeaking sound escaped Marinette’s lips and she stared down into her mug, trying to send the message to her face to chill out. “Thank you,” she finally forced out, feeling her face burn even hotter.

Showing mercy, Adrien leaned back in his seat and pointedly looked out the window to give Marinette time to compose herself. “My father actually noticed the different colors on the tree this morning. He didn’t say whether he liked it or not but he looked at it for a long time. I think maybe that was good.”

“He’s that hard to read, huh?” Marinette cleared her throat and took a sip of cooling cocoa.

“Most of the time.” Adrien broke off more of the cookie. “Thank you again for helping me with it. I think she would’ve like it.”

“I’m glad. I had a lot of fun decorating it.” Marinette finally reached out for some of the cookie. “I’ve had a lot of fun tonight too, even if we did almost freeze to death.”

Adrien chuckled. “I’ll try not to kill you on our next date.”

The words hung on the air between them like a charged thing and Adrien choked on the bit of cookie he’d just put in his mouth as if he’d only just realized what he said. Crumbs sprayed the table as he coughed and Marinette quickly tried to offer him his mug, only to tip it over in her haste, sending the cocoa spilling across the table and down into his lap. 

“Oh my goodness, Adrien! I’m so sorry! Hang on, let me grab some napkins!” Marinette bumped the table as she pushed away from it, knocking her own mug over and the other patrons of the cafe were now openly watching the awkwardness unfold.

After a few minutes and a complimentary bottle of water for Adrien so he didn’t choke to death on the premises, the pair left the little cafe under a cloud of embarrassment. 

“Maybe I should mark grabbing hot cocoa with a cute girl off the list for next year,” Adrien said miserably, climbing into the car. “I obviously can’t handle it.”

“Maybe you could take someone who isn’t going to cover you in cocoa,” Marinette apologized. “I’m really sorry again.”

“It isn’t your fault!”

“I mean, it kinda was.”

They stared at each other for a few moments and then Adrien laughed. “I think it was more my fault with what I said.”

Marinette felt her blush come back with a vengeance. She’d very pointedly been trying not to think of that. “Oh?”

He dropped his gaze, his own cheeks darkening. “Well, we’ve just been spending a lot of time together this week and it made me realize that we’ve never gotten to hang out this much, just the two of us. And it’s been nice, really nice,” he continued.

“I think so too,” she replied, voice too soft.

“And to be honest, I’ve kind of being looking at these outings as dates but maybe I shouldn’t have because I didn’t really even ask you and--”

“I’ll date you,” Marinette blurted out and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. 

“Wait, really?”

She nodded quickly. “I mean, if you want me to.”

“I want you to,” he assured her as the car rolled to a stop in front of the bakery. They both looked out the window with a little uncertainty.

“Well, I should get upstairs,” Marinette said lamely, mentally kicking herself.

“Yeah, I guess I need to get home and change out of my cocoa clothes,” Adrien said, biting his lip. “Can I maybe text you later?”

The backdoor opened at Adrien’s driver grunted. Marinette eased out of the car with a renewed blush. “That’d be great,” she nodded.

Adrien beamed at her. “Talk to you soon then.”

Marinette waved in peaceful bliss as the car drove away until realization dawned and she froze in place. “I’m dating Adrien Agreste,” she whispered.


	91. Nathalie and Emilie

“You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life!” Emilie squealed, teetering precariously on the high heels she wore. “You’re so tiny! I want to put you in my purse and carry you around.” She giggled drunkenly, eyes bright. “You’re not a model.”

Nathalie took a cautious step back and shook her head. “My roommate Is.” She looked around for a minute before giving up her search with a sigh. “She begged me to come and then abandoned me as soon as we got here.”

“It’s not Audrey, is it? Because I hate her. She’s a witch and you can tell her I said so.” Emilie giggled again but her face quickly slipped into a grimace. “My feet hurt,” she whined. “I think Audrey cursed them or something.”

She unceremoniously folded to the floor and Nathalie stood by her awkwardly, unsure if she was supposed to stay put or move away. She’d been standing against the wall by herself after all. There was no reason she should be the one who had to move while she waited out the torturous party until she could get a ride home. 

“Maybe your heels are too tall,” Nathalie replied dryly. “And you’re too drunk.”

Emilie gazed up at her blankly for a second before a smile graced her lips. “You’re so pretty. Did I tell you that?”

Nathalie felt her cheeks warm which was ridiculous. She had no doubt this woman would tell a potted plant it was pretty in this state. She looked down when she felt a tug on the hem of her dress. Emilie was looking up at her with big green eyes.

“Did I tell you that you’re pretty?” she asked again.

“Thank you.” Nathalie needed to get away from this woman. She couldn’t define exactly what she was feeling and she didn’t like that. Maybe she could step outside and clear her head.

“Oh my gosh, I just had the best idea!” Emilie grabbed Nathalie’s hand and tugged and Nathalie had a split second to decide if she would try to fight it and fall or go down to the ground herself. She quickly knelt beside the other woman, tucking her dress under as she did. 

“I need your feet. Give me your feet!” Emilie demanded. 

“What?”

“You’re going to be a model. It’ll be perfect.” Emilie righted herself and pulled on Nathalie’s leg until she reluctantly released it. She immediately went to work removing her shoes. “Your toes are even cute, Samantha.”

“Nathalie.”

Emile stopped fumbling with the high heel in her hand and looked up at her with glazed eyes. “What?”

“My name is Nathalie.”

“Nat-ha-lie,” Emilie sounded out. “That’s gorgeous.”

Nathalie felt her cheeks warm and tried to ignore it. “Wait, you can’t take my shoes.”

“I’ll wear them and you wear mine!”

“I can’t walk in these.” She tried to pull her foot back but Emilie held it in a grip much too tight for someone so inebriated. 

Emile waved a careless hand. “Don’t worry, little cute model. It’ll be fine. I want you to meet my boyfriend.”

Nathalie felt her stomach drop. Not only was she finding herself increasingly attracted to this wreck of a drunken model who she only hoped was also a college student, but now she was finding out the goddess didn’t even play for her team. She was never coming to one of Caline’s parties ever again.

Emile pushed herself to her feet with a giggle. “I’m so short now!” She reached down a hand and Nathalie took it, wobbling precariously as she straightened. There was no way she would be able to walk.

“I can’t move. Let me sit back down.”

“Wait, let’s find Gabe.”

“I can’t walk in these!” Nathalie exclaimed, reaching back for the wall.

Emilie looped an arm around her waist and steadied her. In Nathalie’s flats, she came up to the same height with Nathalie in the much too high heels. “I’ve got you,” she promised, turning her head so that her breath was warm against Nathalie’s cheek. She tried to suppress the shiver of pleasure she got from the sensation and concentrated on moving with Emilie through the crowd. 

“There he is!” Emilie kissed Nathalie’s cheek and then pulled away enough to call out. “Gabriel! Come meet your newest model! I’m already in love with her!”

Nathalie knew she was blushing as Emilie continued to call out to someone she didn’t recognize in the crowd. She knew she should keep a tight rein on her heart but Emilie was beautiful and warm and the way her eyes lit up when she looked at her made Nathalie sure she was going to need to drink a whole lot more to survive the night in one piece but what a great end it would be.


	92. Kim, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Luka, and Nathaniel

“What are you guys doing?” Kim dropped down to the stairs above the group of girls.

“Watching,” Alix answered, not bothering to look back at him.

“Watching what?”

“Luka and Nathaniel. It’s so romantic,” Rose sighed happily, clasping her hands under her chin.

Kim looked across the courtyard to see Luka strumming on his guitar and Nathaniel sitting on the opposite end of the bench from him and working in his sketchbook. “Am I missing something here?”

Alix glanced at her watch. “They haven’t acknowledged each other in over fifteen minutes. Luka just keeps playing his guitar and Nathaniel just keeps drawing.”

“And that’s since we’ve been here,” Juleka noted. “We’re not sure how long they’ve been sitting like that. We were supposed to meet Luka here but he hasn’t even looked around for us.”

“It’s like watching a love story unfold!” Rose exclaimed.

“Or a nature documentary about a dying species,” Alix countered.

Kim frowned. “I don’t think I get it.”

“I know for a fact that Nath has a crush on Luka,” Alix said, leaning back to rest her elbows on the step above hers. “He talks about him so much that honestly, it makes me wanna vomit most of the time.”

“And I know that Luka has a crush on him,” Juleka added, looking down at her phone. “He’s started writing all these songs about a guy with red hair and playing a bunch of melancholy stuff on his guitar so it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

“I can’t wait to go to their wedding.” Rose snuggled against her girlfriend and Juleka laughed softly.

Kim scratched his head. “But they aren’t even talking to each other?”

“Nope, they’ve blushed a whole lot though.” Alix tipped her hat back. “Should we start taking bets on who gives up first?”

“This isn’t right,” Kim frowned. “We should be encouraging.”

“Oh, not you too.”

Kim stood up. “Hey, you two!” he called loudly and Nathaniel and Luka both looked up with wide eyes. “Stop being...” Kim trailed off with a frown but it transitioned into a wide grin. “I mean, start being gay!”

Nathaniel’s face turned the color of his hair and Luka dropped his guitar in surprise. 

“I think my job is done here,” Kim said confidently, crossing his arms. “You’re welcome.” He strode back up the stairs and the girls watched him go with matching expressions.

“Does this mean we get to yell that the next time he’s fawning over Max’s latest invention?” Juleka asked, happy to see that her brother was actually smiling and talking to Nathaniel now.

“Absolutely, Alix grinned.


	93. Marinette and Alya

“So, did it work?”

Marinette looked up from her phone in confusion as a beautiful woman took the barstool next to her and gave her an expectant look. “I’m sorry?”

“The bells.” The woman smirked and pointed to the clump of jingle bells that hung behind the bar. The bartender rang them again when another donation was dropped in the pitcher at the end of the bar. 

“I think I missed something here.”

The woman blushed. “Okay, here’s the deal. Be cool about it but there is a table with two dorks in the back left corner.”

Marinette eyed her for a moment before taking a quick glance in that direction. Sure enough, two men were watching them with goofy smiles. “Okay...”

“See, Nino bet me the next round that I couldn’t come over here and pick you up with a cheesy line. He’s the dork in the glasses, by the way. Adrien’s the blonde one who is too pretty for his own good.”

“And you are?”

She beamed. “I’m Alya and I’m not going to lie to you, I’m a little tipsy but you’re super gorgeous so I think it balances out.”

Marinette flushed. “Well, thank you.”

“And your name is...” Alya prodded.

“Marinette.”

“Ooo, I love that. Marry me, Marinette. It works.”

“You might be more than a little tipsy if you’re proposing marriage to a stranger,” Marinette laughed and took a sip of her drink.

“Nah, I just know quality when I see it and you’ve gotta lock that down,” Alya grinned. “Okay, so let me do my line on you because I cannot give Nino the satisfaction tonight. He just got this big promotion at work and he’s all smug and I need a win, ya feel?” 

“I think so.” Marinette straightened on the barstool and tried to school her face into a neutral expression. “Hit me with your line.”

Alya’s brow furrowed as she thought through it. “It was supposed to happen when the bartender rang the bells and--” She leaned forward and tapped the edge of the bar to get his attention. “Hey, can you ring the bells for me?”

“We’re only ringing them when we get money donations for the toy drive.”

Alya scrunched up her face and patted her pockets and Marinette took mercy on her, pulling out her wallet. “I was going to donate before I left anyway,” she said, offering the money to the bartender. 

He thanked her and dropped the donation in the pitcher. He pointedly looked at Alya and jostled the jingle bells.

“You’re a saint,” she grinned and turned to Marinette. “So did it work?”

“The bells or...”

Alya leaned closer with a mischievous smile and whispered. “Just say ‘did what work’?”

Marinette tried not to smile too big. “Did what work?”

“Well, they say every time a bell rings, an angel get its wings so this must be my lucky night because you’re the only angel I see.” She finished her line with a flirty smirk and Marinette dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“That was awful!”

“That’s what makes it good!”

“No way. That is too terrible to be good, I’m sorry.” Marinette wiped a tear from her eye. “But thank you. Today was a really bad day and I needed that.”

Alya glanced over her shoulder and gave her friends a thumbs up before turning back to Marinette. “Can I buy you a drink to make up for your really bad day?”

“Don’t you have to buy drinks for your friends now?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

Alya rolled her bottom lip under her teeth coyly. “On if my line worked or not.”

Marinette felt her face heating up all over again. “Oh, you’re good. You’re very good.”

“I wasn’t lying about knowing a good thing when I see it, Marry-Me-Marinette. Besides, Adrien is rich and Nino just got a promotion. They can absolutely afford their own drinks. So tell me, did my line work?”

Smiling, Marinette pushed her empty glass to the edge of the bar and sat back. “I am feeling thirsty.”

“That’s what I was hoping you would say.”


	94. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anchor in the Dark, Part 5
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 61  
> Part 2: Chapter 62  
> Part 3: Chapter 67  
> Part 4: Chapter 73

“Do you sing?”

Marinette paused, knitting needles and scarf held midair. “What?”

Chat Noir pressed his shoulder against hers, keeping the constant contact he craved since they’d started using the blessed burial dirt on him most visits so he could be temporarily corporeal. “You hum when you knit and it’s really pretty so then I started wondering if you sing.”

She flushed and picked back up her next stitch. “I don’t really sing.”

“Oh.”

“Do you sing?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

Marinette giggled. “Well, I guess we won’t be taking this show on the road then.”

“We don’t seem much like the touring type,” he agreed, “what with me being stuck in this house and all.”

“It would put a crimp in things.”

“Mmhmm.” He reached out with careful clawed fingers and touched the finished part of the scarf. “This is really turning out beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. “It’s part of Alya’s Christmas present.” She looked at him then. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“To be honest, I didn’t even realize it was Christmas until you started talking about it,” he shrugged, sitting back but making sure his knee still bumped against hers. “Time doesn’t really have a lot of meaning for me, I guess. There are the times when you’re here and the times when you’re not. Anything else is just...” He waffled his hand in the air.

“Oh,” she frowned. “That’s...I feel like that’s sad.”

“I don’t think ghosts are inherently happy.”

“Yeah, but you’re my ghost and I want you happy.”

Chat Noir knew he had a glowing blush by the pleased look Marinette got on her face but she didn’t comment on it. “You make me happy,” he said softly. He was glad to see her blush in return. It was only fair, after all.

“If you want, I’d like to come here on Christmas night after dinner. We could hang out and celebrate.”

“Won’t you be with your family?”

“Sure, during the day, but after dinner I can come here and hang out. I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”

“I’ve been alone for quite a few Christmases now,” he reminded her.

“Even more reason to break that tradition.”

“The house isn’t very festive.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to bring lights to string around you,” she teased. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“You know I’m never going to tell you that you can’t come here,” he admitted. “I’d give you anything I could.”

There was a charged pause between them and Marinette dropped her gaze to her scarf. “Then it’s settled. We’ll have a very merry Marinette and Chat Noir Christmas.”

Chat Noir scooted closer, reveling in her warmth. “That sounds perfect,” he sighed happily.


	95. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I hate it.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Chloe glared at Nathaniel. “Really? That’s all you’ve got? ‘You shouldn’t’?”

“What do you want me to say, Chloe? I think it looks nice.”

She yanked on the ends of her hair that stopped around her jawline. “They butchered it,” she said, fresh tears welling up again. “I’m going to sue that hack job stylist and then I’m going to have Daddy close down the salon and then I’m going to demand the building be bulldozed.”

“Good thing you aren’t too dramatic,” he muttered.

“My hair is shorter than yours now. It’s a travesty, an absolute travesty,” she sobbed, covering her face.

“I don’t think it’s shorter really. Maybe around the same length now though. You’re really this upset about your haircut?”

She glared at him. “What do you think I’ve been saying, you nitwit?”

“Calling me names isn’t going to help either of us.”

“Speak for yourself. It made me feel a little better,” she sniffled with a small smile.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “At least that then. You do know hair grows back though, right? This isn’t the end of the world.”

Chloe looked around her room then as if realizing for the first time that they were there. “Why are you even here? Who let you in? Was it Jean-Luc because if so, he’s fired.”

“We’re supposed to be planning a community project together?” He held up the red folder Ms. Bustier had given them when handing out assignments earlier that day. “You told me to be here by six and I was here by six and you weren’t so your butler told me to wait in here and you stormed in and started yelling at the mirror and then you saw me and started talking about how much you don’t like your new haircut-- which for the record, I still think looks really nice-- and now we’re here.” He dropped the folder on her couch and looked at her expectantly. “So can we please work on our project because I have other things to do.”

Chloe blinked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that much at one time.”

“I don’t think you’ve ever let anyone else talk that long without interrupting,” he replied dryly.

She narrowed her eyes. “Listen here, you ginger piece of--”

He stood calmly and picked up his bag. “I’m not dealing with this.”

“Excuse me?”

He turned back to her and gestured in her direction. “This,” he repeated pointedly. “I’m not going to stay here while you insult me just because you’re in a bad mood.” He took a few more steps before turning around again. “You know, when you started working as Queen Bee, I really thought you were changing. I don’t think you’re ever going to be nice, but I was hoping at least you weren’t going to stay mean.”

“But I--”

“I’m not finished. I’ve never done anything to you and you’ve made me miserable for years.” He opened the flap on his bag and leafed through a book quickly, extracting a sheet of paper and holding it out to her. “I started drawing you as one of the heroes but now I see that was wishful thinking.”

Chloe took the drawing, noting Queen Bee smiling and standing between Ladybug and Mighty Illustrator. “The hair’s all wrong now,” she commented. “And for the record, you tried to kill me when you were akumatized so you aren’t innocent.”

Nathaniel huffed and went for the door.

“And you know what? You aren’t that nice either,” she called out.

He stopped. “What?”

“Sure, you aren’t as open about it as I am but I’ve heard you muttering under your breath about other people. And you draw us all as akumas without even asking how we feel about it. How do you think it feels to know I was the villain in your little comic book?”

“Well, I--”

“It sucked, okay?” She crossed her arms but still held the drawing gingerly between two fingers. “So yeah, I know I’m not always the nicest but neither are you, Red.”

“Don’t call me Red.”

“Fine.”

They glared at each other across the room for a full minute before Nathaniel cleared his throat. “So should we work on the project or what?”

Chloe lifted her chin. “I think we could both use some good vibes on our list.”

“Agreed.” He went back to the couch and pulled the folder and his tablet back out of his bag. They worked in irritated silence. Nathaniel noticed Chloe still pulling on the ends of her hair. She blinked once, twice, and he realized her eyes were glossy with tears again. 

“I think your hair frames your face really well,” he said offhandedly, not looking up from the project checklist. “Makes your eye stand out.”

Chloe wiped at her eyes but kept her attention on her own tablet. “It’s still awful.”

“Agree to disagree,” he shrugged but was glad to see after a few minutes, she wasn’t tugging on the ends anymore. 

“Your art isn’t as terrible as it used to be,” she finally said without looking up. “It’s almost good now.”

“I’m going to try to take that as a compliment.”

“Do whatever you want.”

“Are we actually friends now?” he asked, trying not to smile.

“Please. Don’t make me sick.” She flipper her phantom ponytail and grimaced. “And start drawing me with my short hair from now on.”

“So you like it after all?”

“Stop asking dumb questions.”

“I think we’re kinda friends now,” he grinned.

“Keep dreaming.”


	96. Alix and Nathaniel

“Admit it, this is peak cool for me and that was already a very high bar.”

Nathaniel gaped at the short figure before him. “I have no words.”

“Well, first of all, I would like you to notice that I’m not in one of those skinny suits you like to draw so much so not all heroes wear them.” Alix rolled her eyes and Nathaniel realized her pupils were now thin slits.

“You’re...you’re a snake.” He blinked in surprise.

“I know! Isn’t it awesome?” Alix tugged on the large hood. “I’m still trying to come up with a badass name but I’m obviously a cobra.”

“I don’t even...are you akumatized or do you have a Miraculous now? How does that even happen?” Nathaniel walked a circle around her. “Did someone give it to you?”

She shifted uneasily. “Not exactly.”

“You stole it?!”

“What? No!” She rubbed at the bracelet around her wrist. “I found it and it’s not like I would even know where to return it so obviously it’s mine now.”

“You could return it to Ladybug or Chat Noir.”

Alix raised a finger. “Or I could join them and kick akuma ass.”

“Would they let you?”

She gestured to herself. “How could they not?” She studied his expression as he studied her costume. “Do you want me to see if I can find you a Miraculous?”

Nathaniel stepped back and crossed his arms. “See? The way you say ‘find’ makes me think you mean ‘steal’.”

“I can’t believe you have so little faith in me. Besides, I don’t think it’s stealing really if the box is just sitting there.”

“Where?”

“What?”

“Wherever you found that.” He pointed to the bracelet. 

“Oh, my dad was getting this old dude to work on his shoulders because he’s been hurting lately from hunching over his desk all the time so I was just poking around and came across this big music box and pushed some buttons and presto.”

“So when you said you wouldn’t know where to return it,” he prodded.

“That was a teeny tiny lie obviously. Oh man, you have to meet Sass. He’s the coolest.”

“The old guy?”

“My floating snake.”

“Sure, sure,” Nathaniel nodded. “Naturally. Can you feel my head? Do I have a fever?”

Alix was reaching a gloved hand up to his forehead when she dropped it with a scowl. “Would you stop? This is the coolest thing that could’ve ever happened.”

“I don’t know...”

“I’m getting you the dog one, I think. You strike me as a magic dog guy.” Alix climbed up into his open bedroom window. “Don’t worry, Nath.” She adjusted the hood so it covered most of her head. “What could possssssibly go wrong?” She grinned. “Ssssssee what I did there?”

“We’re going to jail, aren’t we?”

“Probably. Want the dog or what?”

Nathaniel slumped down on the edge of his bed. “Yeah, bring me a magic dog.”

“Excellent, I’ll be back soon.” She dropped from the window with a whoop of excitement and Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’re definitely going to jail.”


	97. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot for Teacher, Part 2
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 17

“Now that the business part of the meeting is out of the way, I have something else to talk to you about.” Nathaniel closed Levi’s progress folder and put it on top of a messy pile on the left side of his desk.

“Can we talk about how awful your filing system is?” Chloe teased, leaning forward in her chair. “Because honestly, how you find anything on this desk is beyond me.”

“Hey, I have a method to the madness.”

“Which is?”

He flushed. “i throw stuff around until I find what I’m looking for and then immediately misplace it when I’m done.”

“Sounds efficient.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” he grinned. “I probably only waste half of my day looking for things.”

She laughed. “Why don’t you get a file cabinet?”

“I wouldn’t use it,” he shrugged. “I would have the best intentions but I know me.”

“At least you can be honest with yourself.”

“At least that.” He cleared his throat. “So, uh, I don’t want this to come off as inappropriate but I was wondering if maybe I could take you out sometime.”

Chloe tried not to wince. “That’s what I was afraid you wanted to talk about.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Nathaniel, you’re really nice--”

“We don’t have to do this,” he interrupted, holding up a hand. “I’m fine if you’re not into it, seriously. I just thought I should at least ask. I’ve really enjoyed reconnecting with you at these meetings and wanted to put that out there.”

“I don’t want things to get weird,” she frowned.

Nathaniel smiled. “I’m not going to be weird now, promise. Well, no weirder anyway.”

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. “Thanks. I haven’t dated anyone since I left Levi’s dad and I’m just not there yet.” She finally looked across the desk at him. “Not to say that I’ll never be ready; I’m just not right now.”

“Noted.”

She picked up the strap of her purse but then let it drop again. “What about you?”

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I’m guessing you aren’t dating anyone right now but has there ever been anything serious?” She laughed with a little shrug. “You know my skeletons so it only seemed fair to ask under the circumstances.”

He sat back in his squeaky desk chair. “Not too many relationships really. You remember Marc from school, right? We were together for six or so years but...things just don’t work out sometimes, you know? Even when nothing bad happens.”

“You drifted apart?”

“We wanted different things and yeah, I guess that caused us to drift until one day we both realized it just wasn’t much of a relationship anymore.”

“That sucks.”

“It does a little but we’re still friends. He’s moved out of the country but we still email occasionally to keep up with what’s going on. It’s nice.”

“That is nice,” she agreed but her face had a faraway look on it.

Nathaniel was tempted to press for more information about her former marriage but he held strong. He felt like they were teetering on the edge of something and one wrong move would have it all crashing down. 

Chloe gathered up her purse and stood. “I should get going. Levi will be out of his last class soon and I think I’m going to stay off for the rest of the day so he and I can go run some errands.”

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

She nodded and bit her lip. “Thanks again for how much you’ve been helping him, Nathaniel. It really does mean the world to me.”

“It’s all selfish really. He’s a great artist and student and I get to reconnect with an old friend,” he smiled. “Same time next week for another progress update?”

“I’ll be here,” she nodded, furrowed brow finally smoothing out. “Do you drink coffee?”

“I think my blood has been replaced by coffee at this point for the most part.”

“Then I’ll bring you a coffee next week,” she promised.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	98. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Tree a Different Color, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 89  
> Part 2: Chapter 90

“Are you enjoying the show so far?”

Marinette turned in her seat with a flushed smile. “It’s been so beautiful! I’ve never gotten to see The Nutcracker live before.”

“It’s a whole new experience, isn’t it?” Adrien beamed. “My mom made sure we saw this one every year when it was in town. When I found out tonight was the last show of the season, I knew I had to bring you.”

“Thank you. It’s been wonderful.” Marinette knew her face must be tomato red but she couldn’t stop smiling. Adrien had reached for her hand towards the end of the last act and still held onto it now even as other attendees moved around them during the intermission. 

“Did you ever do ballet when you were younger?”

She ducked her head with a grimace. “I took a class for a few months. I think the best thing the instructor could tell me parents was that I had very flexible feet,” she winced. 

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Marinette let out a self-deprecating laugh. “And you’ve seen how graceful I am. I think I fell more often than I spun.”

“Maybe you just needed a good partner to help you through it.”

“Smooth,” she teased even as she felt her cheeks hit dangerously high levels of blush.

Adrien looked very pleased with himself. “I try.”

“Did you ever dance growing up?”

“Mmhmm. I took some ballet and some ballroom. I didn’t stick with either though. It was around the time I’d started fencing and I chose to concentrate more on that.”

“You can just do it all.”

“Nah. There’s plenty of things I don’t know how to do.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” he nodded. “I’m really glad your parents didn’t mind you coming out tonight. Don’t you usually help at the bakery on Christmas Eve?”

“They knew this was important to me.”

“It’s really important to me too.” He squeezed her hand and Marinette thought he was going to finally release it but he just readjusted and settled back in his seat, their palms still warmly pressed together. Her hand was on the verge of sweating but she couldn’t bring herself to be the one to pull away. 

“Do you and your dad have anything planned for Christmas tomorrow?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, we’re having a nice lunch and then he said he had a surprise for me.”

“That should be fun.”

“Yeah!”

Marinette felt bittersweet seeing the hope in his eyes and squeezed his hand as the lights above them flashed to signal the end of intermission. As the large room began to dim, Adrien leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I’ve already gotten the best Christmas present this year though,” he whispered. “Anything else is just extra.”


	99. Markov, Tikki, and Plagg

“So there is no legitimate rating system for naughty or nice?” Markov asked. “That seems...unwise. Perhaps someone should talk to this Santa Claus and recommend a performance-based system. Surely it would lighten his workload and be more efficient.”

Tikki giggled. “Santa’s not actually real so it doesn’t matter.”

“Tik, you can’t just go around saying things like that!” Plagg hissed. “Santa is definitely real. I’ve met him.”

“You have not.”

“I have so.”

The three small beings held their breath as Max’s hand dipped down into the messenger bag. Markov scooped up a pen and offered it to the reaching fingers and the hand retracted once more.

“I think it would be wise to lower our voices,” Markov warned. “So Santa Claus is a fictional character then?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Tikki huffed. “Plagg, you are much too old to believe Santa is real!”

“And I’m telling you I didn’t believe until I met the guy last year and even I know to believe something I see with my own two eyes.”

“He wasn’t really Santa. He was someone dressing up us Santa. It’s like when fans dress up as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Plagg crossed his arms. “Except that’s not real and Santa is.”

“If Santa isn’t real, who makes the naughty and nice list?” Markov asked. “It is referenced in numerous songs and stories that have been downloaded into my database.”

“It’s like Santa, just a fictional thing,” Tikki explained. “There’s no Santa and there’s no list.”

“There is a Santa and there is a list and you better believe Tikki just got moved to the naughty side,” Plagg argued, stretching out on Max’s calculator. “And now she’s all huffy about it.”

“I’m not huffy!”

“Sound huffy,” he drawled.

“It seems that the class is coming to a close,” Markov interjected mournfully. “I’ve enjoyed our time together as always.”

“Next time we’ll talk about something more fun, promise,” Tikki smiled before quickly zipping up and out of the top of the bag.

“And don’t forget to be good so you stay on the nice list,” Plagg advised as he followed. “Santa’s always watching.”

A frown appeared on Markov’s display but he quickly replaced it with a smile. He had no intentions of joining Tikki on the naughty list just in case Plagg’s theory of Santa Claus was indeed proven true.


	100. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Can Be a Hero, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 69  
> Part 2: Chapter 82

“Everyone go to your designated safety spots!” Ms. Bustier called as the students scattered when the newest akuma burst through the window.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her towards the door. “Come on, I’ll make sure you get there safe.”

“Wait, this is the wrong way!” she insisted, trying to concentrate on where the akuma was moving and not how warm his hand was in hers. How was he so close to her during akuma attacks so often? She wasn’t complaining but it had been happening a lot, especially lately. “I’m supposed to be in the locker room.”

“Trust me.” He led her to the art room and yanked the door open. “There’s no one in here so you’ll be safe.” He stepped back out and started to close the door, but Marinette grabbed it before he could.

“You can’t go back out there!”

He grinned. “Don’t worry about me. I’m going to go find some help.” He winked and then went running in the opposite direction of the room she knew he was assigned to.

“Where is he going?” she murmured.

“Marinette, the akuma,” Tikki reminded her in a not completely patient tone.

“Right! Spots on!”

Chat Noir was already battling the akuma when she arrived. “Nice of you to make it, m’Lady. I was hoping you would get here soon.”

She eyed him suspiciously as she dodged a flying chair. “Didn’t you know I was close?”

“I hoped, of course.” He looked too innocent as he blinked back at her. “But how would I know that?”

“Let’s just get this done, Kitty,” she growled, feeling completely at a disadvantage. She’d never expected to be so frustrated with Chat Noir knowing she was Marinette, but here she was fuming as they took down another akuma. 

She knocked her knuckles against his with a sigh, her earrings letting out their first warning beep.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe to change back,” Chat Noir urged, leading her back to the art room.

She followed him and felt the tickle of suspicion rise again. Adrien had been the one to take her to the out-of-the-way art room and then run off when they were both supposed to be in other places. Now Chat Noir was the one leading her back to the art room. Chat Noir with his blonde hair and green eyes and...

“Steam is going to start coming off your head if you keep thinking so hard, Bugaboo,” he warned, opening the door to the art room. 

Once inside, her transformation fell with a flash and Marinette opened her purse to let Tikki zip inside to refuel.

Chat Noir leaned against the doorway. “Is everything okay?”

Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. “I think I’m feeling unbalanced.”

“Because I know?”

“Yeah.”

He pursed his lips. “All you have to do is ask.” His ring let out a beep and he held up his hand. “I can wait, if you want me to.”

“No, go ahead. We can talk about it later.”

Chat Noir flashed her a grin. “Want me to pick you up at your place for patrol tonight?”

“You’re enjoying this entirely too much, aren’t you?” she accused but there was an edge of fondness to her tone. 

“Of course, m’Lady.” He did a sweeping bow and winked before slipping out the door. 

Marinette waited a few minutes until she’d been sure he was far enough away and then left the room herself. She had a theory she knew exactly who Chat Noir was now but she needed time to think through it. Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste had always been two entirely different beings in her mind so it would take some reevaluating to merge the ideas. There was also the niggling thought that she’d be turning down her crush because of her crush but she could torture herself with that once she’d processed everything else.

And then of course, he would get his just desserts. There was no reason she shouldn’t be able to have a little fun with his secret too. 

But first, she needed to be completely sure which meant Detectives Ladybug and Marinette were on the case.


End file.
